A Rather Reluctant Potter
by FollowingButterflies
Summary: "Everything was dissolving around me..." Lily Luna Potter feels like she is stuck on the outside. She bumbles through life until everything she knew changes at the flick of a switch. Now her family is crashing around her and less said about her confusing love life the better. Over 21,000 reads, thank you so very much! H/Hr, Lily/Scorpius, Lily/OC. Huge AU. COMPLETE. BONUS CHAPTER
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Not At All Ready_

In the world that I lived in to call my father a hero is a bit of an understatement, well that is at least according to my siblings. To call him a good person is very much understated according to my siblings. They think of him as "The Chosen One" or "The Boy Who Lived". Actually it got even worse than that with the name "The Slayer of the Dark Lord". Merlin knows who came up with that name but when I find out who did I'd personally like to hex them in the chest.

For many years I have denied being a part of my whole family for many reasons. The first reason being that I cannot stand any of them. From my less than intellectual siblings and parents to my relatives, the dreaded Potter-Weasley-Delacours; I've never really liked most of them. Why you ask? I was born into a family I didn't want to be born into to be perfectly honest. I'm famous for only one thing and that is, I'm Harry Potter's spawn. It gets very tiring very quickly.

I don't think that my father can understand why I resent them all so much. Minnie says it's because I'm just a bit weird, Albus, fathers little wonder boy, just ignores me half the time and my relationship with my twin brother James has been frosty to say the least since we were young. The less said about mine and James' relationship the better. It was the source of many of not only my mirgraines but also my mother's. I think part of our troublesome relationship came from the fact that while I would rather stay out of the spotlight, James would hurtle himself into it at full speed.

People hunger fame, well I can tell you it's a load of nonsense really. I can't walk anywhere without someone saying "Your Harry Potter's _daughter!_" It gets old real fast let me tell you. My first year at Hogwarts was vile. It was me and James against the world at the beginning. That was until James realised that he adored his fame and could use it to the best advantage. James is determined to out-do our father in the trouble making and heroic stakes, it's quite sweet really… ok it isn't but it amuses me to no end. I now spend 95% of my time hauled up in the library talking to my cousins, the only one I can stand that is, Victoire and Rose. If I didn't have them I'd have to be sectioned in St Mungo's for an addled brain.

But part of me knew that I was lucky. I did have an amazing family even if I didn't like them that much. My family was still together, they were happy. I had a complete family but that was before. Before things blew up in our faces and truths that were never meant to be discovered were hurtled at us in full speed. I suddenly had to grow up and face things that I never wanted to. I had to accept that my family was hiding a lot of secrets that would soon worm their way out of the woodwork and pollute my whole life. The least amusing thing of all was that I was not ready one tiny bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This fanfiction is HEAVILY AU. There are characters in this that are alive but died in the books, characters that are original and relationships that are not canon. The ages of the characters are different etc. I'm basically telling you this so you don't get confused down the line and wonder why this is so AU.<strong>


	2. Chapter One: Summer Celebrations

**Chapter One**

**Summer Celebrations**

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU I AM GOING TO HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER _MOULDY TOAD_!"

That was the first thing I heard this morning when I was woken up from my deep and peaceful (peace is not something you get in our house so I was really revelling in it) sleep. I rolled over onto my stomach, opening one eye to see my favourite cousin and best friend Rose laughing her head off while my youngest sibling, the ever annoying, Minnie stifled a snigger. I opened both eyes and saw my second favourite cousin Victoire Delacour Weasley standing in the doorway covered in what smelt and looked like Stinksap, her deep navy blue eyes were burning with anger as a blob of Stinksap slid from her golden curls onto the floor.

"James Sirius Potter what did you do this time?" I heard my mother's magically enhanced voice call from her room which was directly above us.

"Nothing, I swear!" came James' reply from the room that he was sharing with Hugo, Albus and Louis (I'm amazed the house is still standing) while we had a house full. 'Luckily' I was sharing with Rose (which was lucky really), Lucy, Molly and Dominique. Roxanne, Minnie and Victoire were in the room next to us while Teddy, his brother Sirius and Fred II shared the room opposite us. The rest of the Potter-Weasley-Delacour clan (so our parents and Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur) were sleeping in the several guest rooms in the floor above us. This sharing of rooms was all because everyone was staying at our house for the annual Potter-Weasley-Delacour summer party; an excuse for everyone to drink too much and make complete idiots of themselves before we went back to Hogwarts for a new year. They had been doing it for as long as I can remember and I had normally found a way to get out it early and lock myself in my room with just Rose's company.

Anyway, Victoire stood in our doorway covered in Stinksap looking thunderous when Teddy, Victoire's boyfriend of God knows how many years, and Victoire's younger brother Louis appeared next to her both looking confused.

"What happened here?" Teddy asked causing all females sitting in my room (Minnie (short for Minerva and subsequently my youngest sibling), Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne, Molly and Rose) minus me to silently sigh as, according to Rose, Teddy is the most amazing and gorgeous guy in the world. I'd never really noticed that as I was normally too busy having highly political debates with him. Heck, they were pretty damn fun. Teddy was an excellent debater when it came to all things political.

"James or one of those other little toads put a hovering charm on the bucket of Stinksap and bewitched it so the next person to open this door would get covered in said Stinksap. Guess who the first person to open the door was" Victoire growled as Teddy magically cleaned her up when kissed her on the cheek to calm her down. "When I get a hold of each of them I am going to kill them" Victoire growled.

"Alright there Vicky?" Came the smarmy voice of my 'darling' twin brother as he strolled into my room along with Hugo, Albus and Fred. The only person missing now was Teddy's brother, and James' best friend, Sirius.

"It's Victoire to you!" Victoire growled pointing a long pale manicured finger at James. "You little toad! What on earth were you playing at? And which one of you did it?"

"It hit you?" Hugo asked gulping and quickly turning red. He couldn't help it, he was a Weasley, a boy and Victoire was part Veela. "It wasn't supposed to hit you Victoire, we promise, we'd never do that to _you_!" Hugo gabbled, he was now a wonderful crimson colour that clashed violently with his bright ginger hair. "And it wasn't even me who did it! Promise!"

"Hugo isn't clever enough to think that up" Rose whispered in my ear as I sniggered into my hand.

"Who was it?" Teddy asked in his 'I'm the one in charge' voice that he used to use when he babysat for Minnie and the younger kids. It was the voice that Hugo once admitted made him want to wet himself with nerves.

"F-F-F-Fred…"

"Tattle tail!" Fred hissed sounding no longer seventeen but seven. Teddy raised an eyebrow at Fred who quickly said "It wasn't meant for Victoire, I promise Ted!"

"Then who was it supposed to hit?" Victoire asked folding over her arms and staring down at the three teenage boys who were all sniggering, Fred had the sense not the snigger and was now trying to sneak back into the room he was sharing even though Teddy was still glaring at him. Fred was nearly out the door when Teddy hauled him back in. Hugo coughed and Victoire's deathglare shifted to him. "Who was it meant for Hugo?" Victoire asked in a firm voice. Before Hugo even said who their target was I was rolling my eyes. I knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"Lily" Hugo said nodding at me. Everyone turned to look at me, making my naturally self-conscious paranoia worse; James, Hugo, Albus and Louis sniggered along with Molly (who at the age of six really shouldn't hate me that much), Lucy (Molly's eight year old sister), Minnie, Dominique and Roxanne. Rose, Teddy and Victoire were the only ones that looked at me with any kind of sympathy.

"Funny, _really _funny Hugo!" Victoire snapped. "Now get out of here before I really do hex all of you" She added. The boys quickly scattered, they knew not to underestimate Victoire's power or her temper. Once they were out the room Victoire glared at the still sniggering girls. "Oh be quiet all of you or this will happen to each of you tomorrow morning." Sometimes I really did love Victoire.

* * *

><p>Breakfast that morning as a hectic affair to say the least, after all there were twenty-five (Sirius once again was nowhere to be seen) people all wanting breakfast. Three of them vegetarian (Me, Victoire and Dominique), two of them hung-over (Uncle George and Uncle Ron) and one in a vile mood (Once again Victoire). Mother yelled at Albus and James about the Stinksap prank and grounded them from going into Diagon Alley tomorrow for school supplies. Aunt Hermione and Aunt Angie did the same with Hugo and Fred much to Uncle Ron, Uncle George and my father's annoyance as they felt the prank was quite funny (and they wanted an excuse to go into Quality Quidditch Supplies tomorrow). Shockingly, not very, no-one seemed remotely upset that it could have been me covered in Stinksap.<p>

"Come on Ange!" Uncle George whinged after Aunt Angie had finished off yelling at Fred. "It was funny!"

"Try saying zat to Victoire." Fleur flaming Delacour-Weasley said as she applied liberal amount of pate to her melba toast. I actually agreed with her for once, something I wouldn't admit as she was highly annoying with an even more annoying French accent. Trying to distract everyone from Victoire's annoyance Nana Molly (obvious matriarch of the entire family and ever so slightly kick ass even if she was now rather old/cranky) asked everyone what they were planning do today. James and his loyal subjects were having a game of Quidditch (or in their case a battle to the death) after breakfast. Molly The Second, Lucy, Minnie and Roxanne were going to be doing whatever six to eleven year olds do in their rooms, Uncle George and Ron were going to be nursing their hang-over's, the French twit Fleur and Uncle Bill were going out (they were preparing a trip to France to see Fleur's family) Aunt Hermione was also leaving after breakfast as she had work to do at the Ministry. Uncle Charlie was going to be referring the Quidditch match/breaking up the inevitable fights that would occur while Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey also had to visit the Ministry along with Aunt Hermione and would be leaving after breakfast. My Dad apparently had The Slayer of Who-Know-Who stuff to do. I wasn't actually sure if this was what he was doing as I wasn't paying any attention to what he said seeing as James has decided to throw a sausage at me. No one noticed until i threw a slice of toast at James and got told off. Typical.

No-one bothered asking me and Rose what we'd be up to as the answer would be the same as we always give them, hiding from James and his minions or hanging out with Victoire and Teddy while still trying to hide away from James and his minions.

* * *

><p>Our day was indeed spent with Victoire and Teddy, Victoire was happily helping Rose with the homework she'd put off for most of the summer while Teddy and I happily debated current political affairs. Oh and had a small discussion about Sirius, Teddy's brother whom had never come downstairs since last night when he'd gone to bed early after dinner. Both Teddy and I were concerned for Sirius, Teddy because Sirius was his brother and I because Sirius and I got really well actually despite the fact that he was my brother's best friend. They were the total opposite half the time which made it easy to like him, where James was funny but stupid Sirius possessed perfectly dry humour that normally only intelligent people got. Despite Sirius' easy nature, Teddy and I had our reasons for being worried about him.<p>

Sirius John Lupin was the second and last son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Remus's shocking and suspicious death two years ago had had deeply effected not only Teddy, Sirius and Dora but the whole of our family. He was Father favourite DADA teacher during his time at Hogwarts and was a great man. I even got on with him. Sirius, since his father's death, had become more solemn. We got on quite well seeing as though he was part of my brother vast group of friends. The reason Rose was nearly wetting herself was Sirius was incredibly handsome, even though he had inherited his mothers power of Metamorphmagus he never really used it unless it was to entertain. He was a lot like his father, brave and very kind and thoughtful. He seemed to be friends with James because of our families, as Sirius, on many occasions, contradicted my brother. Something I did at least twenty times a day.

Teddy and I spent so long talking about Sirius that it was soon time to help Grandma Molly prepare dinner; she said she didn't need any help but she was cooking for nearly thirty people so Rose, Victoire and I offered our assistance while Teddy went to make sure that no-one had died in the furious game of Quidditch that was being played outside.

The total count of injuries from the Quidditch match came to twenty three. Nine broken teeth, six bloody noses, three fractured wrists, three cases of mild concussion, one black eye and one broken arm. My family takes Quidditch a bit too seriously methinks. At dinner James kept glaring at Hugo over his shiny black eye. I gave Hugo an extra helping of potatoes as a way of thanks.

"We have news" Aunt Hermione said while we were half way through our main course. She was smiling so brightly that it was hard to look at her; Uncle Ron was smiling nearly as wide as she was as he held her hand. I looked to Rose for answers but she looks just as blank as the rest of us. I glanced at Hugo but he looked blank as well, well no big surprise there to be perfectly honest.

"You've been promoted?" Mum asked. Aunt Hermione shook her head and laughed. That would be impossible as Aunt Hermione was the head of her department.

"No Molly, I'm quite happy where I am" She said. "I think champagne" cue several bottles appearing in mid-air "Is in order because Ron and I have some excellent news."

"Oh my little Ronnikins!" Grandma Molly cried clapping her hands together while tears were welling in her eyes.

"Um…Mum you don't know what we're about to say." Uncle Ron pointed out going bright red. He cleared his throat looking very nervous while Hermione beamed at him; I'd never seen her this happy, never. Even at the House Elf rally we went to the other week. "Yes Hermione and I have some great news to tell you all."

"I already know Ronnie, I know all the signs" Grandma Molly said winking.

"Yes _thank you_ Mother" Uncle Ron said firmly trying to shut up Grandma Molly.

"Well we thought we'd tell you all tonight before it becomes too obvious. We're having another baby!" Aunt Hermione said squealing slightly. Wait…when did _Hermione_ squeal? I'd expect that of the French twit and maybe Aunt Angie and my mum but not of Aunt Hermione, come on she was highly intelligent! Highly intelligent people don't squeal…well at least I don't… Rose and Hugo looked shocked and stared at their parents with wide eyes as everyone else clapped away and congratulated the couple. Rose still looked completely shocked; she stared at her mother for a good three minutes before saying a shaky 'Congratulations'. To be honest I could see where Rose was coming from; do we really need more Weasley-Potter-Delacours running around the place? My Dad actually seemed like he agreed as he looked as in shock as Rose and I did. Maybe he was thinking that he'd have to include yet another guest room to our already stupidly large house.

"This is wonderful Hermione!" My mother said enveloping her friend and sister in law into a giant hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Hermione beamed at everyone in the room, her smile landed on me and she gave me a quick wink, and then walked over. Holding out her arms she pulled me into a massive hug that practically crushed me. There was something about this hug that was different from the hugs she normally gave me and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Lily, would you be the baby's God Mother?" She asked. "I asked Ron about it and he said there would be no-one better than you!" Ok that was a lie, a humungous whopping lie; Uncle Ron would have named every girl in the family before choosing me as God Mother, heck he would have chosen Minnie before me and she's _six_. He doesn't like me simply for the same reason hardly anyone in the family liked me. I was opinionated…and a girl.

"Me? God Mother?" I gasped. Hermione nodding, still beaming. How could I say no to a beaming pregnant woman? "Yeah…sure…of course Aunt Hermione!" I said, cue another bone crushing hug from Hermione. Every female in the room squealed (minus me, Rose and Victoire, we're not the squealing kind) and Dad called for another round of champagne. Clearly he'd gotten over whatever had shocked him.

* * *

><p>After the ninth round of champagne I knew I had to get out of there. Making my excuse's I went outside to my favourite part of our massive expanse of garden. It was over the small river that ran through our property. A small island no bigger than an average dinning table that held one lone tree, its low branches twisted in a way that made a wonderful seat. In the warm summer breeze, the sky a violent red from the setting sun, I sat down on my favourite branch and stared up at the sky.<p>

For a moment time seemed to slow down. My summer swam before me, walks in the woods with Rose chatting about anything and everything, studying with Victoire, deep conversations with Teddy, working with Aunt Hermione and family friend Luna Lovegood and trying my hardest not to spend too much time with my family. Also my conversation's with Sirius…my fleeting conversations as he was always dragged off by my brother's and numerous cousins. Sighing to myself I watched the sky gradually grow to a deep purple then to inky black. I must have been out here some time but I didn't care. It was better than being inside with the drunken version of my family.

It wasn't like I hated them, well _really_ hated them, but I didn't feel like I belonged. I was Lily Potter, daughter to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. That was who I was, that was all I was. I was rich and famous for being born. That was all. I couldn't help but feel slightly bitter about it all because I had yet to be famous, to be well respected, for something I had done.

The summer wind began to pick up and I felt a shiver of coldness run down my spine. I guessed that I should go back inside the house. Picking myself up off my branch I walked across the bridge and towards the sprawling mansion I called home. As I walked across the yawn I became aware that someone or something was watching me, I glanced around the garden but couldn't see anyone. Could they know it was me? I was walking in the shadowed part of the garden, not because I didn't want to be seen but because this way took me past the herb garden I'd planted several years ago. I stooped down to pick a piece of lavender when I heard a twig crack behind me, I whirled round to see Sirius Lupin standing there staring at me with wide eyes, his broom in his hand and his hair windswept.

"Lily?"

"Sirius?" Our words mixing as we both spoke in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked ruffling his dark hair.

"I could ask you the same thing" I said, a small smile breaking on my face. Sirius returned the smile.

"I went for a fly, needed to clear my head you know" Sirius said, I nodded. "Were you on the island?" Sirius asked. He knew of course, he knew that the island was my favourite place. How many times has we sat there during the summer talking, how many times had we played in the tree when we were little. He'd once kissed me under that tree. We had been seven years old and Sirius had been making the leaves fly like butterflies in the sun while I laughed. James had been terrorising Albus so we were alone for once. No James, no Albus, no Rose. No one. We had been sitting there giggling at the leaves when Sirius suddenly kissed me on the cheek. I'd gone crimson and giggled even more. Then James appeared from nowhere demanding that Sirius come and play Quidditch with him.

I'd never forgotten that moment but I bet Sirius could hardly remember it, if he remembered it at all.

"Lily?" Sirius's voice said interrupting my memory. I looked at him and saw that day once again in my head, the way the sun had shone on us. That was the day I had realised I loved Sirius. Luckily it had only been a passing thing and I'd gotten over it. I mean he was my brother's best friend. I was scabby kneed (I fell over a lot, and was pushed a lot) gap toothed Lily. "Lily you ok?" Sirius asked. I shook my head, then nodded.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine" I said. "Are you?" I asked. Sirius looked at me, for a second I wished he was remembering that day, the day under the tree where he kissed me. But then I came to my senses.

"I'm fine." Sirius said. "So…what are you doing out here?" Sirius then asked.

"Hiding." I admitted. "The drunkenness has begun."

"What's the reason this time?"

"It's celebratory. Aunt Hermione's pregnant."

"_Hermione_? Really? How on earth is she going to handle being on maternity leave for he third time? She nearly drove everyone to suicide last time."

"I have no idea but she seems happy so…"

"I suppose you're right."

"I generally tend to be." I said with a smirk. Sirius smiled back before he went back to shifting the weight from one foot to another. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine" Sirius said but I wasn't convinced. Beore I could say anything he said."It's…it's getting cold. See you back inside?" . With that he walked away and left me alone with just my thoughts for company.

Solitude was something I had gotten used to over the years.


	3. Chapter Two: Trains and Carriages

**Chapter Two**

**Fifth Year**

**Trains, Carriages and Unfortunate Walking**

"See you later, Al. Watch out for Thestrals" James teased Albus. I rolled my eyes at Rose, my best friend at Hogwarts and my cousin. James spent most of his life either posing or teasing poor Albus. While Albus panicked like always I glanced round the platform absentmindedly. I'd been attending Hogwarts for fours years now but the sight of platform 9 ¾ still took my breath away sometimes. I loved the busy, noisiness of it. First years were looking round apprehensively and clinging to their parents, returning students were squealing and hugging their friends they hadn't seen all summer, prefects, including myself, kept an eye on other students and looking forward to having a bit of authority. The large scarlet, steaming Hogwarts Express stood out from all the commotion. It stood proudly and welcoming, it was the only way to get to the home I loved with all my heart. The train meant I was going home. I would soon be walking through the proud and noble corridors of Hogwarts. I glanced back to my family. James was sniggering at a pale Albus who looked more nervous than normal.

"I thought they were invisible. _You said they were invisible!_" Albus said spinning round to stare at our mother with a horrified expression on his face. Mum tried to calm Albus down while simultaneously telling James off. Minnie (Short for Minerva) , the youngest child who would be attending Hogwarts the year after next, stood next to my Mother with eyes as wide as Puffskins. The main problem with James and Albus' relationship was that Albus was naive enough to believe James's stories of Werewolves, Trolls and Hippogriffs. He had spent the entire summer obsessing over the fact that he was starting Hogwarts. James teased him about how he'd be disowned if he was sorted into Slytherin. I can't remember a day going by when Albus didn't run into Father's study because James had told him horror stories of the sorting. In some way I felt sorry for Albus, he would have to live in the shadow of not only our father but James once he went to Hogwarts, I had been spared this as it never bothered me, I preferred living in the shadows but I knew Albus would hate to be referred to as the disappointment in the Potter family, a title I hold quite proudly if it meant not turning out like most of my family.

"The Thestrals are invisible Al, James is just teasing you." I said smiling at my youngest brother, a rare feet for me but I had to make the kid smile for once. He simply glanced at me and turned back to Father. It had been weeks if not months since Albus had actually engaged in a full conversation with me, which is quite sad when you think about it and even more sad because I was used to it from him. James allowed Mother to kiss him then got a hug off Father. My father turned to me and gave me "Be Good. Make Sure You Don't Get in Trouble before Bedtime _Tonight_" look I get every year.

"Goodbye Lily." My father said to me. We looked at each other, our eyes identical, for a brief moment then I gave him a curt nod. Before I could say anything else father turned away from me and engaged in a conversation with Uncle Ron over driving Muggle cars.

"Bye sweetie. Please look after Albus as much as you can." My mother said appearing out of nowhere and hugging me tightly. This was rather odd as I normally just get a "Bye Lily" of her, I think she dislikes me after the comment I made on Quidditch being a useless sport two summers ago. "I know you're sorry about the summer but please, I do _not_ want other letter of Professor Longbottom about you creeping around the castle at one in the morning" Ginevra Potter-Weasley said , I saw a brief smile form on her lips, she was obviously reminiscing over one time that she wandered around the castle in the early hours.

"Bye Mum and I promise" I said. Albus was in deep conversation with Father and James had buggered off to find a compartment. Mother went of to chat to Aunt Hermione, probably about her blossoming pregnancy and how she was feeling. I glimpsed around the platform till I saw Victoire hugging Teddy goodbye. Rose nudged me as she spotted the boy standing discontentedly next to Teddy. Rose was my only really good friend at Hogwarts as well as my favourite cousin but she did have a tendency to get giggly about certain things.

"Lily look! It's Sirius!" Rose exclaimed. I shook my head and smirked. Rose had developed a crush on Sirius years ago but she would never do anything about it for more reasons than I would care to mention.

"Rose I _know_ its Sirius, God you've seen him nearly every day for the past week at my house"

"But he's just so pretty!" Rose said. I rolled my eyes and dragged her away.

"Rose come on, we need to find a compartment." I said. I knew they would fill up like no-bodies business. "You can stare at Sirius at the feast."

"Oh ok…." Rose said, she pulled away and hugged her parent's goodbye then came trudging after me. I walked down the train looking into each compartment. Each one was full. I kept walking till I found the only compartment not completely full. Too bad it was the one I was avoiding.

"AK Lily Alert!" I heard Ryan Brown hiss as I walked in. Ryan was the child of perky and annoying gossip columnist Lavender Brown. A woman who spent most of her time writing about how "such and such wore purple dress robes instead of navy" which is _such_ fashion mistake (!). Ryan was the result of highly public six month marriage between Lavender and England Quidditch Captain Perceval Lawson. Lavender had got so much money off Witch Weekly and various other annoying witch magazine that Ryan was a spoilt little brat. He spent all his time looking in a mirror and styling his hair. James had become friends with Ryan in his second year; I personally think their friendship is based on the fact that they both love themselves.

"AK Lily?" Twittered Aphrodite Patil-Read, daughter of Pavarti Patil and Welsh Quidditch Seeker Colin Read. She was a silly girl that had the IQ of a dead goldfish. Thanks to her mother and aunt's connection to Ryan's mother, Aphrodite and Ryan were arranged to be married once they were old enough. Aphrodite seemed to think this made it perfectly acceptable to fawn over Ryan as much as possible. Well, 'grope' was a more suitable word…either way it was disgusting to watch.

"Well we call her that cause when she looks at you it's like she Avada Kedavra'ed you!" Ryan hissed snickering.

"Hey man that's my sister you're talking about!" James said harshly. I blinked at him shocked. He never really defended me in front of people. "Anyway, what do you want Lily?" He added as an after thought.

"Is there any room in here? There are no more spaces in other compartments." I said looking straight at James. He glanced at his many friends. Last year he had magically enlarged the compartment that meant it held more of his ever growing fan club. There was more than enough room for me. His friends simply glared at me. How delightful…

"Sure. It's not like we're packed in here" Sirius said while several people groaned. It was the first time I had heard his voice since the night Aunt Hermione had announced her pregnancy. I smiled at him to say thank you but found the cold face of Amelia Blake-Andrews. A muggle born witch that seemed to cling to my brother and his connections like flies on shit. It was common knowledge that she was madly in love with Sirius but he had, on several occasions, turned her down. In his four years at Hogwarts I had never seen Sirius with any girl. James and his other cronies had had numerous girls hanging off them. Sirius just never seemed to be interested in them.

* * *

><p>The next three hours went so slowly I thought I was going to scream. There were only so many times I could hear Aphrodite call Ryan baby. Total count by the end of those three hours was three hundred and two times.<p>

"So…Lily." James said making everyone go quite. James Potter was addressing _me_. The odd and weird one out of the all hallowed Potter family. Was this a joke? He was lowering himself wasn't he?

"Yes brother dearest" I said sarcastically while Rose and Sirius smirked. Sirius knew how much I hated James as on many family occasions James and I ended up having a row over various trivial things. We were never really like this when we younger but Hogwarts had changed my brother.

"Did you have a good summer?" James asked sneering slightly.

"You're asking your own sister if she had a good summer!" Amelia screeched with laughter along side Aphrodite and Dominique, Uncle Bill's second child, a beautiful girl that had inherited her mother's Veela charms; she had the usual four boys gazing at her deeply. Shockingly Dominique was just as smart as Victoire but hid it very well so she wouldn't annoy Aphrodite and Amelia.

"Yes well she spent most of her time rallying for house elves or elves with houses or some other creature." James said laughing. I had in fact spent most of my time in and out the Ministry with Aunt Hermione. I was a big supporter of Aunt Hermione's charity S.P.E.W and the work that they did for House Elves. I had many S.P.E.W badges pinned to my bag.

"She nearly got _arrested_,Dad was furious with her because she didn't tell us she was going with Aunt Hermione and Aunt Luna to the _Ministry_ to protest about House Elf rights." Albus said his eyes wide with horror.

"Yes, thank you Albus" I said snapping slightly. I didn't have to be reminded of how mad father was that I kind of didn't bother to tell him or Mum that I was travelling to London with Aunt Hermione and Luna Lovegood, to take part in a protest about the beheading to a family of House Elves who had disobeyed their masters. Just to take part in it had been amazing. The atmosphere was so awe inspiring.

"Oh god! Our House Elf went to one of those rallies without telling Papa, we were so close to giving it _clothes_" Aphrodite said. Many gasped. I sighed.

"Maybe clothes would have been better for it than having to life with you." I muttered loud enough for most people to hear. Rose smirked while Sirius sniggered; Aphrodite annoyed him about as bad as she annoyed everyone else. Hugo (Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's youngest and dumbest. Rose hated that she was related to him) looked like he was going to laugh until he caught sight of Ryan's face.

"That was mean." Aphrodite snapped flicking her hair while Amelia nodded like a bobbing dog.

"I call it like I see it" I said. Aphrodite jumped up off Ryan's lap and got her wand (Customised with glitter and sequins) out of her pocket. I flapped my hand away dismissing her.

"Put away Aphrodite, a sequin might fall off then where will you be?" I said cocking one eyebrow while smirking. Aphrodite went a very un-natural shade of purple until Ryan pulled Aphrodite back into sitting position.

"You think you're so smart just because you look your OWLS a year earlier." Amelia said. That was something I was rather proud of. Aunt Hermione was beside herself when I got O's in every subject I took (Twelve, even beating Aunt Hermione which was a great achievement according to Uncle Ron). Father surprised me by congratulating me highly, until I told him "No I wasn't going to become an Auror intern but get a summer internship with Aunt Hermione changing vile laws about creature rights or should I say actually giving them rights." Father thought very highly of House Elves and treated ours very well but he still didn't want me spending all my time with Aunt Hermione, who father thought on some occasions, was a bad influence. This coming from the man who snuck into Hogsmeade in his third year, had broken over a thousand school rules during his time at Hogwarts and once broke into Gringotts.

"I-"

"You may be smart but everyone hates you" Aphrodite snapped.

"You little-"

"Lily you haven't seen Victoire since the party at yours have you, why don't we go and find her?"Rose said stopping me mid-sentence. That was Rose defusing the fight before it happened.

"Yeah. Staying any longer you'd risk losing brain cells." I said walking out of the compartment as quickly as I could.

* * *

><p>"Lily! Well done! Victoire told me all about your twelve O's!" Leonie, one of Victoire's friends, said as I walked into their compartment. Victoire's other friends Jasmine and Tom greeted me and Rose and made room for us.<p>

"Thanks. Dad was happy until I told him that I wanted to get an internship with Aunt Hermione." I said

"I heard about the rally. You could have been in serious trouble with the Ministry! Hermione nearly lost her job according to the society page in _The Sunday Prophet_!" Leonie said shaking her head. Jasmine flicked through her addition of _The Quibbler _until she got to the page I knew she was looking for.

"You looked fab though!" She said showing us all the photo of me and Aunt Hermione marching though the Main Atrium with around five hundred house elves and even more people. Aunt Luna had taken the photo and I was really proud of it to be honest. My hair for once looked quite decent.

"Mum has had our copied framed." Rose said laughing. "It's hanging in our bathroom before the toilet. Apparently it's something Muggles do." Bless Aunt Hermione.

"My Nan does every time my Uncle is in the paper. He's councillor for our town and the newspaper interviews him a lot." Jasmine said.

"Muggles are weird." Tom said with a snort while Jasmine smacked him on the arm.

"At least you got in the news for doing something good unlike Lavender Brown. Did you hear that she now says that she suspected Perceval Lawson of slipping many women love potions during their marriage?" Leonie said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Don't, I've just had to sit with Ryan for the last three hours." I said.

"I don't know why you didn't just come in here straight away." Tom said. I liked Tom; he was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team but despite this was incredibly sensitive and smart. Many people though something was going on between him and Victoire last year even though she was with Teddy, this caused him to become rather unpopular with a lot of people. Tom being Tom didn't let it affect him and just carried on like normal. He was an amazing Quidditch player and couldn't bear leaving this year as it was obvious that James would become his predecessor. That was something we had in common, we both thought my brother was a jerk.

"Me neither, but it wasn't all bad, Sirius was sitting next to us…" Rose said.

"How is he? Teddy's really worried about him. We didn't see him nearly all summer. He just stayed in his room, even when he was at yours." Victoire asked. I instantly thought about the night when I had bumped into Sirius.

"He's ok…_Father_ was speaking to Dora about him. I think everyone is really worried." I said sighing.

"Teddy's so worried about him." Victoire said shaking her head. I gave her a weak smile. Victoire and Teddy had been dating each other since before any of us can remember, they'd been best friends when they were little and that had turned them into the closest couple in the world. Victoire cared deeply for the entire Lupin family. She had grieved just as much as Teddy and Sirius after their father's death and stuck by the family for everything. She cared about the whole family so much it physically hurt her to see Sirius so depressed. Just another reason why I thought she was brilliant probably.

"Dad and Uncle Harry were talking about it the other day." Rose said "Did you know your Dad is planning to ask Dora, Teddy and Sirius to move in with them?" she asked me. I shook my head but was secretly trilled by that idea. Me and Sirius, in the same house. All the time… Plus I'd get to see Victoire even more in the summer as she'd always be with Teddy.

"Minnie would love that" Victoire said laughing, Rose, Victoire and I all sniggered at my sister very obvious crush on Teddy John Lupin. Bless… "I'd have to make sure that she didn't try and use the old Weasley-Potter charm on him."

"What Weasley-Potter charm? Half of them look like walking tangerine make-up counters." Rose snorted. Jasmine, Leonie and I burst into pearls of laughter. Rose had a point there. Roxanne and Lucy wore about an inch of make-up and they were only little.

The journey was a quiet but enjoyable one. I started reading and to pass the time Rose and Tom started up and game of Weasley's Wizard's Whizzes Super Exploding Snap, it was even more dangerous than the normal game, and we had to extinguish the table twice after it caught on fire. We were having so much fun that we hardly notice the time fly.

"I can see the station!" I said suddenly causing everyone to jump. "I can see home!" I said laughing. That was one thing I had in common with my father, we both considered Hogwarts as home.

"Oh damn it! We haven't got time to change!" Rose said panicking. This was true. We had been so preoccupied that we hadn't got changed. I had also forgotten to do my rounds…opps.

"No problem. _Verto induviae_" Victoire said transforming our muggle clothes into our school robes.

"Umm Victoire…" Tom said pointing to his robes. We all burst out laughing as Tom stood there in sliver and green Slytherin robes instead of his normal Gryffindor.

"Yes well that's what you get cheating at cards." Rose said with a smirk. Leonie patted him on the shoulder after she had finished re-tying her Ravenclaw tie.

"I think you look very distinguished in green." She said with a snort. Tom rolled his as he quickly righted his robes. Jasmine was still sniggering loudly to herself.

"You belong with the first years and even then they might tell you something about maturity." Tom said. Victoire rolled her navy eyes heavily.

"Oh stop pouting, let's go find Hagrid and help him with the first years. We'll see the rest of you at the feast." Victoire said grabbing Tom by the wrist and striding off down the corridor. Jasmine nudged Leonie.

"Just can't keep your hands off him can you." Jasmine asked with a wink.

"Oh shush you" Leonie said with an eye roll to rival Victoire's. Rose and I chuckled to ourselves as we walked off the train.

"I saw yeh in the Quibbler. Bet yeh Dad wern' 'appy bout yeh being there" Hagrid said to me as I walked over to say "Hello" and give him a bone crushing hug. Eighty-Eight years old and still teaching at Hogwarts, then again it wouldn't be Hogwarts without him.

"Not really…Aunt Hermione was though. Personally that means more to me." I said grinning.

"_Personally that means more to me than the respect of my father who defeated You-Know-Who_" Aphrodite said mimicking me flouncing past with Dominique and Amelia. They giggled away pointing at me.

"Ignore them" Leonie said. "She's just jealous that you actually posses more than one brain cell unlike her and that you became a Prefect."

"Yeah I heard her blazing you in the corridor" Jasmine said.

"What on earth is 'blazing'?" I asked.

"It's a Muggle expression, it means dissing, cussing, and slagging off." Jasmine said. "Oh come on!" she added when she saw our blank faces. "God sake…you backwards people." She muttered.

"You're too Muggle for your own good sometimes Jas" Leonie said laughing. "Come on we need to find the choir" she added to Jasmine waving at me and Rose.

"See you later!" we said walking off.

We looked round for an empty carriage so we could ride alone and talk properly for the first time all summer. James was happily jumping into a carriage with Ryan, Hugo, Aphrodite, Amelia, Dominique, Louis (Dominique's twin brother), Fred (Uncle George's son who was now in his final year along with Victoire) and Albus. Sirius waved his hand motioning that he was going to find another carriage. He spotted me and Rose and waved at us.

"Hi" I called.

"Hi, do you want to share this carriage?" He called while Rose squealed beside me. "No offence but your brother is driving me crazy along with Ryan." Sirius added.

"Sure, how have you been?" I asked as we climbed into an empty carriage. "I haven't seen you all summer really, it's been odd." I said, I didn't mention the other night and neither did he.

"Yeah, you were kind of busy being a rebel." Sirius said grinning.

"Saving House Elves takes up a lot of time" Rose said laughing. Rose was a great friend as well as an awesome cousin. Originally we couldn't stand each other as Rose hard been raised with Hugo who hated me simply because he idolised James, once we'd gotten to Hogwarts Rose and I realised that we were so much alike and we'd instantly become the best of friends, at least I now had someone to talk to at family events when everyone else was plastered.

"You're more like you father than you think" Sirius said making me stop.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was nothing like my father. Well I tried hard not to be like him.

"Dobby." Sirius simply said. Yes, Dobby. He was a brave little elf that had nearly killed my father in his second year at Hogwarts, it wasn't on purpose; on the contrary Dobby was trying to help my father. He was a fabulous little elf, according to my father, yet he sadly suffered a dreadful death when he was stabbed by the notorious Bellatrix Lastrange. My father rarely talked about him without tears coming to his eyes.

"I just want the world to be a better place" I said simply.

"You sound like a Miss Wizarding World contestant" Rose pointed out, I stuck my tongue out in a very un "Miss Wizarding World" fashion.

As the carriage rumbled along the driveway of Hogwarts I felt a sense of warmth. I was coming home. I loved Hogwarts with all my heart. The library with so many books even I couldn't read them all in my time at school, the dormitories in winter when the fires were light filling the rooms with warmth, the lake in summer with it's cooling shade coming from the old trees. It wasn't until I was at Hogwarts that I realised just _how_ much I loved it.

We were about a mile away from the castle when the carriage gave an almighty jerk.

"What the-!" I cried starring around the carriage as it stopped suddenly. "We can't be there yet can we?"

"No, we're about a mile away from school…"Sirius started to say but he stopped when he heard laughter coming from outside. He looked out the carriage window and swore.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Scorpius! The git stunned the Thestrals!" Sirius yelled jumping out the carriage. I swore and followed him only to see Scorpius Malfoy running off with his various cronies and back into their carriage. Rose came out and joined us.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked looking panicky. She had a reason to be as well. We were about a mile away from the castle and the sorting started in ten minutes.

"I could send a message to the castle." I suggested. I had learnt how to send a Patronus message years ago thanks to Victoire.

"But it could get intercepted." Rose said. I nodded there was that possibility with Scorpius.

"We better get walking or we'll be in bigger trouble than we are now." Sirius said. Great, just great...

I had never realised just how long the walk to Hogwarts was. My feet grew tired and I slowly began to freeze. It was a cold and cloudless night and the twinkling stars stared down upon us.

"We must nearly be there." Sirius moaned. I could hear his stomach rumble over gentle breeze.

"If aren't then you can just leave me here to die, I think my feet are about to drop off from the cold."

"I'll drag you there if I have to." Sirius said.

"I'd prefer a piggyback ride to be honest." I said with a smirk.

"Wait…who's that?" Rose said causing us all to look slightly up at the sky. Someone was flying towards us at great speed. They dived next to us making Rose jump out her skin. My heart sank when I saw who it was.

"Good evening Professor." I said waiting for the ear bashing.

"Lily what do you think you are doing? This has to stop! School hasn't even officially started yet and you're already trouble! Just what in Merlin are you doing out here? Why are you not up at the castle?" Neville Longbottom, professor of Herbology and bane of my existence, yelled at me.

"It's not her fault sir! Scorpius Malfoy hexed the Thestral!" Sirius shouted.

"Nonsense! I know his father would have enjoyed doing things like that simply for the fun of it but it is impossible. Scorpius was one of the first students to arrive at the castle! Now up to the castle now!" Professor Longbottom ordered pointing at the three brooms he had magically summoned. "This is your last chance Lily." He added as we started to fly to the castle. Lovely, this was all I needed...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hi I was asked by eMMeD (Thank you for the review by the way!) to include all the character ages so here you go (I'll do it in order of families to make it easier):**

**Harry and Ginny's children:**

**Lily and James are fifteen year old twins. Their birthday is on October 1****st**** so they'll turn sixteen in their current year at Hogwarts. Albus is eleven, his birthday is in May. Minnie is six and her birthday is in December.**

**Hermione and Ron's:**

**Rose is fifteen and her birthday is in February. Hugo is thirteen and his birthday is in July. **

**Remus and Tonk's:**

**Teddy is nineteen and his birthday is in January. Sirius is fifteen and his birthday is in November.**

**Bill and Fleur's:**

**Victoire is seventeen and her birthday is in June. Louis and Dominique are fifteen year old twins. Like Lily and James they will soon turn sixteen as their birthdays are in October.**

**Draco and Astoria's:**

**Scorpius is sixteen and his birthday is September 1****st****. His younger sister Cissia is eleven and her birthday is in May.**

**George and Angelina's:**

**Fred 2****nd**** is seventeen and his birthday is April 2****nd****, the day after his father's and his namesake's. Roxanne is eight and her birthday is in July.**

**Percy and Audrey's: **

**Lucy is nine and Molly is six.**

**Lavender Brown's:**

**Ryan is fifteen and his birthday is in December. He has a half sister who is a squib and her name is Megan. **

**Pavarti Patil's:**

**Aphrodite is fifteen and her birthday is in July. She has three younger siblings. Two brother aged four and nine and a sister aged ten.**

**Others:**

**Tom, Leonie and Jasmine (Victoire's friends) are all seventeen. Tom and Leonie are purebloods while Jasmine is a Muggle-Born. She is the first witch in her family. Tom has an elder brother who is a professional Quidditch player and plays for Scotland. Leonie is an only child. Jasmine has two elder siblings, a brother and a sister both of whom are Muggles, and a younger sister who is eight. It is unknown yet if she is a witch like Jasmine. **

**Amelia (Aphrodite's second best friend) is a Muggle-Born but isn't the first witch in her family. Her Aunt is a witch and works in Diagon Alley at Flourish and Blotts. **

**Hope that clears it up.**


	4. Chapter Three: Feasts and Treats

**Chapter Three**

**The Sorting, The Feast and Not a Very Nice Treat.**

"Well…that journey could have gone smoother." I whispered to Rose as the three of us crept into the Great Hall. Several people turned round in thier seats and glared at me or simply stared with fascination. It was always like this at school though; everyone stared at James and I. We were the, undeserved, celebrities of the school. Whether I liked it or not. It was just one of the "perks" of having a 'saviour of the Wizarding world' as your father and a Quidditch goddess for a mother. Oh the joy...

"I could curse Scorpius's face off for what he did. He's jerk a _jerk_." Rose hissed back as we sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table. I waved at Victoire and Jasmine; Victoire looked at me as if to ask where had I been, I mouthed "I'll tell you later". I noticed Amelia and Aphrodite glare at me trying _so_ hard to look threatening but in reality they looked about as menacing as a pumpkin pasty. James glanced at me then back to Sirius frowning slightly but he seemed to get over what ever notion was running through his head and carried on watching the sorting which I was very thankful for because I was not in the mood to deal with whatever James had to say. I gladly sat next to Rose and watched as Professor Bennet read through each First Year's name.

Genevieve Collins, the first Gryffindor and a very pretty blonde girl, blushed crimson as many boys wolf whistled her while she sat down not far from my brother. I noticed her eyeing up Ryan and Louis in a not very subtle manner. Countless names were read out and we clapped for all of them politely. As the name Malfoy was called out I saw all the Potter-Weasley-Delacours go silent as a tall and willowy girl walked up to the sorting hat, her hair was the exact same shade as Scorpius' white blonde mane and she had the same dark grey eyes that stood out against her skin. Unlike others she didn't shake as she walked, in fact she looked mildly bored and above it all. The hat was placed on her head, and matter of moments later the hat proclaimed the word 'Gryffindor'. The room was silent for a second before there was a smattering of applause from us Gryffindors which I guessed was more out of politeness that anything else. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Cissia Malfoy walked towards the Gryffindor table, throwing a shocked look back at her brother over on the Slytherin table; Scorpius just ignored her and started talking to Azalea Smith**.** Cissia sat down silently, never looking any of us in the eyes clearly upset by her brother's attitude.

I kind of sympathised with her, she, like James and I, had come to Hogwarts with a famous family, both her and Scorpius were the children of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy though Scorpius and Cissia had to join Hogwarts with the sigma of having Death Eater family. Lucius Malfoy, their grandfather had been imprisoned in Azkaban after The Final Battle. He'd passed away the year I was born and Narcissia had died from grief not soon after. I saw many people, not just Gryffindors stare at Cissia as she tried very hard not to turn a violent shade of red. Sensing what was going on McGonagall cleared her throat nosily and we all averted our eyes back to the sorting.

Emma Morton went into Slytherin. Anastasia Petal went into Hufflepuff which she seemed happy about. Then, before I knew it, Albus's name was called. As I had expected, the room fell deathly silent yet again just like it had with Cissia Malfoy. You could hear Albus' footsteps echo loudly across the room as he walked up to the sorting hat. He was as ashen as Nearly Headless Nick. James had stopped joking with Ryan and Louis and was staring at Albus, almost daring him to be sorted into Slytherin.

The hat sat on Albus's head for several minutes, everyone kept on gazing at him though. Many of the first years were gazing at him like he was the lead singer of The Hippogriffs (Rose, Molly, Lucy and Minnie's favourite wizarding pop group who actually sucked and weren't half as good as many Muggle bands or composers.) After what seemed a lifetime to me the hat opened it mouth and screamed _"Gryffindor!_" I sighed, a huge weight lifting of my shoulders. Albus being sorted into Slytherin would have made James's year. Albus stumbled towards the table while James made room for him. I knew that within a week Albus would be a miniature James, he'd walk, talk and hex just like him. Just like my dad. Just like my grandfather. He'd most certainly be a Potter.

Finally Quimby Zola was sorted into Ravenclaw and Professor McGonagall rose out of her chair.

"Welcome. I welcome back our returning students and I say a hearty welcome to Hogwarts to those students starting this year, you are now travelling on a journey into discovering the complex and fascinating world of magic."

"And discovering Aphrodite and Ryan snogging all over the castle" Rose muttered. I snorted loudly causing a few people to glare at me.

"A few simple words before our feast begins" McGonagall said. "By now all of our returning students should know that the Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason and is not to be trespassed in anyway, deliberate or otherwise." At this point she glared at James who raised his hands in mock defeat, there was a smattering of laughter and a few rounds of applauses, I rolled my eyes at Rose who shook her head at her brother Hugo who was cheering loudly. "New students should take heed to this warning, and now let us enjoy our marvellous feast!" McGonagall added as the plates filled up magically with every array of food you could think of. Over the years Hogwarts food had got better and better. Various dishes had been added since I first started so now the four long tables were groaning with dishes from nearly every continent. I ploughed through my favourite dish of a thick vegetable soup and warm bread rolls. I hadn't realised just how hungry I was until all the food was laid out in front of me. I noticed many of the younger students stare at me while I ate, it would have put normal people off their food but I was used to it though is never stopped being annoying I noticed, normal but never pleasant.

"_You ask her."_

"_No. You!"_

"_No you ask her" _Three first years whispered who were sitting near me.

"_Fine, _I'll_ ask here"_ I heard the tallest say, she leant over the table and tapped me on the arm. "Excuse me I'm sorry to bother you while you're eating but-"

"Yes. Yes I am Harry Potter's daughter and no I don't give out autographs." I sighed, repeating the same performance I had to endure every year.

"Oh! No! It's not that! But _could_ I have your autograph…I want to prove to my cousin that I've met you! You wrote that really cool article about House Elf rights in _The Quibbler_ a few months ago didn't you? Well among other things" She said producing the page out of _The_ _Quibbler _I had appeared in along with Aunt Hermione. "I really wanted to go to the rally on House Elf rights but my Dad wouldn't let me as I was too young, I'm part of S.P.E.W too!" The girl gabbled pointing to her robes, an orange S.P.E.W badge was pinned happily to her collar.

"Oh…well that's cool." I said grinning slightly. It was a nice surprise to be famous for something _I've_ done not what my father or mother have done. I signed the magazine page still grinning.

"I'm Abby Carmichael and it's so cool to have finally met you!" Abby said smiling from ear to ear. "It's so cool that you were there, at the rally. I showed my father after the rally! He says that it shows that there are some decent witches left in the world!"

"Well you're welcome." I said while Rose sniggered. Abby went back to talking to her friends who looked about as happy as she did; all of them were smiling so hard their faces must have killed. The feast carried on and after the puddings were eaten McGonagall rose out her seat again.

"As I said welcome to another year, just to add to my announcements, Quidditch tryouts will be held next Saturday for anyone who wishes to become part of the teams, please contact your Quidditch captains for more information. Now, for some exciting news, as you may know Professor Huckleberry has retired from her post as Defence of the Dark Arts and I am very pleased to inform you that we that we have found an excellent replacement." McGonagall said smiling. This was odd as she never smiled like _that_. Seriously she never ever smiled like that.

"Wonder who it could be. Huckleberry was a good teacher. We learnt tons with her" Rose whispered to me. "It'll be a shame to not have her as our teacher anymore."

"I dunno but they better be good I've got NEWTS to study for next year." I whispered back while many students glared at me for talking. Sod them, I was talking weather they liked it or not.

"So you're taking them early as well?" Rose asked looking forlorn; I knew she was panicking over sitting in her lessons without me, she'd have to put up with Scorpius and Louis and for that I really pitied her.

"Yeah… Professor McGonagall told me when she was over for Sunday lunch a couple of weeks ago" I whispered while Professor McGonagall carried on talking. I was so proud of myself for passing my OWLS early but I knew I'd miss having lesson with Rose plus I was quite nervous about having lessons with the Sixth Years.

"-many of you may know him from the work he's done over the past years, I'm happy to introduce our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher…"

"Let's hope he's nothing like Lockhart" I whispered to Rose, we giggled remembering all of the tales we had heard about the phoney git from Uncle Ron and my father, shockingly Aunt Hermione still wouldn't say a bad word about Lockhart, Ron said that she still had a bit of a crush on him ever after all these years.

"So he's got to be humble and clever then…" Rose giggled.

"Harry Potter" McGonagall said. I wiped my head to McGonagall, so fast that my neck creaked loudly, hoping I had misheard. I hadn't.

"WHAT!" I screamed as the entire hall erupted into furious clapping and cheering, minus the Slytherins who for once felt the same as I did; shocked and quite pissed off. I watched my father come out of a side room, hug Hagrid, Professor Longbottom and McGonagall before sitting on the right hand side of the head's seat. I could see James and Albus nearly faint with happiness and pride. I, on the other hand wanted to run and live in the forest, dangerous creatures or not. I whirled round and stared at Rose who looked just as stocked as I was. One things for sure Dad certainly keep this quiet. If he could keep that quiet then what else could he keep quiet?

* * *

><p>"I mean what the hell!" I hissed in the common room that night. Rose and I were sitting in the corner nearest the fire talking about the night events. James was in his element of course, I think the entire school was, it was like <em>Harry Potter<em> would be teaching them Defence Against the Dark Arts! How could they _not_ be excited? Cue the heavy sarcasm... "Why does he have to be _here_? He is trying to turn my life into some crappy version of a Greek tragedy where I go insane and end up blundering someone to death?" I hissed to Rose pacing up and down the corner we have sat in for the last four years.

"Can it be Aphrodite?" Rose asked. "And can it be highly bloody and macabre?"

"Rose…please…" I sighed throwing myself into a seat.

"Well he's certainly kept it quiet, Mum and Dad never said anything to Hugo and me." Rose said as she propped her feet up by the roaring fire."If that is any consolation…"

"I love it here because I can escape from some of the family! I'm free here! Well sort of… This is so frustrating!" I screamed causing people to look round and glare. Aphrodite looked up and sniggered at me. She nudged Amelia and Dominique who got up smoothed down their skirts and sauntered over to where I was sitting. _Oh god what now?_

"So…" Aphrodite drawled playing with the _My Sweetheart_ necklace roped round her neck that I would have loved to throttle. "Someone looks discontented." She said giggling.

"That's a big word Aphrodite; did you read a dictionary over the summer?" I asked glaring at her. Who did this girl think she was? According to Aunt Hermione she was just like her mother...giggly and vapid. She and Ryan were destined for each other I think.

"Oh _please_ just cause some of us didn't take our OWLS early, _swot,_ doesn't mean we're stupid." Aphrodite said sneering as Amelia and Dominique tittered. Aphrodite was now whirling her wand around trying to look threatening. It didn't work.

"Wow Aphrodite, I think the first years are more mature than you at this moment in time." I said leaning even further back in my seat and opening _The_ _Dark Arts Outsmarted_ to read for the millionth time.

"Lily, can't you at least try to be nice?For once?" Dominque asked arching her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at her. Could she really expect me to be _nice_ to Aphrodite of all people?

"Shut _up_ Dominique. _I _do the thinking, plotting and knocking down the peg here not _you_" Aphrodite snapped at Dominique flicking her hair. Dominique glared at Aphrodite for "cussing" her and started to mutter to herself. I've known Dominique since we were little kids; I have to sadly as she's my cousin. She's always been beautiful; she is like a miniature version of her mother. Though she was more Veela than her siblings Victoire was way prettier than Dominique, Dominique looked very fake due to the fact that she had indeed spent her entire summer in the south of France tanning herself golden brown. Add that to her white blonde hair and she looked like an orange wearing a Scorpius Malfoy wig. Dominique continued muttering glaring which caught the attention of her followers. They cracked their knuckles ready to defend their love from whatever had annoyed her. I still cannot believe she's just as smart as Victoire, it really does shock me, Dominique hides it very _very_ well.

"Problem here ladies- well we can't really count _that_ as a lady" Ryan said bounding up to Aphrodite and pointing at me.

"Little Miss Activist is _moaning_ about Daddy teaching here." Amelia said while Aphrodite practically hovered Ryan's face off. They should come with a weather warning.

"Excuse me," I said getting up and walking off with Rose "There are something's I just don't want to see and that" I pointed at Ryan and Aphrodite's face sucking "is one of them"

"That girl is more annoying than a banshee with PMS." Rose said as we climbed out The Fat Lady's portrait. "I thought living with Hugo is bad but they make him look like a well mannered genius"

"And that is saying something" I muttered.

"Good evening girls. Did you have a good summer?" The Fat Lady asked us.

"Yes, thanks Lady. Violet okay?" I asked smiling. Rose and I got on with the portraits, mainly due to the fact that we were part of the school committee that Victoire started in her third year, we looked after the school grounds and all the paintings. Many of them were very friendly such as The Fat Lady and her friend Violet.

"Yes thank you, slightly worse for wear after entering a drinking contest with the drunken monks." The Fat Lady smiled.

"Hope she feels better soon" Rose said as we walked off. "Anyway back to Aphrodite, banshee or what?"

"Comparing her banshee is much too kind." I said jumping down the trick steps. "I'd say she more like an Acromantula."

"Yeah but I doubt her blood is that valuable." Rose sniggered. This was a private joke as Aphrodite always went on about being pure-blood and was just about as Anti-Muggle-borns and Half-Blood as the Slytherins, probably why she looked down on Rose whose mother was a Muggle born witch, though still smarter than most pure bloods put together.

We walked down the corridors chatting every now and then to the paintings on the walls. The picture of Anne Boleyn sneered at our attire then called out that our skirts were so too short and what did we think we were "common farm girls?"

"Stuck-up witch." I muttered as we crossed the Entrance hall.

"Ignore her; she got into a fight with Morgana over the summer whose hat was more fashionable apparently and they're still not speaking." Rose said giggling.

"I wonder if they ever spoke to Lavender Brown, they'd get on like a house on fire." I said snorting walking past the Gryffindor hourglass. We planned to go and see Hagrid and see what highly dangerous and deadly, but completely cool, creatures he had purchased over the summer. Maybe it was something that would maul Ryan, Aphrodite, my brother…everyone…

"Miss Potter!" I heard a voice call. "Where do you think your going at this time of night? It is past curfew." I groaned as I turned round to see my father and Neville Longbottom coming out the staff-room. There's no escaping the two people that yelled at me more than anyone else in this world. Professor Neville Longbottom was forever having to call me to his office. As my head of house he was in charge of trying to "Set me on the path of righteousness and deciency" according Rose. He can try but I still remember him getting drunk three Christmas's ago and imitating Celestina Warbeck. It was both amusing and creepy. He sounded spot on, plus he had acquired a pair of breasts and a brilliant wig thanks to Uncle Ron's spells. The memory still brings tears of laughter to all us Potter-Weasley-Delacours and also makes it nearly impossible to listen to him yell at me with a straight face.

"Professor…Father…" I said waiting for the ear bashing. "Marvellous evening isn't it? "

"Don't try and change the subject Lily" Neville said in a wary voice. I'd tried doing the whole 'change the subject and hope for the best' plan too many times now I think.

"Good evening Rose." My father said smiling slightly at Rose. He liked Rose, she was smart and well spoken and never stepped a toe out of line. Well he thought so. Rose hardly ever got caught despite her trying because people ever believe that she would do anything remotely seditious. it was a shame no one thought that about me...

"Good evening Uncle Harry." Rose said grinning. My father smiled back then looked at me. Here it comes. Three. Two. One…

"Lily…what are those?" My father asked. I closed my eyes and breathed.

"Pardon _father_?" I asked putting emphasis on the last word. "What are what?"

"Those _things_ on your feet." My father said nodding at the black Muggle high-top trainers I was wearing instead of regulation shoes. Sardonic git. Considering he was brought up by muggles he had a very narrow mind on muggle fashion. Methinks the Dursley's sent him backwards. I also really hoped that I wasn't going to get the "You are a Potter and therefore in the public eye and that means that you must dress and behave in the right manner" lecture again...for the millionth time...this year.

"They're Shoes." I said. "I'd have thought a great wizard like you would have known what shoes were" I sneered turning on my heels and walking back up the staircase. I knew I was going to get into trouble for that remark but I was past caring.

"Lily! Lily Luna Potter get back here" My father called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Sorry _sir_ I can't hear you!" I called while Rose ran after me snorting with laughter.

"She is worse than you _and_ Ginny combined" I heard Neville say to my father.

"So much for seeing Hagrid." Rose said sniggering as I stormed back into the common room. I was so mad at my father for being here that I didn't care what I said to him. I frowned as I sat back down in the seat I had jumped out of not but half and hour ago. I spotted Aphrodite again who looked like she was about to burst into another tirade, she climbed off Ryan's lap with a vile smirk on her face but was pushed back down by Sirius; he glared at Aphrodite challenging her to get up again.

"What! I'm not going to say anything!" Aphrodite snapped. Sirius said nothing but gave her a patronising look. She huffed and sat back down on Ryan and began fawning over him again. The sight was actually sickening.

"I'm going to bed." I sighed heaving myself up out of my chair. Rose nodded and waved me away. I skirted around James and his minions trying to ignore them all apart from Sirius who smiled ever so slightly. I quickly returned the smile before legging it up the stairs so I could have a moment of peace for once.

* * *

><p>It took me a long time to get to bed that night. I tossed and turned until the early hours and was strongly tempted to grab my broom, James' invisibility cloak that he inherited from our father and go flying just for something to do but luck was most definitely not on my side tonight and I knew I'd end up getting caught thanks to some twisted turn of fate. In the end I had to resort to staring at the curtains on my bed until I had to pretend to be asleep when Aphrodite came to bed, not long after she was joined by Amelia and Dominique who both with twittering away about something. I was very tempted to cast a silencing charm on all of them but once again I knew I'd just end up getting caught like always. Guess it was back to curtain staring and praying for sleep.<p> 


	5. Chapter Four:Lessons and Detentions

**Chapter Four**

**Lessons, Detentions and Sarcastic Questions**

Once I finally got to bed my night was punctured by weird and confusing dreams that had me tossing and turning all night. None them made sense, they were just full of feelings, flashes and something else I couldn't place my hand on.

Some time in the early hours I'd written a letter to Aunt Hermione about the nights events and my dreams knowing that she'd offer me advice on both subjects before I went back to sleep only to wake up an hour after. Admitting defeat I decided to get up and out of bed. Getting dressed before anyone else in my dorm I hurried down the staircase into the common room. As it was so early I never thought I'd see a first year sitting on one of the sofa's staring into the dying fire.

Cissia Malfoy looked how I felt, like she had the world on her shoulders and thoroughly dejected. Maybe Draco and Astoria had put pressure on her saying she must be in Slytherin, a bit like how James was with Albus. Sensing Cissia could use someone to talk to I walked over her, though I did make her jump at mile up once she realised someone else was there.

"What are _you_ doing _sneaking_ in the dark?" She drawled staring up at me. "Lily Potter." She said once she realised it was me.

"Cissia Malfoy" I said in the same haughty voice. "You seem like you need someone to talk to." I said honestly. Cissia looked at me with confusion before she sneered.

"Yes I do but at the moment that won't be you." Cissia said standing up and walking away before I could say anything. Rolling my eyes at the young Malfoy my mind returned to my own pressing matters such as my Dad and his apparent need to teach at Hogwarts.

My general issues with my entire family were still firmly present in my mind as I walked down to the entrance hall. The sun had just started to rise revealing that it was a crisp day without a cloud in the sky, making it even colder than it looked. I shivered as I walked up the icy stone steps to the owlery. I was glad that I had put on one of my thick Grandma Molly jumpers before setting out as it was freezing. Once at the top of the owlery I stopped to catch my breath while I surveyed the castle and mountains. Albus Dumbledore's, my brother's namesake, tomb glistened in the bright but bitter sunlight like a shining beacon. I sighed at the fact that I was finally home after a summer of longing to return.

"Morning" Said a voice from behind me. I spun round with my heart in my chest to see Sirius standing about five metres away from me about to send a letter. He shuffled from foot to foot smiling as I walk towards him.

"Morning yourself, I'm just sending a letter to Aunt Hermione." I said holding up the numerous rolls of parchment tied together with red ribbon. I always wrote to Aunt Hermione first before anyone. It was her advice I only took. Sirius laughed and held up his equally thick letter also held together by red ribbon as well.

"Mines to my mum, she got more protective since- " Sirius started to say but stopped. A shadow flashed across his face. He truly missed Remus with all his heart. "Since…you know"

"It's okay…" I said smiling weakly. Sirius looked up at me. I saw hurt and lost in his eyes, he had that look for the first year since his Dad's death. I wanted to help him so much but I didn't know what to say. Sirius sat down on the old oak bench near the staircase and looked across the lake towards the mountains.

"It never really stops being difficult you know, dealing with loss." Sirius said. "But I somehow manage…I hope."

"Yet at least you're dealing, you're not falling apart." I said I walked over to the bench and sat down next to him.

"I…I just didn't think…I didn't want to think. He was gone…He's gone and…we have no idea how it happened or who it was…" He said shaking his head. It didn't seem right Sirius being so down, he was always so strong. Even when we were kids, he had always been handsome and strong. Wait…did I just say handsome? Still Sirius had always been strong; my Dad had always said he lived up to his namesake to the strength department. "Sorry you probably don't want to hear all this do you?"

"Don't be stupid. Sirius, your Dad was an amazing man; _I _even got on with him!" I laughed. Sirius looked up at me and smiled. "And I'm the black sheep of the family so that really is something to be proud of" I added making him smile even more.

"You're not the black sheep Lily. You're just…well you're just…"

"Unpopular?"

"You've always been a stubborn person you know that but you're no black sheep. You'll figure that out soon enough" He said grinning putting his arm around my shoulder. I must say it was rather nice. It was cold after all. He was handsome as well. That helped. He had this rough wolfish charm about him that was very endearing.

I don't know how long we were sitting there. Time seemed to fly. We just sat and talked about everything that was going through our heads. Sirius: his Dad death and how he really didn't feel like Hogwarts was home anymore. Me: how I wished _my _Dad would go away so I could just be _me_ not Harry Potter's daughter. It was slowly getting colder and colder as the sun rose which seemed odd. It was about to get even colder though.

"Sirius? Sirius are you up here?" A voice screeched from the staircase. Amelia, who came bounding up the stairs, stopped short when she saw Sirius and I sitting next to each other. "Sirius, we've been looking for you everywhere." She drawled glaring at me. "What you doing up here?"

"Who is 'we'?" Sirius asked standing up and yawning.

"James and the rest of us" Amelia said pouting. "Schedules are being handed out to everyone. Plus James said something about pranking that stuck up little Malfoy girl during breakfast" Amelia said "It is going to be so hilarious" Amelia added. Before I could say anything Sirius frowned at Amelia.

"He shouldn't do anything to Cissia, she's most likely going to have a hard enough time from her family about being in Gryffindor let alone from her follow house" Sirius said. "James should leave her alone"

"Don't shoot the delivery owl Sirius" Amelia said laughing. "It's James' plan not mine"

"Like you'd have the brains." I muttered under my breath making Sirius smile. Amelia obviously thought the smile was directed at her.

"There, now let's get a move on it's freezing up here." Amelia said holding out her hand for Sirius. Sirius turned to me.

"Are you coming with us?" He asked smiling.

"Hurry up Sirius!" Amelia called as she turned on her heels and started to walk down the steep steps of the owlery.

"You go ahead." I said. "I still need to send my letter." I added as Sirius smiled weakly then walked off.

"What do you mean I can't be put through for my NEWTS?" I gasped as Professor Longbottom handed out the schedules.

"I'm sorry Lily but we can't put you through for the exams next year. You'll have to wait until Seventh Year." Professor Longbottom said sighing. "I am sorry, I was only decided this morning."

"So I have to do my OWLS _again_" I asked blinking rapidly. "This is ridiculous!"

"No. You'll be in the OWLS lessons but you don't have to take the exams."

"This is a load of dragon dung!" I shouted. "All that studying and pressure for nothing! What on earth was the flipping point?"

"Well I'm sorry but that is what has been decided." Professor Longbottom said as I screamed making many people look round at me. This was just _brilliant_! I'd have to sit in lessons I've already studied and mastered. What was the point of me taking them a year early now? I banged my head loudly on the table causing several people around me to jump.

"That really sucks, like I know how you'd love NEWTS" Jasmine said while she picked through breakfast.

"Yeah, I know you were really looking forward to studying NEWT Transfigeration. I got to turn Jas into a gazelle last year " Tom said passing the pitcher of pumpkin juice to me. I rubbed my forehead as I felt another migraine coming...which could have been from banging my head on table but I didn't care. I had been waiting all summer to study for my NEWTS, now I'd have to wait a year…

"Don't let it bother you." Rose said as she sat down next to me. "Stress brings on wrinkles."

"How do you know?" I asked. Rose hadn't even been there when I was told about not being able to study NEWTS.

"It was in _Witch Weekly_." Rose said grabbing several pieces of toast.

"No not about wrinkles! About my NEWTS."

"Victoire saw me by the stairs and told me. She advised me to hide." Rose said as she waved good morning to Jasmine and Tom between eating a piece of buttery toast.

"Oh ha ha!" I said frowning at my porridge hoping that Hergbology would be remotely interesting or failing that uneventful but I knew that would be a long shot. Five minutes later James' prank on Cissia became evident; dropping a pitcher of pumpkin juice on her that held a potion that changed her Gryffindor robes to Slytherin ones. Seeing her eyes fill with tears made me even more annoyed at James than I already was. When I saw that no-one went after her as she raced out the Great Hall I decided to go after her. I found her in the girl's bathroom near the entrance hall. She was crying silently to herself while she washed pumpkin juice out of her hair. She glanced down at her robes and sighed heavily. When she heard me behind she spun round and glared. Clearly she thought I was like my brother.

"What do you want Potter?" she snapped.

"I came to see if you were ok, I don't know why I bothered. Back when I was a First Year when someone gave me their help I wouldn't snap at them." I snapped back turning to walk away.

"Wait…why would you come to see if I was ok? You hate me. You hate my entire family just like everyone else."

"I have nothing against you Cissia, or your family. Why hate someone or something you know nothing about? People can surprise you. I can sort that out for you by the way" I said nodding at her robes. I washed them magically and changed the colour back to the gold and red of Gryffindor with the spell that Victoire had used on the train. "Victoire, she's my cousin and Head Girl, will punish James don't worry."

"I don't care" Cissia said shrugging but her tears gave her away.

"You have to act all tough."

"You don't have to act all caring"

"Look…if you need anything then just ask me ok. It's not right that you should get grief for being a Malfoy."

"There is nothing wrong with being a Malfoy." Cissia quickly said.

"I never said there was. I have no problem with you Cissia. I'm saying this as someone who gets grief from James and his friends on a daily basis, if you have any problems then come to me. I'm a prefect and I also happen to be someone that will actually listen to you." I said before I began to walk out the door. Then I heard a small voice.

"Thank you." Cissia said before she rushed past me and raced back to the Great Hall. Rose was waiting for me when I walked back to the Great Hall myself.

"That's was decent of you. Victoire's given James, Ryan and Hugo detention. I grabbed your bag for you, we're going to be late for Herbology if we're not careful." Rose said with a smile. I wonder what I'd ever do without her sometimes.

"Right!" Professor Longbottom said happily. "Today, as you're now in your fifth year we're going to be starting to the more important plants." The class murmured excitable looking round the greenhouse. I sighed hoping it wasn't something boring like Screechsnap. "Right!" Professor Longbottom shouted knocking me out of my daydream. "The plant we will be looking at today will be the Venomous Tentacula!" Many students screamed slightly, they had obviously heard the stories about the plant killing people. I wasn't too fussed. Secretly I hoped it would go after Scorpius who was grinning snidely at me from across the greenhouse. He had been jubilant when Sirius, Rose and I had turned up at the feast late the pervious night. I sneered back and turned back to the professor.

"Well today we won't be handling the plants" Many students sighed happily. "The theory on these plants needs to be learnt first before handling. So… can anyone tell me what colour the Tentacula is before it is used in potions?" Professor Longbottom said looking around the class hopefully. I raised my hand slowly waiting for the onslaught. It came.

"Sir? Should Lily even be in this class seeing as though she has already taken her OWLS?" Aphrodite asked, sneering at me in the process. "It isn't really fair as she knows everything already."

"As apposed to you who knows nothing?" I couldn't help but snap.

"Thank you Miss Potter. Be quite Miss Patil-Reade. As I was saying, what colour is the Tentacula before it is used in potions? Yes Miss Potter?" Professor Longbottom said glaring at Aphrodite who opened her mouth once again before turning and smiling happily at me, he was only smiling because he knew I'd give him a decent answer.

"The Venomous Tentacula is a dark red colour usually with spikes." I sighed.

"Correct. Now please open your copies of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and copy the four paragraphs on the Tentacula." Professor Longbottom said as everyone dived into their bags grabbing their books. I flicked to page two hundred and starting copying out the in formation in front of me.

The hour and a half dragged on into what seemed a day. Rose's head began to droop and her writing became an illegible scrawl. I stared out the window watching students walking around enjoying their free period. I noticed Tom and Leonie walking blissfully across the courtyard. I nudged Rose awake. "He fancies her like mad. It's been obvious since last year." I said whispering.

"I always thought he liked you…" Rose whispered between a loud yawn.

"Me? You're mental you know that!" I said laughing. Tom and I _did_ get on really well but not in that way. Tom helped me a lot last year for my Charms OWLS as he was top in his year closely followed by Victoire and several Ravenclaws. He was very handsome, that had to be said, he reminded me of someone I don't think I've ever even met though.

"I'm just saying… He _is_ really nice…he has nice arms…really nice arms" Rose said smiling. Once again she yawned loudly causing Professor Longbottom to look up at us and raise an eyebrow. "Sorry" Rose muttered before going back to pretending that she was writing stuff down. "What was I saying?"

"That you were a little bit smitten with Tom and his 'nice arms'." I said as flicked at the end of my parchment.

"Oh yeah…"

"I thought you were smitten on Sirius? Like you have been since you were…eight was it?" I asked Rose.

"I am! He's _so_ handsome, funny, sweet….Oh….but again he likes you" She said gazing slightly at Sirius, which didn't go unnoticed by Amelia. She glared at Rose as if to say _Don't bother, he's _mine!

"You really are mental you know that! Sirius does not _like_ me you loon." I said laughing.

"I'm just saying it how it is."

"Are you sure you're Hermione's daughter?"

"I'm more Granger than Weasley so yes." Rose said flicking the end of her dark auburn brown hair.

"So…Potter. Did you enjoy the feast?" I heard Scorpius's snide voice drawl at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh yes thank you _Malfoy_. It was very _considerate_ of you to see to our Thestrals." I drawled back.

"Did you go crying to _Daddy_?" Sneered Azalea Smith, a Slytherin girl who worshiped Scorpius. Then again _all_ of the Slytherin girl s adored Scorpius.

"I wouldn't give a _Malfoy_ the satisfaction of knowing their pathetic little prank had disheartened me." I said earning a round of applause from Rose. Scorpius glared at me a second before thinking up something 'intelligent' to say.

"And a Malfoy would never think of giving a _Potter_ the satisfaction of knowing that their pathetic little prank had disheartened them" Scorpius snapped. Cissia. He was talking about Cissia.

"If you want to have a good go at anyone about that then have a go at James, I was the one that went after your sister to see if she was ok. I wasn't the one who tip potion all over her." I snapped. Scorpius looked stunned and went carried on glaring at me.

Luckily the bell went before Azalea hexed me but James hadn't gotten of so lightly when Scorpius shot a Leg-Locking curse at him so he went crashing down onto a pile of fertiliser. I tried not to laugh and luckily James didn't see my sniggers. Unluckily it was Defence Against The Dark Arts. I groaned as I walked up the staircase to the first floor. All the students were humming with excitement. Even the Slytherins looked excited. Everyone was looking around eagerly waiting for my Dad. James looked over the moon with this turn of events where our Dad would be teaching us.

"I heard he's showing us spells only Aurors cast!" one girl said, she looked like she was about to wet herself with anticipation.

"Well _I_ heard he's starting a duelling club with Professor Longbottom, they fought in the battle of Hogwarts together!" another said.

"My Mum was in that battle" Aphrodite said loudly.

"Yeah so was mine" Dominique said, but instead of sounding uppity lie Aphrodite she was actually reminding Aphrodite that both her parents had fought for their lives in the battle. Aphrodite ignored this and carried on babbling how her Mum knew my Dad.

"They were in the same classes and-"

"Di he and Uncle Ron spent most of their time annoying your mother until she went to the Yule Ball with him...and even then she was his last resort."

"Excuse me?" Aphrodite snapped turning to look at Dominique. Everyone was staring with awe. Heck even I was staring with awe, Dominique never mad mouthed Aphrodite.

"What? I'm just saying that she wasn't his first choice." Dominique said with a shrug. I couldn't help but smirk at her. Maybe there was some of Victoire's sweetness in her.

"Who the hell-" Aphrodite hissed between taking a deep breath "Do you think you are?"

"Dominique Juliette Delacour Weasley. Why who the hell do you think you are?" Dominique said with a fake smile. Rose, Sirius and I laughed with awe.

"He's coming!" Amelia suddenly said rushing up to Sirius, James and Ryan looking hopeful. Talk about defusing the tension.

My Dad walked round the corner, waved at Dominique and Louis and stopped to ask how their parents were. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur where spending some time with Fleur's parents in France for the next few weeks. He nodded at Sirius, his face softening slightly. My Dad adored Teddy and Sirius, Teddy was just like his Dad and Sirius reminded everyone of his namesake Sirius Black. My Dad doted on Teddy and Sirius; Nymphadora was round for dinner every single Sunday.

"Hey Dad!" James called waving at Dad. Dad walked up to James, ruffled his hair and said hello to Ryan. Many students looked enviously at the "Golden Crowd", as Rose called them. They were the children of my Dad or his closest friends. The crowd included James (obviously), Sirius, Louis, Dominique, Hugo, Albus and because of their connections Ryan, Aphrodite and Amelia. Victoire was never really part this crowd; she preferred to spend her time with her real friends and me and Rose. My Dad turned to open the door and came face to face with me. I knew he hated the fact that I looked so much like his mother. His face always softens when he saw me then he'd suddenly go back to his normal popular celebrity face. He shifted the weight of his feet and coughed. He was obviously still annoyed after last night.

"Good morning Lily, have you made anyone cry yet?" He asked as he opened the door. Okay maybe he wasn't.

"No sadly but its first day, I'm always nicer on first day." I said snidely taking a seat next Rose.

"Lily, you can kindly get back up, I'm seating you in alphabetical order." Dad said. I starred at him opened mouthed. Okay maybe he _was_ mad at me.

"Pardon?"

"I said you'll be sitting in alphabetical order." Dad said.

"No way!" Rose hissed to me. "I'm going to have to sit next to Louis!" she added. I sighed, not only would Rose have to sit next to Mr Up-His-Own-Arse but I'd be next to…_James_. I got up and waited for Dad to assign everyone a seat. Aphrodite looked stricken as she would have to be parted from Ryan for more than five seconds.

"This because of the shoes isn't it?" I asked him when he pointed next to where James was lounging. Aphrodite was seated right next to us. She didn't look to happy about having to sit anywhere near me. She glared at me like I was a flobberworm.

"Yes, and partly because I want to keep an eye on you." Dad said.

"It's like you've never even met James…" I grumbled sitting next to my _darling_ brother. Everyone was looking round the room, admiring the dark detectors. An odd hush swept over the room as my Dad stood up at the front of the class. Suddenly he looked like a kid, the same age as James and I, standing up in front of the DA for the first time. The DA was a legend around Hogwarts, many of the walls still bore the words _Dumbledore's Army, Still recruiting. _Over the years many students had added to this graffiti by writing _Bring Back the DA_ over the walls. Now everyone was staring at Dad, waiting for him to speak. Jessica Morris, Amy Florin and Louise James's sighs could be heard even from where I was sitting. They were big Harry Potter Fan Girls. They wished they were part of James group but he found them annoying, heck it was one thing James and I agreed on.

"Well…welcome to fifth year Defence Against The Dark Arts…As you know I'm Harry Potter and, as a favour to Professor McGonagall, I will be teaching you this year now that Professor Huckleberry has retired. Before we start are their any questions?" Wait for it. Three, two, one…

"Mr Potter…Professor…Sir…Should your _daughter_ even be in this class seeing as she has already taken the OWLS exam?" Aphrodite said beating Dominique and Amelia. Aphrodite looked round and smirked at Dominique, who ignored her and carried on picking at her nails.

"Excuse me? Miss?" My Dad asked.

"Aphrodite Patil-Read. I'm Parvati Patil's daughter. You went to the Yule Ball with her; she was part of the DA." Aphrodite said proudly. Jessica, Amy and Louise gasped in awe. I was so close to walking out. It was only three minutes into the lesson and already people were fawning over my Dad. Story of my life.

"Yes…I remember Parvati…" My Dad said wearily. "Now…I gather that many of you are familiar with…"

"But sir? To answer my question. Should your _daughter_ even be in here?" Aphrodite said smirking at me. She sniggered and a paper aeroplane flew my way. _Take that AK Lily_.

"Aphrodite has a point sir…Lily; your _daughter_ already knows the…sila-sili- Sirius! What's the word?" Amelia asked.

"Syllabus." Sirius said sounding bored.

"Yeah. She already knows the syllabus." Amelia said glaring at me. "It's not fair that she should take this class again!" That was it. I was fed up of listening to these girls. I stood up.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Yes! I took my OWLS early…"

"So your _daughter _shouldn't be in here" Aphrodite said to my Dad.

"Miss Patil please be quiet. Lily sit down" My Dad said wearily.

"But sir!" Aphrodite said.

"OH FOR GOD SAKE APHRODITE! GIVE IT A _REST_! YES I'M HARRY POTTER'S DAUGHTER! AND UNLIKE _SOME_ OF US" I glared at James. "I _DON'T _GO AROUND SHOWING IT OFF!" I yelled glaring back at Aphrodite.

"That is enough!" My Dad yelled trying to steer the class back to the assigned lesson. No hope there Mr Potter…

"SEE! THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU! THIS IS WHY I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" I yelled at my Dad. "I'M FAMOUS FOR SOMETHING YOU DID NEARLY TWENTY YEARS AGO! I'M FAMOUS FOR BEING YOUR _SPAWN_! I TRY SO HARD TO BE FAMOUS FOR MY OWN ACCOMPLISHMENTS BUT IT NEVER EVER WORKS BECAUSE OF YOU. BECAUSE YOU ARE HARRY _BLOODY_ POTTER!" I screamed grabbing my bag and storming out of the class room.

"Lily! Lily! Get back here!" I heard my Dad call as I slammed the classroom door.

"So?" I asked Rose with trepidation at morning break.

"Your detention is on Saturday. Aphrodite and Amelia's are on Sunday along with Dominique's." Rose said sitting next to me.

"Dominique's?" I asked. I tried to remember if Dominique did anything before I stormed out of the class.

"She called Aphrodite an egotistical troll after Aphrodite called her a stupid twit." Rose said. We were sitting next to the lake watching the giant squid swim lazily in the cool sun. I wasn't too surprised to find out I had a detention, I _did_ back-chat a teacher, walk out and disrupt the lesson. I sat with Rose watching the clouds float along the brilliant sky. It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago I was sitting up in the owlery with Sirius's arm around me. Wait, why was I thinking about Sirius?...

"Hey! Lily!" a voice called. It was as if thinking about him conjured him. I turned round and smiled at Sirius, then my smile disappeared, James was with him.

"Hey…what do you want?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked. "Aphrodite was way out of line shouting her mouth off." He added. James shifted from one foot to the other. "she'll get what's coming to her one day."

"Yeah. I can handle that bimbo witch…"

"You really upset dad! You know that! He didn't deserve what you said!" James suddenly said glaring at me. I stood up and glared back. James and I never really used to fight as bad as we did now; Hogwarts had changed our relationship shockingly. True he used to put frogs in my bed when we were little but now that has been replaced by Stinksap, hexes and ignorance to who I was.

"Oh I am so very very sorry!" I said sardonically. "You see I'm not like you! I'm not popular! People _love_ you because you're a Potter! It must be so _nice_ for you to have him here! It shows just how _great_ you are!" I hissed at James. He wiped out his wand. Another thing he inherited from my Dad. He hexed first, asked question's later.

"You apologise to him! He has to put up with so much of your shit and you just don't care! Like the rally, like that stupid article you who about Magical Creature Rights that made you sound like a complete freak, like when you ran away and hid in Rose's attic for three days!"

"Oh don't go on about that again!" I yelled pointing _my_ wand at James.

"You wouldn't…" James said glaring at me.

"Wouldn't I?" I said sneering. "Try me. I dare you."

"Stop it you two!" Rose shouted. "Lily, you don't want another detention!"

"You got detention?" Sirius said staring at me shocked.

"Yeah… Dad _dearest_ gave me one." I said glaring at James.

"Shut up about Dad!" James yelled.

"Make me!" I snapped back. I didn't really care just how childish I sounded right about now. Before James could even think of his hex I yelled "Expelliarmus!"

"Lily! James! Stop it!" Sirius yelled. This was Classic Sirius; he was the peace-keeper…when he wasn't starting the fight in the first place that is… "Lily this isn't going to solve anything!"

"Levicorpus!" I yelled at James who was suddenly hanging upside down yelling is head off. "It'll make me feel a lot better Sirius!" I said looking straight at him. Sirius walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Lily stop. You'll get into even more trouble than you are now." He said. Too late.

"Potter! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Professor Longbottom yelled running across the lawn. "P-p-put your brother down!"

"Just you wait till I get down Lily!" James yelled, his voice slightly muffled by his robes. "Just you wait!"

"You'll do what exactly James? I have your wand."

"Potter I am warning you! Do you want me to get the Headmistress? Put your brother _down_."

"I'd love to sir but-" I started to say.

"No excuses! Put him down NOW!" Professor Longbottom yelled. I sighed and muttered the counter jinx. James fell to the ground and groaned loudly as he landed on his wrist. "Miss Potter go and wait in my office." Professor Longbottom said pointing at the castle. "Now". I sighed, gave James one last glaring look then shuffled up to the castle.

"I don't get you Lily! You're worse than your parents put together!" Professor Longbottom said when I sat down in his office. I could have walked there blindfolded, I'd been there _many_ time before. Shockingly I have never been in there for anything good…I'd also never found anything good in there even though I have riffled through the drawers countless times.

"Oh happy happy days." I said rolling my eyes.

"Lily this has to stop! I thought we'd have trouble with James but you're ten times worse than him and he's got Sirius, Ryan and Louis to help him cause trouble! Not to mention Hugo!"

"Sir, add their IQ together and it _might_ reach double figures…well apart from Sirius…and maybe Louis when he can drag his face away from his mirror." I said snorting.

"That's the problem Lily, your intelligence I mean not Louis' narcissism."

"Big word Professor, well done."

"Lily, you're a smart girl, _Twelve OWLS_, all O's. No matter what you think Harry is _so_ proud of you, even after what happened during the summer…"

"That rally was the best thing I've done in ages Neville!"

"It's Professor Longbottom Lily."

"Sorry…"

"Lily let me lay it straight for you. Your Dad is most likely to be offered the job of Minister for Magic in the future even if he doesn't want it. Your behaviour inside and outside of school reflects him! Do you really think that going to the Ministry, against your parents wishes I might add, and taking part in a rally that you and your Aunt nearly got arrested for is _good_? Lavender Brown and her bloody gossip column had a field day after it."

"Neville! Ever heard of the DA? A club my Dad founded _against_ school rules! Against Ministry decrees? You might have heard of it seeing as you were _in_ it." I shouted.

"It's _Professor Longbottom_ Lily…and that was a different era. It was dangerous back then…"

"Who's to say things aren't dangerous now?" I asked.

"Lily, things are nothing like they were when I was your age" Professor Longbottom said.

"Whatever sir." I said standing up and preparing to leave.

"Lily. Three more chances. Three. Then you're gone." Professor Longbottom said sighing.

"Three strikes then I'm out, I get it…" I said slamming the door behind me. I was beginning to think that should just shut my mouth sometimes and become a boringly stupid person…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello! A big thank you to everyone who is reading this story, I really to appreciate it. Please don't forget that reviews equal love. Even if you have criticism then tell me as it's so helpful.**

**If you have any questions then feel free to ask! **


	6. Chapter Five: Quidditch is Torture

**Chapter Five**

**Quidditch is The Lowest Form of Torture**

The torrential rain, that had not let up for the past two days, was hammering down against the window pane I was staring out off in a very melancholic manner, the kind of manner that used to drive my mother insane. It had been several days since my out-burst in Defence Against The Dark Arts and it seemed like nearly everyone was avoiding me, well more than they do normally. Well minus the people that mattered. So now I found myself sat in the Gryffindor common room by myself on the first Saturday morning of the term. Rose was still upstairs asleep.

"Hey…" called a voice from the other side of the common room. I turned to see Tom bounding up to me. I smiled.

"Hey you…" I said while Tom pulled out the chair opposite me. "You seem…happy…" I added noticing the glint in his eyes. Oh and the massive grin on his face. "Why are you so happy? You have a gigantic essay due on Monday for Professor Binns."

"It's Quidditch tryouts today! I might finally be able to kick your brother off the team…" Tom said looking dreamily to the sky. I knew it was Tom's biggest dream to not have my brother on the team. He just pissed Tom off with his conceited manner. "No offence to you…" He added. I simply laughed. You could offend my brother and it would never offend _me. _

"So…who do you think will be back on the team?" I asked. I always took an interest in the Quidditch matches even though I hated the sport much to my family's shock but I only took an interest because of the fact that Tom was our captain and Rose fancied most of the old team. Ok it wasn't that I hated Quidditch, actually I…well you probably don't really care why I hated Quidditch so I won't bother going into it right about now.

"Well, I think Carlotta's applying again. She's a damn good chaser and I hope she comes back to the team because, I hate admitting this, we need someone like her again this year. I wish Sirius would apply…even though he's part of the 'golden crowd' he'd make a very good seeker..." Tom said looking deep in thought.

"Aww bless you…little Tom just wants his team to go to glory!" I said giggling. Gosh I hadn't properly laughed in days. It felt good to just sit by Tom and giggle. "But you'll have to do it in the rain…" I added laughing at the weather.

"Brilliant! It shows who's capable of playing in all weathers." Tom said smiling; it made me laugh how someone could be as enthusiastic about something as simple as Quidditch. "Don't forget, we won the Quidditch cup last year during a lightening storm."

"I wouldn't know Tom, I was in detention that weekend for back chatting Professor Longbottom."

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that, well you missed a bloody brilliant game." Tom said.

"So…changing the subject drastically. You and Leonie…you two seem to be getting on pretty well at the moment" I said sniggering. Tom looked up at me and blushed deep red. "Aww methinks someone likes Leonie…" I giggled. It really was good to just laugh about something.

"W-w-we're just friends…" Tom said shyly while I sniggered. Suddenly Carlotta Devonshire, all 5''10', future Quidditch played for Scotland no doubt, of her, burst though the portrait of the Fat Lady and stomped over to a terrified looking Tom.

"This is where you are! Tryout's start in fifteen minutes and I find you flirting with _her_!_" _Carlotta snapped shooting a glare in my direction. " Some captain you are!" Carlotta snapped.

"I-I-I'm not! I'm not flirting!" Tom said standing up looking like a first year in trouble with his Professor. I rolled my eyes and sniggered.

"I'll see you later Tom" I said patting him on the shoulder and sauntering out the common room. I carried on walking until I reached the library. It was one of my favourite places in the castle; it was where I studied, where I read and where Rose and I hung out all the time. It really was home for me.

"Come on Ryan baby! Merlin he looks so hot on a broom! I could just kiss him all over" Aphrodite squealed four seats away from us. Rose and I were sitting up in the Gryffindor stand watching the tryouts, we were only here to support Tom. Now we were very much regretting it as Ryan was trying out for the team and Aphrodite was nearly wetting herself with excitement. So far Carlotta was back on the team, beaming pompously. She along with a fourth year called Suzanne Cheney and a sixth year called Patrick Richards had become this years Chasers. We were now watching the Keeper tryouts and Aphrodite couldn't have been happier, if Ryan made the team it would place her higher in the golden crowd. She would defiantly beat Amelia and could possible over take Dominique. I have no idea how the whole social standing works with them, it confuses even me.

"So he looks 'hot' on a broom…that's apposed to what he looks like on the ground?" Rose whispered to me. I sniggered while I watched Ryan sit condescendingly on his _Vitesse_ broom, only the latest model for wonder boy…

"Ok… Ryan Brown? You're up!" Tom called rolling eyes as Ryan flicked back his floppy 'Rock Star' hair that he had modelled on after the bass player for The Hippogriffs.

"He's hoping Ryan falls off his broom, spectacularly breaks his neck and dies I think." Victoire whispered. She was sitting next to us along with Leonie and Jasmine. Leonie declined to comment on our Tom/Leonie couple idea and continued to eat a bacon sandwich that she had stolen at breakfast.

"I think we all are!" Jasmine sniggered. "We may be able to study in the common room without having to watch him either grope Aphrodite bloody Patil-Read or check himself out in his handy pocket mirror." She had a point there.

"See, this is why I'm glad that I'm in Ravenclaw." Leonie said. "Speaking of Aphrodite, did you see her showing everyone the photo of her mother this morning?" Leonie then added flicking through a copy of _Skeeter Scoop_. The magazine was owned by Rita and Lisa Skeeter, the infamous reporters.

"Why are you subscribing to that utter rubbish Lee? You're smarter than that!" Victoire asked.

"I like reading the horoscopes ok! Did you see the report?" Leonie asked.

"Yeah…Parvati was at the St Mungo's charity event. Mother and Aunt Gabrielle were supposed to go but of course they went to France" Victoire said. Leonie passed me the magazine and I flicked past all the normal garbage till I reached said right page.

"_Glitz and Glam at the _We Love St Mungo's_ charity event!"_

_Written by Lisa Skeeter_

_Photography by Arnado Esmezela _

_It was an evening of glorious glitzy glamour last night at the _We Love St Mungo's!_ charity ball! I wined, dined and mingled with some of the highest people in Wizarding Society over a very liquid reception that included music by the hit group The Dragon Heartstring Quartet! We were all gathered there to help our favourite little hospital raise enough money to do a much needed spruce up! Everyone was there in their very best and very beautiful dress robes. All but Angelica Thorns of course, the new girlfriend of recently divorced Quidditch star Percival Lawson, who turned in a _horrible_ orange dress robe! Percival's ex-wife Miss Lavender Brown (pictured right with close friends Parvati Patil-Reade and Padma Patil) could not care less though! " I'm perfectly happy for Perci_vile _and that thing! I'm spending my time now writing my new auto biography and supporting my darling precious son Ryan" Ryan Brown, aged fifteen, was not able to attend this rocking party as he was busy at school where he is close friends with hero Harry Potter's eldest son James Sirius Potter. _

"I wondered how long they'd go without mentioning Uncle Harry" Victoire snorted

_Lavender replied with "The Potter's are such delightful people. I've known them for years and we're great friends!"The Potter family were not present last night and a close source- _

"Marianetta" We all said in unison. Marianetta Skeeter was the sixth year cousin of Lisa and her sister Rita. She was the biggest gossip in the whole school.

_has informed me that Harry Potter will be teaching at Hogwarts this year! I'm sure all the kids are happy about this new arrival!" _

"What a load of garbage!" Jasmine snorted. "It was more about Lavender bloody Brown than the event!" She added raising her voice. Aphrodite's bat like ears worked like a charm, she turned round and glared. She looked Jasmine up and down and snorted. I have no idea what she was snorting about; Jasmine was prettier than her, and smarter. But then again it wasn't that hard to be smarter than Aphrodite. She was very stupid and if she wasn't Ryan's girlfriend she'd be sunk.

"Come on Ryan!" Amelia called clapping. Aphrodite whipped round and glared at her as well. I sniggered and watched Ryan save three out of six goals. Not bad but Jermany Wood saved all six goals. Aphrodite went bright red and nearly deafened the entire pitch when she screamed.

"I _told_ you! Banshee!" Rose said laughing her head off as we walked down the stairs and out the pitch. Tom seemed happy with his new team. The final line-up was Suzanne, Patrick, Jermany, Hugo Weasley as one of the new beaters and the returning players James, Carlotta and Tom. Sirius, despite Tom's begging, didn't apply for the team. I glanced across the pitch looking for him and spotted him standing with James, a furious Aphrodite and a subdued Ryan. "Aphrodite's not going to stop going on about this is she?" Rose asked as we waited from tom to come to the changing rooms.

"Probably not, she'll Jermany have killed next" Leonie said filling her nails.

"So…when's your detention with Uncle Harry?" Victoire asked walking next to me. I sighed.

"Tonight, I'm dreading it. It'll be the longest time I've spent with Dad since…Christmas last year I think." I said kicking a stone away from the gravel path. I would have loved to have my detention with anyone but my father. I really was dreading it more than anything in the world and that was saying something. Victoire hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry Lil, you'll be fine." She said with a smile. I could only hope.

I was still dreading my detention as I walked down from the seventh flour to my father's office on the first floor. When I got there the door was slightly ajar.

"-Ginny I just don't know what to do with her…"

"_Harry we always knew that one of them would be a handful"_

"Yes but I always thought it would be James that would be the problem not Lily. She's…she's way too smart for her own good. Maybe letting her take her O.W.L.S early was a mistake."

"_Well I had no say in the whole matter did I? You, Hermione, Victoire and Ted were the ones who thought it would be a good idea not me."_

"She got _twelve_ O's Ginny. She has so much going for her and yet all I can see is resentment in her"

"_Harry I really cannot talk right now. I have to write this article for Witch Weekly and The Sunday Prophet want an interview with me." _I leant closer to the door, listening.

"I just didn't know how much she resented me being here." My father sighed. "Ginny…Our daughter hates the fact that I'm here!" I sighed and closed my eyes. So James was telling the truth, Dad _was_ upset over the other day. I sighed again and knocked on the door. "Ginny. I have to go…I lo- I'll see you soon"

"_See you soon Harry." _My mother's voice said. I could hear that she was very distracted.

"Come in!" My father called, I walked in the stared at him. "Lily…" I carried on staring straight into his emerald eyes. They were my grandmother's eyes, they were also my eyes.

Harry James Potter stared into the eyes of his first born child. He loved Lily more than any of his children. He really did. From the moment she had been born she had captivated his attention and he loved her for it but he just couldn't get through to her; he felt like he could never her tell her just how much he really loved her. She had never really listened to him, even as a young child she was wilful and very headstrong. When she was six she had fallen out of a twenty foot tree and broken her arm. Harry had always told the kids not to climb it but Lily had done it anyway. Now on the cusp of turning sixteen Lily looked at him with the same look she had given him all those years ago; the look of determination. The look of determination to be whoever she wanted to be despite the consequences.

Harry's stomach panged every time Lily looked at him though, it was just like his mother looking back at him in the mirror of Erised, just like the night of the final battle for Hogwarts. When Lily had been born it scared Harry just how much she looked like his mother. He was scared that her fate would be just like her namesake's. That she would die meaninglessly because of her beliefs and her need to do good in the world. Harry coughed and motioned for his daughter to sit down. Lily Luna Potter sat down and silently kicked the floor with her, non-regulation, shoes. Lily was a handful, which was no secret, the stunts she pulled at Hogwarts kept her head of house busy. "Well…" Harry said sighing deeply.

"Yes?" Lily said raising one eyebrow obstinately. Harry stared at his daughter. That was a trick she had learnt at the tender age of five thanks to Teddy Lupin.

"It's about time that we sat down together because we need to talk." Harry said firmly.

"Listen. I'm sorry about that lesson but you have to underst-" Lily Potter gabbled.

"Lily. I have had enough." Harry said firmly.

"Lily. I have had enough" My father said glaring at me. "You have one more chance, and then you are gone. Do you understand me? One more chance and if you don't comply to what I or Neville ask of you then you can transfer to Bauxbatons. Our Aunt Fleur is very friendly with the new Headmistress."

"Y-No!" I yelled. Anger welling up inside me. "No! You cannot do this! I have every right to be here! Jesus Christ! I got the highest marks in my OWLS Hogwarts has seen in five years! They were even better than Aunt Hermione's! I'm the smartest person in my year!"

"You also have been sent to Professor Longbottom more times than any student in your year! Even more times than James!" My father yelled. My eyes narrowed as I continued glaring at him. "You're rude to teachers-"

"No I am not. I'm rude to just you." I snapped.

"You sneak out of school and drag poor Rose with you-"

"That was one time! And Rose was happy to go with me! And why are you concerned about Rose? If she got into to trouble then it would be Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron having a go at me, not you." I said.

"Lily. Just don't." My father said rising a hand silencing me.

"Fine." I said slumping back in my seat. I dropped my gaze for the first time since entering my father's office.

"I just don't understand you. Your behaviour this summer…" I waited with baited breath for my Dad to start shouting at me once again about how I had been reckless and selfish etc. "It…wel…I never told you this but I was so…proud…so proud of you." My father said. I looked up at him, shocked at what he had just said. "You showed so much courage and I was very proud of you but…I just don't see why you never told me!"

"I was scared you wouldn't let me go…" I said meekly.

"Lily please, you would have gone to the rally anyway…" My father said. I smiled slightly. "But you have to realise that this is your last chance. One more problem and that's it." Dad said.

"Fine, one more chance I get it." I said sighing.

"Now, about your behaviour in my lesson the other day, I never want that to happen again. I'm going to be talking to Aphrodite and her friends but this warning goes to you. You are a Potter and with that comes a reputation, you can happily try and destroy that reputation but your mother and I risked our lives to be where we are now and I want you to realise that." My dad said.

"So…what's my detention?" I asked.

"You are going to sit here and we're going to have a talk."

"No Forbidden Forrest with Hagrid?" I asked. Dad shook his head. "Really?"

"Really, I can see how displeased you are by that as well."

"You have me pegged Dad."

"I do actually. You have this whole rebel without a cause persona about you that reminds me too much of Fred and George among others." Dad said sighing. I wanted him to admit that I reminded him of someone else. I wanted him to admit to himself and to me that the person I was so much like was him. Not because I wanted to be like him; because I wanted to feel like I wasn't an outsider in the family even if I didn't want to be a 'Potter'...I was confused to what I actually wanted to be perfectly honest. "But why are you like this Lily?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you hate everyone so much?"

"I don't-" I began to say but I realised there was no point lying to my Dad. "Yes I hate the family…but…well I don't _hate_ the family but I don't like family."

"We can all tell."

"None of you like me." I pointed.

"They don't understand you." Dad said. I noticed that he didn't include himself in that statement. "Take James. He grew up hearing stories about Fred and George. They were twins and they were so alike it was impossible to tell them apart. He grew up seeing Louis and Dominique who are like peas in a pod. Then he looks at the two of you. You're smart, strong willed and full of thought. Don't him I told you this but James' isn't the brightest bulb in the family. He wants nothing more than to be popular when you couldn't care less. You're polar opposites and he doesn't understand it."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I'm a genius." I look at him dubiously. "Ok, your Aunt Hermione is a genius, she was the one who pointed it out to me" That sounded more like it. " Your Aunts and Uncles love you but it's the same thing. You scare them with how strong you are. Well apart from Hermione, she's thrilled you're a lot like her. In fact you remind me so much of her when we were at school together." Dad said with a smile so loving and genuine I felt like turning round to see if James had walked into the room.

"I'm nothing like Mum though…"

"No…well you're head strong like she was but that's where the similarities end."

"Exactly…I feel out of place." I admitted.

"So did I. Lily I felt like that everyday until I found out the truth of who I was. I was miserable with my Aunt, Uncle and cousin because I wasn't a thing like them but then I discovered that I was a wizard and that changed everything. It created the person I am today."

"Yeah, you are the famous Harry Potter." I said shrugging.

"I am but twenty years from now your own daughter will be sat down in her teacher's office trying desperately to prove that she's more than just the famous Lily Luna Potter's daughter. Embrace who you are Lily then you can break free and be whatever and whoever you want to be."

"As long as I'm an Aurror right?"

"I shouldn't have pressured you into that and for that I'm sorry. You can be whoever want to be Lily and you will be because you're you. Not because you're my daughter but because you're Lily." Dad said firmly. "Now, you go. I don't want to have to do this again. Ok.?"

"Yeah…night Dad."

"Goodnight Lily."

The morning after my detention I was sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Victoire, Tom, Leonie and Jasmine. Leonie had come over form her Ravenclaw table to sit with us. Jasmine was reading a letter from home that her mother had sent her. Rose was still upstairs sleeping as she slept in every Sunday. I was spooning fruit into my mouth when someone behind me coughed. Victoire looked up and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I turned to see Dominique standing in front of us looking dejected.

"I was wondering…could I sit with you? Aphrodite won't speak to me." Dominique said in a small voice. Victoire nodded and quickly made room for her sister. It was then that I noticed that Dominique didn't have on half the make-up she normally wore and her hair had been left to curl slightly. She grabbed herself a bowl of porridge and began to eat. Not saying anything but just listening to our conversation.

"Lil, isn't that your owl?" Tom said nodding up at my faithful barn owl. She swooped into the hall and dropped a letter right next to my plate. I instantly recognised Aunt Hermione's handwriting.

"It's from my Aunt." I said ripping open the envelope and pulling out a long sheet of parchment.

_Dearest Lily _

_Thank you so much for writing to me so quickly. When I got your letter it made my dull morning at work at lot brighter. Harry told me a few weeks ago that he had been offered the post at Hogwarts and I am so sorry that I did not tell you but he made me swear not to mention it to anyone. I know how much Hogwarts means to you and that you want to be free there but remember that Hogwarts was your fathers home as well. He loves that school just as much as you do. _

_I hope all your classes are going well and that you studying hard. Don't forget that I will always be here to help you with anything that you need. _

_Thank you for asking about how the campaign is going. It is coming along beautifully and I hope to have another rally soon. I think it's best if you stayed at Hogwarts for it, you don't want Harry to worry again like last time. _

_I hope you are ok when the letter reaches you and I look forward to hearing from you again soon. _

_All my love_

_Hermione._

_PS. Don't forget to keep an eye on Rose for me. You're one of the only people that she will listen to about things._

I smiled to myself when reading the letter. Even if she was telling me to stay at Hogwarts and be a good little girl and that she admitted to knowing about my Dad post here at school Aunt Hermione still remained my favourite Aunt.

I could hardly sit still in my History of Magic lesson the next morning and I wasn't sure of the reason for that. I just blocked Professor Binns out which was odd as I never did that. Rose nudged me under desk. "What?" I asked glaring at her. She nodded her head at Professor Binns.

"Listen." Rose said. I rolled my eyes and lifted my head.

"-Now Muggle religion and magic have played important parts in many tales over the centuries. Over two thousand years ago the legendary Arc of the Covenant was stolen by Dark Wizards in a conspiracy to steal the eleventh commandment, which is said to hold powerful spells." Professor Binns drawled. James, who was sitting in front of me, was clearly asleep, Sirius tried to wake him up but it was no use. Sirius turned round and rolled his eyes at me before smiling. I smiled back as Sirius turned back round and once again tried to wake James. James carried on snoring. Sirius went back to what I thought were his notes but a moment later a paper aeroplane came sailing back to me.

_How was your detention with your dad? He wasn't too hard on you was he? _

I glanced up a Professor Binns to make sure that he had't noticed the aeroplane but he was still drawling on through our history lesson. I quickly wrote back.

_It wasn't too bad. He's threatened to send me to Bauxbatons ala Aunt Fleur if I do something else wrong but he'll never go through with it._

I sent the note back to Sirius while Rose once again nudged me. "What?" I hissed.

"Not paying attention…" Rose sang to me.

"Have all this memorised." I sang back.

"Great, you can write the essay he just assigned for me because I am completely lost."

"Nothing new there, I thought you were supposed to have inherited Hermione's brains."

"I guess I was just switched at birth" Rose snorted as she pushed her dark hair out of her eyes. While I sniggered Sirius' reply came zooming back.

_Try and behave. I know it's a lot to ask of you but if you're packed off to France then I'll only have the crazy Potters to spend time with. Merlin help me. _

I laughed loudly though luckily most people were asleep or staring out of windows to notice. Rose rolled her eyes at me but went back to trying to pay attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thanks to everyone reading this so far! Reviews are always appreciated !**

**I'm currently writing the next few chapters and am also writing a H/Hr one shot as well as planning a new fic that I'll start writing once I'm halfway through finishing this fic. Got to say, I love hearing that you love Lily as I love writing her.**


	7. Chapter Six: Not The Greatest Of Plans

**Chapter Six**

**Not The Greatest Of Plans that Lily Luna Potter Has Thought Up**

It had been just over two weeks since my detention and I had, surprisingly, settled into somewhat of a routine even if it was one that I was still getting used to. I had receive no detentions since the one with my father and I had noticed that Professor Longbottom seemed impressed by that fact. Dominique was still sitting with us at meals as Aphrodite refused to speak to her over the detention they had received and because Dominique had, finally, stood up to Aphrodite. It was quite a strange thing as I cannot remember ever having a proper conversation with Dominique since we were little kids. I found myself actually liking her as well; Dominique, like her sister, was smart and funny so talking to her came easily once we had gotten over the fact that she, along with my brother and his friends, had been making my life at Hogwarts hell for the past several years.

It was early Monday morning, the sun had only just risen over the crisp grounds and I had just finished writing letters to my mother and Aunt Hermione. I was getting dressed to go to the owlery and to check on Churchill. I pulled on a pair of Muggle jogging trousers, a t-shirt, hooded jacket and then stuffed my feet into a pair of trainers; I would get changed into my uniform later once I could actually be bothered. I grabbed my letters and raced downstairs to the Gryffindor common room. It was then that I noticed a small figure curled up in a chair reading a thick hardback book. I walked a bit closer and saw that it was Cissia Malfoy.

"Morning." I said with a smile. Cissia looked up and saw it was me. She smiled ever so slightly.

"Oh, morning…what time is it?" She asked yawning slightly.

"It's nearly seven, how long have you been sitting here?" I asked.

"Since about five o'clock this morning. I couldn't sleep." Cissia admitted. "Actually I think my legs have gone to sleep."

"Well…do you fancy walking with me to the owlery? To stretch your legs? You don't have to if you don't want to." I asked. Cissia looked at me in amazement, as if this was the nicest thing someone had said to her in a long time. It probably was actually.

"Really? You don't mind?" asked Cissia as she quickly stood up, her book falling to the floor. She bent down to pick it up. "Yes I'll come with you, if you really don't mind." Cissia gabbled. We walked in silence nearly all the way down to the entrance hall when Cissia finally spoke up. "Why did you ask me if I wanted to come with you?"

"Because I guessed you could do with a walk or someone to talk to if you wanted. Has your past weeks been any better than the week before? No one has been giving you any trouble have they?"

"No, I haven't had any trouble so I guess my week has been better…my mother finally wrote back to me. She said that no one was upset that I had been placed into Gryffindor. My father was actually quite proud according to her. Oh and one of the girls in my dorm was talking to me the other day, she was actually quite nice. She actually supports S.P.E.W."

"Wait, was her name…Abby…C-something."

"Abby Carmichael?" Cissia asked.

"Yes! That's it." I said snapping my fingers once I remembered the girl from the very first night back at school.

"Yeah, she was nice to me…"

"That's good Cissia." I said with a smile. We walked up to the owlery briskly as the wind had started to pick up. As soon as she saw me my barn owl, Churchill, started to hoot loudly. "Morning Churchill, I've got two letters for you today girl. One is for Aunt Hermione and the other is for Mum." I said as I attached the two letters to Churchill's foot once she stuck it out for me. "There's a good girl!" I said giving her a quick kiss on the head. She hooted happily once again before taking off and flying out one of the high windows. "Sometimes I come here just to sit and think, not many people come here early in the morning so it's rather peaceful. Plus the owls don't tell you to be quiet if you complain to them." I admitted.

"Really? I'll have to remember that…I'm still trying not to get lost so I just stay in the common room most of the time. There's a good corner near the fireplace, I can sit there for hours and no one pesters me." Cissia said. She smiled weakly at me. I instantly felt sympathetic to this girl. We were in the same boat really when it came to Hogwarts. We were both escaping your family's names.

"How are the girls in your dorm treating you?" I asked. "Well apart from Abby?" Cissia shrugged she stroked a nearby owl.

"They're ok but most of them are a bit immature. All they want to do is talk about nonsense and giggle loudly. Growing up in my house, well there was never a chance to talk about nonsense." Cissia said. "We have a very large library at home so I used to read a lot. So did Scorpius actually. It wasn't just wizarding books either, there were Muggle books as well. It's my favourite place to be when I am at home."

"Wow, sounds a lot grander than my favourite place at home." I said with a chuckle. I told Cissia all about the island at home, about the tree and how in the summer it had brilliant light. "I've spent many a hour there getting away from my family."

"That sounds very peaceful." Cissia said dreamily.

"It usually is, if I'm alone or with Sirius-"

"Sirius Lupin? Is he your boyfri-"

I quickly interrupted Cissia "No! No not at all…we're just friends…just really good friends."

"I may only be eleven Lily but I'm not stupid." Cissa said with a sniggered. I rolled my eyes and gave her a small push. "I'm just saying." Cissia said raising her hands up in defence.

"So…what were you reading?" I asked trying to change the subject. Cissia was looking around the owlery and clearly wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Huh?" She asked distractedly.

"Your book. What were you reading?" I asked.

"Oh! It's a really old Muggle book called 'First Impressions'. This copy is so mold, it was my grandmother's book. I like it…"

"I'll have to read it sometime. So…do you want to come and sit with me at breakfast? I noticed that you've been sitting by yourself so…do you want to sit with me and my 'oh so cool' friends?"

"Really? Yeah…yeah that would be…thanks Lily…" Cissia said happily.

* * *

><p>"Morning everyone." Tom said as he threw himself down on the bench next to Victoire. Cissia was sat very close to me, it was almost as if she was scared of what the others would say. Tom started piling breakfast onto his plate when he noticed the small blonde girl sat next to me. "Hi, I'm Tom Flannigan. You're Cissia Malfoy aren't you?" He asked. Cissia nodded and glanced at me.<p>

"Cissia's sitting with us; the IQ of the First Year Gryffindor girls is about as high as James' so she's looking for stimulating conversations." I said nonchalantly.

"Well you came to the right place then." Victoire said with a smile. "I'm Victoire and this Jasmine. You obviously know Lily. You'll find her conversation rather egotistical but the rest of us are amazing. You're Scorpius's little sister right?"

Yes." Cissia said in a small voice. As she said this Rose slumped up to us and sat herself down. She couldn't stifle a loud yawn.

"M-m-m-morning." She said cracking her knuckles loudly. Jasmine shuddered.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to do that Rose?" Jasmine snapped.

"I think the total is 287 times." I said handing a pitcher of pumpkin juice to Cissia. "Maybe three hundred times will be the charm, you never know Jasmine." I said with a grin. Rose yawned once again then looked at Cissia with confusion.

"Since when have you been sitting here?" she asked. Jasmine and Tom snorted loudly while Victoire rolled her perfectly beautiful eyes. "Not being rude or anything." Rose said hastily as she grabbed her unfinished Transfiguration homework from out her bag.

"Cissia's sitting with us; I think we're nicer than the first years." Jasmine said. Cissia smiled slightly. Rose nodded and quickly set about to finishing her homework while eating a piece of toast. There was a loud flurry of wings and several people looked up to see if they had post.

A large barn owl flew down near me and dropped a copy of _WMW_ (Wizarding Music Weekly, the weekly magazine dedicated to magical music that I had been reading for years) onto my lap. I flicked to the centre of the magazine, pulled out a poster of The Hippogriffs and handed it to Rose who squealed happily before returning to her homework. I was reading a review of a new band when I stopped and grabbed Rose by the hand; she nearly dropped her quill onto her parchment. At the bottom of the page was a small article about one of my favourite wizarding rock bands Merlin's Revenge.

_This weekend Merlin's Revenge will be playing an intimate gig in London. Only 150 tickets will be on sale and they are exclusively sold via _WMW_. Two galleons per ticket and only two tickets per customer. Apply below for tickets. _

Rose looked at me with wide eyes. We both knew that we had to go to this gig. No matter what.

* * *

><p>Two days later Rose and I were sat in the common room during one of our breaks watching Tom try, and fail, to beat Jasmine at a game of Wizard chess while Victoire wrote a letter to Teddy. As I watch Tom bang his head on the table in frustration Rose nudged me and pointed to the window where Churchill was fluttering next to the glass. I hurried over to the window and let Churchill in, tied to her foot was an envelope with my name written on it. When I flipped the envelope over I saw the stamp of <em>WMW<em>. It was the tickets to the gig. I showed them to Rose who grinned madly at me.

"That's brilliant…but how the hell are we going to be able to get there?" Rose asked. I chewed on my lip. I would find a way. I had to find a way.

Later that Wednesday afternoon we were sat in our double Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson. James was annoying me as he kept drumming his fingers on our desk and no matter how many times I nudged him he would still carry on. I huffed loudly and went back to listening to my Dad who was halfway through a speech.

"I hate to sound like a bad cliché but it is a well known fact that the best offence is a good _de_fence. That is why we will be practicing defensive spells in the second part of today's lesson." Dad said as he stood in front of the class. A ripple of anticipation coursed through the classroom. Everyone whispered eagerly and wide grins were spread across everyone's mouths. "Obviously we cannot practice these sells in this class room so today we will be going to the Great Hall. Before we get there I want you in pairs, these pairs will be the people you are sitting next to, after that I'll mix you up depending on your skill." Dad added. I heard James groan next to me. I turned to look at Rose who seemed to be revelling in the thought of jinxing Louis. "So can we all make our way to the Great Hall?" Everyone rushed to the door and made their way down to the Great Hall. James grabbed my arm to try and hold me back.

"I know you're going to use this as an excuse to hex me to death-"

"You know me too well brother dear." I said bluntly. "I'm not going to go easy on you but I'm not going to beat you to death James. I already have an O.W.L. in Defence Against The Dark Arts so I don't need to impress anyone, unlike you."

"Wow." James snorted. "I swear you have a quota of offensive things, you have to reach this quota or you go insane."

"No, not insane. I just get a bit antsy." I said smirking at James before waltzing off to join Rose. By the time everyone got to the Great Hall you could practically smell the excitement in the air.

"Ok, we will start with basic disarming. You all know the spell but many do not how to do it successfully. Right so everyone get into your pairs and start practicing." Dad said with a grin. I knew he was instantly thinking about all those D.A meetings over twenty years ago.

"Well dear brother." I said with a smirk. "Bring it." James narrowed his eyes and shouted:

"_Expelliarmus_!" But I was too quick I had already bloack the attack with a shield charm. "Lily you're supposed to let me disarm you."

"But then how will you learn?"

"Dad!" James cried sounding like a petulant little child. I heard a groan and a second later our father was right by my side.

"What is the matter?" He asked with a shake of his head. James pouted like a small child.

"Lily is blocking my attacks." He complained.

"Because that is what you are supposed to do idiot! Look!" I snapped. James wasn't even looking when I shouted "_Expelliarmus_!" his wand went flying out off his hand and I swiftly caught it. I smirked at James and gave him a condescending pat on the shoulder. "Eye on the ball dear James. Can I change my partner to someone who is actually paying attention? I may have already passed this class but that doesn't mean I'm going to slack off" I said.

"I think that may be for the best before you end up accidentally killing James." Dad said, a smirk crept across his face. I could tell he was enjoying this even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I made be troublesome but I never do anything accidental." I said also smirking. He rolled eyes at me and shook his head once again.

"Sirius can you switch with James? I'd like to actually finish this year with all my children alive." Dad called over to Sirius. Sirius nodded and jogged over to us. He high fived James before smiling at me. "Be careful Sirius. Lily isn't known to go easy on anyone, even if it is _you_."

"I have no idea what that means but oh well." I said with a shrug. Sirius and I practiced spells together for about fifteen minutes before Sirius stopped me.

"Lily…I was wondering…if you could do me a massive favour." He said with a small smile.

"It depends on how massive we are talking about here Sirius." I said. "After all, I may be amazing but I'm not untouchable when it comes to troublemaking,"

"Could you possibly sit by me in Herbology today? Last lesson I was completely lost, I didn't have a clue what was going on."

"Sure, as long as you do me a favour in return." I said with a grin.

"Oh? What?"

"I need you to do something for me." I said pleadingly. Sirius raised his eyebrows at me.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"If I tell you can you promise me that you will not tell a soul? Oh and not shout?"

"It depends Lily, what are you planning to do? If it is killing somebody then I can't help."

"Rose and I need to sneak out the castle on Saturday. Merlin's Revenge is doing a gig in London and we have tickets. We need the cloak my Dad gave James along with the Marauder's Map."

"Lily you're joking right? You plan to sneak out the castle and go to _London_?" Sirius hissed.

"Please Sirius, can you help me?" I asked pleadingly. "Please?"

"Maybe I could get the cloak but James doesn't have the map, your Dad gave it to Fred so it would be in his room." Damn. Maybe I could sneak into the Seventh Year boy's room and steal the map then sneak back in to put it back though it would be risky.

"Ok, could you please get the cloak for me and I'll figure out how to get the map"

"You know if you get caught your father will kill you." Sirius pointed out.

"That's why I need the cloak and map genius." I said with a grin.

* * *

><p>By Saturday Rose was ready to have a nervous breakdown. Sirius had managed to get the cloak from my brother's trunk and I had had managed to get the Marauder's Map from Fred's dorm. The night before I had simply asked Tom if I could borrow a book of his. He didn't even look up when I went into his dorm to go and get it. While I was in the dorm I looked through Fred's things until I found the map and before anyone came back I pocketed the map in my bag along with a random book of Tom's. We were all set.<p>

The plan was to go through the passage that lead us into Hogsmeade and from there we would go to the Floo Port, a Floo network port that had been in Hogsmeade for about ten years, and Floo to Diagon Alley. Nothing could go wrong.

"Good luck" Sirius said giving me a quick smile.

"Thanks and thanks for getting the cloak…oh and not telling anyone where we are going."

"It's fine Lil, you know I'd do anything that you asked of me." Sirius said. I smiled back and Rose coughed.

"We'll be late if we don't go now." Rose said. I nodded and waved to Sirius as Rose and I slid behind the statue of the one eyed witch. We hurried through the passage for about ten minutes until we came up underneath Honeydukes. "I cannot believe we are doing this. You realise that if we get caught my mother will _kill_ me and you will lose your prefect badge?"

"It's not like no one has ever snuck out of Hogwarts. My granddad did it every month, Remus used to tell us the stories. Plus your mum and dad were prefects and look at all the stuff they got up to." I said. Rose nodded but still looked nervous. "It'll be fine. Soon we'll be seeing Merlin's Revenge!" I said giving a squeeze.

"You're right…ok…let's do this." Rose said grinning at me. I threw the invisibility cloak over the two of us once we were in the basement of Honeydukes. We snuck up into the store and hurried over to the door. "_Alohomora_" Rose whispered and the door swiftly unlocked. We hurried outside before Rose locked the door once again. The store had only been closed an hour. Hogsmeade itself was still full of people and it seemed like the pubs were full of people. "Should we take the cloak off yet?" Rose whispered to me.

"Not just yet, wait until we're nearly at the Floo port." I said. We hurried along the main street until we got to the Floo port. I pulled the cloak of Rose and I, pulled out my money bag and then opened the door. There were several fire places, a ticket office and an information booth. As it was Saturday night it was still quite busy but we managed to get to the ticket office quite quickly. "Two return Floo tickets to Diagon Alley please." I said. A young witch behind the counter nodded.

"That's 1 galleon, four sickles and three knuts please." She said. I handed over the money while she magiced our tickets and handed them to me. "Thank you for choosing Floo." She said.

"Thanks" Rose replied then she dragged me over to a fireplace. I grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" I cried. Green flames blazed up around me and I felt a whirling sensation consume me. I was thrown from side to side and finally I fell onto a large shaggy rug. I stood up to find myself in the Leaky Cauldron. I'd made it. Rose appeared mere seconds later with a huge grin on her face.

"I can't believe we've actually got away with this." She whispered to me. I giggled and made sure that I had the cloak, the map and my money bag that not only had my money but your Floo tickets and our gig tickets. Everything was in my bag so we were ready to go. I looped my arm through Rose's and we went out into the courtyard that would take us to Diagon Alley. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and tapped the bricks to open the gateway. We hurried along Diagon Alley, passing all the stores and cafes until we came to one of the side streets. Down one of these streets was a small bar called _Accio Musica_ and this was where the gig was being held.

"Ready?" I asked Rose who nodded at me, a huge grin spread across her face. "Then let's go." I said smiling back at her. We raced down the street until we got to the bar, for tonight it was closed to everyone but people who had tickets to the gig as we had to show our tickets at the door. The wizard on the door looked at us dubiously for a moment then shrugged. Clearly he thought that if we were still at school then we would be there.

"Have a good night girls." He said as we walked into the bar. It was full of people wearing Merlin's Revenge t-shirts, torn jeans and dragon hide boots; all of them were drinking bottles of Butterbeer or shots of Firewhiskey.

"Drink?" I asked Rose.

"Yeah…I'll have a Butterbeer…and a shot of Firewhiskey." Rose said as she looked around the bar.

"Firewhiskey? Really Rose?" I asked. Rose never drank, ever. She nodded at me determination. Clearly Rose intended to be fun tonight. "Ok then. A Butterbeer and Firewhiskey coming right up." I said as I walked over to the bar. A young barman who looked about nineteen smiled at me and walked over.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Two Butterbeers and a shot of Firewhiskey please." I said pulling some coins out of my bag. The barman poured Rose's drink and pulled two bottles of Butterbeer out from under the bar.

"That'll be a galleon please." He said. I handed over the gold coin with a smile. "I recognise you, did you go to Hogwarts?" he asked. Now that I looked at him I realised he used to be on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Leonie used to have a crush on him.

"Oh yeah, I left last year. I'm doing an internship at the ministry in the Department for Magical Animal Rights." I lied quickly. It was something that I wanted to do in the future actually and Aunt Hermione had promised to help me get an internship.

"That sounds cool, I knew that I'd seen you around there. Have a good night, the band did a sound check earlier and sounded awesome." The barman said with a grin. I grinned back and glanced around the packed bar.

"Hello Potter." A voice whispered into my ear. I jumped and nearly dropped the drinks in my hands. Scorpius Malfoy stood in front of me in jeans, a t-shirt, shirt and dragon hide boots. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Malfoy. What are you doing _here_?" I gasped. This was not part of the plan.

"Merlin's Revenge are playing. Didn't you hear?" Scorpius said with a smirk. Scorpius took a sip from a bottle of Butterbeer before smirking at me once again. "What are you doing here then Potter?"

"Merlin's Revenge are playing here tonight Malfoy. Didn't you hear?" I smirked back at Scorpius. Scorpius rolled his eyes at me and took another sip of his drink. "How on earth did you sneak out?"

"Who said I had to sneak? Have a good night Potter." Scorpius said before walking off. I sighed loudly as I carried our drinks over to Rose. She downed her shot in one go. Rose's drinking distracted me from seeing Scorpius.

"Whoa, go Rose." I said sniggering. She grinned happily at me and we moved closer to the stage so we could see the band. Ten minutes later they walked on stage and everyone in the bar cheered loudly. The lead singer, a wizard named Eric Skye, whooped when everyone cheered.

"Hey everyone! We are Merlin's Revenge! Are you ready?" He cried. Everyone cheered even louder and the band began to play one of their most well known tracks. The music was loud and awesome, just how I liked it. Rose and I danced around wildly as we drank our drinks and sang along to every song played.

"This is _amazing_!" Rose shouted into my ear as she flung her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "You are the best friend _ever_!" I hugged Rose back tightly as the band finished playing one of their new songs. I glanced round to see if I could see Scorpius but he was nowhere to be seen. Knowing that he was here made me feel very nervous. Scorpius hated me so it was obvious he'd tell someone Rose and I were here. Though I had to wonder how he managed to get out the school.

"You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for coming to see us tonight! For our final song does anyone have any requests?" Eric Skye asked. Rose suddenly squealed and started to bounce up and down.

"Play Andromeda Star!" Rose cried. I could help but smile. Andromeda Star was one of their songs that Rose and I had heard hundreds of times. It was our favourite that we had played nearly all summer.

"Did I hear Andromeda Star?" Eric asked.

"Yes you did!" Rose cried and several people in the audience laughed loudly. The band started playing the first few cords of Andromeda Star and Rose whooped loudly. Grabbing my hands she started to dance wildly. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Sometimes I really did love Rose.

By the time the gig had finished I had a massive stitch in my side and I was exhausted. Rose next to me was skipping along happily. After the first shot Firewhiskey she had drunk three Butterbeers and another four shot of Firewhiskey. It was safe to say she was a bit tipsy. She flung her arm around me once again.

"This was such a good night. This was one of your better plans Lily!" Rose said.

"Thanks Rose." I said with a smile as I looked around the street. I was terrified of bumping into Scorpius again. I looked down at my watch and saw it was past midnight. "Shit. Come on Rose. The Floo port closes soon. We need to get back." I said.

"Oi! Ginger!" Someone yelled from behind Rose and I. We were near the turning for Knockturn Alley and it wasn't the best place to be at this of night. Two wizards were walking up to Rose and I, both of them were wearing black clothing and robes; they looked about twenty years old. "Oi!" The biggest one said walking right up to me. "Ginger…you're the Potter girl aren't you?"

"Pardon?" I asked. I noticed the smaller of the two had his wand out. Rose gripped my arm tightly.

"You're Potter's daughter aren't you?" The taller one grunted. I gripped my wand in my pocket.

"And what if I am?" I hissed.

"Because of your father my family were sent to Azkaban." The taller hissed right in my face. I could hear my heart beating loudly in my head. "And we're going to make you pay you-"

"Hey babe, sorry I got held up. Is everything ok?" Scorpius Malfoy of all people said waltzing up to me and snaking his arm round my waist. "Problem gentlemen?" he asked the two men in dark robes.

"Who are you?" the smaller one asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son, now you can move along and leave my girlfriend alone if you know what's good for you." Scorpius hissed angrily. The two mean is robes glared at us before walking off and leaving us alone. Rose was still shaking. I turned to Scorpius and shoved his arm off me.

"What? Why did you do that?" I asked staring at him. Scorpius snorted loudly.

"Why do you think Potter? You now owe me. See you back at school." Scorpius said. He smirked at us once again and walked off to leave Rose and I standing there.

"Shit." I muttered. Owing Scorpius Malfoy of all people was not a good thing at all.

"Can we please go back to school now?" Rose said clinging to me. I nodded. We hurried through Diagon Alley until we came to The Leaky Cauldron. I grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the fire before crying:

"Hogsmeade Floo Port!" I whirled in the flames, the flooing sensation bombarded me until I fell out into the Floo Port. Rose quickly followed me and groaned loudly.

"I will never get used to that." She said.

"Yeah well we better hurry up, come on." I said grabbing her by the arm. Once we were outside I flung the cloak over us and we raced to Honeydukes. Once we had unlocked the door, stepped inside and relocked the door we hurried down into the basement and then along the passage.

"If we get away with this it will go down in history." Rose whispered. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at Rose. We raced along the passage until we came up through the statue of the one eyed witch. Still under the cloak I pulled out the Marauder's map and whispered:

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map flourished and I opened it to look for Neville Longbottom or my father. I couldn't see either of them. "Come on, let's hurry." I hissed as we rushed along the corridors and up the staircases until we came to the portrait of the Fat Lady. I threw the cloak off Rose and I. "Sorry about this Lady." I said apologetically. The Fat Lady yawned loudly but shrugged.

"It's quite alright. Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Dignity." Rose said. The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait swung open. Rose and I hurried through and sighed loudly. "As if we got away with that!" Rose said with a giggle "Though owing Scorpius Malfoy isn't the best thing in the world. I still cannot believe he did that." Rose added. Arm in arm we walked into the common room. "Seriously, I cannot believe we got away with that!" Rose said once again.

"Got away with what exactly?" Someone said. My stomach dropped as I looked across the common room and saw my father standing there, he arms across his chest. Oh crap. "Lily, Rose do you care to explain where you two have been?" My Dad asked. "Also do you care to explain why you stole the cloak from your brother?" I tired to think of something to say, anything to say but for once I was lost for words. "Lily? Rose?"

"Urm…urm…well…we…." I stuttered.

"My office. Now." Dad said pointing towards the portrait.

* * *

><p>Harry stormed along the corridor furiously. Lily and Rose both dragged their feet behind him. His weekend had been relatively quiet until James came storming into his office complaining that his cloak was missing as well as the Marauder's map. James was convinced it was Lily and once they couldn't find her it became clear that she had been the one to steal the cloak and map but Harry wanted to make sure that this was the truth before he punished his daughter and her best friend.<p>

Harry arrived outside his office and demanded that the two girls go inside. Once they were inside they sat down on chairs at his desk. Harry sat down and breathed in deeply. "Now explain."

"We…we went to Hogsmeade…that's all." Lily said chewing her lip. Nearly sixteen years of raising his daughter taught Harry better.

"Empty your pockets Lily. You too Rose." Harry said as he watched Rose sigh. The two girls pulled out coins and scraps of paper from their pockets. Lily then emptied her bag of the cloak, map and her money bag. Harry noticed what looked like ticket stubs. He picked then up and saw Lily wince. Harry looked down at the tickets:

_**Hogsmeade Floo Port**_

_**Return:**_

_**Hogsmeade to London**_

He then looked at the other ticket

_**One night only! Accio Musica presents:**_

_**Merlin's Revenge Live!**_

_**Admit One**_

"Lily." Harry said. Lily looked at him with her emerald eyes. For the first time in a long time he saw that she was scared, scared of what Harry was about to say.

"Yes?" she said nervously.

"You are grounded. You will wake up, go to the Great Hall, go to your classes then you will return to the common room until bed time when you will not go out of your dormitory. If you need to visit the Library then you must ask my permission. Rose the same applies to you. Both of you will serve detention with me all day tomorrow, all day next Saturday and all day next Sunday. No arguments." Harry said. Harry hated having to do this but anything could have happened to Lily and Rose tonight and finding out that they not only snuck out of Hogwarts but had travelled all the way down to London terrified Harry. "Rose can you please wait outside for a moment? I would like to speak to Lily alone." Harry said. Rose nodded and shot a small smile at Lily before walking out the office. Lily looked at Harry and sighed.

"I'm gone aren't I? You're sending me to Bauxbatons right?" Lily asked, her face crumpling. Harry sighed then shook his head.

"I want to hear your side of the story first before I make my discision."

"Fine…I saw an advert for the gig in a copy of _WMW_ and I knew Rose and I had to go. I brought the tickets and we started to plan how to get to the gig. I asked Sirius to get the cloak out of James's trunk for me while I stole the map from Fred's trunk. Rose and I then went to Hogsmeade using the one eyed witch passage and we flooed to London from the Floo port. Once the gig had finished we came back here…I am so sorry but it was one of the best nights ever and Rose really enjoyed herself and-"

"Lily that's enough." Harry said. Looking at his daughter he was reminded of all the times he snuck into Hogsmeade using the very same passage, of the time in his fifth year that he along with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna had flown to London to save Sirius. He was reminded of every rule he broke when he was at school and now it seems that Lily was well on her way of doing exactly the same. "I am not sending you to Bauxbatons but the punishment stays. You will serve detention and will remain grounded until I see fit."

"Ok…but you won't punish Sirius will you? He only stole the cloak as a favour to me and I really don't want anything to hap-"

"Lily I won't punish Sirius. Don't worry." Harry said. He had to suppress a smile. Lily clearly felt very strongly about Sirius, he wondered if she had told him yet. "And…don't tell _anyone_ that I said this but…well done."

"What?"

"Well done for getting all the way down to London and back. If you had only thought a bit more then you may not have been caught." Harry said trying not to smirk. Lily smiled weakly and nodded. Harry stood up and walked over to his daughter; he pulled her up into standing position then did something he hadn't done for a long time. He hugged her. "I don't want to lose you so please be careful and try not to do something like this again. You scared me so much"

"Ok Dad…I'm…I'm really sorry."

"Now go to bed. I will see you and Rose here tomorrow at midday sharp for your detention."

"What will we be doing?"

"Writing home to your mothers and telling them what you did; both of them will no doubt look forward to thinking up their own punishments." Harry said. Lily nodded and walked out his office. He wasn't going to tell her this but at that moment he was very proud of how much Lily reminded Harry of himself. He suddenly missed his godfather Sirius Black more than he normally did. If Sirius was still alive then Harry could tell him about Lily and how mischievous she was. He knew just how proud Sirius would be of Harry's daughter. Harry knew that if Sirius, Remus and his father were still alive they would love to hear about Lily. He knew he couldn't talk to Sirius, Remus or his father but he knew who he could talk to.

Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Hermione Granger-Weasley" he said into the flames. He knew it was late but Hermione would still be awake. Hermione's study, where she spent most of her time, appeared before him. Hermione was sat at her desk reading a thick book. "Hermione." Harry called. Hermione jumped and turned to the fireplace.

"Harry! Is everything ok?" Hermione said rushing over to the fire.

"Everything is ok, guess what the girls have done this time."

"Oh God…what now?" Hermione said shaking her head.

"They snuck out the castle and Flooed to London to see a rock band."

"They did _what_?" Hermione cried. "When did they do this?"

"Tonight, I only caught them because James noticed that the invisibility cloak was missing. Shockingly I think part of it was Rose's idea not just Lily's."

"Honestly, they are a nightmare. I thought it would be the boys that caused us to tear our hair out" Hermione said shaking her head. "Lily is too much like her father" Hermione added smirking at Harry who smiled back. "As is Rose." Harry nodded, Rose was a trouble maker without meaning to be, just like her father. "What is their punishment?"

"Grounded and detention tomorrow. Both of them will be writing letters to you and Ginny to explain what they did and why they did it."

"What's the bet I get two letters, one from rose and one from Lily."

"She does treat you like her mother sometimes." Harry said. He smiled sadly for a moment. Ginny and Lily had never really bonded but as soon as Lily had met Hermione she had seemed fascinated by her even though Lily was only a few hours old. Hermione was the person Lily went to for everything and Harry knew that Lily's detachment hurt Ginny. "She really does love you." Harry said.

"I know…"

"She was overjoyed that you chose her to be godmother to the baby."

"Maybe she'll be more." Hermione said, her deep chocolate eyes bore into Harry's. Suddenly Hermione looked away. "Harry I have to go…Ron's just got home. I'll see you soon. Are you going to the Ministry's ball for Halloween?" Hermione asked distractedly.

"Oh yes…the kids have been given a pass so they can go as well according to Minerva. She's coming as is Neville." Harry said. Hermione nodded then smiled. "See you soon Hermione." Harry said with a small smile. He pulled his head out the fire and ran his hands through his hair with a deep sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Originally this was chapter seven and chapter six has several of the paragraphs from this chapter but, honestly, chapter six was a crock of shit, mind my language, and really didn't add anything to the story whereas this, hopefully, adds a bit more to the story. The next chapter will be posted up as soon as I have finished it.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Hell With Fancy Shoes

**Author's Note:**

**I just wanted to see a big thank you to everyone reading this story so far. The main plot is being slowly added into the story and I'm currently writing some of my favourite chapters. I am having problems with my laptop at the moment and I lost Chapter Eight while editing it which was very annoying. Anyway I'll stop talking and let you read the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Hell, Disguised With Overpriced Shoes and Fancy Dresses**

September rapidly dissolved into a chilly October without me even realising it. The trees began to turn vibrant shades of orange, yellow and red. The air became sharper and noticeably colder as the weeks lead up to Halloween. I was very busy with school work, Rose's half the time not mine, and trying to not end up in detention for having a 'smart mouth'. Tom was constantly busy with furious Quidditch training as the first match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was coming up. James had been trying desperately hard to keep up with Tom's very demanding schedule. This meant that Sirius was, very lovingly, doing James' homework for him.

As Halloween came closer and closer you could smell the excitement in the air from nearly e very students because of the news of the Ministry ball; an annual ball where everyone who was important in Wizarding society attended. This year Professor McGonagall had given permission for the children of people invited to attend the ball. The owls baring invitations had been arriving all week, students cast envious glances at the one who received a silver envelope containing their invite.

The morning that my invitation arrived was somewhat loud but, like most mornings, started out very quiet until things went weird. I woke up early and, shockingly, so did Rose. This really was shocking as Rose never gets up early even on a weekday. I normally have to drag her out of bed and even then it is a chore for her to become 'human'. The two of us decided to go for a jog around the castle so we quickly got changed into Muggle jogging clothes. Rose and I weren't super skinny but we weren't fat either. We were, I suppose, classed as normal curvy girls...apart from my annoyingly knobbly knees that I am sure I inherited from my father.

We started off by jogging out the entrance hall and down towards the Quidditch pitch. As we were jogging by the Ravenclaw entrance of the pitch Rose nudged me. "Has your Mum spoken to you about the Ministry's ball yet?" She asked before stopping due a stitch in her side.

"The ball? No why?" I asked as I jogged on the spot next to her.

"Merlin's sake. Well you are in for some fun. My Mum asked me if I was thinking of going with anyone and apparently your Mum is going to ask you the same thing. What they mean, obviously, is that we have to have _dates_." Rose said as she bent over and breathed in and out.

"Dates? As in 'date' dates?" I asked, my eyes widening. "As in hand holding and maybe kissing dates?"

"As in 'date' dates. Hand holding maybe kissing dates yes." Rose said rolling her eyes. I groaned loudly. "How they expect us to do that is beyond me." Rose added as we started to jog again.

"Hermione should know that we're un-dateable. It is rather obvious." I pointed out.

"Maybe we should try to work on that." Rose suggested. She looked at my raised eyebrow. "I'm serious. Maybe we should try and become 'dateable' Lily."

"Rose, I'd have to have a personality transplant for that to happen." I snorted as we began to long jog back up to the castle. Heck it was true; I would need a personality transplant for anyone to find me anything but annoying. Plus Spellotape over my mouth to stop me from being so opinionated. "Fancy jogginy by the owlery or going back to the castle?" I asked.

"We'll jog by the owlery. The more I jog the more toast I can eat at breakfast." Rose said grinning. I didn't bother to point out that it didn't work like that. We carried on jogging towards the owlery. We wern't too far away when we saw someone walking away from the steps leading up to the owlery. I recognised the figure instantly. Sirius.

"Good morning Mr Lupin." I called out. Sirius spotted Rose and I then smiled.

"Morning you two, what are you doing out here?" He asked walking over to us.

"Oh we fancied a jog so we got up early." Rose said.

"Really Rose? You woke up early?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Yes_ I woke up early." Rose said sticking out her tongue. "I can get up early, it _is_ possible." She said while Sirius laughed loudly. "Oh shut up Sirius."

* * *

><p>The flurry of owls that morning held several silver envelopes. Girls all over the hall were looking up hoping that one of the invitations were theirs. As Rose, Victoire, Dominique, Cissia and I were opening our glittering silver envelopes a loud and pierceing scream could be heard from down the Gryffindor table. We all glanced down the table to see Aphrodite going purple in the face as she ranted and raved.<p>

"What's up babe?" Ryan asked as Aphrodite continued to scream.

"My life is over! It is socially over! I can't go to the ball!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Aww poor Cinderella." Jasmine muttered sarcastically. Tom, Victoire and Rose snorted loudly.

"My stupid mother hasn't been given an invitation!" Aphrodite whined. "My stupid _stupid_ mother!"

"Babe if it makes you feel any better I can't go, my mother only has a reporter's pass not an actual invitation."

"Really? No Ryan and no Aphrodite? This stupid ball is sounding better and better by the second." Rose said grinning. "Next they'll tell us that it is a casual party and we can just wear our pyjamas."

"You don't want to wear a ball gown?" Cissia asked her silvery blue eyes growing wide. "I've been waiting for this ball for years. I wasn't old enough to go last year but this year I can!"

"I was in an all day detention last year so I didn't have to go." I said proudly.

"I had to sit by my brother all night and listen to his idiocy. It was the worst ball by far." Rose said shooting me a glare. "The year before Lily and I feigned Dagon Pox to get out of going. It, shockingly, worked as well. We got to sit in Lily's bedroom for a week eating homemade soup and reading. It was brilliant."

"Why were you in detention Lily?" Cissia asked. I shrugged, I could hardly remember. I had been in so many detentions over the years.

"Oh don't lie, you know why!" Dominique said pointing her slender finger at me. "You pushed Aphrodite into the lake." Then she frowned. "Wait…wasn't that because she cut off all your hair in the night?" she asked while I nodded. "Oh…ok, yeah she deserved that then."

"Wow…" Cissia said looking at me with awe. She then looked at Tom and Jasmine. "So you don't get invitations?" Jasmine shook her head.

"No, I'm Muggle-Born. My mother is a doctor, it's a non-magical healer, and my dad is an author. He writes mystery novels." Jasmine said.

"Really? That's so cool." Cissia said. Jasmine grinned at her happily."What about Tom?" Cissia asked.

"My Dad is the editor of _The Quidditch Quarterly_ and my Mum works in The Department of Magical Animal Rights but she's not high enough to warrant an invitation."

"Mum is really annoyed about that. She says Cordelia works so hard and it isn't fair that she isn't invited." Rose said.

"No one said the Ministry was fair." Tom said with a shrug. We carried on eating our breakfast when another flurry of owls appeared. Several seems to be carrying packages that would no doubt be gowns and dress robes. My owl Churchill dropped a letter onto my lap then cheekily starting to eat my bowl of muesli. I opened it to see it was from my mother.

_Lily._

_I shall be meeting you in Hogsmeade this weekend to shop from a gown for the Ministry's ball. Please don't be difficult. _

_Mum._

I rolled my eyes at her abruptness. We spoke but hardly, she seemed to be in a generally pissed off mood recently. Plus my level of being 'difficult' was a lot higher than her tolerance of my 'difficultness'. This was not going to be a fun trip. Glanced round at the people I was sat next to. Cissia was happily talking to Jasmine and Tom. Suddenly I had a brainwave, a way to satisfy my Mum and have a decent night while making someone happy.

"Tom." I said in a clear voice. He looked up. "Would you like to do me a massive favour and accompany me to the Ministry's ball? I can, as 'Harry Potter's daughter', also get your Mum and Dad invitations." Tom's face broke into a smile.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" He asked.

"Tom how long have we been friends?" I asked smirking. Tom furrowed his brow in thought.

With a shrug he said "Five, six years?"

"Exactly. I'd happily have you there because you're my friend." I said.

"Lily that…that would be great. Mum will be thrilled."

"I'll be thrilled Tom, I can say now that I have a date to the Ministry's ball." I said as Tom stood up, yanked me out my seat and gave me a massive hug. Victoire clapped loudly and whistled while Tom flipped her off. Before Victoire could smack Tom she was distracted by the appearance of Leonie who plonked herself down into Tom's seat and starting chewing on his toast.

"Oi!" Tom said flicking Leonie on the head. "That's _my_ toast, not yours."

"I don't care. Besides I'm here on important business. Jasmine, my dear friend, would you do me the very large favour, and by that I mean annoy my stuck up Grandparents, and be my 'date' for the Ministry's ball. This way you get to go and I get to annoy the old sods." Leonie said with a wicked grin. Leonie's grandparents were very important benefactors of the Ministry and gave sacks full of Galleons a year. Because of this the Ministry practically bowed down to Leonie's grandparents and gave them whatever they wanted. Leonie, who lived with them, was forced to 'act lady-like in all situations, show acceptable decorum and marry some one of important upbringing' at several events during the year.

"Why Leonie! My heart is all a flutter. This is just too soon. We have only shared secret longing looks across the classroom and the occasional flirtatious hand hold!" Jasmine gasped fanning her face with her hand. Rose and Victoire snorted loudly.

"But Jasmine, my love, my life, my destiny! We must be together!" Leonie said flinging her arms out and smacking Rose in the head in the process. "I cannot be without for one moment longer!"

"Oh Leonie! I never knew! Of course! Of course I will attend the ball with you. With all my loving heart yes!" Jasmine said dabbing away pretend tears. Tom rolled his eyes and scooted Leonie over while I sat back down in my seat.

"Honestly, you two are terrible." Tom said with a shake of his head.

"You're just jealous of our burning passion." Jasmine joked. Victoire and Rose finally cracked up laughing along with Jasmine and Leonie.

"You're all insane." Tom said with another shake of his head. Rose then sighed rather loudly.

"Great, just great. Everyone now has a stupid date to this stupid ball but me." She huffed.

"Victoire hasn't." Cissia said innocently. Rose just shook her head.

"Victoire will be going with her boyfriend Teddy Lupin. He's nineteen and, luckily, not at this school anymore. Right, drastic times call for drastic, and embarassing, measures." Rose said and she stood up on her chair and looked down the long Gryffindor table. Jasmine and Leonie looked at me for some clarification.

"I have no idea what she is up to." I said but I did notice that Professor Longbottom was getting up out his seat. "Rose! Sit down! Neville's on the warpath!"

"Sirius!" Rose screamed, yes _screamed_, down the table once she spotted my brother and Sirius sitting next to one another. "Sirius!" Rose screamed again. Sirius glanced over to where Rose was screaming a shot me a quizzical look before looking at Rose.

"Miss Weasley sit down this instant!" Neville Longbottom said loudly. Nearly everyone in the hall was looking at either Rose, Sirius or Neville Longbottom. I looked up to the staff table and saw Dad shaking his head but a small smile was on his lips.

"Sirius!" Rose shouted yet again. She even threw an apple at him which he caught easily.

"What Rose?" Sirius said.

Rose wobbled where she stood before she shouted "Will you do me a favour and go to the Ministry's ball with me?" Victoire, Cissia and Leonie glanced at me, I could see that out of the corner of my eye but I kept my eyes on Sirius who was now laughing.

With a chuckle Sirius said "Go on then, as long as you're not annoying."

"Can't guarantee you anything Sirius." Rose said before jumping back down into her seat.

"Miss Weasley five points from Gryffindor for your loud mouth." Neville Longbottom said standing over Rose while I looked at her in awe.

* * *

><p>"Where on earth did <em>that<em> come from?" I asked when Rose and I were walking down to the dungeons for Potions. Rose shrugged with a grin before looping her arm through mine.

"Well you can't go with him so I might as well go with him instead."

Before Rose could say anything else I interrupted her and said. "I didn't want to go to the ball with Sirius."

"Sure Lily. Sure." Rose said digging me in the stomach. Hard.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Welcome to Antoinette Martin! It is a pleasure to see you again! How may I help you this afternoon Mrs Potter?" An overly happy salesperson said as she opened the door for us.<p>

"My daughter Lily requires a dress for the Ministry's annual ball." My mother said. God, dress shopping. I was in hell.

"We have some amazing creations that have just come in! A beautiful pink-"

"Not pink." I said firmly. "It cannot be pink, purple, yellow or orange." The salesperson's face fell while my mother groaned. "Seriously no pink. Do you have anything black?"

"You are not wearing black Lily. It is a ball not a funeral." My mother said firmly as she flicked through gowns. She picked up one after another in various shades of gold. I rolled my eyes and went looking through the store trying to find a dress that didn't make me want to throw up. I think the main problem was that I could count on one hand the amount of times I had worn a dress. I lived in my jeans so finding a dress that I actually liked was going to be a challenge. There were dresses upon dresses but all of them were of the poofy variety. Several of them were pink as well.

"-unfair. People like _Potter_ get it handed to them on a plate."

"I _know_. God I wish my Dad was famous then I could get away with everything. Oh Aphrodite look at this pink dress! It's so hot!" Amelia squealed as she skipped along the aisle next to me. I crouched down behind a bright yellow dress trying to hide from the two girls waltzing by several dresses. "So did Ryan say what you two would be doing instead of the ball?"

"We're having a romantic meal in the astronomy tower." Aphrodite said in a gloating voice. "What are you planning to do about Sirius now that you know he's going to ball with _Weasley_?" she then asked Amelia. The two of them were now near metres away from me. Amelia gsnorted loudly before grabbing a very short dress that looked more like a skirt. "Potter's after him you know. I've seen the way she looks at him even if he's going to the ball with Weasely." Aphrodite added.

"Oh please! Potter is a loser; she hangs around that freak Rose Weasley and that loner Cissia Malfoy. A Malfoy! Sirius is way too good for her. He's way too good for Weasley either" Amelia said firmly. She was one to talk I thought to myself.

"Potter is still after him, look out Amelia. Come on, let's go and meet the guys for a butterbeer." Aphrodite said grabbing Amelia by the arm and dragging her out the store. I sighed loudly and moved away from the giant yellow dress. It was then that I came face to face with a sleek deep forest green dress that wasn't to girly. It was a structured body but the skirt was long, light and silky. It was the type of dress that looked like it was floating and moving even when still. I could actually see myself in the dress. I grabbed it off the rail and moved to the front of the store where my mum was still looking at dresses. She had several thrown over her arms.

"I've found a dress." I said holding up the green dress.

"Green?" my mother asked.

"Yes green. Why? What is wrong with green?" I asked.

"I was thinking of something gold. To show off your Gryffindor pride."

"So I can't wear green because it is the Slytherin colour? Mother I doubt people are gong to make that connection. Plus if I get my own way I'll be sat down all night with Rose."

"Oh lovely." Mum snapped sarcastically. "Because that is what I want to hear from you about one of the biggest nights of the social calendar."

"Why do you even _care_ about the 'social calendar'?" I asked.

"Because it's important." Mum said with a sigh.

"To who?"

"Lily please stop asking questions. We need to find you shoes, a bag and jewellery to match your dress."

"Ok, I'll have to remind Tom that his dress robes need to compliment my dress. Cissia mentioned something about how that is 'just what you do'" I said shrugging. The sooner this day was over the better. My Mum stopped and looked at me as if she didn't understand what I just said. "What?" I asked.

"Tom? Why Tom?" My Mum asked. "Not Sirius?"

"I asked Tom to go to the ball with me, just as friends though. Obviously his parents don't get invites even though Cordelia works with Aunt Hermione. I asked Dad if he could get invites from them as Tom was my date and he said it was ok. Rose is going with Sirius just as a friend."

"Lily the point of a date is- Oh I give up. Come on, we need to buy shoes." Mum asked sighing loudly before paying for the dress and dragging me out the store on the search for shoes. Oh joy.

* * *

><p>I had only been at the ball for the grand total of an hur and i was already bored and wished that I had gotten detention once again. Yes i had danced with my friends and smiled happily like I was enjoying myself but this really wasn't my kind of place. It was too big and fancy. Now I was sat at a table near the far corner of the wonderfully decorated room quickly tapping my heeled foot against the shiney marble floor. My parents were mingling with everyone from wizarding society, I had convinced Tom to ask Leonie to dance (hopefully he would finally admit how he felt about her) and My Grandmother had dragged Rose over to meet people of 'high society'. Hopefully from where I was sitting no one would see me, and therefore bother me, as I sat and sipped my Gillywater in peace. Sadly that wasn't the case.<p>

"Potter" I looked up to see Scorpius standing in front of me. What on earth did he want?

"Malfoy" I said nonchalantly. "What do you want?" I asked curtly, true I didn't like Scorpius but I felt like it was best to be polite as I was friends with his sister.

"Do you want to dance Potter?" Scorpius asked. My jaw dropped.

"Pardon?" I asked with a snort.

"Look you're a terrible dancer and I happen to be brilliant so dance with me. Plus, don't forget, you owe me after that fateful Merlin's Revenge gig."

"Have you been at the Firewhiskey again Malfoy?" I asked. Scorpius rolled his and grabbed my hand.

"Potter just dance with me." Scorpius said with a sigh as he pulled me over to the dance floor. "Try not to step on my feet though; these shoes coast a hundred and fifty galleons and I don't want them ruined by your massive duck-like feet."

"You have way too much money for your own good Malfoy." I said.

"Look at who is talking; do you enjoy living in a, rather large, mansion Potter?" Scorpius said with a smirk as he rested his hand on my waist.

"Do you have a death wish Malfoy?" I hissed while Scorpius just rolled his eyes once again. I had to hand it to him, he wasn't lying, he was a good dancer. "How on earth did you learn how to dance let alone dance _well_? Don't you need a soul to be able to dance?" I asked in astonishment.

Scorpius didn't even look ashamed when he said "I took ballroom dancing lessons as a boy Potter so stop being a complete bitch."

"You took ballroom dancing lessons?" I said with a snort, I ignored the 'bitch' comment. It wasn't the first time I had been called a bitch and it certainly wouldn't be the last time.

"My father made me. He learnt when he was a boy and snorting isn't very attractive Potter." Scorpius said very casually.

"Wait…what?"

"Snorting it isn't-"

"No, your father knows how ballroom dance? Draco _Malfoy_ knows how to _ballroom dance_?" I asked with awe.

"The house elves taught him." Scorpius said as I sniggered to myself. Well I wanted to flat out laugh but that would mean I'd have to stop concentrating and I'd end up stepping on Scorpius' shoes.

"So this is why you're dancing with me, to show of your house elf taught ballroom skills?" I asked.

"No…I actually wanted to say thank you"

"Wait…Was that 'thank you' that I just heard?"I asked with another snort.

"Potter. Be serious and please stop snorting." Scorpius said fiercely. "I wanted to say thank you about Cissia. She's been getting a lot of hassle from people in her dorm, people in her house-"

"People in the entire school"

"Well…yes…but you were nice to her, you took her in and made her feel welcome. So I…well I wanted to say thank you." Scorpius said. Suddenly he winced. "Potter I am warning you" he said as he whirled me away from his feet. "By the way, your dress is very nice. It's an Antoinette Martin creation isn't it?"

"My God. Malfoy you're _gay_!" I said in astonishment.

"No I am not!" Scorpius said defensively

"You dance, you own very fancy expensive shoes and you know who created my dress." I said pointedly.

"My mother owns several Antoinette dresses actually. Martin has a style that she sticks to, the dresses are obvious."

"Did you used to play dress up with them? Did you put her heels on as well? Can I call you Scorpina? Oh please can I call you Scorpina? Please?"

"This is why I'm not nice to people, it always bites you in the arse, and I prefer Scorpette actually. Even then, no, you are not allowed to call me either Scorpina or Scorpette."

"Wait…if you're not gay…Malfoy are you hitting on me?" I asked as it dawned on that Malfoy might be trying it on.

"Potter if it was a choice between having to hit on you or a dung beetle then I would chose the dung beetle so don't flatter yourself." Scorpius said as he dipped me in time to the music. His face was mere centimeters from mine. I could feel his minty ice cold breath on my face. "Potter…" he then said in a low voice. "You're really not my type." He said with a smirk.

"Charming Malfoy. Simply charming." I said with an eye roll. "You're not mine either. Preppy ice blondes don't really do it for me."

"No your type is more wolfish and scruffy isn't it?" Scorpius said. I kicked him hard in the shin. "That hurt Potter."

"It was meant to you jerk. I do not like Sirius in that way." I said firmly.

"I never mentioned Lupin's name. You did."

"You are an arse Malfoy." I hissed.

"What's even better is that Lavender Brown's Quick Quotes Quill hasn't stop moving once since we started to dance. There should be a photo of this in the society pages I think." Scorpius said.

"Oh joy, more publicity" I said sarcastically. All I needed now was for Lavender bloody Brown to splash some lie across her column about how Scorpius and I were dating.

"I am going to have fun seeing Azalea face turn purple once the photo is published." Scorpius said with his classic smirking sneer. There was the Scorpius that I had hated for years.

"You really are a complete and utter jerk." I said fiercely. "At least Ryan isn't here with Aphrodite." I added as an afterthought.

"That's why I could never be in Gryffindor; I would have been kicked out in my first for brutally murdering those two." Scorpius said with a shake of his head.

"Please do it, you'll be doing us all a favour. Ryan would be dead and you wouldn't be at Hogwarts." I said with a smirk to rival Scorpius's. Scorpius rolled his eyes and shook his head once again.

"Look I just wanted to thank you for being nice to my sister. Oh and be a bit of a jerk to you because I find it hilarious." True he did find being a jerk hilarious but there was something else I was remembering.

"Wait…why did you do what you did that night? Telling those guys to leave me and Rose alone and referring to me as your girlfriend? What was in it for you?" I asked. It was something I had been thinking about ever since it had happened. It had been playing on my mind for weeks really. Scorpius had gone out of his way to prove that he never liked me so why did he save Rose and I?

"Potter…people make mistakes. My father made mistakes in his past that still haunt him. Your father saved us all from a fate worse than death and we all owe him for it. Just because you're his daughter doesn't mean that you should get grief from people too stupid to be on the right side of the law. My father was lost for a while but he found his way back thanks to your father." Scorpius said seriously.

"My dad?" I asked. "What does my father have to do with it?"

"Didn't you know about my father's trial? Because of your father giving evidence he was acquitted." Scorpius said.

"No…no I never knew that. Dad never told us…" This whole conversation, plus the fact that I was dancing with Scorpius Malfoy, was very surreal.

"Yeah so your father saved my father and now you're saving my sister. She's a better person than I am so I'm glad she's got someone to look after her and…and I'm sorry for being a twat towards you. Like on the first night back…Cissia has made me see that not all people in Gryffindor are morons."

"Well I'm nice to Cissia because I like her Malfoy not because I have to. She's a nice person." I said.

"That's a nice thing to hear about my daughter." Came a smooth voice. A slender tall woman stood next to a dignified blond man. Cissia stood next to her mother. I was face to face with the Malfoys. Draco Malfoy was still handsome with a haughty look upon his face. His icy hair identical to Scorpius' and Cissia's. Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy was blonde as well but warmer. Her honey blonde hair was pulled into a messy knot and her long silver dress matched Draco Malfoy's tie. Cissia smiled brightly at me.

"Mother, Father I wanted to introduce to you Lily Potter." She said. I quickly let go of Scorpius and shook Draco Malfoy's hand. He looked me right in the eyes, something people rarely ever did.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. It really is." I said. Astoria smiled warmly at the sincerity in my voice. "Cissia has told me all about you." I added.

"Well Cissia has written to us several times telling us about you." Astoria said.

"It's good to know that she has someone to look after her" Draco said. Over my shoulder I noticed Lavender Brown and her silently sulking photographer looking over to us. I didn't trust the look splashed across Lavender's face. "Her being in Gryffindor has made us all very proud." Draco Malfoy added. Looking into Draco's eyes made me nervous and I wasn't sure why. Standing here and talking to them was something I never thought I would be doing. "I must say if Cissia hadn't of pointed you out then I would have known who you were instantly. You look just like your parents." Draco then said and I felt myself going red and I really wasn't sure why.

"I sadly inherit the Weasley hair." I said with a nervous smile. Draco Malfoy smiled clearly remembering a long since past moment in time.

"Astoria dear we need to go and meet the McFierce's before we offend them. It was nice to finally meet you Miss Potter. Please say hello to your father if we do not get a chance." Draco Malfoy said before he marched away from us while Astoria quickly followed after smiling at me and grabbing my hands.

"Thank you for watching over Cissia. You're a remarkable person even if not everyone sees that yet." Astoria said before she whirled away. I was stood rooted to the spot. I glanced to where Scorpius had been standing next to me and found that he had gone. Cissia was smiling happily at me.

"They really wanted to meet you." She said.

"That was pretty surreal Cissia." I pointed out. "I think I need a drink, a strong drink at that."

"Your family are going to give you grief aren't they? For talking to my parents and for dancing with Scorpius" Cissia asked. I shrugged. I got grief from them every day. "I best go and follow my mum…see you later Lily and…and thank you" Cissia added as she quickly hugged me.

* * *

><p>Sighing heavily I walked out onto the balcony across from me and looked out at the city lit up. London truly was beautiful, magical London and Muggle London. I looked below and saw Muggle teenagers laughing loudly, dressed up in short dresses, heels and make up. Their companions dressed in jeans, smart shoes and shirts. They were talking, laughing and joking while their arms were looped through each other'. Muggle couples dashed out of taxis to restaurants while others kissed quickly before walking down the road. It made me smile to think that they were carrying on with their night unaware that meters from them the most important wizards in the country were also dancing, laughing and joking. Our worlds collided without anyone ever really knowing.<p>

Someone walked up next to me and leant over the balcony just like I was. My father breathed in the crisp October night air then he turned and smiled at me as he loosened his black tie. I looked at him with confusion but smiled myself.

"Wait a second, was that a smile? Directed at me?"I said with a smirk.

"Lily you may be the bane of my existence but I can smile at you from time to time. I saw you with Draco's son. Dancing. Since when were you two friends? Or maybe more."

"We're not friends Dad or 'maybe more' at all. He was thanking me for being nice to Cissia that was all. I'm friends with his sister." I said. Dad smiled once again. "What?"

"Sometimes you are the worst person I have ever met but other times you are so sweet it is painful. Well done…I think." Dad said. "Hey come here." Dad pulled me into a hug. I couldn't believe we were actually hugging. "You look amazing tonight by the way Lily." Dad added. "Really beautiful."

Tears sprung to my eyes but I blinked them away before saying "Thanks Dad…"

"I know me being at school this year wasn't something you wanted but I've finally seen what everyone meant about you." Dad said in a low voice.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You _are_ too smart and devious for your own good." Dad said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Dad…Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us that Draco Malfoy was acquitted because of you?" I asked. Dad looked at me as if to ask how I knew. "Scorpius told me…that was a really decent thing to do. I'm…proud of you."

"Wait a second, was that a compliment? Directed at me?" Dad said with a smirk just like me.

"Well Dad you may be the bane of my existence but I can compliment you from time to time." I said quoting my Dad. He grinned brightly and pulled me into another hug. I realised that my father actually made me happy. Spending time with him made me smile. Maybe it wasn't him that had the problem with. Yes he could be strict when he wanted to be and he could be annoying but then again so could everyone.

"The Malfoys, while they made their mistakes, were still good people deep down. They knew that siding with Voldemort wasn't the right thing in the end. Narcissa, well she saved my life when you come down to it. She risked a lot doing that as well."

"People can surprise you at the most amazing of times." I said.

"Here you two are!" A happy voice said. My Dad and I turned to see Aunt Hermione walking towards us in her beautiful deep blue dress. "Gosh I've been looking all over for you! Lily, I think Sirius was looking for you as well" Aunt Hermione said with a glowing smile. She squeezed my arm before smiling at Dad. I began to walk back into the ballroom before I glanced back and saw Hermione's hand placed protectively on my Dad's arm; her head bent close to his, their foreheads touching as they smiled. Even after all these years, after all this time, she was still his best friend.


	9. Chapter Eight: Never As It Seems

I apologise for the shortness of this chapter and how long it has taken me to upload it. I have been too many kinds of busy and sadly that has meant that I haven't been able to write as much as I would like. I've just been accepted onto a HND course (So I am on my way to getting my degree) and it's eating away at my time.

Also this is it, the start of the reveal of the main plot. This is pretty much where Lily's life starts to break down. Obviously i'm not throwing everything out there in this chapter but you can start to see a few cracks begin to form.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**It Is Never What It Seems**

Harry James Potter watched as his daughter walk away from him and Hermione, her heels clicking on the stone floor of the balcony. The light wind made her few loose red curls dance around her face and Harry had to admit that Lily was the spitting image of her namesake and of her mother. She was, in all, beautiful. Harry and Hermione both watched Lily walk towards the ballroom as Hermione rested her hand onto Harry's arm protectively. With a smile and a sigh she rested her head against his.

"It's beautiful out here. Isn't it?" Hermione said, a playful smile on her lips. Harry nodded and looked out across both magical and Muggle London. "It's silly but I always love seeing the mixture of my new life and my old life. The magic and Muggle…it fascinates me." Hermione said looking out across the city, the lights a mix of yellow, blue, green, red and many others. Harry couldn't help but look at Hermione, he looked to see the wonder in her eyes. Both of them knew this was something that only they could appreciate. Ron would never understand. Hermione reached for Harry's hand and held it tightly. "Are you still coming over for dinner next weekend? The whole family are invited don't forget." Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course. We would never miss it. James has Quidditch practice in the morning but after we'll be flooing to yours. Minerva has said that it's fine for the kids to leave the castle for the night. " Harry said reassuringly.

"That's brilliant; I've been obsessively planning this night of weeks." Hermione said with a chuckle. "I can't help it really; my cooking has never been that magnificent and I really do not want a repeat of two years ago when my mat was undercooked."

"Yes but the vegetables and potatoes were overcooked so it made up for it." Harry said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the arm.

With a chuckle Hermione said "You're not helpful at all Harry."

"That's because we compare every meal we ever eat to that of Molly's food." Harry pointed out with a smirk.

With a nod Hermione said "That is true. So, how are you enjoying teaching the impressionable youth of today?"

"Oh it's a learning curve. You find out the most interesting things about people." Harry said with a chuckle as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Such as?"

"It turns out that your very own Dominique is actually a genius." Harry as Hermione cracked up laughing.

"_Dominique_?" She asked between her laughter.

"Don't sound so shocked, she does have Victoire as a sister." Harry pointed out.

"How are Rose and Hugo doing? I know they write but-"

"Are you asking me to snoop on your children Hermione?" Harry said with a loud laugh while Hermione smacked his arm affectionately.

"No, but please tell me at least one of them has my brains."

"It depends, whom do you wish had your brains?" Harry asked.

"It is horrible to Hugo if I say Rose?"

"No, though you should be happy as Rose does have your brains when it comes to Defence Against the Dark Arts…Hugo on the other hand…"

"Oh I give up on that boy I really do. Neville says the same thing. Ron just points out that he didn't do that brilliantly at school and it never did him any harm. I hate to point out that he'd probably be dead if it weren't for my brains…that sounded harsh didn't it? Don't tell him I said that! Harry James Potter you better not tell him that I told you that!" Hermione said frantically.

"Hermione, calm down. It is true though, we would have been stuffed if we didn't have you and your time travelling jewellery and bottomless beaded bags." Harry said. He honestly couldn't help but laugh at his best friend. She smiled and sighed contentedly. She then rolled her eyes and groaned. "What? Have you seen Lavender Brown?" Harry asked ducking slightly.

"No, the baby has just woken up. My nights are its days I am convinced off it. I am also sure that it is going to be a bloody athlete, as it uses my bladder as a football."

"Blunt and to the point." Harry chucked.

"Here, feel." Hermione said grabbing Harry hand and pacing it on her stomach. Harry could tell that Hermione was watching him anxiously. Suddenly Harry felt something inside Hermione stir; the baby. He couldn't help but nearly broadly. Hermione smiled back at him and for those few moments it felt like they were the only three people in the world.

"Oh…here you are. Harry there are several people waiting to talk to you." Ginny said walking out onto the balcony. Harry quickly let go of Hermione's stomach and he could have sworn he saw a flash of something, maybe annoyance, in Ginny's eyes. "I'm sorry Hermione but I am going to have to drag my husband away from you. Besides, Ron is looking for. You two have been out here long enough." Ginny said coldly. Harry stared at her, not sure if he had heard the bitterness in her voice or if he was just imagining it. The past nineteen years had taken its toll on everyone really but Ginny had taken the brunt of it. After her accident that ended her Quidditch career Harry had tried to be there for her but it had been nearly impossible. She had slowly become a highly bitter woman and had thrown herself into becoming the ultimate society housewife. She wrote for _The Sunday Prophet_, she gave interviews to _Witch Weekly_ and never did anything anymore without turning it into a massive event that people would be talking about for weeks after. "Harry, are you coming or not?"

"I'll be right there Gin." Harry said. He touched Hermione's arm lightly and she smiled weakly at him before she walked back into the ballroom. Hermione glanced at Ginny and gave her a smile which Ginny did not return. "What's the matter Gin?"

"Oh I don't know Harry, maybe it's the fact that I've been talking to important people for ages while you'd rather be standing out here in the cold with Hermione. With your hand on her stomach." Ginny snapped at Harry as she crossed her arms across her deep gold dress.

"I'm sorry Gin, we were just talking about the job at Hogwarts then the baby started to kick, who did you want me to speak to?" Harry asked trying to defuse the fight before it really started. Harry walked over to Ginny and kissed her on the lips. She merely stared at him. "Come on Ginny." Harry said placing his hand in one of Ginny's. She still didn't smile but she let him hold her hand as the two of them walked back into the ballroom to smile and pretend to be the perfect married couple. The couple the world believed them to be.

"Lily and James darlings!" a voice called room across the ballroom. James who was stood next to Sirius and I ducked slightly as none other than Rita Skeeter came striding across the room towards us.

"You're on your own here mate." Sirius said to James as he quickly grabbed Rose who was sat down with Tom and Jasmine. "Want to dance?" Sirius asked Rose who, after spotting Rita, nodded quickly and the two of them raced onto the dance floor.

"I hate them both." I muttered to James as the pair of us fixed fake smiles on our faces once Rita was in front of us.

"Well my my _my_ don't you two look marvellous!" Rita cried. She, on the other hand, looked very…well colourful in a skin tight lime green dress with purple shoes, a pink feather boa and her trade mark glasses. Her finger nails were painted a shocking blue colour and in her hair was an elaborate head decoration made up of different brightly coloured feathers. It hurt to look at her directly. "Do either of you have a couple of words you would like to say about the party? Especially you Lily who, only this summer, stormed the Ministry on a house elf rights march." Rita said, it was then at James and I noticed a quill in her hand. James jumped in to speak.

"We're both having a brilliant time and have been very lucky to be given a chance to attend the ball. We're both very excited to be here and may I say Rita that you look very outstanding." James said with a broad smile. I sniggered to myself as Rita went red at James' compliment.

"Why thank you James! Now your younger brother Albus joined the school and has been placed in the same house as you two. Are you glad to be joined by your brother?"

"Of course, Albus is a brilliant kid and we're happy that we have part of our family with us." James said smoothly.

"Speaking of your family joining you how do you feel about your father taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Rita asked. This time I quickly answered.

Like James I smoothly said "In our family education is very important so we are always thrilled to have a teacher that is not only talented in the subject that they are teaching but has years of experience. Who else could teach us the importance of fighting the dark arts like our father?" James looked at me briefly and smiled. Rita looked thrilled with her 'scoop' and gave us both big hugs. The acid smell of her perfume stayed in the air even after she had gone.

"I'm scared." James mock whimpered. Tom and Jasmine were smirking at each other as I sat down and poked Tom on the arm.

"Well." I said with a huff "You're a useless date, I despise of you." Tom shrugged with a grin before I swiftly kicked him on the shin. "Stop being useless and ask me to dance before Rita or someone worse suddenly appears and forces me to talk to them." Tom chuckled as he pulled me into a standing position and we skipped off to burn a hole in the dance floor.

We arrived back at Hogwarts in the early hours and I, for one, was completely exhausted. Tom, as it turned out, could dance for a surprisingly long time even if he did look like a mentally backwards frog trying to ballet dance (honest to God that is how Tom dances). My feet were going to drop off, I was sure of it. I pulled off my shoes and threw them across the room with a clatter. Aphrodite and Amelia jolted awake, ripping eye masks off their faces in the process and glared at me, Dominique and Rose.

"Do you _mind_?" Aphrodite hissed at us, her eyes lingered over our dresses. "Some of us are trying to sleep." Aphrodite added with a huff. Rose snorted and walked over to her bed and began to pull her dress off.

"Oh we are so sorry." I said sarcastically. "I forgot that hags needed there eight hours sleep if they don't want to turn into dirt…on second thoughts…"

"Don't bother _Potter_." Aphrodite snapped. She shoved her eye mask back on and burrowed under her sheets with another loud huff. Rose looked at me with a shrug, clearly Aphrodite was beyond furious over the fact that we had gone to the ball and not her. I was past caring about anything to do with Aphrodite so I quickly changed into my pyjamas and snuggled down under the thick covers of my bed, glad to finally be back at Hogwarts where no one, well no one of importance, cared about social standing.

I woke the next morning quite late, as did most of the school really as it was a Sunday and didn't go downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast until mid-morning. There were several signs of the night before; many students were nursing headaches from clear overindulgence of drink. Marianna Harris, a seventh year Ravenclaw whose mother was secretary to the Minister of Magic was drinking a large goblet of smoking potion that was no doubt a Decongestion Draught, which, coincidentally, Tom was currently drinking while he sat next to Victoire, Rose and I. Tom pointed at Victoire with a glare.

"I am _never_ entering a drinking contest against your boyfriend _ever_ again. He could drink anyone under the table." Tom muttered as he went back to clutching at his head. Victoire snorted as she nibbled on a thick piece of toast. I poured myself a large mug of coffee and sprinkled in some cinnamon.

"Oh please, you have no one to blame but yourself. You were trying to impress Leonie and, spectacularly, failed." Victoire pointed out. Tom groaned and drained his goblet with a shudder. Rose, herself suffering slightly from one too many butter beers, sniggered loudly while Jasmine joined our table. She sat down next to rose and smiled brightly. "Someone is in a good mood." Victoire pointed out. Tom rolled his eyes and groaned once again.

"Well I didn't drink last night so I'm as right as rain." She said. I gave her a swift high five. Tom glared at me.

"Stop glaring and cure your hangover already." I said poking him in the arm. We continued to eat our breakfast in comfortable silence while the hall filled up. I saw James, Hugo, Albus and Sirius, minus the apparently Ryan, Amelia and Aphrodite, walk into the hall in cheerful moods. Sirius waved to me as he sat down. I smiled back before a shadow fell across my plate. I looked up and groaned. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to whatever she was about to rant to me about.

"Well well _well_, aren't you a sneaky little thing. You go on and on about being a decent person and doing the right thing and yet here you are, _flirting_ with a _Slytherin_. The son of a Death Eater Slytherin as well. No wonder you're friends with his pathetic freak of a sister." Aphrodite sneered as she held a copy of _The Sunday Prophet_. She threw the Culture and Style section at me; it hit my glass of juice and sent it flying over Rose. On the front cover was a stunning photo of the ballroom where the ball had taken place, I could see Tom, Leonie, Rose and Sirius as some of the couple dancing. The headline said '_Not a fright in sight at the Ministry Annual Halloween Ball_'. I quickly turned the page and saw photo upon photo and laughing, smiling an dancing couples. Wizard chatting over goblets of oak matured mead. Witches gossiping over glasses of gillywater and there was a brilliant photo of Teddy, Tom, Leonie, Victoire, Jasmine and myself all smiling at laughing between ourselves. But it was one photo that caught my eye and that was clearly the one that Aphrodite had been talking about.

Scorpius had me wrapped in his arms, one hand on my hip as we danced, his face was serious but friendly and I looked compassionate and open. I could see what Aphrodite meant, even if I didn't want to admit it. The pair of us looked close, we looked together. The caption below didn't help matters: _Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter, seen dancing with rumoured boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy. She was later introduced to the young wizard's parents (photo bottom right)_. The bottom right photo showed me shaking hands with Draco Malfoy while Cissia, Scorpius and Astoria looked on, all smiling. Lavender _bloody_ Brown. If I ever saw her, smirking, face again then I was going to hex her into the next century.

"Aphrodite will you _go away_?" Victoire snapped angrily as she glanced at the paper. "If you believe the lies that Lavender Brown spreads then you are stupider than you look, if that is possible."

"I just think it's wrong. You stand for so many things and yet you go and fall for the son of a Death Eater and the brother of a little freak."

"Say that again." A voice snapped from behind Aphrodite. "Call me a freak again Aphrodite, I dare you." Cissia hissed. None other than Scorpius Malfoy, my rumoured boyfriend, was standing next to her. "Call my father a Death Eater again while you are at it." Cissia added. I saw her hand curled around her wand.

"Cissia leave it, people like Aphrodite like to be prejudice even without valid proof." I said, Scorpius whispered something in Cissia's ear before giving me a swift nod and returning to the Slytherin table. I spotted Azalea refuse to ever look at him. "Just go away Aphrodite. I am not in the mood to listen to your crap." I said flapping away her with my hands. Aphrodite stood her ground and continued to glare at me. Something, most likely my anger issues, snapped and the next thing I knew Aphrodite was squealing loudly on the floor, her hands covering her nose as blood spurted from it. I was on my feet and breathing heavily while my wand was pointed at Aphrodite. People were crowding around us and pointing at Aphrodite while she howled. A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away.

"Office. _Now_!" Professor Longbottom snapped dragging me along the corridor. Just when everything was going so well.

"I honestly thought we had gotten through to you. You've kept your nose out of trouble, you've been working so hard and your father has been so proud of you. Now you throw all that way by hexing Aphrodite Patil-Reade, Do you have any idea what her mother will do when she finds out? She will complain and complain and complain because her daughter is her precious little angel."

I sighd before saying "How delightful." And the sarcasm was highly clear in my voice. Professor Longbottom glared at me for a moment.

"You understand you will have to have detention for this." He said.

"Looking forward to spending time with you again professor." I said giving him a facetious sault.

"Lily be quiet. As well as detention I shall also be taking away fifteen points from Gryffindor."

"I can live with that-"

"Lily be _quiet_. When Harry told you that you only had one more chance he meant it and so do I. You're one your last legs and this time I mean it. Now get out my office." Professor Longbottom snapped. I rolled my eyes and dragged myself out of his office. Rose, not very surprisingly, was waiting for me. She grinned at me as we walked back up to Gryffindor tower to finish off our potions essays due for the next day.

"That was hilarious. Aphrodite's face was priceless." She chuckled. When she saw my annoyed face she stopped. "What's wrong? You're not pissed about the newspaper report are you or did you get another detention?"

"Both. Detention, points deducted and the stupid report. Why can't my life be simple and not in the press? Also why on earth did I agree to dance with Scorpius."

"To be honest I was going to ask you that but you do sort of owe him after the whole Merlin's Revenge thing. Ignore Little Miss Snooty Patil-Reade, what have ever done that is of any substance? Nothing what so ever." Rose said linking her arm through mine. "Please please stop pouting and come to my aid with this damn potions essay before I lose the will to live and throw myself of the Astronomy tower." Rose said. We got to the Fat Lady who waved us in once we had given her the password. We were ready to face the heap of parchment that would soon, or in Rose's case after I had hit her a couple of times to pay attention and stop looking at Sirius, beyond our potions essay.


	10. Chapter Nine: Detention 'Flirtations'

**Chapter Nine**

I fell into the, soul crushing but necessary, apparently, routine of my detentions, just like with all of my other detentions really. I would report to Professor Longbottom's office every evening like clockwork and sit there until my brain turned into mush. I was pretending to be the model student of detention really, even if it was truly tiring and slowly chipping away at my brains.

* * *

><p>On the fifth evening of servitude I walked into the office and found someone there that I did not expect at all. Scorpius Malfoy. I could not escape him. With a sigh I walked over to my usual detention desk, it actually had some graffiti on it that I written during my very first detention back in my first year. Ah back when I was young, less opinionated and not so mouthy about it. Scorpius looked up when he saw me sit down and gave me a small smirk. Professor Longbottom hadn't turned up yet so it was safe to talk even if I didn't really feel like it.<p>

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here Malfoy?" I asked.

"I've, once again, failed to hand in my herbology work so Longbottom has felt the need to throw me in detention." Scorpius shrugged. "I'm guessing your here because of kicking that twit Aphrodite's arse." Scorpius then said with another smirk. I nodded and went back to looking at the years of graffiti on the desk. There was the very rare graffiti of Rose, written during a detention both of us served back in our third year but what for I could no longer remember. I smiled to myself before pulling out a book out of my bag; it was one that Aunt Hermione had sent me in her monthly care packages of books, advice and threats to stop misbehaving. "No homework this evening Potter?"

"I, unlike some people, actually complete mine. I am only here as a political prisoner." I said with a smirk. Scorpius snorted.

"Political? Cursing Aphrodite Patil-Reade is now political?" Scorpius asked as he pulled his, no doubt herbology, homework out of his bag.

"It should be everyone's political and human right to curse that twit at least once a month." I pointed out, I for one thought this was a valid point.

"You do have a point there Potter." Scopius said with a smirk to rival mine. "Who would have thought that we would be agreeing on anything?"

"Yes, our tolerance of each other is rather odd considering you stunned my threstrals at the start of the year." I said with a slight glare.

"Well I do have a quota to maintain; I am required, as a Malfoy, to do at least one vile thing a week."

"Papa Malfoy must be so proud of you." I said failing to suppress a yawn. Scorpius grinned sardonically then went back to his herbology essay while I flicked through my book. "Have your parents said anything to you about that stupid article?" I asked casually.

"No not really, my mother wrote to me and said that my father was getting some grief about it from the old crowd, you know...wizards that my grandfather knew, but apart from that it hasn't really bothered them. I think the main person it has pissed off has been Azalea."

"Ah yes, the 'lovely' Azalea." I said with a roll of my eyes. The lovely Azalea who was now making it her mission in life to trip me up in the hallways whenever she saw it and had been throwing dragon dung at me in Herbology for the past two days.

"She's, well she's not harmless but she's not that bad." Scorpius said. I couldn't help but snort.

"She's named after a poisonous plant Scorpius, either her parents are stupid when it came to naming her or very shrewd."

"I think it is less of the latter, I've known them since I was little and her father definitely has the look of a troll." Scorpius said with a grin. "Your family hasn't said much have they?" Scorpius then asked. "Not that I care." He added with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him while I shrugged.

"They haven't said much, James is probably annoyed but he hasn't said anything. I think everyone knows that there is no well in hell that I would date a _Malfoy_ so they're taking it with a pinch a salt."

"Wow Potter, that really hurt me deep there." Scorpius said. I couldn't help but act highly immature and stick my tongue out at him. "Mature Potter, very mature."

"Bite my Malfoy." Was my reply

"I don't know where you have been Potter, so I'd rather not."

"You really don't want to know either." I couldn't help but say with a wink. Scorpius shook his head and returned to his work.

Moments later Scorpius and I heard shouts from outside in the corridor. The door flew open and Professor Longbottom strode in, Sirius, James, Albus, Hugo and my father at his heels. James and Hugo were sniggering to themselves.

"-completely flabbergasted! What on earth were you four thinking?" Longbottom was ranting. "Irresponsible and idiotic!" He muttered as Sirius sat himself down at the desk next to me. He gave me a weak smile while James sat down next to him, as far away from Scorpius as possible. Albus looked terrified, this was no doubt his first detention while Hugo looked, well he looked just like Hugo always did; perplexed.

Professor Longbottom and my Dad huddled into a corner to no doubt discuss whatever it was the four boys had done what their punishment should be.

"What did you do this time?" I asked Sirius. Sirius gave me a lazy smile that, I didn't want to admit this either, practically melted my insides.

"James and Hugo thought it would be a genius idea to blow up all the pictures of juice at dinner. I have no idea why they thought of doing this but Albus and I somehow got roped into helping. Oh and none of the picture actually housed juice, they housed Swelling Solution. As you can guess said Swelling Solution went over most of the school." Sirius said flashing me another easy smile. He then shrugged as if it was no big deal being shoved in detention. Then again Sirius and James have served nearly as many detentions as I have.

"My brother is such a terrible influence." I said shooting James a smirking look. He smirked back and shrugged. To him a detention was a badge of honour; I simply found it to be a few hours that I could be hanging out with Rose, Victoire or reading.

"Lily you can go." Professor Longbottom called out. I looked at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. Whoops have to be respectful to authority and all that. "I mean pardon professor?"

"You can go, next time think twice before hexing somebody." Professor Longbottom said. I could promise this I really could

"He doesn't want you to be corrupted by your brother and his ilk." Scorpius muttered. James gave him the middle finger which, luckily, Professor Longbottom or our father didn't see. "It's a shame you have to go, we were having such a delightful conversation before we were so rudely interrupted." Scorpius added shooting my brother a sneer. James' eyes narrowed at both Scorpius and I. I rolled my eyes before packing up my bag and beginning to talk out the office.

"Bye sweetums!" Scorpius called out. I had a loud thump followed by someone yelling "James!"

"Lily hold up!" I heard my father call once I was outside. I waited as he walked out the office, shutting the door behind him. "About the other day with you and Aphrodite, the newspaper report and everything-" I sighed before he could carry on.

"Look it's nothing. Aphrodite has never liked me, the report is just more fodder to prove Lavender Brown's lack of intelligence and I am perfectly fine ok?" I said with slight exasperation. I could understand why he would be concerned to be perfectly honest I was sick of talking about it.

"Lily your brothers are having dinner with me tomorrow evening. Sirius will be there also, I wondered if you and Rose would like to come as well." Dad asked. I shrugged, dinner with my father didn't seem like the most brilliant idea in the world but it was better than having to sit on the same table was Aphrodite and Amelia.

"I mean yeah sure, Rose and I would like to go...um...what time?" I mumbled.

"You should get there for around seven in my office." Dad said.

"You're not forming another Slug Club now are you?" I couldn't help but ask. Dad burst out laughing. "Well you never know." I said with shrug. "You could be grooming us to become the next great witches and wizards."

"Lily I've been attempting to that with you and James for sixteen years and have, so far, failed miserably."

"That is true, don't worry. Rose and I will be there for seven on the dot." I said. Dad smiled then waved me away. I didn't need to be told twice. I raced back to Gryffindor tower where Rose was sat with Victoire and Jasmine.

"You're back early." Jasmine said with surprise as I sat down next to her. Rose and Victoire were busy writing essays while Jasmine was clearly procrastinating by balancing her wand on the bridge of her nose. "I thought you would be in detention until at least nine."

"Me too but Neville let me go early." I said once again pulling out the book Aunt Hermione had sent me. Rose looked up, stuck her tongue out at me then returned to her work. Very mature. "Apparently James and Albus-"

"Don't even mention those two; we just only finished cleaning the hall about five minutes ago." Victoire snapped. Rose nodded. "You should have seen half of the Hufflepuff first years, they were covered in Swelling Solution, Madame Valerian will have her hands full."

"Half the school at in the hospital wing at the moment." Jasmine explained. I exhaled and slumped in my seat. "Exactly." Jasmine said. "If it wasn;t so annoying and stupid it would have been funny."

"No it would not have been funny, I'm still annoyed at them for that stupid stinksap prank they pulled on me this summer."

"Technically it was meant to Lily." Rose pointed out. I threw a cushion at her, because I'm highly mature like that. You'd forget that I was a prefect sometimes. I'm a amazed Longbottom hasn't taken away my badge yet.

"You're input is not needed Rose." I said as she threw the cushion back at me. "Not that it isn't wonderful to sit here with you but I'm knackered, I think I'm going to bed." I said.

"Sweet dreams my dear." Rose said winking at me. With a roll of my eyes I slumped off to my dormitory and piratically fell into my feather soft bed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you think we will ever be able to tell anyone?" a female voice asked. A male sighed. I could see neither of them through the dim light; their faces were covered by shadows.<em>

"_I have always been scared that they know deep down in their hearts." A man said. The woman gave a small sob but did not cry as her voice seemed clear and strong._

"_That they now we truly love one another?" The woman asked. I tried to make my eyes adjust to the light but it was no use._

"_Yes...I think about telling her all the time but I am terrified of the repercussions." The man said with a small sigh._

"_Everyone will hate us you mean?" The woman asked. _

"_Yes...but I hate not being able to love you freely also. I hate not being able to take your hand in mine and admitting to the world that you are really mine." The man said. I heard him move closer to the woman. _

"_I'll always be yours as well." The woman said, the love in her voice scared me. How could anyone love someone that much? How can there be that much passion in one person's voice? "I will always love you, no matter what." She said her voice was now becoming breathless. "Wait...did you here something? I think there is someone here." The woman suddenly said. I jolted and turned swiftly even though I couldn't see where I was going. I raced towards a dim light but someone grabbed me by the arm. It was the woman but her face was still in shadow. "What are you doing here? Were you _spying_ on us? How dare you!"_

"_Leave her, she is nothing...just look at her, it is clear that no-one cares for her." The man said walking over to join the woman._

"_Exactly, she is sneaking because she wanted to see what real love is. Love that she will never receive from anyone, not Sirius, not her brother, not her father or her mother."_

"_How...how do you know-"_

"_It is obvious Lily, it is obvious to everyone" The woman hissed before pushing me hard, I felt myself fall to the floor and smash my head against the floor._

I suddenly woke up convulsing in my bed. I had no idea what that dream was about and it terrified me. Who were the two people that were so clearly in love and how did they know me? Breathing in and out heavily I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to the dresser where a large picture of water stood. I poured myself a large goblet and took slow gulps to calm down. I turned to Rose's bed and considered waking her up but she seemed so peaceful, spread out like a starfish and snoring loudly, that I changed my mind, plus she really wasn't conscious for the first half an hour after waking. I walked over to my trunk and pulled out a large Weasley jumper and pulled it over my head. I picked up a book and walked downstairs into the common room. I wasn't even going to attempt to get to sleep. When I got down in the common room the fire was still in though slowly dying and a figure was sat in one of the chairs closest to said fireplace. Sirius. I could tell by the silhouette.

"You're up early." I said in a small voice. Sirius jolted and whirled round to look at me. "Sorry!" I said walking over to him. "I didn't mean to startle you. What are you doing up this early? It's only five." I said as I sat down in a chair opposite Sirius, the warmth from the fire reaching my bones. That was the magic of Hogwarts fires I guess.

"Oh I couldn't sleep, you?" Sirius asked. He, like me, was also wearing a jumper knitted for him by my grandmother. His was a deep red unlike my deep forest green.

"Same here...I had this bizarre dream and I knew there was no point trying to get back to sleep." I said. Sirius looked at me then smiled.

"Truthfully? I couldn't sleep because of a dream either...it was...it was about my dad." Sirius said refusing to look at me.

"Oh Sirius." I said reaching for his hand without thinking about it. Sirius gripped my hand and stared into my eyes, I suddenly felt very conscious to the fact that we were the only two people in the room, awake in the whole tower perhaps. "It never gets any easier does it?"

"Never." Sirius said looking away from me. "You're lucky that you still have Harry...I know you don't really think that you are lucky-"

"I'm starting to believe it so don't worry."

"You smile at him." Sirius said.

"What?"

"Harry, when you two talk you smile more now. Him coming to Hogwarts to teach is clearly doing some good." Sirius said. He gripped my hand tighter before suddenly letting go. "I...um...I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"Oh ok...Wait, you're coming to my Dad's dinner tonight aren't you?" I asked.

"Oh...yeah, yes I am." Sirius said.

"Save you a seat?" I asked. Sirius nodded before he got up and walked towards the boy's dormitory. I sighed deeply before deciding to walk back to my own dormitory to try and get back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Lily?" I looked up to see James standing over me. The sun was setting over the grounds, it was nearly time for dinner and I was sat in the, near empty, library waiting for Tom and Jasmine. I glanced across the library to see if the librarian Madam Lenora was prowling around. Luckily, she was nowhere to be seen. "Can I...can I talk to you?" James asked sitting down next to me.<p>

"Urm, yeah I guess. I'm just waiting for Tom and Jasmine to get here."

James looked confused before saying "No Rose?"

"She and Victoire are giving Leonie 'Tom' advice. It's best if I stay out of it, my advice would be potentially devastating." I said as James shuffled in his seat. "What's up then?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?" James mumbled running his fingers through his dark, messy, brown hair.

"I'm not helping you with your potions essay before you ask." I said flicking through my nearest book. James sighed loudly. I elbowed him in the side. "Madam Lenora" I hissed.

"It's not about the essay, I was going to ask about you...you and Malfoy."

"Scorpius?" I asked. James nodded and I couldn't help but snort loudly. "As in Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Well you two were dancing at the ball together, then there was that article and last night he called you 'sweetums'...you're not...there's nothing going on between you two is there?" James asked, his face was slowly going red with embarrassment.

"Oh for Merlin's sake James! He's my friend's brother ok, the only reason he danced with me at the ball was because he wanted to say thank you because of how I've been treating Cissia. That article meant nothing; it was just useless tabloid fodder." I hissed under my breath. "And do you _really_ think I'd let a guy, any guy for that matter, call me _sweetums_?"

"Well...um...I heard Amelia..."

"Seriously? _Seriously_? You're going to believe _Amelia_? She's lucky if her brain cells reach double digits!" I hissed before turning back to my book.

"So you and Malfoy-"

"Are not dating, we're not even friends ok? Now please go away, Tom and Jasmine will be here in a minute." I muttered as I flicked through my book making it perfectly clear that I wanted James to go away.

"Ok...um...are you going to the dinner with Dad tonight?"

"_Yes_. James I was in a generally good mood before you came here so please just go away."

"So just to make sure-"

"Go away!" I snapped forgetting about Madam Lenora who suddenly appeared standing over us.

"Do you _mind_? Lily I would have expected better from you." She snapped before walking off. I turned to James and glared.

"Ok I'm going, I'm going."

"Thank Merlin for that." I muttered under my breath. I returned to my book and waited for Tom and Jasmine who turned up a few minutes later. They were writing an essay for Transfiguration while I was translating a cluster of ruins for my Ancient Ruins class. They laughed rather loudly once I explained the utter nonsense that had come out of James' mouth but I really was not in a laughing mood. I translated my cluster of ruins quickly, with Jasmine's help, and made my excuses to leave. It was almost time to grab Rose for the dinner with my father; part of me wanted to skip it completely but I remembered how forlorn Sirius had looked this morning. I knew that I had to go even if it meant seeing James.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Christ, I am sorry it has taken so long to update this and how short and crappy this chapter seems. The next chapter is being written as I type this so it won't take long to upload. My laptop crashed recently, the hard drive was corrupted, so I had to buy a new one. I thought that I had lost all my files but luckily I had stuck my writing and uni work onto a USB so I didn't lose too much. Anyway I'll stop rambling and go and carry on with chapter ten.<strong>


	11. Chapter Ten: An Awkward Appetiser

**Chapter Ten**

**An Awkward Appetiser**

"Wait, wait, wait let me get this right...James thought that _you_ and _Malfoy_ were...you know I can't even say it. That is priceless Lily, it really is." Rose said with a snigger as we walked out of the Gryffindor common room. Both Rose and I had decided to dress up for my father's dinner, well our version of dressing up anyway. I was actually wearing a skirt and Rose had used some Sleek-Easy potion on her hair before letting it fall across her shoulders in pretty decent looking waves.

"I'm glad my life amuses me you so much Rose." I said derisively as Rose tapped her foot against the floor waiting for one of the staircases to change so we could go downstairs. She then snorted before she punched me on the arm.

"Doesn't James know that you two hate each other? Well, you don't like each other but you do tolerate him. Though I guess you only tolerate him because of Cissia." Rose pointed out. She then snorted with laughter again. "As if, Malfoy!" she chuckled. We were walking out of the portrait of the Fat Lady when we heard a voice call out for us.

"Hello girls!" We both turned and saw the Fat Lady's friend Violet waving at us as she sat next to the Fat Lady. "Where are you two off to, the library by any chance?" Violet asked us with a wink.

"Shockingly no, we're having dinner with my father tonight." I explained.

"Lily already filled her library quota for today, technically anyway." Rose sniggered. I elbowed her in the side; she winced before sticking her tongue out at me.

"You know I remember when your parents were at this school, they were such trouble makers...it seems so long now. Though the amount of times your mother came back late because she had been at the library studying...the same cannot be said for either of your fathers..." Violet said wistfully looking from Rose to me. "Lady I feel old." She added turning to the Fat Lady.

"We are old Vi, we are old." The Fat Lady pointed out. "Have a good dinner girls. Oh and say hello to your parents for us!" The Fat Lady said with a wave while Violet helped herself to a large glass of mead before she gave us a hearty wave. Rose and I walked down the staircases until we got to my father's office. Sirius was waiting outside, leaning against the wall scuffing his feet on the floor. He smiled when he saw Rose and I approaching.

"Hey, is no-one else here yet?" Rose asked while I smiled back at Sirius.

"What? Oh no they're all inside I was just...thinking..." Sirius mumbled. He flashed me a look that made it clear that he was still thinking about this morning. I gave him another smile before Sirius said. "Come on, we better go inside before Hugo eats everything." And with that, the three of us walked inside. I was too busy glancing at Sirius, to see if he was ok, so when Rose gasped loudly I stopped and smacked right into her.

"Jesus Rose! Watch where you're going!" I hissed but Rose ignored me.

"Mum! Dad!" She cried. "What are you doing here?" I looked past Rose and saw not only Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron but also my own mother who was fussing over Albus, a massive smile was stretched across her face as she readjusted Albus's sweater. Rose rushed over to give Hermione a hug as Sirius and I stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Wish you'd stayed in the common room?" I asked Sirius.

"Oh hell yeah." He said shooting me a smile before he walked over to my Dad. Dad gave him a clap on the shoulder while Uncle Ron shook Sirius's hand. Aunt Hermione beckoned me over. I walked over and was enveloped into a giant hug.

"Well Harry mentioned that he was having this dinner tonight so we all thought we'd pop in a say hello!" Hermione said. "Plus Ron does miss Hogwarts food something rotten." Hermione added with a smirk towards Rose and me.

"That's because your food is rotten." Rose pointed out to her mother with a smirk. Hermione swatted Rose on the arm but could not help laughing along with Rose and I. "How's the sprog doing? You didn't really mention much in your last letter." Rose then asked nodding at Hermione's stomach. Hermione smiled more to herself before she replied.

"It's fine Rose. I've been a bit tired but I was just like that when I was expecting Hugo."

"So it's a boy?" Rose asked. I could see the clear look of disappointment on her face. To be fair she had a point. One Hugo was bad enough, let alone two. Hermione rolled her eyes at Rose as she shook her head.

"No Rose, I have no idea what it is yet. Anyway the child that gave me the most hassle pregnancy wise was you."

"And nothing has changed." My father said as he walked towards us, a broad smile on his face. "She's still a hassle."

"I'm only trying to keep up with Lily over here." Rose said nudging me in the side. I nudged her back and the two of us quickly ended up in the nudging war that had everyone laughing. Bar my mother of course. She had finished fussing over Albus and walked over to me, her back ramrod straight. I couldn't remember when she started to walk like that but it annoyed me to no end, it made me feel like I slouched more than I actually did.

"Hello Lily." Mum said with tight lips. I gave her a quick smile before turning back towards Hermione.

"What are you hoping to have then Hermione? A mini Rose or a mini Hugo."

"Yeah Mum, is it going to inherit the ginger gene, and therefore the lesser gene, or the marvellous brunette gene ala moi?" Rose asked tossing her messy brown hair over her shoulder. All of the redheads in the room (Mum, Uncle Ron, Hugo, myself and to a later extent James) glared at Rose.

"I remember when you were born Rose; your hair was such a dark brown that it was nearly black. None of us could understand could we?" Ron said with a chuckle. Hermione went bright red suddenly. "You alright Mione?"

"Yes...I had a flush that's all. Don't forget that my father used to have very hair before it began to turn gray." Hermione quickly said. I noticed that mum was glaring at Hermione slightly and I couldn't figure out why. Then again, it was most likely that I was paying Hermione attention than I was to her. But Hermione was more likely to be nice to me than mum was anyway.

"Oh yes...I had forgotten that." Ron mused.

"Well as God-Mother, if it is ginger, I shall tech them the marvels of being ginger."

"What like not being able to wear pink?" Rose asked with a snort. I swiftly kicked her as she aimed a kick at me as well.

"Honestly you two fight more like siblings than cousins!" Ron chuckled.

"Yes well let's eat. I am sure that the kids have homework plus I don't want to stay too late, I've left Minnie with my mother." Mum snapped walking towards the table. I sighed, annoyed that she was being snappy already when there was no real need for it, and walked towards the table. Dad had set out sitting, most likely to put great distance between me and either James or Hugo so I was sat by Rose, Sirius and Aunt Hermione. Hermione made a great deal of fuss over Sirius, asking him about how he was finding his fifth year, his homework and his plans for Christmas.

We began to eat; several of the Hogwarts hous elves served us roast chicken and all the trimmings while I was served a delicious looking vegetable casserole. After both Hermione and I asking Dad explained that, yes, the elves were being paid to serve us and they would indeed have the morning off tomorrow, as they were staying late to attend to us.

"That's what we like to hear Dad." I said with a chuckle while Hermione beamed at me. We were half way through the main course when Ron coughed and spoke up.

"So Lily, care to explain that interesting article we caught in _The Sunday Prophet_?" Ron asked between chewing his potatoes. Hermione rolled her eyes, as did Rose.

"Ron." Hermione groaned.

"Uncle Ron, you can't expect me to divulge all my secrets can you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Are you and the Malfoy boy dating?" Ron asked, missing my sarcasm, looking to both Mum and Dad to try and gage their reaction. James, Albus and Hugo suddenly looked very interested while Sirius looked like he couldn't care less. I simply tapped my nose. If they wanted to ask infuriating questions then I would give them an infuriating answer.

"Lily." Mum snapped suddenly. I looked her square in the eyes.

"Yes Mum?" I asked.

"We need to talk. Now." Mum said standing up and walking towards me.

"About?" I asked sweetly.

"Now Lily." She snapped grabbing my arm and dragging me out into the corridor.

"Christ Mum! Let go!" I snapped wrenching my arm away from her.

"You and I are going to have a talk, actually I'm going to talk and you are going to listen." Mum hissed standing over me. "I am _sick_ and tired of you Lily. You have no idea how much you have embarrassed your father and I with that ridiculous article. You laugh in our faces with this relationship between you and Scorpius-"

"I am _not_ dating Scorpius Malfoy. I am friends with his _sister_. I would have thought that you would have learnt that the paper lie about nearly everything." I snapped turning away from my mother and walking back towards the door to Dad's office.

"Lily stop right there. I want you to stop fraternising with Malfoy and you are going to start being nicer to Aphrodite Patil-Reade. I heard about how you attacked her last week and I heard about your increasing amount of detentions. This all stops right now. You are making a mockery of the name Potter. Our family stands for something-"

"How would you know? You're a stay at home mother." I snapped before storming back into Dad's office. Mum was hot on my heels. She grabbed my arm once again but Dad was in front of us in a second.

"Is everything alright Lily? What is going on?" Dad asked looking between Mum and I.

"Nothing. I'm going to go to bed. I'm starting to get a headache. Please say goodbye to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron for me. Goodnight Dad. Mum." I said. I marched back to Gryffindor tower and flung myself into the common room. A few of the first years, the ones who were a member of S.P.E.W, smiled at me but it was Cissia alone who stood up and walked over towards me when I threw myself into one of my favourite chairs near the fireplace.

"You look...miserable. What happen? I thought you were at dinner with your father and your brothers." Cissia asked. I sighed loudly. "It went that well did it? I know you don't get on with James and Albus but didn't Rose go with you as well?" Cissia said with a snort.

"My mother was there. I don't know who I dislike more, Aphrodite Patil-bloody-Reade or my flaming mother." I said kicking off my high tops and tucking my legs underneath me. I had forgotten how much I hated wearing skirts.

"There's a simple way to figure it out. Who is more annoying?" Cissia asked

"Oh it's a clear tie. Aphrodite is a bitch, a moronic narcissistic bitch at that, but my mother is a society driven airhead who only thinks of herself and occasionally Minnie or Albus. It's hard to remember her before she turned into a psychotic housewife with an inferiority complex." I huffed.

"My mum used to be like that, now she's a lot nicer. You don't think your mum will turn a bit nicer over time?"

"Please, she hasn't been nice to me since Albus was born. Now the only time she feels the need to talk to me is to chew me out about that bloody article about your brother and I." I said with a huff.

"At least you looked nice in the photo." Cissia said with a loud snort.

"Oh yes, thank Merlin that I looked like a proper little lady, my mother shall be ever so pleased." I said rolling my eyes. "My mother just likes to go on and on about how I need to be the perfect little lady and bring respect onto the name of Potter."

"The name Potter hardly needs anymore respect does it? Your father is one of the most famous wizards in the past hundred years. Your mother was a brilliant Quidditch player before her accident...she shouldn't put so much pressure on you to bring respect. Reverence can be gained not just by acting like a lady but also by acting like a warrior. I, personally, see you as warrior."

"Since when did you get so philosophical?" I asked with a chuckle. Cissia smiled brightly at me and the two of us settled by the fire.

"I'm sorry..." Cissia muttered after several minutes of silence.

"What on earth for?" I asked Cissia.

"I'm sorry my stupid brother asked you to dance at the ball." Cissia said. I jostled her on arm showing that there was no need for her to apologise to me. "It just feels like he's started a barrage of problems for you."

"I had a bucket load of problems way before your brother strolled along and asked me to dance Cissia." I pointed out.

* * *

><p><em>I walked down a familiar corridor. It was not until I was outside the door that I realised I was standing in the corridor that housed my father's office. Voices could be heard from inside. I tried to open the door but I found that it was, in fact, locked. Dejected I walked away. I carried on walking until I found myself standing in front of the main doors leading out of the castle. I pushed them open, surprised that they were unlocked, and walked outside. The night air was cool and the sky was lit up with stars; the moon was full and bright in the sky along with the stars. I started to walk, enjoying the freeness of the night. It was not until I heard a voice that I stopped.<em>

"_I'm sorry." A male voice said. With a shock, I realised that I recognised the voice. It belonged to the male from a few nights before. "I am every so sorry." He said, this time it was slightly muffled. A woman sighed. It was the same woman as well. _

"_I know you are." She said. I looked round until I saw their silhouettes. The woman was stroking the man's face. I saw his body shudder. _

"_All I wanted to do was be with you but I couldn't. It was so difficult not to just reach out for you...it's getting harder and harder everyday not to scream out my love for you...this is torture." The man said, his voice straining with passion that even I could hear. "I just want to tell the world that I love you." The man then said. The woman sighed loudly and rested her head against the man's shoulders. The love between these two was almost frightening. Suddenly the woman's head left the man's shoulder and she looked him square in the face._

"_I think someone is watching us." She said. I flattened myself against the wall I was standing near. "You don't think...?"_

"_No...she wouldn't."_

"_She has already seen us once." The woman said. My breathing became shallow. They were talking about me. I turned to try and walk away as silently as possible. "I heard something, someone is definitely hear." The woman hissed. I began to walk away hoping that they would not hear me. "Wait! It's you! Again!" The woman suddenly cried. "I told you it was her!" I turned to try and see, finally, who this mystery pair was but all I met was a flash of red light and I crashed to the ground._

* * *

><p>"Lily? Lily are you ok?" An anxious voice was saying. I opened my eyes to see Rose staring down at me. "Are you ok? You were tossing and turning in our sleep." She added, concern dripping from her voice. "What's wrong? You look really pale."<p>

"Oh...erm...bad dream, that's all." I said. I glanced over to the clock beside my bed. It was four in the morning. "It's nothing, go back to sleep." I said rubbing my hair over my face and pulling several strands of hair from my face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Rose asked. "You left the dinner really early and everything. What's wrong?" Rose asked sitting down next to me. I sighed and leant against her shoulder and explained the weird dreams I had been having lately. Rose sat, listened and when I had finished she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Lils, from now on we tell each other everything ok? Not just the crap about your brother thinking there's something going on between you and Scorpius." Rose chuckled. "Now budge over." She added as she settled herself down under my duvet next to me. "You know, I think last year was much more fun than this year. There was less drama."

"What are you talking about? We were...I mean _I_ was constantly in detention for one thing and another."

"Yes but it just feels all different now...plus there is something going on with our parents."

"Our parents? You mean apart from my mother being more of a bitch than normal?" I asked. Rose nodded. "She was acting weird at the ball as well...I don't know what's going on between her and Dad but it doesn't look good..." I sighed. Rose pulled me into another hug and the pair of us lay there for quite some time.

"My mum has been acting weird..." Rose mumbled. "I think it's her pregnancy...I'm worried about her."

"Come on, it's Hermione. She's brilliant enough to overcome anything." I pointed out.

"Apart from her aversion of cooking decent food." Rose chuckled.

"This is going to sound mushy but I really love you sometimes." I said jostling Rose with a chuckle.

"Same here my dear cousin" Rose chuckled. "Even if you are dating Malfoy." She added with a sly grin. She burst out laughing as I dug my fingers in her stomach. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Surrender then! Surrender!" I cackled tickling her even more.

"Never!" Rose spluttered as she laughed. "Fine! Fine! Fine! I surrender! I surrender!" She cried crying with laughter.

"Do you two _mind_?" Aphrodite screamed as she sat up in her head. Her face was covered in both a face mask and a quilted eye mask. "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" She continued to shout as Rose and I dissolved into another round of giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong>** Note: Quick chapter but am writing the 11th as I type this. Le drama shall be starting ever so soon. Please hit me up and review. Reviews = love and cookies.**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Turning Of The Tide

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Turning Of The Tide**

"Hey Potter!" Scorpius said appearing out of nowhere as I walked towards the library. It was a freezing cold day during the first week of a blisteringly cold December and I was hurrying to meet Rose, Dominique and Cissia for a study session but mainly to get away from the cold weather as my gloves had gone missing mysteriously last week. I was suspecting Aphrodite.

"I'm busy Malfoy, places to go and people who are more important than you to see." I said. The corridor around us was empty; everyone was outside enjoying the first batch of snow that has fallen during the night. I had already filled my 'shouting quota' by telling off Hugo, Fred, a group of second years and a load of first years for throwing snowballs in the corridors, the Great Hall, the entrance hall and down the staircases. December brought the worst out in some people I've decided.

"I just want to talk to you a second." Scorpius said with a smile.

"As I said, I've got places to go and people a lot more important than you to interact with." I said flashing him a similar smirk to the one that he wore.

"More important than me? Impossible." Scorpius said leaning against the banister of the staircase. Scorpius and I had developed something of a friendship that wasn't really a friendship. It was more of a smirk-and-joke-without-it-being-_too_-meanship. This meant that we had stopped being so evil towards one another. Rose found it all highly amusing.

"And yet, shockingly, it is possible. The library, after all, beckons." I said still smirking. I began to stroll, yes I was strolling as I enjoy a good dose of strolling, towards the library.

"Wait a second." Scorpius said jogging to catch up with me. "Just stop for a second." Scorpius asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Please." He added rolling his eyes.

"What are you planning to do Malfoy?" I asked. Scorpius smirked at me and held up a finger.

"Close your eyes for just one second." He said. I raised an eyebrow once again. "Just _one_ second ok?" He pleaded.

"Fine but I'll hex you if you waste one of my precious seconds. I'm a busy woman." I said closing my eyes. A mere matter of seconds later I felt cool lips against my own and I realised that Malfoy was kissing me. Ok I'm not going to lie he was a really good kisser but it was _Malfoy_, Mr I'm-Ever-So-Annoying Malfoy! I ripped open my eyes and pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" I snapped. Scorpius merely smirked at me before laughing.

"Well I just wanted to see if kissing you had any effect in the general pants area; it's just something that has been on my mind recently...luckily it didn't so we can go on about our business. Have a nice session in the old library Potter." Scorpius said smirking once again before beginning to walk off. Seething with rage I did the first thing I could think of doing; I pulled the black high top off my right foot and flung it at Malfoy. It hit him square in the back of his annoyingly smug blonde head. Malfoy stopped and turned. "Did you just throw a _shoe_ at my head? Bloody hell Potter that _really _hurt."

"First of all, stop being such a pussy and second of all, never kiss me again you dick, if you wanted to be friends then this is the wrong way to go about it." I snapped.

"Who said I wanted to be friends, sweetums. Oh by the way, you might want to work on your mouth technique. Just a suggestion sweetie." Malfoy said grinning at me. He threw my shoe back towards me and carried on walking away from me. The jerk. I stomped off towards the library practically breathing fire.

"Woah, what's wrong with _you_?" Dominique asked as I threw my bag down onto the table in a quiet, cosy corner of the library. "You look like shit." Dominique added.

"I really do doubt that will help matters Dom," Rose said pointedly.

"Well I really hate do people sometimes." I complained as I threw myself down into the nearest seat.

"Who was it this time? James, Albus or Aphrodite?" Rose asked.

"None of the above. Try someone taller, more blonde and related to Cissia." I said. Cissia rested her book on the table and sighed with a shake of her blonde head.

"What's my brother done this time?" Cissia said with a roll of her icy gray eyes as she to back to flicking through her potions book.

"He's just a jerk." I pointed out. I dug around in my bag and pulled out my Herbology essay that was due in later that day.

"A sexy jerk." Dominique said. She suddenly looked up as we stared at her. "Did I say that out loud?" I nodded. "Ooops. It's true though, he's quite hot...for a Slytheryn jerk."

"I don't see it. He's no Sirius." Rose said with a shrug. She leant towards me and grabbed my essay. I gave up trying to protest. Rose grinned at me and said "Love you" as she began to copy down certain phrases. "I just think Sirius is hotter than Scorpius."

"Sirius is too... dark and moody for me. Plus he'll be practically related to me once Victoire and Teddy get married." Dominique said with a shrug.

"_Scorpius_ is moody, you try living with him." Cissia said.

Dominique grinned cheekily as she said "I'd happily do that." She even winked.

"As his sister, not as his sexual play thing Dom." I pointed out. Dominique frowned.

"Can we not talk about my brother potentially having a 'play thing' and do some work?" Cissia said poking me with her quill. "So what did my brother do?" Cissia asked and I instantly remembered Scorpius's cool lips against mine. The jerk.

"Nothing that didn't warrant me throwing a shoe at his head." I said. Rose snorted with laughter. "It didn't hurt...much." I sniggered.

* * *

><p>I was sad to leave the library and walk all the way down to the greenhouses as it was bloody freezing. Both Rose and Dominique were smugly showing off their thick gloves while my hands froze. The bitches. I walked over to mine and Rose's normal spot in the greenhouse, which, annoyingly, was near Scorpius. He smirked as I walked past and I resisted the temptation to throw a shoe at his head once again. Azalea Smith frowned at me as I walked by, this was hardly a surprise as we hated each other equal amounts. Scorpius was distracted by something, Azalea noticed me looking after at him and her eyes narrowed. She placed a hand on arm before shooting me a sneer. Scorpius nudged her away and muttered something at her. Azalea looked distraught and moved away from Scorpius, instead of partnering with Scorpius when Professor Longbottom called out for everyone to get into pairs she went and stood by Abigail Mortimer, a Slytheryn fifth year with a terrible mono-brow problem .<p>

Rose and I set about to the task of potting plants that, honest to Merlin, looked like the wrong end of a Hippogriff which neither of us really wanted to do. Especially since, I had already had to do all this last year anyway. Rose got bored five minutes before I did and began flicking pieces of dragon dung at Aphrodite and Amelia. Dominique, who was stood next to us, began sniggering loudly before Aphrodite and Amelia realised where the dragon dung was coming from.

"Eww! Ryan do something!" Aphrodite squealed and Dominique continued to snigger. Ryan looked up and glared at Rose and I before turning to James.

He, loudly, said "James, your loser relatives are throwing things at my girlfriend. Do something about it will you?" James rolled his eyes at Ryan, which Ryan took no notice of what so ever. Rose snorted and turned to me.

"Ignore or insult?"

"Insult, let's see what you have." I said shaking Rose's hand. She straightened up and looked over at Ryan.

"Ryan to be honest I think it's sweet that you're jealous of James for being related to Lily and I."

"Jealous of him for being related to _you_? Merlin you are an idiot."

"Well of course you'd be jealous. After all the only relatives you have are silly little 'journalists' and a sqib. You must be so proud." Rose said sweetly. The whole greenhouse went silent as the Gryffindors and Slytheryns looked from Ryan to Rose. Ryan went bright red before he turned on his heels and stormed out the greenhouse before professor Longbottom could say anything. Aphrodite glared at Rose as she snorted.

"You bitch!" Aphrodite shouted before she grabbed a plant pot and threw it at Rose. Rose caught it before it could hit her in the face but by that time Aphrodite had stormed out the greenhouse like Ryan.

"Rose Weasley." Professor Longbottom called out. Rose sighed.

"Detention sir?" she asked. He nodded.

"Detention." Professor Longbottom said sternly.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger-Weasley was sat in her office leafing through a few files absentmindedly. She, technically, wasn't supposed to be in, she was supposed to be on maternity leave but she found staying at home far too boring so she had come into work. Now she found herself wishing she were at home so at least she could let her mind wander without feeling guilty.<p>

"Mrs Weasley?" a voice said from the doorway of Hermione's office. Hermione looked up and saw Catherina Bolair. Catherina was the assistant of Eva McLean, Hermione's co-worker.

"Catharina how many times do I have to ask you to call me Hermione?" Hermione asked the young witch. Catharina blushed. "What is it?"

"Oh Miss McLean wanted me to tell you that she's going out for the afternoon. She has a meeting then she is going for lunch. If you wanted her for anything then you could owl her." Catharina said with a small smile before walking out the office. Hermione sighed. Eva was always leaving in the middle of the day for 'meetings' or lunch dates. She never actually did any work and was only 'suffering' her job in Hermione's department so she could get a higher job in the Ministry. Hermione was sick of her and wished that she could find someone else to take over Eva's job but it was hard to find anyone that actually wanted a job in helping magical creatures. Hermione rested her head on her desk and wished she could go to sleep.

"Rough day?" Hermione raised her head and smiled as her close friend Luna Lovegood walked into her office. "Wrackspurts are probably behind it." Luna said as she sat down in a chair opposite Hermione.

"They always are Luna." Hermione said. It was true that Luna had, occasionally, annoyed Hermione when they were back at school but now they had become close friends. She was happy to see Luna now. "Where are the twins?" Hermione asked. Normally Luna never went anywhere without her children.

"They're with Rolf for the afternoon. I thought you and I could go and get some lunch if you're not too busy." Luna said. Hermione nodded.

"I'm not supposed to really be in and Eva's waltzed off. Lunch would be great." Hermione said as she eased herself and her seven months pregnant belly out of her chair. "Where were you thinking of going to for lunch? Magical or Muggle?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking Muggle, there is a very nice French restaurant that isn't far from here."

"That sounds perfect." Hermione said with a smile.

"So" Luna said as the pair sat down in the small French restaurant. "What is wrong?" Luna asked giving Hermione a worried look.

"There's nothing wrong Luna." Hermione said too quickly. Luna looked at her pointedly. "Really there's nothing wrong."

"The last time I saw you I was sure that there was something wrong, you looked very down. What is the matter?" Luna asked. Hermione sighed and looked down at her hands that were turning clammy. "Please Hermione. I am worried about you and I am sure that Ron is as well." Luna said. Hermione continued to look down at her clammy hands. To tell the truth Hermione wasn't sure what was wrong with her but she was sure that she couldn't really tell Luna of the thoughts that were plaguing her at the moment. "Ginny told me that Ron had spoken her the other week about you. He said you're not really talking to him."

"We talk!" Hermione said but she knew that Luna was right. She wasn't really talking to Ron at the moment but the reason wasn't even a reason. "Ok maybe we're not talking as often as we should but he's busy with work and I'm busy with..."

"Don't worry." Luna said. Hermione looked at her, her cool blue eyes made anyone feel calm even Hermione. "I know Hermione." Luna said in a clear voice that sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"What?" Hermione asked wondering what it was that Luna knew.

"I know the truth and even thought it's not the best situation I'm going to stick by you because I know that you love him." Luna said as Hermione's stomach dropped and she thought she was going to be sick. If Luna knew then was it possible that others knew the truth.

* * *

><p>I stood outside Professor Longbottom's office waiting for Rose. Amelia was stood on the other side of the corridor waiting for Aphrodite. She had been standing there for ten minutes and hadn't stopped glaring at me. I was hoping she'd get really bored of it soon as I was pretty sick of her loud huffing, it was stopping me from actually being able to think. The most annoying thing was that instead of thinking about how funny it was seeing dragon dung slide down Aphrodite's face all I could think about was bloody Scorpius and that damn kiss. God I hated him sometimes. As I continued to hate my brain I heard footsteps coming down the corridor and looked up. It was my dad.<p>

"Well this is a surprise." He said with a smirk.

"It is, I'm not the one in trouble. I'm waiting for Rose." I said smiling at Dad's shock when he heard Rose's name.

"What on earth did Rose do?" He asked.

"She threw dragon dung at Aphrodite and bad-mouthed Ryan." I said as Amelia sniffed. Dad shook his head and I saw a small smile on his face.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He asked. As he said this the door to Professor Longbottom's door opened and Rose walked out.

"Well?" I asked her.

"Detention on Saturday and Sunday plus I have to say sorry to Ryan." Rose said with a shrug. "Hi Uncle Harry." Rose then said as she spotted Dad. Dad smiled at her.

"You two are terrible, I hope you know that."

"Of course we do, we're part Weasley. We have to give Uncle Fred and George a run for their money. It's a given." Rose said grinning. Amelia huffed loudly. Dad, Rose and I ignored her. Once again the door opened and Aphrodite walked out the office. She motioned for Amelia to follow her and the pair of the m walked off down the corridor. Rose snorted. "They need their egos deflating."

"I agree but let's hope you two aren't the ones to do it. I don't think your mothers could stand you two being suspended." Dad said. "Now come on, it's nearly time for dinner." Dad said and the three of us began to walk to the Great Hall. "By the way Lily, your mother wanted me to tell you that we're having a family meal the day you, James and Albus come home." Dad said as we reached the Great Hall. Oh great. A family meal. Most of our family meals ended up with me upstairs after saying something that I shouldn't have while James or Albus have some form of food thrown at them. "Don't look so despondent Lily." Dad said.

"Someone's been reading the dictionary." I said. Dad rolled his eyes at me and walked off towards the staff table. "I wonder if Dad will ever realise that anything that involves the word 'family' will never be very high on my list of desires." I said as Rose and I walked to the Gryffindor table. We sat down next to Victoire and Jasmine who were having a heated debate about something or other.

"Do not ask them what they are arguing about." Tom warned us. "They've been shouting like this since lunch time. It is an unwinnable dispute." Tom added. He added a liberal amount of mash potatoes to his plate as Jasmine groaned loudly. "Jas, calm down."

"Hush you!" Jasmine said glaring at Tom before she turned back to Victoire. Dominique sat down next to Tom and stared at her elder sister.

"Are they still arguing?" she asked. Tom nodded. "This is a record I think."

"Do you have any idea what they are arguing about?" Rose asked Dominique. She shook her head.

"no but it's really amusing to watch to I'm just letting them get on with it. Oh what did Longbottom say about Herbology?"

"What did you do this time?" tom asked me. I huffed loudly.

"Why does everyone think it was me? It was Rose who upset both Aphrodite and Ryan."

"And proud of it." Rose said nodding her head.

"Hush Weasley." I said with a smirk.

"Make me potter. I have detention on Saturday and Sunday night but it's no big deal. I can catch up on some reading. Mum sent me a ton of books the other week and I've hardly read any of them." Rose said. I helped myself to a generous amount of vegetable stew while Rose explained to tom what she did to warrant a trip to Longbottom's office.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat slumped in a chair in her lounge. She had long since stopped crying but now she felt emotionally drained. Luna had tried to comfort her but how could anyone comfort you when they knew you deepest and darkest secret? It was impossible. Hermione lifted herself out the chair and walked into the downstairs bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was red and blotchy from crying and there were dried tears on her cheeks. Her hair was a mess and she felt like a deflated wreck of the woman she was. Luna had told her that she wouldn't tell anyone and that she was there for Hermione but it had nothing to stop the tears from falling.<p>

She had to do the right thing didn't she? She had to talk to Ron but how? How could she destroy her husband and make his world crumble around him? First, she had to talk to _him_. She had to talk to the secret that she had tried to find to hide from her husband, her best friends and her children.

Checking to that Ron wasn't home yet Hermione wrote him a quick, and fake, note:

_Ron _It said

_I've gone to see my Mum as she seemed down last time I spoke to her on the phone. I'll be back later._

_Hermione_

Once finished writing the note she walked to the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder. She threw it into the fire and she shouted out her destination. In a matter of moments she was in a warm room full of books and a lush wooden desk. Hermione dusted herself off for dust just as the door opened.

"Hermione?" the familiar voice said. The voice that was like home. "Are you ok? Have you been crying?" Hermione walked into his arms and hugged him tightly. "What's wrong Hermione?" he asked.

"I saw Luna at lunch; she knows...she knows about us." Hermione said as a tear began to fall down her cheek. Hermione looked up into Harry's perfect green eyes and saw the light leave them. His shoulders drooped sadly. "She knows everything Harry. I am so sorry" Hermione said as she began sobbing uncontrollable.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey. I'm busy writing chapter 12 right now as well as doing uni work etc. If you hate or love this chapter then please review and tell me. Also if you are on tumblr then you will find me on there (it's my spiritual home). Search SuperSamLol and hit me up.<strong>

**Update: Chapter 12 is finished. it didn't take me long purely because that chapter has been written for ages and all i had to do was edit it a bit and add a paragraph or two. It's a flash back chapter to explain how Hermione and Harry's secret (well part of it) came about.**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Sixteen Years Before

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sixteen Years Before**

**The Beginning To A Lie**

Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley was slumped in her chair, the book she has been reading lay forgotten on the antique wooden table next to her. The dinner she had spent nearly two hours preparing without the help of magic was now sat stone cold on the table in the dining room. She stared out across the room before glancing over to the clock hanging on the wall. Ron should have been home three hours ago but she not heard a word from him since this morning when he barely looked at her before leaving the house. Hermione was past worrying now, anger was manically boiling under her skin. She tried to pick her book back up and distract her mind but it was no good. No matter how much she tried to focus on anything but Ron she found it near impossible. She hadn't been married long but she knew what a marriage was and it wasn't this. It wasn't stone cold meals and fights in the early hours of the morning over insignificant things. It wasn't deep pools regret slowly drowning her.

Hermione walked over to the kitchen table and looked down at the vegetables she had boiled, the potatoes she had mashed and the chicken that she had roasted. It was a simple meal but it really meant a lot to Hermione. She had cooked it all from scratch with her bare hands without the help of magic. It was small but brilliant in her eyes because she had made it and that was what really mattered to Hermione. Clearly Ron knew none of this as he wasn't here and he didn't care. Hermione sighed before she slumped down on one of the dining room seat. Was this really her life? Was she really becoming a housewife whose proudest achievement was a homemade meal? That wasn't the life she had been dreaming of since she was a small child. It wasn't the life her parents had dreamed for her either.

The fireplace suddenly burst into bright green flames, Hermione spun round expecting and hoping to see Ron standing there but instead the familiar sight of Harry greeted her. She stood up and stared at him while he smiled at her. She moved towards the kitchen but Harry stopped her.

"Hey, hey what's the matter?" Harry asked Hermione grabbing her by the arm. Hermione looked into her best friend's eye then broke down. "Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and clung onto her tightly. Hermione sobbed loudly into Harry's familiar shoulder, she was shaking so much that Harry had to cling onto her extra tight or she would have crumpled to the floor. "Hermione look at me." Harry said grabbing her by the cheeks and looking into her face. She refused to look at him. "Hermione look at me please." Harry begged. Her deep chocolate brown eyes met Harry's expressive bright green. "Hermione please tell me what is wrong." Harry said pleadingly. Hermione looked away and rested her head into Harry's shoulder while still sobbing.

"Why does everything have to be so _hard_?" Hermione sobbed clinging to Harry. "Why is it all so difficult? I try….I try so hard but it makes no difference. It makes no bloody difference no matter what I do!"

"Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked. She was really starting to worry him now.

"My life is a lie…my life is a complete failure and I don't know what to do." Hermione sobbed as she clung on to Harry.

"What do you mean? Where's Ron?" Harry asked glancing around the room in search of his other best friend.

"Ron! 'Where is Ron?' Well that's a bloody good question Harry! Where is Ron? I have no bloody idea…it's…it's not working Harry. It just isn't working between us and I don't know why! I thought I loved him but…" Hermione wailed punching Harry's chest. She pushed him away and wiped her face furiously to remove any trace of tears. "He left this morning and never said that he loved me, my father would say that to my mother every single morning before he left for work. He would say it even if they were fighting because he knew that the one day that he didn't say it would be the last day that he saw my mother...Ron never said that he loved me when he left..."

"Oh Hermione." Harry said pulling her back into his arms.

"Do you tell Ginny that you love her?" Hermione asked. "Do you tell Ginny that you love her as often as you can?"

"Of course I do...you know Ron loves though, you two wouldn't have gotten married if you didn't love each other." Harry said.

"But what if saying a few words isn't enough? What if there needs to be more than just words?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Harry…I chose wrong…after all this time…after thinking about it I chose wrong. I should have seen it coming but I never did...I never did..."

"What are you talking about Hermione? Please just tell me."

"I chose wrong…I chose the wrong person to love…" Hermione muttered. She looked at Harry and for the first time Harry saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before. It was a very different look compared to the millions of looks she had given him over the years. "Harry…I don't know how to fix it…how to fix the fact that I chose wrong. I should have followed my better judgement back when we were searching for Horcruxes."

"Seriously Hermione, what are you talking about?" Harry asked. Hermione was looking at him so fiercely that he had to look away but it wasn't in anger, it was something else that Harry had never seen. Something that made his stomach leap about and feel like it was about to jump out of his throat.

"When Ron left us...when he left _me_…I honestly thought he was never coming back. I thought he had abandoned me and you…I started to think about my life differently, about who I was with different eyes. About who I was with..."

"Hermione you have to be very careful about what you are about to say." Harry said suddenly seeing where she was going.

"I started to see you differently…that night in Godric's Hollow after the attack at Bathilda's…I was so scared that I had lost you. I thought you were dead. Seeing you there lifeless scared me to the core. The only thing I could think about was how much I could not stand to lose you and it made me see things so much more clearly until Ron came back…If he hadn't of come back then I think, I know, I would have fallen-"

"Hermione this is too dangerous to talk about." Harry said shaking his head. Hermione looked at him desperately.

"No Harry! I'm done treading on eggshells over what I say!" Hermione said suddenly sobbing once again. "I want to talk about my feelings, I need to talk about my feelings, about my hopes and dreams and how I think they are being crushed by Ron! I need you to understand that!"

"Hermione he's my best-"

"Harry! Please just listen! Just listen…just…just be here for _me_...please I'm begging you." Hermione begged. Her eyes were swimming with tears. "I don't think I can stay married to Ron. I'm twenty-one, I'm too young to be acting like the bored little housewife! I never even wanted this to begin with! I wanted to go out and see the world, I wanted to do so much good and yet here I am…waiting for Ron to come home after yet another row with yet another cold dinner! That's not the life I intended for myself! It's not the life that I dreamed of!"

Harry sighed as he pulled Hermione into another hug. She clung to him as if her life depended upon it."Hermione-"

"Even when we were fighting for our lives, even when I thought that I would never see home or Hogwarts again that was still better than this! It was danger but it was heart racing...this is a slow monotonous death." Hermione said seriously into Harry's chest. Harry sighed and stroked her wavy bushy hair.

"Oh Hermione-"

"Please Harry…I have to see…I have to know." Hermione said in a tiny voice that was barely more than a whisper. She looked up at him, their eyes met once again and this time they were full of mutual understanding even if both of them were scared to the core over what could possibly happen next, a tear slid down Hermione's pale cheek. "I have to know." She said as her lips met Harry's. Hermione's lips were soft and, despite the fact that she had been his best friend since he was eleven, unfamiliar. Hermione clung herself Harry and the kiss deepened, Harry tried to think, tried to understand what was happening but he couldn't. It was just him and Hermione. Together. He felt a shudder ripple through his body as Hermione's hand traced the contours of his back. As quickly as Hermione had kissed him though she pulled away and stared at him, her eyes wide with confusion and shock. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that…" Hermione whimpered but before she could say anything else Harry had pulled her into his arms and was kissing her passionately. It didn't matter that this was beyond reason; all that mattered was the two of them.

* * *

><p>Sunlight danced across Harry's face, he opened one bleary eye and confusion filled his brain. He couldn't remember where he was but he felt comfortable, like he never wanted to leave. He opened both eyes and looked around the bedroom. It was then that he realised where he was. The sun dappled room was that of Hermione and Ron's though Hermione had clearly been the one to decorate. It was neat and had an airy feel to it even if the room had a slightly musty smell, like that of old books. A bookcase stood proudly on one side of the room overflowing with both magical and Muggle books that were clearly Hermione's.<p>

Hermione herself was lying, naked, across Harry's chest. He looked down at her perfect and calm face. The sunlight that was dancing across his own face danced across hers as well. The worry that he had seen in her face recently was gone and in its place was peaceful serenity.

Then Harry looked at the clock on the bedside table and, with a gut wrenching jolt, saw that it was nearly eight in the morning. Ginny would be wondering where he was…Ginny…Ginny his fiancé and the person he was soon promising to spend the rest of his life with. The wedding was only three weeks away after all. What had he done? He had just cheated on his fiancé but more importantly he had just cheated on his fiancé with not only his best but only his other best friend's wife. Harry felt sick to the stomach thinking about Ron. Ron who had asked Harry to be his best man and vice versa. Where was Ron? Had he come back? Did he already know what the two most important people in his life had done? Was he waiting for them with growing anger, waiting outside with his wand ready to hex Harry and maybe even Hermione?

Harry moved slightly trying to slide from under Hermione. She groaned and began to stir but Harry was too quick. He pulled on his clothes with haste as he, silently, raced out the bedroom and downstairs.

He walked into the lounge to find a fully clothed Ron fast asleep on the sofa, his shoes still on. The air had that stale smell of drink. Clearly Ron had stumbled in drunk during the early hours and had passed out; he never could handle his Firewhiskey. Harry sighed with relief as he moved to the fire place. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and said, clearly but quietly "Number 12 Grimuald Place"

With a rushing sensation he left Hermione's and found himself falling into his own kitchen.

"Master Harry!" Kreacher croaked when he saw Harry in the kitchen. "Mistress Ginerva has been worried, she waited until midnight for you but then fell asleep. She has been worried about you. Have you only just returned home?" Harry shook his at Kreacher's question.

"No, I got back late last night but didn't want to disturb Ginny so I slept upstairs in the sitting room." Harry lied quickly. "I just came downstairs to get a mug of tea."

"Would Master Harry like Kreacher to make him his breakfast?" Kreacher asked. Harry shook his head.

"Its fine Kreacher, I'll make it. You don't have to do that for me." Harry said as he rooted around looking for the mugs. Kreacher looked at him oddly. "Honestly Kreacher it's fine. You can go and carry on with your reading if you want." Over the past few months Hermione had been helping Kreacher with his reading and he was now able to read short novels. Harry had discovered that Kreacher held a fascination for Muggle fantasy novels and he was slowly working his way through several of both Harry and Hermione's childhood favourite.

"If Master Harry needs anything then Kreacher will be in his den." Kreacher said before walking off. Harry sighed heavily and sat down. As thoughts of the previous night swam into his brain he heard a small clattering noise from outside the kitchen. The umbrella stand. Everyone, not only Tonks, still knocked it over on their way to the kitchen. Moments later Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"Harry!" She gasped when she saw him "Where were you last night? I was so worried about you!" Ginny said and Harry hated the look of care that was on her face, all it did was make him feel to guilty to even describe.

"Oh I had things to do then I went to see Ron and Hermione but Ron wasn't there so Hermione and I just sat and talked for a bit, she's not feeling well at the moment so she's hoping to be better before the wedding." Harry lied smoothly.

"Oh...I was worried about you when you didn't come home..." Ginny said in a small voice. Harry stared at her face and truely hated himself for what he had done last night. Neither Ginny nor Ron could ever find out, it would kill them both to know how much Harry and Hermione had betrayed them. Harry walked over to Ginny and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Harry lied. "I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny said with a smile that Harry could not return. He did love Ginny but he simply could not stop thinking about Hermione; he could not stop thinking about her lips, her skin or her touch.

* * *

><p>Days had passed and Hermione had not seen hide nor hair of Harry though she had tried to contact him. Rom had apologised for the argument and not returning until the early hours but Hermione did not have the heart to fight more about it. That night after all wasn't the night that she and Ron had fought, it was the night that she had finally admitted to her feelings for Harry and for many magical moments he had returned those feelings.<p>

Now Hermione was stood in her kitchen staring out onto the garden full of both Muggle and magical plants. There were chores that needed to be done and reports that should be written but Hermione could not think about anything else but the night she and Harry had been together.

"Hermione?" Ron called as he walked into the kitchen. Hermione jumped slightly and turned to her husband. "Are you ready?" Ron asked.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. She wracked her brain to try and think of anywhere that she should be but she couldn't think straight at all.

"Yeah, we're going round to Harry and Gin's for stuff to do with the wedding. Gin's been driving Mum and Dad insane apparently because of something to do with Fleur." Ron said with a shake of his head. Hermione swore she heard him mutter "Girls."

An hour later Hermione was in her own personal hell. She was stood in Harry and Ginny's spare room in a beautiful gown that she was to wear for Harry and Ginny's wedding. Her hair had been pulled away from her face by Ginny who had also added glittering jewellery. Hermione breathed in and out trying to lower her pulse, even her hands were shaking.

The door of the room opened and a brightly smiling Ginny burst into the room. Everything Ginny did today made Hermione feel uneasy. Hermione kept feeling Harry's lips against hers, kept hearing his laugh and seeing his body in the low lights of Hermione's room. She tried not to think about it but it was impossible.

"Are you nearly ready?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione shook her head instantly. "What's up?"

"Oh I just need to do something to my make-up. I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Oh ok, I'm just making some lunch right now so come down when you're ready." Ginny said waltzing out the room. Hermione exhaled and sunk onto the guest bed. She drew her knees against her chest and tried very hard not to cry.

There was a soft knock on the door but before Hermione could say anything, the door opened and Harry walked in. Hermione's heart literally stopped but she couldn't ignore the flutter in her stomach as she looked at Harry.

"Hi." Harry said walking over to her and sitting down right next to her. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the heat between the two of them. "I...I wanted to see if you were ok...after the other...the other night." Harry said. Hermione continued to clutch her knees. "What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's terrible." Hermione whispered. Harry reached over and stroked her arm. Shivers shot up and down her spine. "I...I can't stop thinking about you and it's driving me insane...it's driving me so insane." Hermione admitted.

Harry stared at Hermione as she continued to cling to her knees. "What?" he asked her.

"I cannot stop thinking about you and that night and...I...I can't even say it..."

"Can't say what?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione stopped clinging to her knees and turned to look right into Harry's face.

"I'm in love with you." Hermione practically whimpered. All the breath left Harry's body and without even thinking about it his lips found Hermione's. She shivered and clung to his face. Their kiss deepened until they heard Ginny's voice.

"Hermione lunch is ready! Do you want to come down now?" Ginny called. Hermione broke away from Harry and stared into his eyes, she was practically shaking.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered as she rushed out the door and downstairs. Harry groaned outwardly and, his frustration getting the best of him, his fist found the wall with a loud crunch. Swearing to himself as he felt his bone break he muttered the spell to repair what was no doubt a fractured or broken bone in his hand.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later and Harry found himself in a small white tent, his hands shaking with nerves. His thoughts of the night before were swimming around in his head as he tried, and failed, to do up his tie. He had been with Hermione. He could not help it. She was...she was indescribable. She was everything is life was missing...she was the girl he loved.<p>

"Harry." A small voice said from the doorway. He was shocked to see it was Ginny, her hair and make-up all done but she was still in a dressing gown.

"Gin? What are you doing in here? It's still bad luck to see the bride right? Even in a magical wedding?" Harry asked. Ginny shrugged and seemed distracted. Harry's stomach dropped, was it possible that she knew about him and Hermione?

"Harry I have to tell you something. Promise me you won't freak out that I am only telling you now?"

"What is it Gin?" Harry asked still terrified.

"I've known for a while but I didn't know how to tell you and I was panicking about what to do but then I spoke to Luna and she said to just tell you. I would have told Hermione but she would have just told you-"

"Gin you're rambling, what is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said in a tiny voice that Harry barely heard.

"You're what?" He asked.

"Pregnant...I've known for about a month but I've been terrified of telling you though I don't know why and-" Ginny gabbled quickly staring at Harry trying to gauze his reaction.

"Gin that's amazing!" Harry gasped picking Ginny up and whirling her round the room. Her face was lit up with a gigantic smile. "How...how far along are you?" Harry suddenly said placing her back on the ground.

"About three months I think...it's due in October but I have no idea what I'm having yet obviously...Luna keeps saying that I should go to the Muggle hospital to get checked out even though I could simply take an Amnio Draught to see if everything is ok...Harry are you ok...you've gone pale..." Ginny babbled staring at Harry. He nodded then smiled once again.

"You have no idea how happy I am right about now." Harry said and all thoughts of the night before and Hermione were washed from his mind.

However, an hour later and Harry was no longer smiling. He un-did his tie and sat down waiting for Ron or George or Bill or Charlie to come bolstering into the room to offer him 'advice' or making jokes about how they hoped Ginny wasn't a 'runaway bride'. Harry tried to stop his hands from shaking but it was no good. In five minutes he'd walk out the room and go off to marry Ginny, the girl he was almost certain he was in love with and the girl whom he was now having a child with. Though it wasn't Ginny he was with last night was it? It was Hermione, Hermione who had been his best friend since he was eleven years old and the woman who now made his heart race by the mere mention of her name let alone the sight of her.

"Hi…" A timid voice said. Hermione. He looked over to her in her bridesmaid dress, a simple dress in a deep golden colour, and saw she was looking at him with a nervously sad smile. "Ready?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "I thought as much…I don't even know why I came in here to be honest…" Hermione mumbled. To Harry's surprise he saw Hermione was starting to cry.

"Hey what's the matter?" Harry asked walking over to Hermione in two strides and hugging her. The closeness between them reminded him of the previous night and he was suddenly tempted to let her go before he did something he would both regret but enjoy beyond words.

"You're the only person I know who has never made me cry…until now." Hermione said wiping a tear away from her cheek. "I think we need to spend some time apart…because watching you marry Ginny is going to be one of the hardest things I will ever have to do. I wish you weren't marrying her and I am so sorry that I am saying this because it's the harshest thing I've said in a long time but I honestly don't know how I'll be able to watch you marry her when I know that I love you."

"I have to marry her...I love her..." Harry said even though his heart was breaking having to say it.

With a sob Hermione said "I know you do and that kills me..."

"But...but I don't...I can't love her as much as I think I love you." Harry admitted.

"So don't do it...I can't believe I am saying this but don't do it. Just walk away..."

"I can't...you don't understand how much I can't." Harry groaned wishing he could just take Hermione in his arms and love her, and only her, for the rest of his life.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny's pregnant." Harry blurted out. Hermione looked at him and sighed. "I can't…I can't admit to what I have done or leave her. I can't let a child be born without its father."

"You're too noble Harry…that's why I love you and that's why I will always love you more than anyone else in this world." Hermione said. Harry tried to say something but Hermione stopped him. She kissed him lightly on the lips before walking out the room. Harry's hands had stopped shaking but now he wanted to throw up.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Cannot Make It Better

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Cannot Make It Better**

It was a long-standing tradition that Quidditch was never cancelled despite the weather conditions, so, on Saturday morning Tom and the rest of the Gryffindor team were eating liberal amounts of breakfast while they prepared themselves for the match between Hufflepuff despite the fact that it was bitterly cold outside and had been snowing for nearly four days now. As we all sat at the Gryffindor table while Tom silently prayed to the Gods of Quidditch (at least that's what I guessed he was doing) Rose was grumbling over the detention she had received for later on in the evening.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done anything to aggravate Aphrodite." Jasmine pointed out. She nudged Tom who had been silent for quite a long time. "Doubting Tomas _please_ eat some breakfast before you pass out on the pitch and then brutally murder yourself after you have to forfeit the match, which _will_ happen as you refuse to accept James as your deputy captain." Jasmine said as she prodded Tom in the head with a piece of toast. "Come on cap'in Tom, eat up the nummy nummy yum yums!" Jasmine added while Tom looked up and glared at Jasmine. "Don't glare just eat."

"Fine." Tom snapped before muttering something under his breath.

Tom was on his second plate of scrambled eggs when Carlotta Devonshire, one of the Gryffindor chasers, came bounding up to him and sat down, squashing Jasmine in the process.

"Are we all ready?" she asked Tom. Tom nodded through his eggs. "I've been outside and the snow is terrible, it's freezing cold, the wind is pretty fast and-"

"Carly you need to calm down." Tom said once he'd swallowed his eggs. "I've been outside as well and I've already sorted everything out. We'll go down to the pitch in five minutes. Now try and not implode with nerves and get something to eat."

"You better have everything sorted out Tom." Carlotta said as she huffed off.

"I'm sure there are potions that can sort out her mental problems." Cissia said while she buttered her toast. "Or a man" she added.

"No man could put up with her." Rose sniggered.

"Tom manages…in a non-sexual way of course" Jasmine pointed out.

"Yes but you're forgetting one thing." Victoire said. "Tom can only put her if he visualises hitting over the head repeatedly with the quaffle."

"Oh incoming." Cissia said as the rest of us childishly snorted. Cissia pointed her toast towards the figures of Suzanne Cheney, Patrick Richards and Jeremy Wood who were all walking over to Tom. Tom sighed loudly.

"If Carly has sent you over then please don't say anything." He said shaking his head.

"Carly hasn't sent us over, we were just going to say that it's nearly time to go down and James hasn't come down yet." Jeremy said. Tom groaned and bashed his head against the table. Jasmine patted him on the back in a way of comforting him. "Hugo is here if that is any consolation but no James."

"Hugo being anywhere is never a consolation." Rose muttered as she flicked through my fresh copy of _Wizarding Music Weekly_. She pulled out a poster of the wizarding pop girl group The Goblin Girls from the centre of the magazine and set about defacing it by drawing a moustache on the face of the lead singer Isabella.

"I was going to ask if I could have that." Jasmine said with a pout. Rose rolled her eyes at Jasmine for having terrible taste in music.

"Yeah Tom...we have no idea where James is so we're slightly panicking." Jeremy said. "Well Carly is slightly panicking. Ok she's having a fully blown out melt down…"

"Dragon turd." Tom muttered under his breath. He stood up casting one last longing look at his scramble eggs.

"Tom, Carly is already panicking, calm down." Victoire said placing a hand on Tom's arm.

"I'll go and find James. The rest of you go down to the pitch and I'll be there in a minute." Tom said as he rushed off out the Great Hall. Leonie appeared seconds later from the Ravenclaw table.

"Where's Tom rushing off to? I was just coming over her to wish him luck." Leonie said with a slightly jutted out bottom lip.

"With your luscious _luscious _lips?" Jasmine asked fluttering her eyelashes. Leonie smacked her across the arm. "Ow! That hurt, you troll!" Jasmine said with a pout.

"Well stop being an idiot then." Leonie said.

"That is really asking an awful lot from her, I hope you do know that." Victoire said.

* * *

><p>Victoire, Jasmine, Dominique, Leonie, Cissia, Rose and I made our ways down to the Quidditch pitch slowly due to the good five feet of snow that was covering the ground. Hagrid had shovelled a causeway for everyone to walk through but you could clearly see that several people had been thrown into the large drifts.<p>

"I'm beginning to think that they should change the rules when it comes to cancelling Quidditch. It's been years since they cancelled a match." Jasmine said as she wrapped her scarf over her neck once again.

"That's because there was a murderer on the loose." Cissia pointed out.

"Could it really be counted as a murderer when no one was killed?" Rose asked.

"It killed Moaning Myrtle." Cissia said.

"That's not a crime, that's a service to the community." Jasmine mumbled through her scarf.

"Yes but now we are stuck with her sobbing loudly whenever we try to pee." Leonie said as we made our way up to the Gryffindor stands. Leonie was sitting with us, probably to cheer on Tom, and had accessorised her uniform with a Gryffindor pin of Victoire's. "It is freaking cold." Leonie said with a loud sniff as we all sat down. Aphrodite, Amelia and Ryan stomped past us (Aphrodite taking great effort to stomp on both mine and Rose's feet.) and sat down in their normal bench. Aphrodite turned to us and glared like she normally did. Rose stuck her tongue out in her generally blunt fashion.

"Rose, behave." Dominique said.

"I don't know the meaning of the word." Rose said with a wink.

"We know." Jasmine, Victoire, Leonie and I said in unison. The stands slowly began to fill up with students and teachers. We all had a god giggle at Professor Longbottom's Gryffindor hate that had been clearly made by Luna. Actually both Rose, Victoire and I were wearing badges made by Luna.

"Hey do you think Tom found James?" Victoire asked. I shrugged. It was odd for James to go AWOL especially on the day of a Quidditch match, he lived for this sport. I was actually starting to get slightly worried but I tried not to show it.

"Sirius will know." Rose said nodding her head. I glanced to where she was nodding and saw Sirius wrapped up in a scarf that I realised I actually knitted for him a few years ago (Aunt Hermione has taught me so I was obsessed with knitting people things. Everyone got scarves, gloves or hats that I knew they didn't really appreciate). "Sirius!" Rose called. Sirius looked round wildly. "Sirius Lupin!" Rose shouted eve louder. Sirius finally looked up in general area that we were sitting and the voice was coming from the one and only Rose who now smiling at him. I gave him a small wave and made space for him to sit by us. Sirius smiled and walked up to us.

"Thanks, I was terrified that I'd end up sitting next to Ryan, I'd have to listen to him complain about he was so much better than anyone on the team for the entire match." Sirius said as he sat down next to me. Rose snorted.

"Please, he's not even good enough to polish the team's brooms." She said glaring over at Ryan.

"Is that a euphemism?" Leonie asked. Rose snorted with laughter.

"I really hope not." I said while Cissia giggled loudly. "It's bad enough having to listen to Aphrodite gossip with Amelia over what she and Ryan are planning to do over Christmas." I added. Rose, Dominique and I (who had all been, reluctantly, privy to these conversation in our dormitory) shudder at the very thought.

"What do they plan on doing?" Cissia asked perfectly innocently. Leonie, Jasmine and Victoire hooted with laughter at Cissia's confused angelically pale face.

"You don't want to know Cissia." Sirius said while Rose went bright red as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Did you know." Rose said once her face had returned to a normal shade. "That Hogwarts used to have a spell over the castle that made it known to teachers if students were doing anything...frisky. I read about it in _A Revised History of Hogwarts._" Spoken like a true Granger there, Rose had never reminded me so much of my favourite Aunt until then.

"Frisky?" Cissia asked, once again her pale face was full of innocent confusion while, also once again, Jasmine, Leonie, Victoire and now Dominique hooted loudly with laughter. I shook my head at the four of them.

"You'll figure it out when you're older." I said to Cissia. Sat next to me, Sirius was shaking with held in chuckles.

Sirius cracked a smile as I turned to him. "Tom was having a mild panic."

"Mild, yeah right." Jasmine interrupted. I silenced her with a look, learnt of Victoire, and turned back to Sirius.

"Where was James this morning before the match? No one could find him." I asked in a voice that I hoped sounded breezy.

"Also having a, not so mild, panic. Your dad hasn't been here since yesterday morning. Haven't you noticed?" Sirius said. I thought about it, we'd had a lesson with him and he had seemed very distracted. Sirius did have a point, I had not seen Dad at lunch or dinner last night and I couldn't remember ever seeing him this morning. "Harry promised James he'd see all the games this year so it's pretty odd that he isn't here." Sirius said.

"Maybe the ministry called him in for something, you know what they're like." I said trying to let the oddly sick feeling now in my stomach mount up into my chest. Tom hurried across the pitch with James in tow and was clearly apologising for being late. Carlotta looked like she was about to let rip with a famous hissy fit but Tom calmed her down.

"And now that the Gryffindor captain has finally shown up the match can begin!" Ravenclaw sixth year Richard Preston chuckled into the magical microphone. The stands were full of laughing students while Tom shot James at look.

"Tom will make him pay for this. "Jasmine said. "I cannot wait." She added with a sick grin as Tom and the Hufflepuff captain shook hands. The snitch and bludgers were released, the whistle blown and the quaffle thrown skywards. The game had begun.

* * *

><p>Hermione across from Harry and for the first in a very long time she found that she had nothing at all to say. She just kept staring at the man she loved more than anyone in this world as he ran his hands through his unruly ink black hair in frustration. After nearly ten minutes of silence Hermione was starting to feel very unnerved.<p>

"Harry…" she finally said, her voice was barely more than a whisper. Harry looked up and Hermione saw the strained look in his face. "I am so, _so_ sorry." Hermione said as her voice broke on the final word and she started to cry, tears dribbling pathetically down her face.

"Oh Hermione." Harry said getting up and pulling Hermione into a hug. He cradled her tightly and kissed her forehead. "You're not to blame for this at all."

"Yes I am Harry! I was the one who started this whole thing. I was the one with the marriage problems, I was the one that came to the night before your wedding, I was the one that cried selfishly on your wedding day! I was the one over and over again who messed up and now I've messed up knows and she knows then that means other people could know!" Hermione gabbled and tears gushed down her face onto Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley you look at me now." Harry said holding onto both of Hermione's cheeks "You are not to blame. You didn't make me begin loving you all those days and you're not to blame for my continuous love for you." Harry said sternly. "Do you hear me? I love you and I am fed up of having to hide it." Harry said kissing Hermione on the lips gently.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked staring up into Harry's face. "Harry you can't mean what I think you mean…can you?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"I'm going to tell Ginny and the kids."

"Oh God…oh God…"Hermione whimpered sitting herself back down. "Harry you have to think about this…"

"I have been thinking about it Hermione! I've been thinking about telling Ginny for months, years even. I love you more than any other person in this world, apart from Lily obviously but don't tell her I said that, and I want everyone to know just how much I love you." Harry said holding onto Hermione's hands. "Hermione Jean, I love you do you hear me? I _love_ you and I cannot carry on living this lie that I've been living for sixteen years." Harry said has he moved his hands to cup Hermione's face again. He kissed her tenderly and pulled her into a hug.

"This is going to change everything…" Hermione whispered. "Everything…"

* * *

><p>It was impossible to hear yourself over the noise in the common room. Bottle of empty or half-drunk butterbeers littered the tables and someone was blasting The Goblin Girls on the wireless. First and second year students danced wildly and looked so happy to be included in the 'cool' celebrations. Rose, Sirius and I were sat near the fire drinking butterbeers when Cissia flopped down on the rug by the fire.<p>

"Is it always like this?" she asked.

"You should see it when we win the cup. Last year it turned into a three day party. Asked James about it, he still can't remember where he was for most of those three days." Sirius said with a smirk as he handed Rose another butterbeer. She had already drunk five bottles and had three shots of firewhiskey. One thing was certain about Rose; she could not handle her drink.

"Stop getting my best friend drunk." I said slapping him on the wrist. Cissia giggled loudly.

"Where _was_ James half the time?" Cissia asked. Sirius opened his mouth but I stopped him.

"Is this going to corrupt her?" I asked "Because if it does her brother will blame me. Sirius shook his head. "Honest?"

"Honest, I wouldn't lie to you." Sirius said with a grin. "While James thinks he was being the 'sexy life and soul of the party', those were his words _not_ mine, he was, in actual fact, passed out on my bed looking like an upturned tortoise. I was a very good best friend; I made sure he was breathing every now and then _and_, more importantly, resisted the urge to draw on his face." Sirius said with a wickedly winning grin towards Cissia who giggled and went bright red.

"Stop flirting with the first year you utter man slut." Rose said whacking Sirius on the arm. "Save it for Lily." She added with a snort. I was now turning as bright as Cissia no doubt. "Actually _that_ is a point. When Ted marries Victoire, which he will and we all know it, he'll become your cousin right Lil? Well will that make you and Sirius technically related so therefore you two can't do the nasty?" Rose asked as she laughed drunkenly. Another Goblin Girls song came on the wireless and Rose shouted loudly "Turn that shit off and stick some decent music on already!"

"Come on you, time for bed. You have successfully mortified me so therefore have achieved your general reason for living." I said hauling Rose up into a standing position. Cassia stood up and took Rose's hand.

"I'll take her, stay here." She said as she looked from Sirius to me and back again. Oh God. "Come on Rose, sleepy bed time."

"Will you sing to me?" Rose asked.

"I'll even tell you a bed time story." Cissia said with a smile as she dragged Rose off towards the girl's dormitory. I turned to Sirius and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I am _so_ sorry about what Rose said; she should really come with a mute button." I said nervously. Sirius looked at me for a second before bursting into loud laughter.

"You have to love Rose sometimes." He said with a chuckle as he pulled me back down near the fire. "It was a good match wasn't it?" He asked as I rested myself against him. I nodded as Sirius started talking about James' performance which improved greatly over the course of the match. "Speak of the devil." Sirius said with a grin as James sat down next to me and hugged me. He was drunk.

"Hello brother dear." I said. "You seem…intoxicated."

"Oh I'm as pissed as a fart." James said with a slightly cross eyed grin.

"Delightful." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Why is everyone in our family a drunk in training?" I asked more to myself than anyone else. Sirius pulled me into a one arm hug as Hugo, Patrick Richards and Jeremy Wood ran over to join James as he sang one of the Gryffindor quidditch chants very loudly. As the chants went on I felt Sirius twirling part of my hair around his finger absentmindedly. It actually felt really nice and I normally hated people touching my hair.

"Do you want to get out of here before you go crazy? We could go for a walk if you wanted." Sirius said. I wanted to say yes but it was late and I had a drunken best friend upstairs who I needed to take care of. I looked at Sirius who was smiling happily at me and shook my head.

"I should go and take care of Rose or Aunt Hermione will kill me…see you tomorrow I guess." I said as Sirius nodded, his smile slightly faltering for a second. I felt like I had punched a puppy in the face as I walked off towards the dormitory. Once I opened the door to my room I groaned.

"What are you doing up here?" Cissia asked.

"Are you changing into fancy pants?" Rose asked with sly wink.

"No you humiliating drunk. I'm going to bed." I huffed.

"You're right Cissia, she has not got a single ounce of game in her body and she will die a spinster like my Great-Great-Great Aunt Josephine." Rose said before she passed out on her bed. I rolled my eyes and sloped off to my bed knowing full well that Cissia and Rose had set me up for a romantic encounter that I doubted would ever happen.

* * *

><p>Me bare feet touched soft moonlit grass. A light breeze ruffled through the trees and made my hair dance around my shoulders. Tranquillity. Perfect tranquillity.<p>

"This is going to change everything…" A woman said in a breathy voice. _No_ I thought to myself. _No, they cannot be here._ This was my serene and untainted dream. These two lovers did not belong.

"But they have to know…it's the only way…it's the only way." The man was saying. I looked round to try and find them. In the shadow of a large tree they stood embraced. "I love you-"

"I know but this is going to destroy everyone…it is going to destroy _her_. I am terrified of her knowing…of her hating me for doing this to her family!" The woman cried.

"I love you and they have to know it!" The man cried back as he moved away from the woman ever so slightly.

As the moonlight hit the couple my stomach felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. The pale light of the moon, which turned the colours of the greenhouses achromatic, had hit the face of the man; it lit up his face and, more importantly, his eyes. Before I hid, determined for them not to spot me, I had seen the oh so very familiar emerald eyes that belonged to my grandmother, to me and, of all importance, belonged to my father…

As I found myself crashing to the floor I saw my father's face and his luminescent smile, a smile I had not seen him give my mother for years.

"Christ Lily are you ok? Lily? Lily are you ok?" Dominique was asking me. Dominique? I looked up into her perfectly beautiful face and realised I was back in my dormitory.

"What?" I mumbled blearily. Where was I?

"You rolled, quite spectacularly I might add, out of bed and hit your head on the cupboard. Are you ok?" Oh, so that was the searing pain currently coursing through my head. I winced as Dominique touched my head delicately. "You'll have a nice bump there later gone." Dominique added. I dragged myself back up onto my bed and rooted around the bottom of my bed where I normally threw my clothes. I pulled a jumper over my pyjamas and shoved my feet into a pair of low tops. "Where are you going?" Dominique asked.

"I need some fresh air." I mumbled.

"As in going outside? Now?" Dominique asked as I began to walk towards the door. "Lily are you insane."

"Probably." I said.

* * *

><p>The moon was perfect and bright, just like it had been in my dream and the air was cool and fresh. I found my feet carrying me toward the owlery which was my general place for thinking. My owl Churchill hooted softly when she saw me walking in.<p>

"Hello there." I said as she fluttered down to greet me. "Sorry I don't have any owl treats."

"That's ok, I hate owl treats." A voice said in the darkness. I screamed loudly causing Churchill to fly back to her perch and most of the owls in the owlery to wake. They started to hoot loudly as I continued to scream. "Jesus Potter _stop_ screaming!" The voice said as none other than Scorpius walked into the moonlight.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here Malfoy?" I hissed punching him in arm.

"I could ask you the same question Potter." Scorpius said with a smirk. "And that hurt!" he added rubbing his arm.

"Good, why were you sneaking in the dark like a creeper?" I asked. Scorpius merely smirked again. "I hate it when you do that." I hissed walking off to try and call Churchill back down so I could hoot to her because I like thinking she can understand me. "what are you doing up here Malfoy?2 I snapped with annoyance.

"Merlin's sake Potter. I couldn't sleep because there were…'activities' going on in my room between Vasilly Leech and Marilyn Morter." Scorpius said as he began to walk over to me.

"God, what is it with this school." I muttered to myself. Churchill flew down and perched herself near me. She hooted at me. I ran my fingers along her back and hooted softly to her.

"You are so weird potter." Scorpius said as he sat down next to me.

"You're weird Malfoy. You're the one who had a complete personality transplant towards me-"

"Because of my sister-"

"And asked me to dance at that stupid ball-"

"Once again because of my sister-"

"And _kissed_ me-"

"I like screwing with your mind. It's fun." Scorpius said winking at me.

"You are a dick." I snapped kicking Scorpius. "Why _did_ you kiss me?"

"I just told you!"

"No you did not!" I said.

"Yes I did. I said 'I like screwing with your mind' which is true. That is why I kissed you." Scorpius snapped

"That is a crap reason for kissing someone."

"Like you would know Potter, I bet that was your first kiss and that was why you were so pissed off. It was wasn't it?"

"No." I snapped.

"It was! Shit, that _is_ why you're so annoyed about."

"It was not my first kiss. I would not give you the satisfaction." I said.

"Fine then, who _was_ your first kiss because right now I don't believe you." Scorpius said with his patented smirk.

"None of your bloody business." I snapped.

"Gwendolyn Baker. I was thirteen. She had very soft lips."

"I'm still not saying."

"Fine then, I'll make it up. Let me guess…Sirius Lupin." Scorpius said. My face betrayed me before I could deny it. "God you are so predictable Potter."

"_He_ kissed _me_ not the other way round." I snapped.

"Still predictable."

"I hate you so much." I groaned. "You know I came up here to get away from everything and now I am stuck talking to _you_."

"Get away from what?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm not saying. You're being a dick."

"I'll stop and start being compassionate." Scorpius said. "Don't give me that look Potter, it _ is _possible. Now just tell me what is wrong."

"I kept having weird dreams and I think I've just figured half of them out but it's too horrible to talk about."

"Why?" Scorpius asked looking at me with sympathy. "Come on Potter, tell me."

"Someone I care about is lying to me…I think." I said in a small voice. Scorpius looked at me for a moment before pulling me into a one arm hug very much like the one Sirius gave me earlier on. "Stop being nice, it's creeping me out."

"Shut up for a minute Potter." Scorpius said. "You are ruining the mood." I tried to wiggle out of the hug as it was slightly freaking me out. "Stop squirming Potter. I am trying to be nice."

"Scorpius-"

"Shut up and let me be nice or I'll kiss you again." Scorpius said. I admitted defeat and sat with his arm wrapped around me. My mind wandered to my dream. It felt so feel so there had to be some truth to it right? If there _was_ truth to it then that had to mean that my father was keeping secrets from me. He was terrified of telling a truth that I did not know but most importantly he was sharing this secret with someone that he clearly love…someone that was certainly not my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I really apologise for not uploading this chapter a lot sooner. I have had no laptop for nearly a month and only got it back yesterday so have finally been able to finish this. In the next chapter we have come flash backs, some confessions and the truth finally comes out.<strong>


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Admittance of a Lie

**Author's Note: This is a good old a time travelling chapter (not literally, Lily would be a terrible companion to the Doctor with all her sarcasm. Plus she'd just make the Doctor jealous (on purpose because she's like that) all the time with her ginger hair...I am rambling sorry). All the moments between Harry, Ron,Hermione and Ginny were sixteen-ish years ago before the birth of James, Lily and Rose. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**The Admittance of a Lie**

The snow storms grew worse the closer we got to Christmas and mid-afternoon on our last day of lessons the castle was freezing cold and nearly buried in glistening snow. I think the entire class was happy that we had potions. At least we could warm ourselves up next to the bubbling potions.

"We need marshmallows or something." Rose whispered with a chuckle as we poked at the fire under the boiling caldron.

" Because nothing says 'Yum' like a poisonous fondue." Sirius said with a snigger. Rose stuck her tongue out him and went back to prodding the fire. "So, all packed to go home?" Sirius asked me.

"Yeah I guess so. I'll just be in my pyjamas for most of the holiday apart from the 'big' meal on Christmas Day but I think Mum has brought me something to wear."

"You think?" Sirius asked. I shrugged.

"We haven't really spoken since the fight at Dad's meal."

"You should try and talk to her; she's your mother after all."

"That's easy for you to say, you have Dora for a mother. She's the most lax mother half the time."

"When she isn't panicking." Sirius pointed out.

"That's because she thinks you're being corrupted by James." Rose said. As if on cue there was a loud explosion on the table next to us. James emerged from the smoke coughing but with a huge grin on his face.

"Five galleons Ryan! I told you poisoned dragon's liver was explosive." James said as Ryan stomped over and handed over five golden coins. Thank God we only had a another hour of lessons.

A few hours later and I was all packed and stood in the floo port in Hogsmede with James and Albus. I checked our tickets once again to make sure they were correct while James tried to chat up the girl behind the ticket counter. I nudged Albus.

"Glad to be going home Al?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione always talk about how much fun Hogwarts was at Christmas. I'd like to see it."

"Well maybe next year we can stay at school. You'll have to ask Mum and Dad though." I said.

"Hi Lily!" Someone said as the door to the floo port opened. Albus huffed and turned his back on the door but I looked over my shoulder to see Scorpius and Cissia walking in with their trunks.

"Hi, I guess you're flooing home as well."

"We're going to our Nana's first for a small party first then we're going home." Cissia said with an eye roll. Cissia's hair had been pulled into a pretty knot and she had nice but warm looking outfit on.

"By small she means a hundred of our family's closest friends." Scorpius said with a chuckle.

"The Malfoy's have friends?" I heard Albus whisper under his breath. I trod on his foot, hard. "Ow!"

"What about you Potter? Is the Chosen One whipping up a turkey dinner this year?" Scorpius asked with a smirk. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"He's the Chosen One so no. He can defeat evil wizards but ask him to do something to tofu and he blanches." I said. Cissia sniggered loudly while Albus huffed.

"That's because it is impossible to make tofu edible Potter."

"Be nice _Malfoy_." I said. Someone nudged me on the arm.

"We need to get going." James said. I nodded then turned back to Cissia t give her a hug goodbye. Both James and Albus looked at me expectantly when it came to saying goodbye to Scorpius.

"A curt nod or gentlemanly handshake, what shall it be?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh for Merlin's sake just hug her goodbye you massive loser." Cissia said shaking her head.

"Voice of reason has spoken Malfoy." I said with a chuckle. Scorpius sighed but pulled me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas." Scorpius whispered mid hug.

"Merry Christmas Scorpius." I whispered back.

* * *

><p>"Al! James! Lily!" An excited voice scream as we all fell out into the kitchen. Minnie hurtled towards us and flung herself into our arms for a massive group hug. Since we had left for Hogwarts she had grown at least two inches and her two front teeth were missing. Her ink black hair was pulled into what used to be a neat ponytail most likely but it was now very messy.<p>

"Hey Minnie." James said. He picked her up and turned her upside down until she protested loudly.

"My brains will fall out!" she cried.

"Impossible!" James said. "You don't have any!" James added. Minnie stuck out her tongue and punched James in the stomach causing him to nearly drop her. James plonked her on the floor as Kreacher hurried into the kitchen.

"Master Potter, Miss Potter. Kreacher is happy to see you."

"It's good to see you too Kreacher." I said with a smile. "Where are our parents?" I asked looking around the kitchen.

"Master Harry came home this morning and had to go to the Ministry for a few hours. He should be soon. Miss Ginny is in her office. Kreacher shall go and tell her that you have returned home." Kreacher said. He gave us a low bow and walked out the kitchen. A minute later Mum came into the kitchen and gave hugs to both James and Albus. When it came to me she gave me a curt nod. There was something in her face that was oddly stiff and she looked even more stressed out than she had at the meal back at Hogwarts. I instantly thought back to my dream, the one about Dad.

"Hello dears. I was wondering if you weren't too tired could you go round to Percy and Audrey's? Minnie left a few of her toys there when she was playing with Lucy and Molly the other day and I haven't had time to go and get them." Mum said before walking out the room. James looked at me in confusion.

"Well that didn't last long." I said. "Come on, let's go and fetch the toys silly Minnie left." I said tickling Minnie's stomach. As Albus went to fetch some floo powder with Minnie James pulled me aside.

"What's going on?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea what so ever." I said "Honestly." And I truly didn't but I knew that there was something wrong. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, eating away at me. It was like a dormant monster waiting for it's battle.

* * *

><p>"Not a bad wedding mate." Ron said clapping his hand on Harry's back; a grin was spread of his face. "Mum barely lasted five minutes until she was in tears. Hermione was crying as well! I never thought of her as the sentimental type when it came to weddings!" Ron then said with a shake of his head.<p>

"Where is she?" Harry asked looking around the room for the so very familiar form of Hermione. Harry had to talk to her, he had to make things right between them. As Harry looked around once again for Hermione Ron's face fell.

"The ministry owled her, she had to go into the office for a few hours but she promised she'd be back as soon as possible." Ron said. "Oh God, it's that prat Doyle. Hide me." Ron said ducking slightly as the husband of Melanie Doyle, one of Ginny's teammates, strolled up to a group of people nearby. "Every time he sees I get dragged inot a stupid conversation. I'll see you in a minute mate." Ron said before sneaking off away from Doyle leaving Harry alone. He thought to himself for a second at most before turning on his heels and marching back into the house. Walking into his study, which was silent and empty, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and breathed deeply to steady himself for a moment before throwing the handful into the flames of the fire.

"Hermione?" Harry called into the uninhabited office where Hermione normally spent so much time working. He looked around wildly. "Hermione!" A scuffling noise came from behind him and Harry whirled around. "Hermione?" Harry called. Celine Benson, a junior assistant to Hermione's co-worker was walking out of Hermione's office. She jumped when she saw Harry.

"Mr Potter, sir! What are you doing here? I thought today was your wedding day today, why are you here?"

"Oh I needed to come in for a moment with Hermione and now I can't find her."

"Mrs Weasley hasn't been in all day. It's just been me and a few of the other assistants. Wait, Mr Potter where are you going?" Celine called as Harry rushed out of the office for the nearest Floo port. Moments after leaping into the flames he was tumbling into Hermione and Ron's kitchen. A half-empty bag was on the kitchen table.

"Hermione!" Harry called. He heard something clatter from upstairs and someone rush into the hall. Hermione stood in the doorway to the kitchen staring at Harry. She had changed out of her dress and was now in just a simple jumper and a pair of jeans. Her face was red and blotchy from crying. "Where are you going?" Harry asked. Hermione chewed her lip furiously as she walked over to the bag and placed a few items in it.

"Away. My parent's haven't seen me for a while so I've arranged a trip to see them." Hermione said as casually as she could.

"You're going to _Brisbane_?" Harry asked in shock. Hermione refused to look at him and nodded. "Please Hermione, you can't just-"

"I can. Harry you're married, you're having a baby with Ginny for God's sake...there is no room for the bit on the side." Hermione sighed.

"Bit on the side?" Harry asked.

"Isn't that what I am? I'm not the one you married today _am_ I?"

"You think _that's_ how I see you?" Harry asked, his voice began to rise unintentionally. "Honestly Hermione, you really think that I see you as a bit on the _side_? That is bullshit Hermione, bullshit." Harry snapped running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I really cannot believe it."

"Then what the hell am I Harry?" Hermione said as her voice cracked with fresh tears in her eyes.

"My best friend! You're my best friend!" Harry shouted. Hermione stared at Harry for a moment before she began to cry fresh and frantic tears. "God, I'm sorry…Hermione in shouldn't have shouted…I'm sorry." Harry said. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, she buried her face into his chest and continued to sob.

"I have to get out of here Harry. I have to leave. I know you don't want me to go but I need to. I need to clear my head…"

"No…you need to forget me." Harry said even though what he was saying was ridiculously hard to say. "You need to go to Brisbane and stay until you forget who I am right now. Stay until you simply remember me as Harry and not this person standing in front of you."

"How can I forget someone who I love?" Hermione asked seriously.

"How can I make you?" Harry asked. Hermione's face crumbled again as the weight of Harry's words hit her. He hated to do this to her when he loved her so much but he needed his marriage to work. Hermione wiped a tear away from her face and looked into Harry's eyes so fiercely it was heart breaking.

"You can't Harry. You can't and that is the problem."

* * *

><p>It felt odd being at home for Christmas, true I spent every Christmas at home but this year it felt like I should be back at Hogwarts. Being in the house felt almost stifling. The Christmas trees seemed to big, the smell of freshly baked mince pies and cinnamon was too overwhelming. Everything felt too overpowering. I longed to be back at Hogwarts or anywhere but home. I escaped to Rose's most days but even that was strange. Hermione seemed to be nearing breaking point over either work or her pregnancy; I could tell that Rose was worried about her and so was I.<p>

On Christmas Eve I was sat in roses room as she wrapped present for her parents and Hugo. Merlin's Revenge played on the wizarding wireless and Aunt Hermione's old and cranky cat Crookshanks lay fast asleep in between Rose and I.

"She's so on edge." Rose said. "I swear it is this pregnancy, it's making her go crazy and she jumps everytime Dad walks into the room." Rose added as she applied several pieces of spellotape to Hugo's half wrapped present. "I am getting really freaked out."

"Have you talked to her?" I asked. Rose shook her head. "Maybe you should try."

"_You_ try, she'd probably tell you." Rose said. "Oh come on Lily, don't look at me like that. You know she adores you as much as you adore her."

"You're her daughter." I said to Rose poking her in the arm.

"You're her Goddaughter." Rose said poking me back.

"Just talk to her, if you're still worried then just owl me." I said. "Look it's getting late and I really don't want to piss Mum off even more. I best get going." I said hugging Rose and then stroking a, still sleeping, Crookshanks. "Just talk to Hermione and, as I said, if you need me then just send an owl. You know I'll be right here in a flash."

"Sure thing." Rose said smiling. "See you at Nana Molly's for the meal tomorrow night." She added. I gave my best friend and cousin one last smile before leaving.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was almost silent. This was a first in Potter family history. Normally you had to scream to be heard over everyone else and even then half the time you weren't listened to. The only sentence said during the entire meal came from Minnie who asked Albus to pass her the bowl of buttery peas. Mum's face was set in a permanent frown as she stabbed at her chicken pot pie. James glanced at me clearly hoping that I would know what was going on, he probably assumed that the stony silence was due to me and my many rebellious indiscretions. I shrugged as I shovelled broccoli into my mouth. Finally, once the table had been cleared by the house elves, Dad coughed loudly and glanced around the room. Mum glared at him for a moment before looking away.<p>

"Your…" Dad coughed "Your mother and I have something that we have to talk to you about." Dad said. Mum shot him a furious look before she waved her wand and her goblet was filled with more wine. Albus looked from Mum to Dad with a frown across his face. He then looked at James with confusion.

"Dad…what's going on?" Albus asked his voice was high with nerves.

"Dad, just tell us." James said.

"Yes Harry, why don't you tell them? Why don't you tell them everything?" Mum shouted loudly before she stormed out the dining room shockingly us all. I moved to go after her but the look on Dad's face stopped me. There were tears welling up in his bright emerald eyes. James' hazel eyes flashed over to me.

"Dad…" James said pleadingly.

"Well your mother and I have been having some problems recently…" Dad muttered. James continued to look at me in confusion; he hadn't seen the change in Dad that I had seen. "We have tried to work things out."

"Well that's good." Albus said interrupting Dad. Dad shook his head and Albus's face fell.

"Your mother and I…we're getting a divorce. I tried to convince her otherwise but it was no good." Dad said. James just stared at Dad for a moment before he laughed. I stared at him in shock.

"You're joking right? This is all one big joke. You can't be getting divorced…We're the Potters…this sort of thing doesn't happen to us." James said. The pleading look in his eyes made it clear that all he wanted was for this to be a big joke. Mum came storming back into the room, the full glass of elf made wine clutched in her hand. The deep scarlet liquid sloshed about in the goblet. Several drops landed on the pristine floor like blood. I couldn't stop staring at it.

"So have you told them? Have you told them what you did?" mum asked, her bright brown eyes full of hatred. I just couldn't understand what had happened between them.

"What is she talking about Dad?" Albus asked. I felt a weight crawl onto my lap and realised it was Minnie. She wrapped herself around me tightly and buried herself onto my collar. I stroked her on the back like I used to when she was a tiny baby. She breathed in and out with rapid breaths, any moment and she'd have a panic attack. I whisper tiny 'shushing' sounds into her ear, it used to help when she was little and Minnie's grip on me tightened.

Dad coughed once again. "I did something-"

"Someone" Mum spat.

"Ginny please. I did something bad several years ago and I regret it to this day-"

"Liar" Mum snapped. "You knew you would regret so why do it in the first place?"

"_Ginny_ please. Well your mother has decided that she cannot stay in the house any longer."

"No Harry, I just can't stand looking at you any longer." Mum said correcting him. "I'd happily stay in this house as long as you weren't in it."

"What is going on?" James snapped.

"I-I…" Dad stuttered.

"Tell them Harry!" Mum screamed throwing the glass of wine at the wall. The liquid began to stain the luxurious silk wallpaper. Minnie shrieked as she jolted in my lap.

"Stop it!" I hissed to both Mum and Dad.

"No let them explain." James said.

"It's about Rose." Dad finally said with a sigh.

"Rose?" James, Albus and I said in unison.

"She isn't your cousin." Dad said in a small voice. James burst out laughing.

"Dad of course she is." He said grinning while he shook his head.

"No she isn't." Mum snapped and James stop grinning instantly.

"What are you talking about Dad?" I asked turning to Dad who was growing redder by the second. Dad ran his fingers furiously through his wild hair.

"She isn't your cousin…" He muttered "She's your half-sister." He said after a moment.

"What are you-"

"Tell them the best part Harry. Tell them how Rose won't be their only half sibling!" Mum screamed. "Tell how you have ruined this entire family, _my_ entire family with your cowardly little lies! How both of you are liars! Liars who only care about themselves!" Mum carried on screaming. She was clearly regretting throwing her wine as she stormed back out the room to no doubt get another glass. What she was saying dawned on me before it did on James or Albus.

"Hermione's baby…" I said staring at Dad. He refused to look at James or Albus. His bright eyes bore straight into mine; they were almost pleading me to understand. "You and Aunt Hermione?" I asked. Dad nodded. "How could you Dad?" I hissed. Minnie flew off my lap as I stormed across the room and out into the hall. Dad was racing after me within seconds.

"Lily! Lily don't do anything-"

"Stupid? That's more your style than mine." I snapped. "Don't. Don't you dare try to stop me."

* * *

><p>Ron burst into the living room causing Harry to nearly have a heart attack, he hadn't even heard him floo into the kitchen. Ginny jolted next to Harry and stared up at her brother. Her, now nearly seven months, pregnant belly stopped her from leaping up in fright.<p>

"Ron what on earth?" She gasped. Harry saw the wild look in Ron's eyes and terror rooted him to his seat. "What's going on you great oaf?" Ginny asked with a roll of her eyes. Ron panted before straightening up and grinning. The panic Harry felt subsided for a moment.

"I can only stay for a moment because I have to go and tell mum and dad but I thought I'd tell you two first because you're the first people I would tell when something like this happened-"

"What on earth are you blabbering about Ron?" Ginny asked. Ron sighed deeply before starting again.

"I have great news." He said, his grin was so wide and full of joy that Ron's cheeks must have been aching

Ginny rolled her eyes once again as she said "And that is?"

"Hermione's just spoken to me, she's coming back in a few days." Ron said. Harry's pulse quickened at the mere mention of Hermione's name. The knowledge that she was coming back made him almost lightheaded but then he remembered where was and who he was with. His wife and his best friend, Hermione's husband.

"Well that's good but does that really justify you barging in here?" Ginny asked.

"That's not the best news Ginny...Hermione's pregnant."

"She's what?" Ginny gasped.

"Yeah. Her Mum told me and then Hermione told me…I'm going to have a kid!" Ron said pulling Harry into a fierce hug. "You'll obviously be the godfather." Ron said grinning. Harry felt himself grinning but inside he wanted to curl up and die.

A few days later Harry found himself sitting in Ron and Hermione's living room. He had hardly been here since Hermione had left, it had felt like someone had almost died in a way. Now he was sat next to Ginny and waiting for Hermione to floo home. Harry had tried to get out of it saying that Ron would probably have wanted a few hours alone with Hermione but Ron had said that Hermione would want to see both Harry and himself at the same time.

As the flames in the fire turned green Ginny cried for Ron who came running out the kitchen and nearly impaling himself as he tripped over the coffee table. Hermione appeared in the fireplace and Ron didn't even let her step out before he had her in his arms and was swinging her round. He kissed her passionately on the lips. Harry had to look away. It was too painful seeing someone else kiss the woman he loved.

"-that right Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked looking at Ginny who must have been speaking.

"I said 'Hermione we've missed you, isn't that right Harry?'" Ginny said. Harry nodded and looked at Hermione who was staring at him. She was lightly tanned and glowing. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Yes, it's great to see you. Tell you what, I'll go and get some champagne." Harry said rushing out the living room and into the kitchen. He gripped onto the sink and breathed deeply in out.

"Harry?" a voice said. Harry whirled round and saw Hermione walking over to him.

"I heard the good news." Harry blurted out, he hated saying this to Hermione but after all they hadn't been near each other in months, it was over between them right? If Hermione had come home then that meant she had finally stopped loving him right? Hermione nodded but didn't smile or say anything. "You know you can talk to me right? You can be happy about the pregnancy. We can go back to what it was like…before…we can be best friends." Harry then joked. Hermione simply stared at him before walking past him to the cupboard. Harry watched she set about to making a pot of tea. Harry couldn't help but look at her slight bump. He longed to be close to her but his wife and the mother to his children was sitting next door along with his best friend...he had to resist being near Hermione at all costs. "Can I say congratulations? I hear it's going to be born near the end of January."

"No." Hermione snapped. Harry jolted at the harshness in her voice. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning to look at Harry.

"Pardon?" Harry asked staring at Hermione and she slumped slightly. "Hermione?"

"I lied about the dates to Ron so he wouldn't realise the truth." Hermione said quickly as if she was desperate to say this.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked perplexed.

"The baby is due in the middle of February. It's not possible for Ron to be the baby's father." Hermione said.

"Wait...what do you-"

"This isn't Ron's baby Harry...it's yours."

* * *

><p>I threw the floo powder into the fireplace and practically scream Aunt Hermione's address. Within moments I was falling onto the old and worn rug in front of the fireplace decorated with tinsel and Christmas garlands. There was no-one in the room but not five seconds after I stood up and dusted myself off Hermione walked onto the room, face free of make-up and hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. She took one look at me and her eyes began to fill with tears.<p>

"Oh God, you know."

"How could you? How _could_ you?" I asked. "How could _you_ do _that_ to my _family_?"

"Lily I am _so_ sorry." Hermione said as she reached out for me. I ripped my hand away from hers. I turned to walk away, I couldn't hear her justification, as far as I was concerned there was no justification. I began to wonder why I had come. "Lily! Lily please! Lily stop!" Hermione shouted to me. I could barely see a thing through my tears. I seriously began to wonder why on earth I had come here.

"Why? Why the hell should I listen to you? I treated you like you were my mother; I loved you like a mother! I went to you for everything in my life and now I find out that you have been slowly destroying my family! I discover that you have lying to me for years!"

"Lily I haven't destroyed anything! It was destroyed from the start! Just like my own marriage! Ginny was never right for Harry and Ron was never right for me! You don't seem to understand that I _love_ your father!" Hermione cried, I saw the determination in her eyes but refused to accept it. She moved towards me once again.

"And you think that is justification for wreaking my family? You think that is justification for lying to me for over fifteen years!" I screamed moving away from Hermione, refusing to listen to her. "My mother loved my father, she loved him or she wouldn't have married him! Did that not matter to you? Did you even care? Did you just think that you would stroll in and take him away from her?"

"Lily _please_ just listen to me! I don't know how it happened but it did and I found myself in love with your father. I realised that Ron wasn't right for me, we fought too much and he didn't understand me the way that your father did. I tried not to act on my feelings, I hoped they would go away but they didn't and I soon found out that your parents marriage wasn't as strong as we thought it was."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "My parents, while they have their problems, love each other."

"Your mother was obsessed, yes Lily there is no better word than obsessed, with Harry when she was younger, she idolised him. You've never seen it but I can remember that God-awful Valentine's Day card she once spent him back when we were in our second year. It was the worst excuse for poetry I have ever heard."

"But my mother told me the story over and over again when I was little, they started dating in their sixth year and never stopped loving one another."

"Your father broke things off with your mother in their sixth year because of the hunt for Horcruxes Lily. They didn't see each other for nearly a year and in that time things changed more than you can possibly understand. You have no idea what we went through on that hunt for Horcruxes and when Ron left-"

"Hermione I do not want to hear this! I don't want you to justify a sixteen year affair!"

"It hasn't gone on for sixteen years Lily!"

"Rose is my sister! She is my half-sister! It has gone on for _sixteen years_ Hermione!"

"No Lily! No! We finished things! Soon after your parents were married it finished until about two years ago when my marriage started to fall apart again, once things went sour between your parents."

"They were fine together, fine!"

"No they weren't Lily! You were hardly at home to see it and even when you were you took no notice of them. They weren't happy. Harry felt suffocated. He felt like his life now was a lie. Children, a comfortable home life, and the lack of fear of death…it wasn't something Harry was used to even after all these years. The truth was eating him up inside."

"What, the truth that he had _cheated_ on my mother?" I hissed.

"Honestly? Yes. Knowing that Rose was his child drove him insane. Watching Ron hold his child; watching Ron raise his child...he couldn't bare it. He saw you two become even closer than cousins. He saw you two become almost sisters and he couldn't stand it. He knows how much you two love each other, it's even closer than the bond of sisters and it is so beautiful. Knowing that his marriage was failing, knowing that everything was failing just sent Harry insane it really did…you are too young to understand this Lily because you're not married, you don't have a family of your own to care for. You cannot understand what a failing marriage feels like. You feel like you have failed something that should be so easy. It is so easy to love someone so why does it all turn sour? That is something that both Harry and I thought as we watched our lives crumble and all we had was each other."

"No, you had your family. You had Rose and Hugo. My father had James, Albus, Minnie and I."

"Your father never had you Lily; you were your own person even from a young age. If Harry had told you about us then how do you think you would have reacted? If you knew that Rose was your sister would things be like they are today? Things would be different, things would be worse."

"How could they be worse? My parents are getting a divorce; I've been lied to for all these years!"

"It's not all about you Lily!"

"No it's never about me!"

"It's always about you! So do not give me that crap. You were the one person that both Harry and I were terrified of telling. He wanted to tell Ginny years ago but the thought of you hating him even more terrified him. Your relationship has changed so much since he came to Hogwarts because he saw just how much of an incredible person you are! You were the one person he never wanted to disappoint."

"That's impossible-"

"Lily he loves you more than he loves James. More than he loves Albus or Minnie. You're his one little ray of sunlight in this whole mess. You remind him so much of his time at Hogwarts. You remind him of himself, of your mother, of me…of everyone. You are his daughter in everyway but you are so selfish-"

"How dare-"

"Lily just stop. You are selfish. All these years you have been thinking about yourself and how much you wish you weren't like your family but you never thought about any of your family and how that made then feel."

"They never thought about me."

"Lily just don't. I know I've hurt you-"

"Hurt me? You have _no_ idea…"

"I do Lily. My father cheated on my mother when I was thirteen." Hermione said firmly. I stared at her as if I hadn't really heard her. "Harry and Ron never knew about it though, I never told them because it was my burden not theirs. It hurt more than anything but they worked it out. They fought though it because he didn't really love the other woman. I can't work this out though, I can't fight though it because I love Harry. I've tried not to, I even went to Australia to try and stop loving him, but I do and…and he loves me too. I am so sorry…so very sorry that we did this to you but…but you can never choose who you love. You cannot choose who your heart falls for." Hermione said and for the first time I say just how much she loved my father. Her eyes were so fiercely bright that it seemed impossible for her not to be sincere.

"You really do love him don't you?" I asked hating myself for asking this. Hermione nodded.

"More than I ever loved Ron." Hermione admitted. I could feel tears forming once again.

"My family is over…" I said as a single tear dribbled down my cheek.

"As is mine…" Hermione said.

"Does…does Rose know any of this yet? Does Ron or anyone else?" I asked. Hermione shook her head. "They will know soon enough. Mum will not just let this lie…everyone will know soon enough and everything will explode. I hope you have the strength to deal with that." I said walking away from Hermione. She ran after me, as quickly as her pregnant belly would allow.

"Where…where are you going?"

"I don't know...home...if I can even call it home anymore." I said wiping away my tears.

"Will you ever forgive me Lily?" Hermione asked.

"I don't…I don't know…" I said moving to the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Lily...I know you will never truly forgive me but I am so very sorry." Hermione said. I didn't say anything but nodded as I threw the powder into the fire and returned to the place I wasn't sure if I could call home.

* * *

><p>I was striding across the vast garden and before I knew it I was at my island without even realising. This time I was completely alone. There was no Sirius with his innocent kiss, there was no Victoire to help me through confusing moments…there was no Rose to be there. There was no one there.<p>

The realisation of the truth hit me. My perfect family, the perfect family that I hated for their fame and perfection weren't ideal at all. They were flawed and all the fame in the world couldn't make them happy. My life had been a lie. Rose was my cousin. My parents loved each other. Hermione and Ron were a brilliant and happy couple. This was all a lie and now I had to adjust myself to this new world where I no longer knew anything anymore.

Against the sound of the wind I heard a swift sound of a broom. Glancing over my shoulder I saw a jolt of messy dark auburn hair. James leapt of his broom and walked right up to me. Living with him my entire life made me grab for my wand but instead of hexing me he did something worse. He hugged me tightly until I could barely breathe.

"Mum's gone." He mumbled.

"What?" I gasped pushing him away to look into his face.

"She's gone to The Burrow. She said she'll be back soon to see us."

"She didn't even give us a choice to go with her?" I asked as tears sprang to my eyes. True that I didn't get along with my mother as much as other daughters but I did love her. When I was down we talked about things. She hugged me when I was upset some times. I loved her but now she was gone.

"No…I'm going tomorrow anyway..." James said with a sigh.

"Where are you going to go on Christmas day?" I asked.

"Sirius's, I just owled him. Do you want to come with me?" James asked.

"Pardon?"

"Do you want to come and stay at Sirius's with me until we go back to school?" James asked.

"What about Albus and Minnie?" I asked.

"Al is going to stay here and look after Dad, I've already asked him. As for Minnie…Mum took Minnie."

"Oh…" Minnie was the beloved daughter. I can't say that it didn't hurt. "Yeah…when are you going?"

"Tomorrow morning…you know that Mum is going to tell Nana. Everyone will find out soon enough."

"I know...I said that to...I know...Sirius's will the safest to place to be I guess…" I mumbled. James pulled me back into a hug and there we stood for quite some time.

"Lily…I'm...I'm so sorry..." James said as we pulled away.

"I know." I simply said.

"Are you coming back up to the house?"

"Um...yeah...just give me a minute ok?" I said. James nodded, picked up his broom and started to walk back towards the house over the bridge. I sighed and sank down onto the thick grass. Was Hermione right? Would things be different if everyone had known from day one about her and my dad, about Rose? Minnie and Albus probably wouldn't have been born, Hugo either because after all why would you stay in a marriage or carry on having kids if you knew it was all a lie?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well there you go. The truth is finally out. This chapter has been half written for quite some time so all I really had to do was edit it slightly (basically add some Scorpius, I really can't help myself) and add a few paragraphs. <strong>

**Anyway now that we know the truth what do you think? As always reviews are adored as I couldn't write this without your feedback. I'll be pretty busy next week with uni work which is why I have uploaded this so early. I really hope you like this chapter as it was a complete bitch to write sometimes but this is actually one of my favourite chapters that I have written so I really do hope you like it! Peace out my lovelies!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Fallout

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Fallout**

Waking up the next morning was a punch to the stomach. For a minute I honestly thought the previous night was all a dream and that my parents were still happy together and Rose was still my cousin. Yet the truth began to sink in and I felt myself deflating in on myself all over again. It wasn't a dream, it was all true. My parents hated each other, my cousin and best friend was really my half-sister; she was the product of a family destroying secret that would surely change all of us forever.

A half full trunk lay at the end of my bed. I had set about filling it last night but had been so emotionally drained that the only thing I wanted to do was sleep. I set about throwing clothes into the trunk absentmindedly when there was a soft knock on my bedroom door.

My bedroom, no matter what was going on in my life or at home, had always been my sanctuary. With the high wall it made a perfect house of my vast collection of books. Over the years those very walls had been covered in so many moving posters of various wizarding bands and photos of myself and friends that you could hardly see the painted red walls. Part of me had always thought that I had been given the largest room out of James, Albus, Minnie and I so that I could while away the hours in my room without disturbing anyone. Maybe, after what Hermione had said, it was actually because I was the favoured child, did the favoured child get the largest room in the house? I wasn't actually sure. Room of the favourite child or not, this room was, after the island in the garden and the library, my favourite place in the house.

Now there was a knocking on my door and I was pretty sure it was James asking me to hurry up so we could travel to Sirius's house to lie low until the start of term.

"James come on in, I'm not far from being ready. I just need to get changed." I called out as I threw yet another pair of high top shoes into my trunk. The door opened and I looked up but instead of James' auburn hair and deep brown eyes I saw a shock of black hair and green eyes. "What do you want?" I snapped to my father. He looked at me for a moment before sighing heavily and walking towards me.

"I came to apologise." He said bluntly.

"For what? Sixteen years of lying? For betraying Mum? For ruining two families because you're selfish?" I asked folding my arms across my oversized _Merlin's Revenge _t-shirt that Rose brought me to wear as a pyjama top two years ago. Dad sighed once again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is there any point me even saying anything? You won't listen will you?" He asked.

"No. No I won't listen to you so it's best that you just walk out of here now, I have to pack."

"You listened to Hermione." Dad pointed out with a slight snap to his voice. Part of me was actually happy that he snapped at me. He had now set himself up for my wrath and he had no one to blame but himself.

"No Dad, I heard her. Hearing someone and listening to someone is very different. Listening to someone implies that you want to hear what they have to say. I don't want really want to listen to either of you." I said.

"Lily please-" Dad pleaded.

"Don't. I don't want to hear you or listen to you. But I will revel in what you have to next." I said with a cruel smirk.

"And what is that Lily?" Dad asked with a confused face.

"You have to deal with the fallout after the entire family find out what you've done. It's going to be hilarious to watch you crumble and fall." I snapped. Yes it was a bitch thing to say but my anger that I didn't project onto Hermione last night was making an ugly come back. "Now could you kindly get the hell out of my room so I can finish packing and get the hell out of your presence." I hissed slamming my trunk closed. "I mean it, get out."

* * *

><p>James and I were ready to go after just two hours. Albus clearly didn't want us to go but I couldn't stand being in the house a moment longer.<p>

"This is just until we go back to Hogwarts…we'll see you back at the castle." James said to my father as we stood in front of the largest fireplace in the house. "Dad…we're not taking sides so…so don't worry."

"I know." Dad said firmly. "I know. Give my love to Dora." Dad said as he gave James a one armed hug. He turned to me and looked like he was about to see something. I quickly grabbed my bag and turned to the fireplace. "See you soon." Dad said wistfully as James and I both stepped into the fireplace and called out Sirius's address. Sirius met us in the kitchen, clearly he knew what was going on but didn't say anything about it.

"James you're sharing my room and Lily is in the guest room across from us." Sirius said with a small smile. I nodded and placed my bag on the floor. "Mum…mum doesn't know obviously, she just thinks that there is something going on."

"Right, thanks." I said "I'm…I'm going to unpack…" I muttered as I picked my bag back up and made my way up to the guest room. I heard footsteps behind me and glanced over my shoulder. Sirius. He walked right up next to me as I reached the guest room.

"I was going to say that I was sorry but I bet you don't really what to hear it." Sirius said.

"I don't really know anymore to be honest. Everything has happened so quickly so I don't really know what to do or what to think…" I admitted. "I just want to go to sleep and not wake up again for a very long time."

"That feeling goes away after a while…it hurts for a long time but it does go away." Sirius said. We walked into the guest room, a cosy room decorated in a riot of colour, and I threw my bag onto the ground. "James told me you were really upset…I don't know what to say to make it better…"

"You don't have to make it better Sirius, it's not your job to make me happy."

"Lily it doesn't have to be a job. Making you happy isn't something that people have to do because it's a job."

"It really doesn't matter Sirius." I said.

"Lily-"

"Sirius I've had a terrible night and terrible morning and I just want to lie down." I said turning away from Sirius. I knew I had upset him.

"I'm sorry…" Sirius said as he walked out the room. My shoulder sank with sadness but at this moment in my life the only thing I could feel was sadness. I tried to sit and think, I even tried to sleep but I found I just couldn't stop. I couldn't do anything but feel betrayed by my parents and the people I thought I could trust.

I realised that there was one person whom I wanted to talk to. They weren't in my family so it wouldn't matter what I said to them, they were just a good friend to me and that was what I needed right about now. Getting to her house would be simple, there was a floo port not far from her house and then I could just walk to her house. Yes, that was what I would do.

Sadly by the time I got to Cissia's house I was frozen to the bone and my jeans were soggy from the snow. When Cissia opened the front door she seemed so shocked that I of all people were stood on her doorstep, shivering thanks to the snow.

"Lily? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I am so sorry but everything has gone to shit, pardon my language, at home…I needed to be somewhere without any of my family. You were the first person I thought of…I'm sorry." I said. It was freezing cold and I was starting to lose sensation in my hands. I really should buy a new pair of gloves. Cissia looked at me for a moment before pulling me into a hug. She smelt of expensive perfume and velvet from her floor length black gown. "I'm so sorry, you seem to be in the middle of something…"

"It's our annual Christmas ball. My parents host it every year…" Cissia said beckoning me into the house. Merlin, even the entrance hall was luxurious. "Come on, you look freezing cold. I'll find you something warmer to wear." Cissia said taking me by the hand and leading me up a grand staircase. It took us nearly ten minute to get to her room.

"Now I understand why you're so skinny." I said with a smirk. It felt oddly smiling after the past few days I'd had. We finally made it to Cissia's room which was even bigger than mine though richly carpeted in deep green. Cissia left the room for a few minutes while I made myself comfortable and when she returned she had a thick black woollen skirt, a soft silk grey shirt and a beautifully knitted deep green jumper draped over her arm along with a pair of black tights.

"These are my mother's, sorry if they're a bit too 'Slytherin' for you." Cissia said with a small smile.

"Green is my favourite colour; I think I'll be alright." I said with a smile.

"So…do you want to talk about it?" Cissia asked as I got changed into what was probably the comfiest outfit I had ever worn in my life.

"Do I really have to right now?" I asked. Cissia shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Cissia called out and a house elf walked in. "Yes Blighty?" Cissia asked.

"Miss Cissia, Master Draco and Mistress Astoria are asking for you." The house elf said before noticing me. "Is Miss Cissia's company joining the party? Blighty can set another place the table."

"Thank Blighty. I shall be down in a moment. Miss Lily Potter shall be joining us if she wishes and she can be placed in between myself and my brother." Cissia said with a smile. The house elf bowed and walked out the room. Cissia turned to me before I could say anything. "Don't worry. All our house elves are paid and a week off every year. We tried to give them more but they got angry with us." Cissia said with a grin. "I'll give a minute to 'freshen up' then you can come down and join the party. Don't worry, we call it a ball but it's more of a simple get together but fancy clothes."

"You don't happen to have a pair of shoes do you?" I said nodding to my black high tops.

"What size?" Cissia asked.

"Six."

"Nope. I'm a four and so is my Mum. Carry on with the high tops. No one will notice." Cissia said. "I'll give you a few minutes." She then said before walking out the room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was paler than normal, my eyes looked dead and rimmed with red and my hair was a mess. There was nothing I could do about my pale skin or red eyes but I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it into somewhat of a decent looking twisty knot.

* * *

><p>I was putting the finishing touches to my 'look' (basically making sure that there was nothing in my teeth.) when the door opened. Scorpius strolled in wearing a pair of dark trousers, a shirt, tie and blazer. His blonde hair was pulled back from his face and I couldn't stop from thinking that he looked very handsome.<p>

"Cissia people are asking about you and-" Scorpius stopped when he looked up and saw me. "Potter? What on earth are you doing in my mother's clothes sat at my sister's dressing table?" Scorpius asked.

"My life sucks so I thought I'd spread a little misery." I said with a shrug.

"What's happened? " Scorpius asked and he actually looked concerned which was surprising. I tried to think up something witty and sarcastic. "Don't bother with the witty comment Lily." Scorpius said.

"My father's been lying to me." Was my way of explaining things.

"You said that a while ago, after that dream you had wasn't it?" Scorpius asked. I nodded. "What is he lying about?"

"He did something terrible…he changed my life, changed everything about my life."

"How?" Scorpius asked. "Don't frown Lily, I'm actually concerned about you." He added. I looked at him and was surprised when I heard myself telling Scorpius everything.

"Rose...she isn't my cousin…she's actually my half-sister." I said with a sigh. I more I seemed to say the more it became true. "My father was having an affair with my Aunt Hermione. The year I was born he had an affair and…and the affair started up again nearly two years ago. The baby my Aunt is currently having isn't my Uncle's…it's my Dad's…"

"Seriously?" Scorpius asked.

"Seriously." I said nodding my head.

"Shit…"

"Yeah…"

"Come here." Scorpius said holding out his arms.

"You're not going to kiss me again are you?" I asked.

"Not unless you ask." Scorpius said with a smile. Not a smirk but a friendly smile.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said as Scorpius wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "You have really muscular arms, you know that?" I asked.

"Stop spoiling the moment Potter" Scorpius said.

"Are we even having a moment?" I asked.

"Shush." Scorpius said. "Now come on, we can get drunk on firewhiskey and forget about the world."

"That sounds like a plan." I said.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the Malfoy's drawing room, where the party was being held, I instantly knew that my shoes were going to be a talking point and not for any good reason. I felt very scruffy but then again I always felt somewhat scruffy.<p>

"Lily, it's very nice to see you again." Astoria Malfoy said when Cissia introduced me to her mother again. She was even more pretty than the last time I met her. Her hair was twisted up once again, diamond earrings glistered in her ears and they matched the giant necklace resting against her throat.

"Thank you, it's lovely to see you too." I said kissing her cheek. Wasn't that you did when you met ridiculously posh people? "Thank you for letting me join your party and for letting me borrow an outfit. I was rather worried I would have to stand here in wet jeans."

"I am just sorry that Cissia and I do not have larger feet, you would have been able to borrow a pair of shoes." Astoria said with a chuckle. "I must say, green is very much your colour."

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy. You're necklace is lovely by the way."

"A Christmas present from Draco. He brought earrings for Cissia as well."

"I asked for rollerblades." Cissia said with a huff. I supressed a snort as Astoria glared at her daughter.

"Cissia!" Astoria hissed. "How is everything with your family Lily?"

"Fine, thank you Mrs Malfoy." I lied smoothly.

"Cissia says that some of them weren't feeling very well so she invited you here. Is this anything serious?" Astoria asked. Bless Cissia sometimes.

"Oh it's nothing too serious but if I was there then I would have been bored out of my mind." I lied with a chuckle.

"Well it's lovely having you here either way dear. Now, do pardon me for being rude, I have to go and greet the Driscols. Very wealthy couple but Merlin are they boring. Don't tell anyone I said that though." Astoria said as she kissed me on the cheek and glided off towards a tall and very well dressed couple.

"Sorry about coming up with that crappy lie but it was the only thing I could think of." Cissia said once we were alone.

"It's fine, thank you for coming up with something."

"Lily I've got you a drink." Scorpius said walking up next to me. He handed me a glass of something and turned to his sister. "Did you want anything?" Cissia shook her head and held up a glass of brightly coloured juice.

"That better not have any alcohol in it." Scorpius said. Cissia rolled her eyes at him. "Aunt Daphne is asking for you." Scorpius said as a way to dismiss his sister.

"All you had to do was ask." Cissia said as she waltzed off across the room towards a woman that looked a lot like her mother. Scorpius held on to my elbow and looked into my eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I shrugged as I drained the glass Scorpius handed me. Firewhiskey burnt the back of my throat but it soon filled me with warm happiness. "Do you want to stay down here or do you want to just go to sleep?"

"I'm stick of sleeping to try and forget…can't I just drink, dance and live for a few moments?"

"Spoken like a true poet there Potter." Scorpius said as he dragged me towards the space in the room for dancing. "Last time we did this it was highly interesting. Fancy doing it again."

"What the hell, it won't kill anyone." I said as Scorpius and I began to dance.

"You're still terrible at this Potter." Scorpius said with a chuckle.

"And you're still a secretly gay ballroom dancer." I hit back with a wink. Scorpius rolled his eyes and we continued to dance.

"Scorpius? Scorpius? What are you doing?" A voice snapped. I heard heels tapping against marble flooring and an impatient sigh. Scorpius looked over my shoulder and sighed deeply. Azalea Smith stood in all her glory glaring at the pair of us. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She's a friend of my sister's Azalea and we thought we'd have a little dance."

"But she's…she's a Potter…" Azalea snapped.

"Congratulations, you know who I am." I snapped.

"Shut up Potter." Azalea snapped back.

"Go to hell Smith." I hissed. I instantly became both angry and exhausted. I let go of Scorpius and shook my head. "I'm over this crap. Tell your sister I went to go and lie down." I said to Scorpius before I pushed past Azalea and out of the drawing room. Once I was back in Cissia's room I noticed someone, most likely a house elf had placed one of Astoria's nightgowns on the spare bed. It was on the tent side but hopefully it was comfy. I got changed out of my clothes and into the nightgown as quickly as possible. Slipping into the silky bed I just wanted to curl up and sleep for a very long time.

* * *

><p>I couldn't get to sleep though, no matter how hard I tried and I was tossing and turning long after Cissia came up to bed. In the end I knew I would have to get out of the bed before I went insane. I couldn't talk to Cissia as she had fallen asleep. I hoped the other Malfoy would be awake though, I assumed I could talk to him.<p>

Scorpius opened his bedroom door and didn't seem that surprised to see me. "Come on in." He said with a smile. It wasn't until I walked into his room that I realise he was shirtless. He noticed me looking. "I can put something on if it's distracting." He said with that very familiar smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. "Nice ball gown by the way." He added nodding at the nightdress of Astoria's that Cissia had given me.

"I was thinking it is more like a tent." I said shrugging.

"You must be melting." Scorpius said. He had a point.

"I only have my pants and a tank top on underneath." I admitted. Scorpius laughed loudly. "What?"

"Lily you don't do anything for me. Even if you pranced around naked I'd be uninterested." Scorpius said. I narrowed my eyes. True I wasn't fussed if Scorpius fancied me or not but having him put it like that got my back up.

"Fine." I said peeling off the nightdress and standing in front of Scorpius in just my pants and a tank top. I tried not to think about what my dodgy legs looked like.

"Nice rack Potter but still nothing. Now what did you want?"

"I can't sleep." I admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Scorpius asked. I shrugged my shoulders indifferently.

"Can't I just sit and not have to talk for a bit?" I asked.

"If you want." Scorpius said He motioned me over to his bed which was covered in several silk sheets in various shades of grey. Even though I didn't ask he picked up a plain white t-shirt and pulled it over his head. I sat down cross legged on his bed and nearly sank into it. God and I thought my bed was comfy.

"Christ, you could get seriously lost in here." I said with a chuckle. Scorpius flung himself next to me with a chuckle. "You've changed so much since the start of the year." I blurted out. Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "It's nice…you're not actually a bad person to be around."

"Thanks Potter." Scorpius said. "The truth is that I was only nice to you, sort of, because of my sister to start with but you're not actually as annoying as I thought you were."

"Oh thank you." I said with a sarcastic snort.

"Yeah…you've sort of grown on me…like a wart but you have grown." Scorpius chuckled.

"You are a jerk sometimes."

"I have to keep up with my quota." Scorpius said as he lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. I don't why but I felt obligated to join him. I noticed that on his ceiling there were hundreds of tiny stars tinkling. No doubt it had been done with twinkling paint. "I really like star gazing but it gets cold and slightly boring outside so I brought it inside."

"Very clever Scorpius." I said with a smile. Scorpius grinned at me and I felt his arm slide around my waist. The two of us lay for quite a long time just looking at the twinkling ceiling. We could have been for as long as half an hour, I honestly didn't know. After a while Scorpius moved his arm and I rolled onto my side.

"Potter." Scorpius said. I was very aware that he was stroking my hair. It felt so intimate, it was something Sirius would do and yet it didn't feel wrong at all which was worrying. "Where are you going after this?" Scorpius asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well after you leave here, where are you going?" Scorpius asked, his voice was full of concern but it sounded slightly stern.

"My brother is at Sirius's…I could go there or go back home…I don't really want to go back home."

"And you want to go to Lupin's?" Scorpius asked snorting.

"I guess. Sirius and I are friends." I said with a shrug.

"Just friends?" Scorpius asked in a near whisper.

"I…I don't know." I admitted.

"Oh."

"Oh? Why oh? You're not going all strange on me are you?" I asked Scorpius. He shrugged. "Scorpius?" I asked again. He sat up and looked at me. "What?" I was very aware that he was close to me even though he was sitting up. "Malfoy?" I asked. I almost felt like I needed to wave my hand in front of his face. He bent his face closer to mine and was kissing me before I had time to react. Unlike last time I actually felt like putting up a fight but this time…well things had changed. Not my feelings for Scorpius as we were still just friends who used to hate each other but inside I had changed. Maybe I had run out of fight. I tried to think but it had become impossible. Maybe thinking too much was always my problem in a way. Maybe just letting my mind switch itself off and just doing what the rest of the body felt like doing was a sensible thing. Ok maybe it wasn't sensible but I could at least stop thinking all the time.

While I had a battle with my brain the rest of my body had just carried on with the whole kissing Scorpius thing. While his arms were now wrapped around my waist my hands were gripped onto his cheeks. As Scorpius's hand slid to my hip something inside me shivered. Maybe it was because I'd always classed my first real kiss as Sirius and ever since then I had imaged myself either being a spinster with a hundred cats or the girl that Sirius John Lupin would marry. My entire family would be over the moon, Rose would be my bridesmaid and Victoire would do my hair to make me feel like a princess. Lying on Scorpius Malfoy's bed, half naked during the worst week of my life was not part of the plan at all. Suddenly Scorpius stopped kissing me and simply stared at me. My tank top had ridden up above my stomach so I hastily pulled it down. I felt very self-conscious all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry…" Scorpius said looking away and running a hand through his blonde hair that was now so messy. "I'm really sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked. Scorpius turned back to look at me.

"I never asked you for permission…"

"I probably wouldn't have given it you but now…"

"Exactly Lily. We can't be like that at all." Scorpius said with a groan.

"Like what?" I asked.

"A couple." Scorpius clarified.

"Scorpius I don't want to-"

"Exactly but we can't just do this. We both deserve better than just being people who kiss when things are a bit screwed." Scorpius said.

"This has only happened once Scorpius." I pointed out.

"Yes…_but_ I can see happening more than once." Scorpius said. He pulled himself off his bed began walking aimlessly around the room. "You're…you're so much more than Lily Potter, the daughter of Harry Potter."

"That's nice to know." I found myself snapping. Scorpius ignored me.

"When I saw you at that gig in London, you know the Merlin's Revenge one…well I surprised me. I had no idea that you would sneak out of Hogwarts just to see a band. Especially Merlin's Revenge, I had no idea you would even like music like that. After that I really did begin to notice things about you and I saw why my sister liked you so much, I really did. I could see myself…I could see something happening between the two of us but it's not what you want is it?"

"I…I"

"Lily you're ridiculously in love with Sirius Lupin even if you don't want to admit it to yourself one tiny bit. I wouldn't want to be with someone who didn't want to give 100% to the relationship."

"Scorpius not long ago you said that I did nothing for you." I pointed out. Scorpius rolled his eyes at me.

"Most things I say are sarcastic lies Lily." Scorpius admitted.

"How do I know you're not lying now?" I asked. Scorpius strode across the room back towards me and his lips were on mine once again. There was something about his kisses that took all the air out of me. A fire ignited in my stomach and my hands were once again gripping onto Scorpius as I began to kiss him back with just as much passion. Scorpius's hands were gripping my hips and the fire inside my stomach was roaring away now.

"Holy crap." A voice said from the doorway. Scorpius and I broke apart to see Cissia standing the open doorway staring at both of us with a shocked expression. "What…what is going on?" Cissia asked. I flushed deep red and couldn't form a coherent word even in my head.

"What are you doing up?" Scorpius asked Cissia.

"I woke up and saw that Lily wasn't in my room…I was going to ask you if you had seen her but now it's clear you have…"Cissia said. I felt so guilty because I knew that Cissia would ask me about what was going on between her brother and I. Once I told her that nothing would happen she would probably think that I was just a floozy who got a kick out of kissing her brother. "What's…what's going on?"

"Nothing Cissy…nothing." Scorpius said. Cissia's eyes drifted to me. Me in just a pair of black pants and tank top. I felt like a floozy and certainly looked like one. I hated myself, I really did. Cissia carried on looking at me and I knew I had upset her, I just knew it. I looked back at Scorpius then found myself standing up.

"I…I…I have to go." I stuttered racing out of Scorpius's room. As I left the room I heard Scorpius hiss something at Cissia. I launched myself back into Cissia's room as fast as I could. The clothes I had arrived in sat on the dressing chair look fresh and clean. I grabbed my jeans and rammed my legs into them. I found my shirt, high tops and hoodie. Just as I was making sure I had my wand Cissia came back into the room.

"Where are you going?" Cissia asked.

"Home…I'm…I'm sorry I came here." I stammered.

"Lily please just stop for a moment." Cissia said in such a stern voice beyond her years. "Tell me what is going on with you and my brother." Cissia said.

"Nothing ok, it was just…I don't know."

"That's my brother Lily, I don't want you to mess with him." Cissia snapped. "He may act like the big bad boy but he's still got feelings…he cares about you a lot, I can see it."

"Cissia I can't do this right now…I have to go…" I said zipping up my hoodie and reaching for the small pack of floo powder I brought with me just in case.

"Lily." Cissia said trying to stop me. "Lily! Lily you can't just leave, you can't just run."

"Why stop doing something which you are good at Cissia?" I asked as I threw the sachet of floo powder. "I'm sorry Cissia. I'll explain everything when we're back at school. I promise."

* * *

><p>I fell out of the fireplace in Sirius's kitchen. I assumed I was alone until someone sat at the kitchen table said loudly.<p>

"Where the bloody have you been?" Teddy asked glaring at me. "Mum is going out of her wits worry about where you were. Lily? Lily! Where have you been?" Teddy was asking as I stood motionless in the kitchen. I looked down at the floor and couldn't stop the tears from following. "Lily? What's wrong? What's happened?" Teddy asked walking over to me. I wrapped my arms and around and sobbed into his chest. "Lily? Lily please just tell me, what's happened?"

"I think I screwed everything up…I've screwed everything up Ted…everything is crashing down around me." I sobbed. Teddy sighed and began to stroke my hair gently. "Why am I such a bad person?"

"Lily you're not a bad person, you're not. Why do you think are?" Teddy asked holding onto me tightly. "Lily?"

"Because I do bad things all the time and I am a terrible person…I don't even know how I am going to face going back to Hogwarts…" I sighed. Teddy continued to hug me for a while before he pulled me away and looked down at me.

"Victoire." He simply said. I looked at him with confusion. "Talk to Victoire and Fleur."

"You think I should go to Bauxbatons?" I asked. Teddy didn't say anything but I he knew was right. Going to France probably would make things easier even if it was just until the summer. After then I could come back and maybe things would be a tiny bit better than they were at the moment. "So I should run?"

"It's your choice Lily." Teddy said.

"What if I choose wrong?"

"That's why it is called a choice Lily."


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Choices We Make

**Author's Note: I hardly ever start a chapter with an author's note but I thought I would this time. I can just say thank you **_**so**_** much for the reviews you post, they really do make my day when I read them. Half the time with this fic I plan what I am going to write, throw that away then just bash at my laptop like a maniac. So, thank you once again as without readers and reviewers I wouldn't love writing this half as much as I do. Thank you! Now I'll stop being mushy and you can carry on reading the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**The Choices We Make**

Hermione had never felt like a worse person in her entire life as she sat staring into the fireplace. She knew that after tonight everything would change. Everything. Ron walked into the sitting room in his Christmas best which included a brand new knitted jumper from his mother. He looked at Hermione who was still in her ratty jogging bottoms and a comfy hoodie.

"Aren't you ready yet?" he asked. Ron must have seen something in Hermione's face as he walked over and crouched down next to her. "Hermione what's wrong?" he asked in a relaxing voice. Hermione shrugged. How could she tell him? How? "Do you still want to go to Mum's?" Ron asked. Once again Hermione shrugged. "You could have a sleep in my old room if you want then come down for dinner. Is it the baby? Are you feeling ill?"

"Ron just stop fussing! I'm perfectly fine!" Hermione snapped before she jolted slightly. She wasn't supposed to snap, she wasn't supposed to raise her voice at all. She was supposed to beg Ron to forgive her but accept that their marriage was over.

"Mum? Is everything ok?" Rose asked as she walked into the sitting room. Her hair pulled back from her face, a brand new jumper (not Weasley knitted) that matched her eyes perfectly…Hermione had to wonder how anyone could have never guessed that she wasn't a Weasley at all. She was a Granger through and through but also with that hint of Potter. On Rose's shoulder sat Ron's ever faithful owl Pig. Still tiny though now very old. Pig hooted noisily causing Rose to glared at the tiny owl. "Mum?"

"Everything is fine dear. Why have you got Pig?"

"I'm sending a message to Lily, she normally sends me a letter on Christmas morning but I haven't heard from her." Rose said. Hermione's pulse began to race. Rose couldn't contact Lily, Lily would go insane and no doubt tell Rose everything. The truth was something that Rose needed to hear from her mother and her mother only.

"Rose you'll be seeing in her soon, there's no need to worry." Ron said with a shake of his head. Even if he hardly ever told Harry that he believe that Lily was one of the worst influences on Rose he thought it all the time. He bitterly complained that Lily was going to be the new baby's godmother because, as he put it, 'that would be two of our children that Lily Potter will successfully corrupt.'.

"Ron is right. You'll see her soon. I'm just goig to get ready then we can leave." Hermione said pulling herself up from her seat.

"I'll help you with your hair if you like." Rose said with a smile. Hermione smiled back at the eagerness in her daughter's eyes. Hermione nodded at Rose who smiled even brighter. "Thanks Mum."

"Rose don't forget to put Pig back in his cage or he annoys everyone." Ron said. Rose nodded as Pig hooted loudly.

"Sure thing Dad." Rose said. Hermione felt like someone had stabbed her as soon as Rose said the word 'Dad'. This couldn't go on.

Hermione watched her daughter as she flitted around the room picking out things for Hermione so wear. She couldn't stop noticing things about Rose that she had never really seen before; the way hair curled so erratically but it still suited her, the tiny nick she always had on her lip from where she chewed it and the way her eyes lit up whenever she smiled. Hermione thought her daughter was the most perfect child she had ever seen.

"So how do you want your hair?" Rose asked Hermione.

"I don't mind dear, it's up to you." Hermione said. Rose began to brush Hermione's wild hair with light strokes. "This reminds me of when I was little, my mother used to brush my hair then plait it before school. I could never have it loose or it would grow too wild." Hermione said.

"Did you enjoy going to a Muggle school when you were little?" Rose asked. Hermione had always wanted her children to go to infant and primary school until they were old enough to go to Hogwarts but Ron and the rest of the Weasleys hadn't agreed. They thought it was unnecessary and Rose or Hugo could end up saying something about the magical world by accident.

"Yes and no. I loved to learn and to read but I didn't have many friends so it got a bit lonely sometimes."

"I always think I'd be like that if I didn't have Lily." Rose said. "I know Dad thinks she's a bad influence but she's not really…she's just impulsive and she has a lot of opinions."

"I know…I know." Hermione said. Rose carried on brushing Hermione's hair with a complacent smile. "Rose-"

"Rose have you spoken to Lily?" Hugo said barging into Hermione's room. Rose jolted along with Hermione.

"Lily? No…why?" Rose asked.

"James has just owled me, Lily's gone missing." Hugo said. Both Rose and Hermione stopped and stared at Hugo. Hermione went cold inside. If Lily had gone missing then it was all her fault. She couldn't believe this was happening, if anything happened to Lily then she would never forgive herself and neither would Harry.

"What do you mean missing?" Rose asked. "She could just be at with Victoire at Sirius's. Or if Victoire is at home then she could be there."

"She _was_ at Sirius's, that's when she went missing. Neither Sirius nor James has seen her for hours. She's not at Victoire's either."

"Why was she at Sirius's if Victoire was at home?" Rose asked.

"I don't know Rose; I don't know what goes on in her bloody mind." Hugo snapped.

"Hugo!" Hermione snapped. "Could she be at Draco Malfoy's? She's friends with their daughter Cissia isn't she?" Hermione asked. Hugo shrugged while Rose looked panicked. "Hugo why don't you owl James and tell him to try and get hold of Cissia Malfoy to see if she is there. There is no need to panic. " Hermione said even though her heart was racing against her chest. Hugo nodded as was about the leave the room when there was a loud crash downstairs. Rose, Hugo and Hermione all jumped.

"Ginny? Ginny what the hell?" Ron shouted. _Ginny_. Hermione felt as though she was about to break down and cry.

"Where is she Ron? Where the hell is she?"

"Who?" Ron shouted back. Hugo looked at his mother.

"Why would Aunt Ginny be so mad if she was just looking Lily?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and stood up.

"She's not looking for Lily." She said with a sigh as Ginny continued to shout below.

"Ron where is she?"

"Who Ginny?"

"Your _bitch_ of a wife!" Ginny screamed as Hermione walked downstairs even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. Ginny saw Hermione as she walked into the sitting room and nearly flew at her in a rage. "You bitch, you _bitch_! How the hell could you do that? What sort of a person a you?" Ginny screamed as she burst into furious tears. "I thought you were my friend" Friends don't do that to friends! How could you do this to me? How could you do this to Ron? How could you do this my entire family, you cheating, lying_ whore_!" As soon as Ginny stopped screaming she slapped Hermione as hard as she could across the face. Hermione's face burnt with pain as her head began to ring.

"Ginny have you lost your mind?" Ron shouted holding onto his sister's arm as she tried to slap Hermione again. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ask her! Ask her what she did!" Ginny screamed. Ron looked from Ginny to Hermione who was now silently crying. "Go on Hermione tell him what you did! Tell him the truth!"

"Hermione? Hermione what is she talking about?"

"Mum? What's going on? Is it about Lily?" Rose asked. Ginny laughed loudly when she saw Rose.

"Oh here she is." Ginny hissed glaring at Rose who shrunk back, her eyes growing wide. Hermione's maternal instinct kicked in and she stepped in front of Rose.

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that Ginny. I don't care what you say to me but do not talk to Rose like that. None of this is her fault." Hermione snapped. Ginny continued to glare at both Hermione and Rose. "I mean it Ginny, say whatever you want to me but do not talk to my daughter like she is scum."

"I shall talk to both you and _your_ daughter however you want. You have taken everything from me, you evil _whore_. You stole my husband and you stole _my_ daughter. Lily hates me, she only ever really talks about you. She writes to you once a goddamn week. She writes to me once a _month_ and that is only if she remembers."

"Maybe if you treated Lily like your daughter then she wouldn't have to turn to me." Hermione hissed. Ginny, once again, slapped Hermione across the face.

"Ginny have you lost your damn mind?" Ron shouted as Rose rushed to her mother's side.

"She's _pregnant_ Aunt Ginny, what are you thinking of." Rose asked.

"Just tell them Hermione. Tell them."

"Tell us what?" Ron asked. "What does she mean when she says that you stole both Lily and Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed and wiped tears away from her face.

"Ron I am so sorry…so sorry"

"Hermione-"

"I just…I am…I…I"

"Spit it out Hermione" Ginny hissed.

"Ginny please." Hermione begged.

"No." Ginny snapped. "Shall I tell them Hermione? Shall I? Well guess what dear brother, this little bitch who said she would love you forever has been lying to you all these years. Do you remember all those years ago? The night before my wedding when you couldn't find Harry and the next morning he said that he wasn't feeling well so he went home? Well he didn't go home. He was at your house; he was at your house and sleeping with your wife. That wasn't even the first time either."

"Hermione?" Ron asked looking at his wife. "Hermione…is this…is this true?" Ron asked. The pain on his face made Hermione cry even harder.

"That isn't even the most 'hilarious' part Ron." Ginny snapped looking down at Rose. "Congratulations Rose, you're one of the biggest reasons why my marriage has broken down."

"Ginny I mean it, leave my daughter alone." Hermione hissed as a tear dribbled down Rose's face. Hermione wiped the tear away and clung onto her daughter.

"Ginny what the hell are you talking about?" Ron snapped.

"Rose isn't your-"

"Ginny stop." Hermione snapped. She looked up into Ron's face and sighed. "Rose isn't your daughter Ron…she's Harry's…that's why I went to Australia to visit my parents. I went to try and get over Harry…but it didn't work…I found out I was pregnant but the dates didn't match so I knew it was Harry's baby…and Rose…Rose…"

"Rose won't be the only one of Harry's dirty little secrets either." Ginny snapped as Ron continued to stare at Hermione in shock. "Hermione's ickle baby, the one that you were so excited about having? It isn't yours Ron, once again it is Harry's." Ginny snapped.

"Hermione? Hermione is it true?" Ron asked? Rose was looking at Hermione as well which such a shocked expression that it hurt. Hermione nodded and dissolved into more silent tears.

"I am so sorry Ron, so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't excuse sixteen years of lies and betrayal." Ginny hissed with more hatred than Hermione could bare.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's why it is called a choice Lily."<em>

Teddy's words rang in my ears as I sat with my arms wrapped around my knees. The sun was just rising over and the kitchen was slowly filling with the dawn's light. I carried on staring out at the kitchen hoping that something would come to me. I untangled my legs and went to make a cup of tea when someone cluttered behind me. Tonks. Her hair was shoulder length, pink and tangled. She saw me and her face broke into a sympathetic smile.

"Teddy told me you were back. I sent an owl to Harry." Tonks said. I nodded with thanks.

"Tea?" I asked .

"Please." Tonks said. "I'm not going to take sides. Harry must love Hermione an awful lot to go through all of this."

"I don't know what to think Tonks." I admitted.

"You won't have your father forever; treasure him while you still have him around." Tonks said as I set about making her a cup of tea. I looked at her and saw that she really was right. What if I lost my father without ever telling him even though he had hurt I still loved him. The loss of Remus had changed Tonks, Sirius and Teddy so much and I realized I didn't want that to happen to my life. I didn't want my father out of my life even if he had lied to me.

"I want to talk to him but I don't really know what to say. The last thing I said to him was rather harsh." I said.

"Harry will understand, I've known him since he was fifteen and he will understand even if he does get slightly angry. He loves you, don't forget that." Tonks said. I handed her a cup of tea while Teddy walked into the kitchen yawning loudly. "Good morning son." Tonks said. "I'll drink my tea upstairs I think." She added kissing Teddy on the cheek and walking out the kitchen. Teddy smiled weakly at me.

"I spoke to Victoire for you, she had a word with Fleur and she says you can start at Bauxbatons whenever you want. You can go and stay with Victoire for a few days before you go if you want. This is all your choice though, you can still go back to Hogwarts." Teddy said.

"I know…I just need some space. Maybe a term in France will help." I said with a sigh. I ran me fingers through my messy hair and groaned. "I just need time to think."

"Make sure you talk to Sirius first though." Teddy said.

"Why?"

"Lily…don't be so dumb. Why you think?" Teddy said with a shake of his head. Sirius's apparent feelings for me. After last night at Scorpius's I felt so weird about it all that I could hardly think about what to even say to Sirius. All those years of having feelings for Sirius and now…this. "Just…just don't hurt him Lily. He's been through enough…we all have." Teddy said firmly. I sighed but nodded anyway. I hated being a teenager. Why couldn't I just hibernate until I was somewhat of a grown up?

* * *

><p>"Lily? What are you doing?" A voice said from the doorway of the guest room. I had been making sure my bag was fully packed and sighing heavily like a moody teenager. I spun round to see Sirius standing in the doorway. "Lily?" He asked.<p>

"I'm packing genius. What does it look like?" I snapped. I froze. I never snapped at Sirius. Ever. I glanced at him but he merely looked nonchalant albeit mildly annoyed. He just shrugged. I wasn't sure if that was because he was so sick of me or not. To be honest I was sick of myself.

"Where are you going _now_?" Sirius asked walking over to me. "You know you scared everyone when you just ran off last night."

"Aunt Fleur and Uncle's Bill's. Fleur still has pull at Bauxbatons. I'm going to transfer before the start of term and before you say anything it wasn't all my idea." I said as I grabbed a bag and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait…you're _what_?" Sirius said grabbing my arm.

"I am transferring to Bauxbatons before the start of the term." I said clearly snatching my arm away from Sirius.

"You're leaving Hogwarts? Why? Why _now_?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean by why 'now'?" I asked with annoyance.

"Well James, Ryan, Hugo, Louis…well the whole school have given you shit since our First Year but you chose now to leave? Just because of what has happened between you and your parents?" Sirius asked. "Wow…you really are a coward." Sirius added with a shake of his head.

"Excuse me? I'm a _coward_?" I hissed.

"Well you're running away from everything so therefore you're a coward. A brave person doesn't run away, they face an inevitably like a hero. Surely the daughter of Harry Potter _should_ know that." Sirius said firmly. I reacted more I realised what I was doing. I slapped Sirius clear across the face with all the strength I could muster. Shocked ricocheted through my body as Sirius just continued to stare at me.

"Get out Sirius." I hissed. "You have no idea, no idea at all! I'm _not_ a coward for wanting to leave. Maybe I have finally had enough of all the shit I've been given over the years. From my brother, my cousins, my parents and all my other relatives. I've had constant grief ever since I was little and I've always stuck up for myself, I've always fought back but I have finally had enough of it all Sirius. All I want to do is get away from everything. Get away from my parents' divorce, get away from that fact that my best friend has turned out to be my half sister! Leaving Hogwarts won't make it all go away but it will help. I can start afresh so don't you dare call me a coward! I am not a coward, I am merely someone who is tired of this all. I am so bloody tired!"

"You don't know think I know how much you're hurting? You think I don't know how much it hurts when your family falls apart? You're family has fallen apart; your parents are getting divorced. Mine has fallen apart because my dad died, because my dad was murdered! You sit, bitch and whinge about your dad and how much you hate you family but at least your family is alive! At least you can talk to your dad…I will never see mine again! You have a chance to apologise for the years of shit you put him through, you have a chance to tell him that you love him and that he will always be there for you even when things are rough. I will _never_ get that chance Lily!" Sirius shouted. A furious red mark was already appearing on his cheek.

"Sirius…Sirius I'm sorry…" I tried to say but Sirius waved me away.

"Just don't bother Lily." He snapped before he walked towards the door."Oh by the way, coward, Rose sent me an owl." He said. I stopped and this time I was the one to pull the other back into the room.

"Wait…Rose sent _you_ an owl? You?" I asked.

"Rose has spoken to me before, you do know this right?"

"Rose only speaks to you when she knows she cannot make a fool of herself or when she knows she can make a fool out of me. She's had a crush on you since she was eight." I said bluntly.

"I know; she is not very subtle about it. But I know how she feels."Sirius said with a shrug. Once again he began to walk away from me before he stopped. "Ron kicked Hermione and Rose out the house."

"What?" I practically screamed.

"They've moved in with Hermione's parents after the fallout from last night. If you hadn't of gone walkabouts then you would know this. Rose would have spoken to you but she thinks that you hate her. Wait, where are you going?" Sirius asked as I went racing out the guest room and hurtled myself into Sirius' room. "What in Merlin's name are you doing in my room?" Sirius asked as he came racing up behind me. By that point I already had James' prized racing broom in my hands. "Lily what are you doing this time?" He then asked.

"Hermione's parents are Muggles dungbrain, their house isn't connected to the Floo Network and I can't apparate there so I'm flying there." On a second thought I grabbed the invisibility cloak that James' inherited from Dad.

"So you're stealing your brother's things to fly half way across the country?" Sirius asked. His voice was mixed with scepticism and awe.

"Yes…because I'm going to go and…because I'm going to go and see my sister." I said walking back into the guest room and grabbed my backpack that had my vital things. "The last time Hermione and I spoke it wasn't the best conversation in the world and I feel really bad about it. I need to make her and Rose understand that I don't hate them even if I've tried to. They are family. Tell Victoire that I'll be at hers tomorrow instead." I said before I began to walk out my room once again. Sirius stood still for a moment before:

"It was you." He said in a clear voice that held so much emotion that I stopped dead.

"What?" I said, my hand resting on the handle to the door.

"When I said that I knew how Rose felt when you said that she has had a crush on me since she was eight. I said I knew how she felt. That's because I had a crush on you when I was eight."

"What?"

"When we were little I had a crush on you…you probably don't remember this but we were sitting on the island and…and I kissed you on the cheek. You've probably forgotten all about it-"

"I remember Sirius…" I said. My mind went back to that day. The day when it had just been the two of us basking in the sunlight and Sirius had suddenly kissed me on the cheek. I had asked him what it was for but James had turned up before I could ever the answer.

"Lily…you're a horrible person. You're rude, conceited, a know it all, devious, rebellious and a first class bitch-"

"Are you going somewhere with this Sirius? So far it just sounds like you're insulting me." I said giving Sirius the dead eye.

"But…you're also so sweet it is ridiculous. You took Cissia in when she had no one, you forgave Dominique for her years of torment and your relationship with your father has become so much stronger over the past few months. You're so smart and kind…and I think I'm in love with you…"

"Sirius-" I tried to say but Sirius shook his head.

"Please don't tell me that you're secretly dating Scorpius or something."

"Scorpius?" I asked. "Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Well there was that thing about you two in _The Sunday_-"

"Lavender _bloody_ Brown!" I hissed.

"Well…what is going on between you and Scorpius?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." I lied. It felt terrible to lie to Sirius but would he really understand the truth? "Sirius, Scorpius and I are _not_ dating. We're hardly even friends...True he kissed me but…Sirius I have been in love with you for years but-"

"Scorpius _kissed_ you?" Sirius said staring at me with wide eyes. "He actually kissed you." Damn…

"Shit, I didn't mean to say that. The fact that he kissed me is not the point. I've been in love with you for years Sirius but it just...it just can't work..." I sighed.

"But you care too much about yourself to let anyone else care for you?"

"No!" I snapped.

"Then what?" Sirius asked?

"I can't be with anyone…Not you, not Scorpius –"

"What?"

"Ok fine! Maybe I do like Scorpius but not like _that_ exactly. He's my friend and, yes, he did kiss me but I didn't kiss him back and-"

"I really don't want to know Lily." Sirius snapped.

"Sirius just listen! I'm not 'girlfriend material', I'm not…I just can't…Sirius my life is way too complicated to even think about relationships…I'm just useless at romance and being a decent person…and…and I'm rambling…I can't think about relationships but when I do the only person I see myself with is you but-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Lily shut up." Sirius snapped before his lips met mine. It was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me. I'd read about so many teen heroines getting their first kisses (this was thanks to Jasmine and her endless supply of tacky Muggle teenage novels) but this was just random. Who kisses someone in the middle of an argument? Clearly Sirius Lupin, that's who "Look go and do whatever it is that you have to do but just don't leave" Sirius begged.

"Sirius-"

Sirius shook his head and said, pleadingly "Don't leave…please don't leave Hogwarts. Please Lily, it won't be Hogwarts without you…" I looked at him and sighed.

"Sirius I just need to get away."

"But you've been fighting for years, why stop not now?"

"Because I'm tired. I'm tired of all of this." I admitted. "I'm tired and I need to right things before they get any worse."

* * *

><p>The Granger's house was a mock Tudor two story house in a small town near Cambridge. The garden was neat and perfectly kept with beautiful flowers. Two nondescript cars stood in the driveway, both silver and average looking. The noise from a television could be heard from where I was standing in the driveway. This was a Muggle house. There was no magic here. There was just normality. For the first time in my life in envied everyone on this street as they knew no magic, they knew about nothing but there little worlds.<p>

A cluster of teenagers, they had to have been the same age as me, were walking up the road. There was a girly with long blonde hair laughing loudly at a joke a boy had just told her. She was hanging off his arm in a flirtatious way. One of the boys looked over to me, I looked away quickly. I heard one of them mention a trip down the local pub and they all agreed. They carried on walking down the road, laughing and joking. Free.

I breathed in deeply as I walked towards the front door. I knocked on it slightly and nearly jumped when I heard a voice cry "Sit down Rodger I'll get it. Tell me with the one with the wonky teeth falls over while doing her tango." The next thing I knew a woman in her early sixties opened the door. Her hair was dark brown with flecks of grey. She looked so much like Aunt Hermione that I had to stop for a moment. "Can I help you?" she asked frowning ever so slightly at me. I was wondering if she knew who I was.

"I'm looking for Rose and Hermione. I'm Lily Potter...Harry's daughter...Rose's…I'm Rose's half sister." I said in a wavering voice. Hermione's mother frowned once again. "Can…can I speak to them?"

"How did you get here?" she asked. I nodded at the broom next to me.

"I flew…" I said in a small voice. From inside the house I heard someone moving. A man walked into the hallway and looked at the two of us.

"Vanessa? What's the matter?" Rodger Granger asked. He walked up to his wife and glanced down at me. "Can we help you?" he asked.

"She's the Potter's eldest daughter. She's looking for Rose and Hermione." Vanessa Granger said, her voice had a slight edge to it.

"Don't you think your father has caused enough trouble without you coming to look for it?" Rodger Granger asked. I couldn't help but snort. "Yes Miss Potter, trouble. Your father nearly got our daughter killed on several occasions and I highly doubt that you are any different from him. Hermione's marriage has crumbled-"

"I am sorry but so has my parent's. Now all I want to do is speak to Hermione and Rose. Because, this may surprise you, but I love both of them very much and after all Rose _is_ my half sister but before she was my cousin and my best friend." I said firmly. Vanessa Granger's eyes narrowed and I saw sure that she was about the shut the door in my face.

"Mum? Mum what's going on?" Hermione said in a weak sounding voice as she walked into the hallway. She was in a pair of jogging trousers, a t-shirt and a hooded jumper that clung to her swelling pregnant belly and had no make-up on, it looked like she hadn't even brushed her hair. "Lily? Lily what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. There was a look of fear as her face, clearly she thought I was going to shout at her again.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry for all of the things that I said to you...I shouldn't have said it and I'm so sorry that I upset you." I said. Vanessa Granger Narrowed her eyes once again before walking back into the living room. Rodger Granger looked over to his daughter.

"Will you be ok?" he asked. Hermione nodded. He followed his wife back into the lounge. Hermione looked back to me and motioned me to walk into the house.

"Come into the kitchen, it'll be easier to talk." Hermione said.

"Where's Rose?" I asked looking around.

"She's upstairs, she's in my old room while I'm in the guest room." Hermione said. We sat down in the kitchen which looked so…muggle that it made me smile. Hermione sat across from me and looked at me expectantly.

"I wanted to apologise Hermione. You've ruined my family and wrecked everything but you're still not a bad person. You did something out of love and love is very confusing." I said.

"You say that as someone who has been hit hard by it." Hermione said.

"I don't really know." I said. Hermione reached out and held onto my hand.

"Lily what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I'm confused about a lot of things." I admitted. "I'm leaving Hogwarts for a term I think…maybe longer than a term, I don't really know."

"Lily-"

"This is just about you and my dad. It's about a lot of things and it would be easier to just take some time out for a while. I'd probably come back after the summer, once I've had time to really think about things." I said. Hermione shook her head.

"You can't just run Lily. You terrified everyone when you disappeared last night. Where did you go?" Hermione asked. I tried to look away and think up a lie but Hermione held onto my face. "Lily please just tell me where you went."

"To Cissia and Scorpius's house." I said. "But I really don't want to talk about it." I added.

"Lily?" A small voice said. I looked up. "Lily!" Rose said with shock when she knew for certain it was me. Without even thinking about it I hurtled myself out the chair and into her arms, hugging her tightly. "I thought you hated me." Rose said as she burst into tears.

"You stupid, _stupid_ moron. I couldn't hate you, you're my best friend." I said as Rose continued to sob on my shoulder. "How could you think that I hated you?"

"Because...because everything is screwed up." Rose said as the tears continued to flow.

"And who do I turn when things are screwed up?" I asked. Rose continued to cry. "Who do I turn to Rose?" I asked wiping tears away from Rose's cheeks.

"Me...you turn to me" Rose whispered.

"Exactly. Now give me a proper hug you idiot." I said and Rose clung onto my tightly. "God I love you so much." I said. Rose continued to sob. Hermione stood up and stared at the both of us and started to sob. "Hermione?"

"Sorry…it's just that…I've wanted you two to know each other as sisters for years and now…" Hermione said.

"Mum you'll upset yourself too much, sit down." Rose said as she moved to help Hermione sit back down. I had to watch them in a slight fascination and reverence. I had never been remotely close to my mother but Hermione and Rose loved each other so much that it hurt to look at almost. Both Rose and Hermione looked over to me and smiled. Rose reached out for me and pulled me into a group hug that made me feel so wanted it was untrue.

* * *

><p>"So…" Rose said as I sat in her room.<p>

"So…" I said picking at the bedspread. I glanced around the room and wasn't surprised to see books, so many books. This room was Hermione all over.

"Lily this is insane, we could talk about anything before this." Rose said. I looked back at her. "Can't we just forget everything and go back to being best friends?"

"If we are best friends then can I tell you something?" I asked. Rose nodded. "Scorpius Malfoy kissed me."

"What? Where?"

"On the mouth."

"That's obvious, no I mean where did he kiss you as in whereabouts in the world."

"At his house…in his room…on his bed."

"What the hell? When did this happen?"

"Last night when I left Sirius's place, I went to see Cissia and I couldn't sleep later that night so I went to talk to Scorpius and we were talking…then he kissed me…twice…"

"Oh my God!"

"It gets worse."

"How? You didn't…you know."

"No! Sirius kissed me this morning."

"Oh for Merlin's sake. So Sirius finally gets up the courage to kiss you and it is over shadowed by Scorpius bloody Malfoy."

"And Sirius knows."

"About Scorpius?"

"Yeah.."

"Jesus Lily…" Rose muttered. "What the hell are you going to do?"

"I don't know…I've liked Sirius for so long but-"

"What do you mean 'but'? There is no 'but' when it comes to this. You can't date Scorpius Malfoy, I'm not saying it is because he's a Slytherin I'm saying it because your family will go insane and Cissia will never speak to you if it ends badly."

"I don't think she is going to speak to me again."

"Why?"

"She saw Scorpius and I kissing." I said. Rose shook her head and fell back onto her bed. "I know, it's all a mess."

"What are you going to do?"

"Leave Hogwarts."

"Funny."

"I mean it, I'm going to Bauxbatons." I said. Rose's head whipped up and she glare at me so harshly I shrunk back a bit.

"_No_ you are _not_. Lily Luna Potter if you leave I shall _never_ speak to you again. You have to grow some bloody lady balls, walk back into the Hogwarts like the badass you are and sort out your love life with either Scorpius, big no-no, or Sirius, big yes-yes."

"Since was Rose Frizzy Face is charge of my life when it comes to Hogwarts, lady balls and love?"

"Since you've been in charge of mine for all these years I thought it was about time we swapped roles. I say this as your best friend that you need to stop being so bloody annoying and become more awesome or I'll…punch you."

"I'd like to see you try." I said.

"Lily I mean it, I can't go back to Hogwarts and face everyone without you. Please don't leave." Rose said.

"Rose-"

"Lily! Please don't leave!" Rose snapped. "I mean it." The stern look in Rose's face made me stop. "Please. Without you I won't be able to face anyone…Hugo won't speak to me so I've lost my brother and no doubt the rest of the 'Weasley clam' will hate me because I'm no longer 'one of them'…it's going to be hell and not having you there will be ever worse." Rose said. I looked at her and saw the hurt in her large brown eyes. I reached over and pulled her into a hug, the pair of us just sat there for a long time.

"Rose, as your best friend and now, more importantly, as your sister I promise I won't leave you. I'll always be here." I said firmly.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Really." I said as we continued to just sit hugging for a long time. Even though it had ripped our families apart the discovering that Rose was my sister had made us even closer because now, no matter what was going on we would always be there for each other.

"So...who is a better kisser, Scorpius or Sirius." Rose asked with a slight giggle.

"Way to ruin the moment there Rose." I said with the legendary Lily Luna Potter eye roll.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Review away even if you hate this chapter. It was literally written in a day (so I apologise if it is crap) as I have a load of work on over the next week so I won't be uploading until mid-week or later. <strong>

**Someone on Tumblr (sorry I cannot remember who) asked me the following question so I thought I would answer it:**

_**Q: Is the whole thing between Scorpius, Lily and Sirius going to turn into a love triangle?**_

**A: Short answer: Nopierooney**

**Long answer: Still no. Lily and Sirius have obviously been friends ever since they were little and Lily classes Sirius as her first kiss. She had a crush on him for years but thought nothing would happen so she just settled with being his friends. Obviously Sirius has feelings for Lily as well and they have both cared for each other for a long time.**

**Lily and Scorpius are different. He could stand her and vice versa until this year when Lily became friends with Cissia. As Scorpius has said he knows Lily doesn't care for him in that way. He is someone that she can talk to and not care about what he thinks. Kissing her was originally to get it out of his system because he was starting to worry that he might have been developing feelings for Lily. He has developed feelings for her but he knows that they couldn't have a relationship. There are too many factors against them but he won't simply be someone who Lily kisses from time to time as they both deserve a lot more. **

**It won't be a love triangle as Sirius loves Lily in a very different way to Scorpius. Lily will make a choice about who she's with but it's not going to be the most dramatic thing in the world as she doesn't see her love life as the most important thing going on at the moment. Rebuilding her life and making sure that Rose is ok will always be her number one priority.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Despicable

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Despicable **

My heart was beating loudly in my chest; I could actually feel it pounding in my head. Rose's hand gripped onto mine as we stared up at the Hogwarts castle. We had arrived along with James and Sirius during the early hours of the morning and students would soon be filling up the castle. There would be a welcome feast and everything but it was the last thing Rose or I felt like going to to be perfectly honest.

"Do you want to just go down to the kitchens and grabbed some food?" I asked her. "We could sneak it back up to the dormitory, that why we don't have to see anyone."

"That sounds brilliant." Rose said with a sincere smile. We walked back towards the castle, the cold winds biting at our faces as we walked to the entrance hall. There were a few people around but they didn't much notice of us which was a relief. We both snuck down into the kitchen corridor, tickled the pear and strolled, yes strolled, into the kitchen. The house elves had always been happy to see Rose and I as we were nice to them and continuously complimented the work they did. When we happened to mention that we were slightly hungry they quickly made us bowl of thick soup with chucks of bread, jam pudding with custard and a large pitcher of juice. I placed a nifty little spell of the food that stopped it from going cold, one of the only things that I had learnt from Nana Molly, while both Rose and I thanked the house elves once again.

We took a long diversion back up to the tower and both of us ran quickly through the common room until we were safe in our dormitory. Both of us had already unpacked so we had little to do but just sit and wait until we knew we wouldn't bump into anyone. I placed the food down on the table next to my bed. Rose looked round at the room then glanced at the food before sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just really a bit shaky, I might go and take a shower." Rose said. She pulled herself up off her bed and made her way to the bathroom next to our dormitory room. I pulled out a random book and began to flick through it while I could hear Rose in the bathroom. I was just settling down when the door opened. I glanced up hoping that it wasn't Amelia or Aphrodite. Victoire and Dominique walked into the room and looked at me with such pity that I shivered.

"What's happened?" I asked. Victoire looked at Dominique before pulling a newspaper out of her bag and handing it to me.

"Lavender Brown has been at it again." Victoire said sadly. I glanced down at the newspaper and my heart sank. A large black and white photo of my parents smiling and waving glared back at me. The photo had been taken at a charity event for the Ministry last year. My mother had looked so happy as had my father; it was quite amusing, in a sick way, how the photo was juxtaposed with the headline: "_Golden couple split in shocking cheat claims_"

"My God, how the hell does she know this? James couldn't have told Ryan could he?"

"I wouldn't look at your twin…" Dominique said, slightly mumbled as she said it. I looked back down at the article and started to read.

_They have been the golden couple of the wizarding world since the last war but now I, Lavender Brown, can report that Harry James Potter __and Ginevra, commonly known as Ginny, Molly Weasley-Potter have ended their sixteen year marriage amid claims of cheating. I can exclusively confirm that it was indeed Mr Potter who has been accused of cheating. _

_Harry and Ginny got together in Harry's sixth year of Hogwarts before breaking up for a year until the end of the last war. Since then the couple have been a glittering star at events and parties ranging from Ministry charity events to World Cup cocktail parties during Ginny's Quidditch heydays._

"She can 'exclusively' confirm? What the hell does she mean by that? Who the hell would talk to her in the family?" I asked.

"Keep on reading." Dominique said.

_The couple who have four children, Minevra, Albus Severus, James Sirius and, rebel child, Lily Luna, __have, according to my source who is close to the family, filed for divorce due to Potter's relationship with a close, unknown for the time being, friend. _

"'Rebel child'? Oh for God's sake." I snapped as I carried on reading.

_Apparently, according to my source, the deal breaker for the couple's relationship was the revelation of Potter's illegitimate child, whose identity is still, currently, unknown. A chid's age and gender are also unknown, for the time being. More information about story will be revealed as soon as I get the information. _

"Where the hell did she get all this information from?" I snapped as I threw the newspaper down onto my bed.. "Who would say this crap?" I hissed as Rose came walking out the bathroom with her hair wrapped up into a towel. While in the bathroom she had changed into her pyjamas. When she saw Victoire and Dominique she turned bright red.

"Oh…hi Victoire, hi Dominique." She mumbled. She moved toward my bed and picked up one of the bowls of soup sitting on my table. She saw the newspaper then saw my face. "What's happened Lily?" She asked.

"Lavender Brown has been at it again, she's written about Dad." I said. Rose turned white; I could see her hand beginning to shake. I pulled the bowl out of her hands before she spilt over herself. "She didn't write anything about you, don't worry but the information there must have come from someone close to us. I want to know who it was."

"You really don't Lily." Dominique said. I glared at her with the dead eyes that Victoire taught me.

"I really do. I need to know who is horrible enough to ruin the, already slightly ruined, reputation of my family."

"Lily I'd leave it for the time being. The castle us filling up with students and most of them will have heard about this by now."

"Who knows…who knows about...about me?" Rose asked. When Victoire and Dominique looked at her she went red again. Rose was still trying to figure out who would happily talk to her in our family. Victoire looked at Rose for a moment before giving her the winning smile she had been born with.

"No-one outside of our family knows and until Harry, Hermione and you feel comfortable telling people then it is going to stay that way." Victoire said firmly.

I was surprised, when I walked down into the common room, to see Cissia not sitting in her normal spot near the fire. She was sat with Abby Carmichael, another Gryffindor first year and the girl who spoke to me on the very first day during the feast. The pair were smiling together and chatting away happily. I instantly knew that Cissia was madder at me than I thought she was. I had tried to owl her since that night at Malfoy manor but she hadn't replied. Abby said something to her then Cissia looked round and saw me. She barely even looked at me before she turned back round and said something to Abby. If she wanted to act like a silly little girl then that was fine but I wasn't going act like it didn't surprise me. Cissia was a lot more than just a silly little first year. She was my friend but I knew I had done something very wrong by kissing her brother. I walked over to her and didn't even let her glare before I held up my hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry." I said in a clear voice.

"Excuse me?" Cissia asked looking up at me.

"I'm sorry about what I did, I know you feel like I did something wrong and I accept that ok. So I'm sorry."

"You have nothing really to say, I just didn't expect you to be the type of girl who would fall for my brother. You seemed better than that."

"Cissia I have not fallen for your brother. It was just…something that happened." I said. As if on cue to deliver the terrible punch line for this conversation Sirius strolled up and took hold of my hand.

"Yes, things that just 'happen' always seem to just happen with you." Cissia said before turning back to Abby who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Can I walk you down to the great hall for dinner?" Sirius asked. I glanced down at Cissia but she was still deliberately talking to Abby. I looked back and Sirius and nodded. "Brilliant, it'll be nice to have my first official Hogwarts dinner with my girlfriend." Sirius added with a grin as he kissed my cheek. The look Cissia gave when Sirius wasn't looking made me sick to my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Before<strong>

Returning back to Sirius's was nerve wracking in so many way. Once I was back I would have to admit to running away once again but also admit to Teddy that even though I had, originally, made up my mind about Bauxbatons. Flying back helped clear my head of the conversations with both Hermione and Rose but it didn't help at all with what I was going to say to Sirius or James.

When I snuck back into the house all the lights were off. I crept up into my room and threw the broom down near my trunk. I was about to get changed into my pyjamas when the lamp on the bedside table lit up. I nearly screamed until I saw it was Sirius in my room and not an axe welding murderer.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I whispered. "You scared me out of my wits!"

"James was looking for you but I told him that you went to bed early, he doesn't know that you went to see Hermione."

"Oh…ok…thanks…is that all you wanted to say?"

"No…Lily I told you that I loved you." Sirius said. I groaned loudly and almost walked out the room. I could not deal with this at the moment. "Lily wait."

"Sirius I don't really want to talk about this."

"I understand that there is a lot going on in your life at the moment. After Dad died I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone and that the whole world was against me."

"If you're trying to say that you know how I feel then you're wrong. I don't feel like that because I actually do have people to talk to and I think I've finally learn that the world is not against me."

"Fine then but just because this has happened to you doesn't give you a reason to act like a crazy person."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Scorpius. This year started with him cursing our transportation and causing us to walk to the castle in the cold. He was vile to you since the first year and now I find out that you kissed him…what happened to your brain?"

"Nothing happened to my brain. Scorpius and I are friends now." I snapped. "I became friends with him, there is no big deal-"

"There is when you kiss him."

"You just don't like that because you apparently love me."

"I do Lily and I want us to be together. I've been trying to find a time to tell you that since the start of the year. I was going to tell you when we won the Quidditch match the other week but you suddenly left."

"Because of Rose, she was drunk and I needed to look after her." I said. "Before you think it had anything to do with Scorpius then you're wrong." I said.

"But you can't leave, even if nothing can happen, don't leave Hogwarts."

"I…I spoke to Rose and…she can't cope at Hogwarts without to be there for her so…so I can't leave. I've made a promise to her."

"So you can't make a promise to me but you can make a promise to Rose?" Sirius asked.

"She's my sister Sirius, even if I don't like how she became my sister she is still my sister and I have to look after her."

"Can…can we work this out?" Sirius asked. I looked at him, really looked at him. We had been friends for years and he was the first person to kiss me, Scorpius notwithstanding. We were so close and could tell each other nearly everything so why couldn't we work out. Scorpius had said that we couldn't be a couple but we couldn't be two people who just kissed when things were screwed up. We could be nothing but friends so I had to accept that. Sirius was standing here and he could be more than just my friend, we could be a couple and more than people who just kissed when things weren't going right. Sirius was right here, right now and I had to make a choice. Teddy's words, _That's why it is called a choice Lily_, rang in my ears. I did have a choice even if I wasn't too sure what the choice would be.

My life was crashing down and I had to admit that to myself. My relationship with my mother was probably over, my relationship with my father was fractured at best and I wasn't sure if I could ever really forgive Hermione for what she had done but for this tiny moment she was right; I was a selfish person. I was letting my own thoughts about myself cloud my vision so I could not see what was happening with the others around me. My life might have been tumbling down but I wasn't the only one either, I had to see that other people were feelings the same constricting emotions that were battling me.

Sirius was stood there, still looking at me and wanting for my answer. I had to give him the answer, I really did. I reached out for his hand and looked down once both our hands were interlinked. Sirius's thumb grazed my hand and I shivered slightly "Lily?" Sirius asked and I finally looked up once again. I had to make a choice. I breathed in deeply before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was crowded with people when Sirius and I walked in. My thoughts strayed back to Rose in our room who didn't want to come down and I instantly felt guilty. I should have been back upstairs with her; I had promised her that I would look after her. Sirius must have felt like I was upset because he turned to me before we sat down.<p>

"If you want you can go back upstairs and be with Rose." He said. James, who was sat near us, looked up and saw our joined hands. His eyes narrowed for a second but Victoire hit him on the arm from across the table. It was then that I noticed the shift at the Gryffindor table. James had always sat with Sirius, Hugo, Ryan and his other cohorts but now Hugo was sat as far away from James as possible. Ryan, Aphrodite and Amelia were, also, nowhere near us. Dominique's twin brother Louis and Fred sat near Hugo and they all refused to look anywhere near us.

"So the lines have clearly been marked." Sirius said as he sat down. "Lily, are you going to sit down?" Sirius asked. I hadn't realised that I had been standing up and staring at the Gryffindor table. The newspaper article had clearly been read by quite a few people as there was an awful lot of staring. I looked away but, unluckily, my eyes caught Scorpius's. He smiled at me slightly but the smile seemed to falter when he saw Sirius reach out of my hand again. My stomach plummeted to somewhere near to floor. "Lily? Lily are you alright?" Sirius asked. I nodded and sat down but I felt like couldn't eat anything even though the food looked amazing. "Are you sure you're ok?" Sirius asked with a concerned smile. I nodded once again and forced myself to place vegetables and a jacket potato on my plate. "So, what is Hugo's problem?" Sirius asked James who shrugged.

"I haven't a clue, he's refusing to speak to me. Fred isn't talking to me either so I think a vast majority of the Weasley family hate us."

"I don't." said Victoire as she filled up her glass with juice.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to, you know my brother would kill you if you did." Sirius said with a chuckle. Jasmine and Tom, who were sat by Victoire, chuckled as well. Jasmine gave me a huge smile which only marginally made me feel better.

"Louis is just doing it to annoy Victoire and I." Dominique said. "Lily, is Rose still upstairs?" Dominique asked. I nodded and moved my vegetables around the plate. "Lily? Lily are you?" Dominique asked. "Lily?"

"You know what I'm really not feeling well, I think I'm going to go back upstairs." I said pushing my plate away. Sirius looked at me with concern which made me feel worse not better.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sirius asked. I nodded and walked out the Great Hall as quickly as I could. I was reaching the staircase when someone called out my name. I carried on walking hoping they would leave me alone but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I spun round and came face to face with my father.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Before<strong>

Ginny Weasley-Potter was mess. A silent mess. She hadn't said a word since she had told Ron about Hermione and Harry. Now she was laid down on the sofa in the foetal position completely unresponsive to the world. No matter what her mother said to her to try and console it did no good, no matter what anyone said it did no good.

"Ginny dear?" Molly Weasley said as she stroked her daughters back as Ginny continued to just lie and stare out ahead of her. Her father had taken Minnie out for the day so Ginny to stop with the charade of being perfectly fine. "Ginny? Ginny do you want me to make you something to eat?" Molly asked. "Ginny?"

"Mum, I'd give her some pace if I was you…" George Weasley said. He handed his mother a fresh mug of tea. Angelina walked into the sitting room with two more mugs of tea and gave a wary smile to Ginny. She handed a mug to George who kissed her lightly on the cheek. Ginny glanced up just to see this and pain seared through her chest until it threatened to burn her from the inside.

"What I can't understand is why either of them would do this." Angelina said in a near whisper. She probably thought that Ginny could not hear her but she could. "You welcomed them into the family with open arms and yet…they do this." As Angelina said this Ginny couldn't help but let out a strangled moan. Molly abandoned her tea and quickly went back to stroking Ginny's back. Ginny swiped her mother's hand away and pulled herself up from the sofa. Was she beyond tired and just wanted to sleep, sleep and never wake up. Without saying anything she walked out the sitting room and upstairs, almost moving like a ghost.

Molly Weasley stared at her daughter as she moved away and, inwardly, cursed both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. She had opened her house, her heart and family out to the two and this was how they repaid her? At this moment in time they were the most evil people she had ever met.

"What I can't understand is how they kept it from us for all these years. How on earth did it go on for this time?" Angelia asked George. George shook his head as if to say that he couldn't understand it either. "I only spoke to Hermione the other week about the Christmas Day preparations, she seemed fine to me. Yes was she was a little on edge but I thought it was because of the baby…now obviously I can see that it was something else…" Angelina said breaking off at the end of her sentence. Molly shook her head as if to say that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Minnie and Roxanne should be back soon, can we not talk about this?" Molly asked both Angelina and George. "Poor Minnie has been through enough over the past few days."

"All the kids have. Hugo is taking it very hard according to Ron." George said.

"When did you speak to Ron?" Angelina asked George. George waved her away. "Ginny hasn't mentioned James, Albus or Lily. Where are they staying?"

"Maybe at home with their father. I honestly don't know." George said shaking his head.

"It really is a shame." Angelina said dabbing at her face with a tissue that had been in her pocket.

"Yes Ange, we know that it is shame but saying it over and over again isn't going to change anything." George said. Molly glanced at the Weasley clock and jumped.

"Arthur will be home with the children in a minute; can we try and look somewhat normal? Please." She said rushing into the kitchen. Pots and pans began to clatter as Molly busied herself with making food.

Upstairs Ginny stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was devoid of make-up and she looked paler than she cared to look, her hair was flat and stringy and she could see creases in her forehead. In a matter of days she had gone from the perfect housewife to this empty shell of a person. Over and over again she kept thinking about all of the times she had seen Harry and Hermione together; the most recent being the Ministry Ball. That awful embarrassing night, the night that Lily had embarrassed her by dancing with Scorpius Malfoy and the night she had seen something between Harry and Hermione. The two of them standing on the balcony, Harry had seemed so close to her, they had looked almost like a couple. At the time Ginny had just seen it as two best friends but now she knew it was more. It was always and always would more.

* * *

><p>Harry stood outside the home of that Ron and Hermione had shared for over sixteen years and shuddered. It was a bad idea coming here but he needed to make himself clear to Ron. He had to justify his actions. He knocked on the door, it felt too dangerous to floo, and waited for it to open. As soon as Ron opened the door and saw it was Harry he nearly slammed the door but Harry placed his foot in the way.<p>

"We have to talk mate."

"'Mate'? 'Mate'? You think you can still call me that after what you've done?" Ron hissed.

"I love her Ron, I can't help that."

"_I_ loved her Harry! I waited for her for seven years, I was always the simple sidekick compared to the perfect hero Harry Potter. Everything thought that the two of you were together but no, she chose me. She chose me and I felt like the greatest guy in the world…now none of that matters because you ruined one of the greatest parts of my life. You stole both my wife and my daughter. You've stolen my unborn child away from me Harry! How could you do that to _me_? To your 'best friend'?" Ron shouted. Harry felt the weight of the world crash down on him as Ron stood there glaring at him. "she was my wife Harry, she was the light of my life and now, thanks to you, she is merely a girl I knew at school."

"She's the mother of your children."

"No she is the mother of my child but she's the mother of _your_ children. You've taken everything away from me Harry. You're very lucky I'm not kicking the shit out of you." Ron snapped. "I' glad that you feel like this whole situation is worth throwing away all our years of friendship, 'mate'." Ron said before he pushed Harry away from the doorframe and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Lily." Dad said as he stood in front of me. I felt my hand curl into a fist but, honestly, inside I wanted to cry. All I wanted to do was to go upstairs, lie on my bed and cry over the mess that my life had become in the past week. "How are you?"<p>

"Fantastic." I said sarcastically trying to walk away but my father's face stopped me. He looked so dejected I felt, almost, sorry for him. "I spoke to Hermione the other day."

"I know, I had just stopped having a panic attack over you disappearing the night before when Hermione told me."

"I've made a promise to Rose to look after her, I might agree to how she became my sister but I will make sure she doesn't have to suffer too much throughout this whole affair." I said in the clearest voice, that was also devoid of anger, that I could muster. "Now if you don't mind I would really like go upstairs, I don't feel well."

"Lily I know you're not going to forgive either Hermione or I but-"

"I apologise for the things that I have said to both you and Hermione but it doesn't mean that I have to forgive you." I said moving away from my father. "Now can I please go? I have a headache." I said. Dad nodded and began to walk away.

"Hermione told that she mentioned something to you, about how I always saw you as my favourite and that I loved you more than Albus, James or Minnie…I'm sorry I never told you just how much I do love." Harry said. I shrugged and carried on walking away. I was halfway up the staircase when footsteps came up behind me and a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Dad, I heard you ok, I know you're so-" I started to say until I saw it wasn't my Dad, it was Scorpius. Once again my stomach plummeted. "Oh…hello."

"Hey. I saw the newspaper article and I wanted to see if you were ok." Scorpius said. I shrugged and Scorpius chuckled. "That good eh? I…I saw you with Lupin, I guess you two are together now."

"I don't know…I don't know what…um…I guess we're together." I stammered. God, what the hell was wrong with me.

"You and I would have never worked Potter but it would have been interesting to see it."

"You saying things like that to me really doesn't help you know." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll talk to Cissia for you though. She's angry at the moment but I'll sweeten her up for you." Scorpius said. "I'll let you go now, see you around?"

"We're still friends right?" I asked. Scorpius chuckled. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes Potter, we can still be friends." Scorpius said, still chuckling. He smiled at me before walking away. It was official; all I wanted to do now was curl up in bed and complain about the world to Rose.

"I am the worst human being in the world." I groaned as I lay on my bed. Rose threw me another of chunk of honey fudge from Honeydukes.

"Well you are a Potter." Rose said with a snort.

"Oh ha ha. I am really am though. I'm finally with the guy I've been in love with since I was eight years old and yet all I can think about it a guy who, up until three months ago, I pretty much hated. Why am I such a terrible person?" I said between mouthfuls of fudge.

"Lily you have to stop thinking about him, true you kissed and you said it was good but Sirius is a great guy and he loves you. You can't just throw that away for a Malfoy."

"I am a despicable human being Rose, _despicable_." I sighed. "I might as well snap my wand in two, live in a shack and become a smelly recluse."

"That's going a bit too far don't you think?"

"I don't know, is it? God I'm _horrible_! All I can think about is my own life and I'm not even thinking about other people. Rose I hate myself."

"Join the queue Lily." Rose said. "Join the queue."

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley Potter stood outside the house she had lived in with Harry for seventeen years. The beautiful large house that she had fallen in love with as soon as she had seen it. Now all the good memories were dried up and this house was nothing but a reminder of her life, the lie that her life was. She placed the key in the front door lock and walked into the large entrance hall with its high ceilings and plush carpets. Ginny hardly glanced around before she moved upstairs and into the room she had always shared with Harry. She refused to look at the bed but opened the wardrobe to grab her clothes. Gowns upon gowns from various charity events and balls, work clothes, housewear and her old Quidditch uniforms. This wardrobe held her life in outfits alone but, as quick as the flick of a switch, it could all go up in flames if Ginny wanted it to.<p>

She grabbed the outfits she normally wore when she was just around the house and her old Quidditch uniforms but left the rest. She didn't need anymore reminders of the life she was leaving behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you reading! Hopefully you like this chapter and I'm starting on writing the next chapter soon. <strong>


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Normal

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Normal. If That Is Possible.**

As time went on I guess we were all trying to get back to something that resembled normality. The newspaper article that Lavender Brown had written followed my entire family around for weeks, it made it almost impossible to lie low but we all tried as hard as possible. We went to class, we ate in the Great Hall, Rose and I continued to study in the library and we were occasionally joined by Sirius and after the week's break James went back to Quidditch practices with Tom. We were all trying so hard to act normal even if we were far from that.

It was a freezing cold and blustery Monday morning in mid-January; Rose, Jasmine and I were sat down in the Great Hall and eating breakfast. Rose and I had, shockingly and naturally, gotten up early and hadn't been surprised to find Jasmine up as well. She normally woke early so she had time to read in quiet without Tom asking her about a thousand questions about whichever Muggle book she was reading at the time. Rose was filling her glass with juice while Jasmine's book was propped up against a pitcher of ice cold water while she munched on heavily buttered toast. I wasn't sure why but I felt like something was about to happen, being my father's daughter gives you this sense of premonition I guess, and I hated it. It made it nearly impossible to chew on my toast so I gave up and filled a bowl up with porridge. Rose, knowing I normally detested porridge on the highest degree, gave me a strange look. I shrugged and went back to eating when more students began to fill up the hall. I was still on the receiving end of pitying or curious looks which was, still, highly annoying but I was trying to put it behind me more for my family's sake.

Sirius, Albus and James walked in and instantly spotted Rose and I. I smiled at Sirius and made room for him next to me. He reached for my hand and squeezed it before he kissed me on the cheek.

"Whoa there Potter. No PDA before nine o'clock." Jasmine said without even looking up from her book. "Some of us are trying to eat and engage in the broadening of minds here."

"What on earth is PDA?" Rose asked. Jasmine looked up to see James, Rose and Sirius all looking at her questionably. She rolled her eyes heavily.

"It stands for 'Public displays of affection'. Jesus Christ, one day I shall give you all Muggle dictionaries and you will _all_ be bloody grateful." Jasmine said as she returned to her book. Sirius smirked and kissed me on the cheek once again to annoy Jasmine. "I'm warming you two; I don't do the witnessing of sickening teen romance this early." Jasmine added. Sirius continued to smile brightly while I gave a half smile that seemed to satisfy everyone apart from Rose who looked at me for a moment with slight pity. "I mean it Lupin" Jasmine said poking Sirius with a fork.

"How can you hate sickening teen romance? You keep most Muggle authors in business with the amount of crappy romance novels." Sirius pointed out nodding at Jasmine's latest read.

"One of them always dies in the end so it's not too sickening." Jasmine said as she flicked the page of her book.

"How delightful." Rose said with a chuckle as she shook her head.

"So, where are the others on this fine morning?" Sirius asked.

"Dominique is enjoying sleeping in most likely." Rose said with a nonchalant shrug.

"So is Victoire, Tom mentioned something last night about getting up early and going to the library to come up with more Quidditch strategies." Jasmine said.

"Shit, the practice the other day was bad enough. I thought he was going to kill us if we didn't play beyond perfect." James said shaking his head. He reached across the table for some toast and caught the eyes of someone across the room. He nodded but didn't smile. Both Albus and I glanced over and saw my father walking over to the staff table. Several students turned to stare at him in the normal annoying fashion. I turned back round before Dad spotted me. James glared at me when he saw my face. "What?" He snapped.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." I snapped back.

"Come on Lily, he's our father." Albus said firmly.

"I don't want to talk about this right here, to either of you." was my reply. Albus opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand. "Albus, I do not want to talk about this, here or now." I snapped. Albus's mouth snapped shut and he went back to his breakfast. Sirius snorted and rubbed my hand with his thumb. I shivered but I wasn't sure why. God what was happening to me?

"Post." Rose suddenly said nodding her head upwards. I saw the familiar sight of Churchill, my beloved owl, swooping down and dropping a letter to the left of my plate.

"Hello there Churchill, hungry?" I asked my owl. She hooted as I picked up a bit of toast, tore a bit off and began to feed it to her. I glanced down at the letter and was surprised to see the messy scrawl that belonged to none other than Minnie. Rose noticed my shocked expression.

"Who is it off? Is something wrong? Lily?" Rose asked.

"It's from Minnie." I said opening the scroll and looking down at the pink ink.

"Minnie?" James, Rose and Albus asked in unison. "What does it say? Is Minnie ok? Why would she write to you and not the rest of us?" Albus asked. Albus, being the second youngest had always been the closest to little Minnie and he was clearly desperate to know what was going on with her. "What does it say Lily?" Albus asked.

"If you shut up I'll tell you." I snapped glaring at Albus. I looked down at the scroll and began to read.

_Lily _it said

_I'm writing this with my very best quill, I'm good at writing and spelling now!_

_I miss you very much and wish you were here. Mummy is very upset and does not say much to Nana. Nana and Grandpa are mad at Daddy but I don't know why. No one will tell me. I wish I could see you, Albie, Jay Jay and Daddy. Please write back to me soon._

_I love you very much and miss you_

_Minnie  
><em>

Tears sprung in my eyes as I read Minnie's words; about how much she missed us, about how the family was mad at Dad. Her inclusion of the nicknames that she had created for James and Albus hit me hard. Yes she spent too much time laughing at me because of the others but she was my youngest sibling and I loved her very much.

"Lily? Lily what is it?" Sirius said as he noticed my tears. I sniffed loudly and handed the letter to James who quickly read it before handing it to Albus. "Is Minnie ok?" Sirius asked.

"She misses us, she's confused and she misses us…God I need to write to her." I said wiping tears away from my eyes. "She must be so confused and scared." I said to James.

"You're going to have to talk to Mum or Dad about her, I know you don't want to but it will be for the best." James said. I hated to admit it but he was right, I had to talk to Dad seeing as I wasn't planning on talking to my mother any time soon. I felt a hand enclose mine and I looked down to see Sirius's hand enveloping mine. He squeezed my hand tightly though I couldn't really feel anything.

"Oh my God!" Jasmine suddenly cried. I hadn't noticed that she had been reading a long letter but now there was a smile stretching from ear to ear. She looked so happy that her eyes were actually shining.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My little sister, Annabelle, she showed her first sign of magic the other day. She made a mug of hot chocolate hover four inches above our kitchen table. She's going to be the second witch in the family." Jasmine said with a tiny giggle.

"Oh my gosh, Jasmine that's amazing!" I said. I was thankful of news that made me smile for once.

"What's all the grinning about?" Victoire asked as she sat down next to Jasmine, Dominique sat down next to her sister.

"My sister, Annabelle, she showed her first signs of magic." Jasmine said, her smile was so bright it hurt to look at.

"That's great Jasmine!" Dominique said as Victoire hugged Jasmine tightly. "It really is!"

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts castle was still, pretty much, buried under deep snow but this did not surprise anyone. When I was in my third year the snow did not begin to melt until the very last week of March. The snow was pretty but it made the castle freezing cold and outside lessons, such as Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, were an absolute nightmare. Thick scarves, gloves and hats were certainly needed. It was a surprise, then, to walk into our main greenhouse and find that it was warm, almost to the point of summer heat. The answer to the riddle of the heat was solved almost instantly when I spotted several large Ignis Rubi plants in the centre of the greenhouse. The Ignis Rubi plants thrived on heat, they would never survive in the snow.<p>

"My God, warmth!" Rose said as she pulled off her hat and gloves. We all pulled off our heavy winter cloaks and dumped them in a heap. "Warmth, actual warmth!" Rose added with a little skip. Sirius, Dominique and I chuckled as we went to find our spots in the greenhouse. A hand on my arm pulled me back slightly. I glanced round to see Scorpius smiling at me. Sirius turned round and glanced over at me once he saw that I wasn't next to him. I gave him a smile and a look that told him that I would only be a moment.

"Good morning." Scorpius said with a smile. "So…I spoke to my sister for you. About what happened over Christmas." Scorpius added.

"Really?" I asked. "What…what did she say to you?"

"Yeah, she's still pissed and is acting slightly immature for the first time in her life but I think she's beginning to wane. She'll probably start talking to you again soon." Scorpius said.

"Well that's good, thank you so much for talking to her for me." I said with a sincere smile.

"Well what are friends for Lily?" Scorpius said with a lazy grin as he sauntered off to where Azalea Smith was waiting for him. Azelea shot me a disgusting look before she smiled sickeningly at Scorpius. I walked back to where Rose, Dominique, Sirius and now James were waiting for me.

"What did Malfoy want?" James asked with a slight frown.

"We were just talking about Cissia, that's all." I said with a shrug. We set about listening to Professor Longbottom explaining about the Ignis Rubi plant, in great depth. Rose's head began to droop after about five minutes. I poked her until she brightened up a bit. Not too far away Aphrodite and Amelia were stood glaring at both Rose and I, I knew that Amelia was plotting something to do with Sirius but I was past caring to be perfectly honest. i had more important things to think about than Amelia and Aphrodite.

"The first known finding of the Ignis Rubi plant was when?" Professor Longbottom asked. No one put up there hand. "Anyone?" Longbottom asked. Finally I raised my hand.

"Big surprise." Aphrodite said with a snort. God i wish i could chop her stupid head off. I sounded a bit psycho sometimes...

"The first known, and recorded, finding was in 1267 in India." I said like the good little know it all.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor" Professor Longbottom said with a smile before he went back to giving us all a long lecture on the Ignis Rubi. At the end of the lesson he called out for silence. "For your homework I want an essay on the Ignis Rubi plant, this essay should be about two rolls of parchment long. It will due in for next lesson."

"Crap." Rose muttered under her breath. "Looks like a trip to the good old library this lunch time."

"Like always then." I said with a snort.

* * *

><p>In the library Rose was looking through her Herbology book while I wrote back to Minnie. I felt terrible that I hadn't thought about Minnie as much as I should have. She was only young and she clearly didn't understand what was happening to our family and when she did she would be heartbroken. I had to make her feel ok, I didn't want to lose Minnie even if she was slightly annoying sometimes.<p>

"Hello." Someone said from behind me. Rose looked up and nodded that I stood look round. Looking over my shoulder I saw that it was Cissia.

"Oh, hello." I said; I was quite surprised to see her. Yes I was relieved but I was also surprised. "How…how are you?" I asked.

"Fine thank you." Cissia said with a shrug. "Can we talk outside?" Cissia then asked me. I nodded and pulled myself up from my seat. Cissia walked out into the hallway which was freezing cold and empty. "So…Scorpius spoke to me." Cissia said as she looked down at the floor then back to me.

"Yeah, he told me in Herbology." I said.

"Look…I was shocked when I saw you two together because I never really saw anything like that between you and then when I found out that you were dating Sirius it felt like you were just being a bitch to my brother. Plus it felt like you were only friends with me because you liked my brother. Then he told me that he was the one to kiss you and it wasn't really your fault so I'm sorry for acting like a child towards you. I don't want to stop being friends with you just because of what happened between you and my brother. That's if you want to be friends again." Cissia said as she moved from side to side to keep herself warm.

"I'm sorry for what happened between your brother and I…everything got on top of me a bit and…well…everything is still getting on top of me." I admitted with a sigh.

"Yeah, I saw the newspaper article. It must really suck." Cissia said looking at me with a lot of concern.

"Yeah…it does. Cissia I am really sorry for what happened. I really am." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry as well." Cissia said with a smile. "I have to go; I said I would meet up with Abby so I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." I said. "And of course I still want to be friends, I think that's a bit obvious." I added. Cissia smiled at me as she began to walk away. i smiled to myself knowing that Cissia didn't hate me anymore and walked back into the, somewhat warm, library.

As I sat back down Rose looked up, smiled and then returned to her book "What did Cissia want?" Rose asked as she flicked through her Herbology book.

"She wanted to say sorry for overreacting about her brother and me." I said sitting back down. "And before you ask, no I will not let you read the essay I wrote about the Ignis Rubi last year. You're a smart arse like your mother so act like it for once." I added.

"Damn not even if I beg? What is going on between you and Scorpius anyway?" Rose asked

"Not even you beg on your knees, so don't even bother. Nothing is going on between Scorpius and I, we're just friends." I said. Rose looked at me sceptically. "Rose we are just friends." I said sternly.

"Friends who kiss?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Keep your voice down." I said. I looked round the library but it was pretty much empty.

"I'm just saying, friends don't look at each other like you and Scorpius look at each other." Rose said with a shrug.

"We are just friends Rose, ok?" I said with an eye roll.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"What are you asking Rose?" I asked.

"Well you seem somewhat…lacking when you're around Sirius." Rose said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with a slight hiss but I made sure to keep my voice quiet. "Rose? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you may be a couple, but you…well it…it's…I don't even know how to explain it." Rose said. "You're not thinking about dumping Sirius are you?"

"What?" I asked.

"Are you thinking about dumping Sirius?" Rose asked.

"He hasn't done anything to warrant dumping." I said.

"That's not an answer Lily." Rose snapped. "God, you are so morally bankrupted."

"You say that like you have only just figured that out Rose."

"Not many people take delight in being morally bankrupt Lily." Rose pointed out.

"I don't take delight in it; I just know that there is no point trying to change as it would never work." I said. "You know what, I'm really hungry so I'm going to get some lunch. Try page 497, there is a great paragraph in there that will help with your essay." I said grabbing my bag and walking out of the library. It was bitterly cold in the hallway; I wrapped my scarf around my neck and tried desperately to get warm.

Rose's face was stuck in my mind and was driving me insane. That fact that she felt like there was something between Scorpius and I infuriated me. Yes there _was_ something between us but I was trying pretty hard to turn it something that wasn't there anymore, something that wasn't real.

When I was younger Sirius was someone that always understood me, he made me feel special and sometimes even perfect. He still made me feel like that and part of me felt like I did love him but was it really enough? Was the love that I felt for him really enough to make me stay with him through everything? Yes I loved him but it didn't feel like that love that made my heart almost stop with happiness. It was slow, steady and peaceful. Was it wrong that I felt like I needed more though? I felt like I needed that pounding heartbeat, that light headed feeling that almost made you feel sick. I needed that lurch of…something. Did I have that with Sirius? I wasn't sure…To be honest I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

I wasn't too far from the entrance hall; I could even smell lunch coming from the Great Hall. I round the corner when I saw a familiar figure leaning by a statue. He looked up and spotted me. I felt like walking away but he called me back before I could.

"Lily."

"Dad." I said with a nod. He walked towards me but stopped about four feet away from me.

"Look…with everything that happened over Christmas I never had a chance to give you your Christmas present." Dad said. I sighed and tried to shake my head. "Lily please just take the present."

"Dad I-" I tried to say.

"Lily can you please just accept the damn present." Dad said as he gave me a deep green envelope with my name written on it in Dad's handwriting. Dad began to walk away before I could give it back to him. I sighed and slid my finger under the thick envelope. Inside were two ticket made out of thick parchment along with a letter. Written in red ink on the tickets were the words:

_**Accio Musica Presents:**_

_**Merlin's Revenge plus support acts.**_

I was finding it slightly hard to breathe as I stared at the tickets. I remembered that night all those months ago when Rose and I had snuck out of school to go all the way to London to see Merlin's Revenge, how Scorpius had been there and saved us from those guys and how unbelievingly mad my Dad had been when he had found out about the gig. Knowing that my Dad had gone out of his way to get these tickets for Merlin's Revenge made me smile. Yes smile, smile because of my father. I looked around the hallway and found that I was alone, Dad had gone. I raced along the corridor, my feet pounding against the stone loudly, until I saw him walking towards the entrance hall.

"Dad!" I called out. Dad glanced around and saw me racing towards him. I stopped just in front of him. "Thank you." I said quickly.

"I remembered just how much trouble you went to last time you wanted to see this band, they mean a lot to you and you mean a lot to me." Dad said. Even though I was still mad at him, even though he had destroyed everything, I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I don't know what else I need to do to make you forgive me Lily."

"I need you to make sure Minnie is ok. I need you to prove that all of this hurt hasn't been unnecessary, that you're divorcing Mum for a very important reason." I said.

"Lily, Hermione is important to me…she is very important to me. I love her very much." Dad said.

"I know…I just want you to make sure that she's important enough to wreak everything for." I said. "I have…I have to go but I'll talk to you later." I said with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>Later that night I was walking towards the owlery to give Churchill my letter to Minnie. It was still freezing cold and the steps up to the owlery were perilous. I nearly slip over and crack my head open several times. During our Charms lesson that afternoon I had told Rose about the tickets, seeing her excited face had made me forget that I was still slightly mad at her about what she had said at lunch. I think both of us were just too excited knowing that we would soon be seeing our favourite band once again.<p>

I walked into the owlery and waved up at Churchill who swooped down and clicked her beak happily. "Hey girl, I've got a letter to send to Minnie is that ok?"

"You know it is there job to send mail?" a drawling voice said. I almost screamed until I realised that it was Scorpius.

"For Merlin's sake Scorpius! What is it with you and lurking in the shadows?" I hissed.

"It's my natural habitat." Scorpius said. "You look happy." Scorpius added when he saw my smile.

"I am happy, sort of…I guess…" I said with a shrug.

"Is it the_ boyfriend_?" Scorpius asked with a smirk. I couldn't help but glare at him. "Sorry, I guess it wasn't the _boyfriend_. Who was it then that made you, sort of, happy?" Scorpius asked as he leant against a windowsill.

"Shockingly it was my Dad." I said. Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "I know, I know but look." I said as I handed him the envelope I'd been carrying around in my bag all day. Scorpius looked inside and whistled.

"He brought them for you?" Scorpius asked. I nodded. "Lucky you, I had to buy my ticket and I had already spent my monthly allowance. My poor Dad nearly hit the roof." Scorpius said with a chuckle.

"You're going?" I asked. I hated that I could hear the hope in my voice. I hoped that Scorpius couldn't hear it too.

"Yeah, hopefully. My Dad's making up some party that he says I need to go to so I can leave the castle." Scorpius said. "I guess I'm just a spoilt brat like that." He added with a grin as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's just hope you don't need to come to my rescue like last time." I said with a smile. "Oh and I hope Rose doesn't get drunk like last time…"

"So the boyfriend isn't going with you." Scorpius said. Why couldn't he just call Sirius 'Sirius'?

"No, he hates Merlin's Revenge." I said wincing slightly. I _hated_ that he didn't even like my favourite band.

"He hates one of the only decent wizarding rock bands? Dump him then." Scorpius said with a chuckle. My stomach lurched. It actually lurched when he said that. I wish he hadn't of said that.

"Very funny Malfoy." I snapped sarcastically. Scorpius winked at me which wasn't remotely helpful. Bloody Malfoy. "Stop winking at me you man slut." I said with an eye roll. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Sending a letter to my mother."

"Mummy's boy." I said smirking.

"And proud of it. I'm her dazzling little prince." Scorpius said with a wink. Bloody Malfoy.

"Her dazzling, ballroom dancing, little prince?" I asked.

Scorpius's retort was "Just because you have two left feet Potter."

"Hey you were only concerned about my left feet because you were stupid enough to buy shoes so expensive they could feed a small country for a year." I snorted.

"Actually I think its two small countries. They were very nice shoes." Scorpius said with a wink.

"I still suspect you're secretly gay Malfoy." I said with a sneer as I wrapped by letter to Minnie round Churchill's leg. Scorpius walked over to me until his face was literally a centimetre away from mine.

"Oh really Potter?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He was so close I could see a tiny scar on his forehead that I had never noticed before. I could feel his icy cold breath against mine. "Really?"

"Really. Now stop doing that. You don't help matters Malfoy." I said moving away from him. Scorpius started to laugh. "You are such a jerk." I snapped. "Go back to sending your love letter to dearest mummy."

"Who are you writing to Potter? It couldn't possibly be your mother." Scorpius said.

"You're a nice person Malfoy then you go and something like that." I said poking him in the arm.

"I say it with love, you know I do." Scorpius said. _Bloody Malfoy_. "So who are you writing to?"

"My sister Minnie, she's beyond confused by what is going on between my parents and she really misses my brothers and I." I said with a sigh. Scorpius moved closer to me and wrapped an arm around me. "I'm fine Scorpius."

"Really?" Scorpius asked.

"Really." I said with a smile.

"Lily?" A voice asked. I looked over to the doorframe of the owlery and my heart lurched. It was Rose, Sirius, Victoire and Dominique. "We were looking for you, you weren't at dinner." Sirius said looking from Scorpius to me.

"Sorry about that Lupin, Lily was trying to send her sister at letter. I was attempting to be sympathetic." Scorpius said as he moved his arm away from me. He whistled loudly until his owl flew down. In one swift movement he attached his letter to the bird's leg and it took flight again. "I'll stop harassing her now and give her back to you." Scorpius added as he grinned at Sirius. God he really did not do himself any favours. The jerk. This was probably the most uncomfortable moment in my life since I accidentally passed wind at the annual Potter-Granger-Weasley-Delacour Christmas dinner three years ago. James would not let me live it down for at least a month after it happened. "Later Potter." Scorpius said to me as he walked out the owlery. Once he was gone to couldn't help but stare at Sirius who looked both furious and confused.

"I was just sending a letter to Minnie" I said stupidly. Rose looked at Sirius and shook her head both walking away with both Victoire and Dominique leaving Sirius and I alone. "What?" I asked Sirius.

"I hate that you're friends with him."

"You're sounding really jealous and possessive." I said with a snap. That was probably my feminist mentality kicking in.

"Well why don't you try and not give me a reason to act 'jealous' or 'possessive'?" Sirius said. He held out his hand and I knew I had to take it. "I'm sorry that I hate your friendship with Malfoy but I can't help it. The way he looks at you makes me sick." Sirius said. His hand enveloped mine. I looked down at the two hands entwined and I wasn't even sure what I was thinking anymore.

"We're just friends Sirius. Just friends." I said sternly.

"But you kiss-"

"We're just friends." I wondered if I said it enough times I would begin to believe. Probably not as no one else believed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi, sorry I haven't updated this for about a week and a half. I try to update every week but uni work sometimes needs to be done as well. I had a few days of filming and auditions for my big spring show so I've been a bit busy which is why this chapter isn't that long. I am sorry. I have a week off from uni next week so I'll be writing more while doing uni work so I should have a chapter up sometime next week. In the meantime I hope you like this chapter and please review to tell me what you think, even if you hate it. If you really hate and feel like bitching me out if you really love and feel like making my day then I'm on Tumblr. There's a link on profile page or just search I'm on there all the time (I regret nothing of course :) )**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Crumbling Around Me

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Crumbling Around Me**

The Merlin's Revenge gig seemed to be the greatest arranged thing my Dad had ever done. The gig was on the same day as the first Hogsmeade trip of the year so Rose and I had planned on spending the day in Hogsmeade with the other then we'd get the floo port to London. After that it was going to be an evening of, as Rose put it, 'rocking out'.

The weeks leading up to the gig went by in a blur really. The fifth year and seventh year students were so busy with homework that the common room was, nearly, silent most nights. As a prefect, I had to admit I still couldn't understand why anyone would give me that job; it was my duty to tell people to 'shut the hell up' if they got too loud. It got to the point that if any of the first years were talking even above a whisper Jasmine and Victoire would end up throwing sweets from Honeydukes at their heads. Hard. Tom was absent several times as he claimed he was doing solo Quidditch practices. This was a blatant lie as Leonie never snuck into the Gryffindor tower to study with us anymore as she was 'busy'. Both Victoire and I had witnessed Tom and Leonie strolling around the castle together even if they were clearly not telling us that they were something like a couple. Those jerks.

"Can someone tell me why do I want to become a healer? Why?" Jasmine asked one night as she threw her quill down onto the table with exasperation. "Someone please tell me why!" Jasmine added with a loud huff. A group of us, including Cissia which was quite nice, were sat at one of the larger tables in the common room each studying for mock tests. As I'd taken my O.W.L's last year Professor Longbottom, whom had stuck in me in detention last Thursday for calling him 'Nev' in class, had decided to give me several N.E.W.T papers to look over. I was intelligent but these were pushing it. I was beyond lost.

"Because you're a genius and you want to save the world, one case of dragon pox at a time." I said handing Jasmine back her quill. "Now study because if you fail your N.E.W.T's then you'll never let us hear the end of it when you're stuck back home and having to work in some crappy Muggle supermarket."

"Don't joke about that, it sounds like hell." Jasmine said with an overdramatic shudder.

"Well then, you best hit those books. The good thing is that they don't hit back." Victoire said with a smug smile. "Dad told me that one."

"This is the same Dad that became not only a total babe but also a kick ass curse breaker for the bank right?" Jasmine said with a smirk. "Only your hot Dad would make working for a bank hot."

"Eww." Dominique said as she poked Jasmine in the arm. "That's our Dad you're talking about."

"I don't care. He's still a hotty." Jasmine said with a shrug. "Ow! That hurt!" Jasmine cried when Victoire hit her on the head with a book. "So…changing the subject entirely."

"How convenient." Victoire said with a snort.

"Shush you. Do what are we doing on Saturday after our trip into Hogsmeade? Because Leonie was talking about a party in Ravenclaw tower that is supposed to be really good and because Leonie loves us very much she can sneak us in, you fancy it?" Jasmine asked.

"Stupid face and I can't make it. We're seeing the rock Gods on Saturday night." Rose said without looking up from her book. I whacked her over the head. "Ok, _Lily_ and I are seeing Merlin's Revenge on Saturday night. It sort of sucks actually as the last Ravenclaw party was great." Rose added with a slight pout.

"No it wasn't." I said with an eye roll. Cissia looked at me questioningly. "It was the first time that Rose tried fire whiskey and she threw up, several times. I had to sneak her back to the dormitory, but we got caught and ended up in detention for a week _and_ lost fifty house points each." I explained. Rose shrugged. "I swear all my family does is either raise geniuses or drunks." I said to Cissia.

"I'm a bit of both." Rose said.

"No you're mostly the latter." I said as I flicked her on the arm. "Now shut up and get back to studying otherwise your mother will kill you." I said. Rose stuck her tongue out at me but when back to studying.

* * *

><p>I think we were regretting the late night study session the next morning. I was in Ancient Ruins and nearly falling asleep even though it was only the first lesson and I'd had several mugs of coffee. As my Ancient Ruins teacher, Professor Charris, launched into her lecture I felt myself drifting off every now and then. I tried to keep awake but I was finding it rather challenging. Part of me was glad that it was Thursday as that meant only one more day until the gig in London; it meant some form of freedom really. We hadn't even mean back to Hogwarts long and it was already starting to feel suffocating. The halls felt like they were closing in day by day and everything I loved about the castle was starting to feel strange in a way that I couldn't really describe. I think part of me knew that it was because I felt like I was stuck in limbo. I knew nothing of what was going with my parents and Rose had closed off from talking about family or her parents.<p>

"-so can anyone tell me the translation? Lily?" Professor Charris said. I looked up and realised that I hadn't been paying attention at all. Professor Charris was looking at me expectantly. I looked at the ruin she was motioning and tried to think of what on earth it was.

"Um…Daeg?" I guessed. Professor Charris smiled and carried on with her lecture. Thirty seconds later, when Charris's back was turned, a paper note sailed onto my desk from behind me. When I opened it I saw '_Is someone daydreaming about the boyfriend. Naughty Potter.'_ written in a scrawling script. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Scorpius smirking at me. I stuck my tongue at him, because I'm so mature, and turned back round. Seconds later another note sailed my way. _Very attractive Potter. _I shook my head and went back to attempting to listen as I heard Scorpius snigger behind me.

I walked out of Ancient Ruins many minutes, and yawns, later and was surprised to see Sirius waiting for. He smiled brightly and took my hand as we walked down the corridor.

"I thought I would come and meet you." Sirius explained.

"Your classroom is on the other side of the castle, did you run here?" I asked. Sirius snorted then smiled at me.

"I know a shortcut or two Lily." Sirius said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow. "Ok we all got sent out early because Dominique threw a book at Aphrodite's head after she called Rose a 'hag face'. Aphrodite bit down to hard on her tongue so now there's a bit of it missing. She's gone up to the hospital wing with Amelia and Ryan. Dominique's in the head's office at the moment. She had brilliant aim actually, just like a good Chaser."

"Always thinking about Quidditch. Is Dominique ok though? What about Rose, she didn't listen to Aphrodite did she?" I asked.

"Please, she told Aphrodite to 'go choke on it' literally a second before Dominique chucked the book." Sirius said with a snort. "Now come on, I'll walk you to Arithmancy." Sirius added.

"Aww, my hero." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning rolled round quickly, thank God andor Merlin, and when I woke up the first thing I could think of us that I was getting out the castle, not only going into Hogsmeade for the day but I was also getting to go to the magical city that was London. I dressed quickly into the clothes that I had planned to wear for the gig; dark grey t-shirt, green flannel shirt, black jeans and dragon hide boots that I had brought in London two years before. I felt a bit…well…grungy but I was past caring. Rose was up not long after I was but was still too slow to get into the bathroom before Aphrodite who was still in a foul mood after the whole 'bitten tongue' fiasco. Forty minutes later and Rose was threatening to break down the door.

"Get out of the goddamn bloody bathroom you hag!" Rose screamed as she slammed her hand against the door repeatedly. "Some of us need to use the shower!"

"You'll just have to wait!" Aphrodite screamed back. "You're such an impatient bitch!"

"You have five seconds or I am hexing this door off its hinges and then I will kill you Aphrodite!" Rose yelled and she even kicked the door for good measure. "Four seconds! Three seconds!"

"Fine! Fine! God, no wonder you need the bathroom. If I looked like you I'd take all the help I could get." Aphrodite snapped as she walked out the bathroom with freshly washed hair, a full face of make-up and pristine looking clean clothes.

"How about _I_ help _you_ by breaking your nose? Selfish banshee." Rose snapped as she stomped into the bathroom. Aphrodite snorted at Rose before turning and looking me up and down. She smirked when she saw my battered boots.

"Don't even bother. There is only so much I can deal with before breakfast." I snapped before I turned to Dominique. "Tell Rose I went down to breakfast." I said before walking out the dormitory and into the common room. I actually wasn't surprised to see Cissia sat by the fireplace reading. "Morning." I said with a small smile. Cissia smiled back and folded over the page in her book.

"Hi. You look dressed for business. Let me guess, you're going to the same gig in London as my brother tonight right?" Cissia asked.

"Merlin's Revenge?"

"Yeah, he had to buy his own ticket, poor baby, but Dad's made up some lie about a party that he needs to go tonight so he can sneak off and 'rock out'." Cissia said with an eye roll. "Are you going down to breakfast?" she then asked.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "Fancy coming down with me?" I asked. Cissia nodded and threw her book into her bag. As we walked down to the Great Hall Cissia seemed somewhat quiet. "What's up?" I asked her. "Is everything ok?"

"What? Oh yeah…I'm ok...things on my mind that's all really." Cissia said with a shrug. "It's fine though, really."

"God, tell me about it." I said with a sigh. We walked into the Great Hall which was full of excited students. "What are you planning on doing today then?" I asked. I was tempted to tell Cissia that she could sneak into Hogmeade through one of the passages like I used to do back when I was in the first and second year but I didn't want her to get into trouble. Once Neville found out where we'd been going and he was very close to having us expelled. To this day I don't know how we got away with it.

"Oh I'm hanging out with Abby and some of the other first years. They're not that bad when you get to know them. They can be a bit immature but apart from that they're ok." Cissia said with a shrug. "You're lucky you get to go to Hogmeade." Cissia said as she began to apply liberal amounts of butter to a piece of toast.

"You know I could suggest helping you sneak into the village but I wouldn't want you to get into trouble plus I'm guessing your brother wouldn't want me to corrupt his little baby sister." I said.

"Yeah, got that right." Someone said as they sat down next to me. Cissia rolled her eyes. Scorpius leant across the table and took a piece of toast off Cissia's plate.

"No! That's my toast!" Cissia shouted. "You might get away with that at home but not here! It's my toast!"

"Mine now!" Scorpius snickered before he stuffed an entire slice of toast into his mouth. He grinned at Cissia with a mouth full of toast.

"Very attractive there. How old are you again Scorp? Two?" Cissia asked

"Two and a half actually, so suck on it." Scorpius said with a grin. "Now, dear Miss Potter, please don't corrupt my sister too soon. If you could can you please wait a few years that would be wonderful." Scorpius said. Quick as a flash Scorpius took a piece of toast off my plate as well and was starting to walk away before I even noticed.

"I hate your brother so much." I said to Cissia.

"That makes two of us…but you don't really hate him, he just mildly annoys you." Cissia said with a shrug.

"Very true there Cissia, very true." I said

* * *

><p>The weather was crisp and bright as a group of us started the, sometimes annoying, walk into Hogmeade. Rose seemed overly excited and I wasn't sure if it was because of the trip into Hogsmeade alone or because of the gig this evening. Then again it could have simply of been because of Honeydukes sweet shop, her favourite shop in Hogsmeade. Dominique wanted to go off and shop for some shoes in Antoinette Martin while Sirius and James wanted to go to Zonko's. We all decided to split up and meet back in The Three Broomsticks an hour later. Rose and I went to the floo port to get our tickets to London for that evening before we went an old second hand book store near the edge of Hogsmeade that sold the most amazing books. It had been one of mine and Rose's favourite shops. We were in there for so long that we didn't realise we were nearly late to meet back up with everyone in the Three Broomsticks. Rose and I raced along the street and into the pub. Everyone was sat at a large table near the fireplace and both Rose and I got a surprise when we saw Teddy sat next to Victoire. I bounded up to him and gave him a large hug.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Sirius made room for me next to him. Teddy chuckled and snaked his arm around Victoire's waist.

"Well I haven't seen Victoire since Christmas so I thought I'd come to Hogsmeade for the day to see her." Teddy said with a winning smile. I saw Rose, Dominique, Jasmine and Leonie all smile wistfully at Teddy which made me snort rather loudly. Sirius glanced at me and rolled his eyes as I tried to stop snorting. "Victoire tells me that you and Rose are going to see Merlin's Revenge tonight, looking forward to it?" Teddy asked. That was one of the nice things about Teddy; he always seemed to be interested in what was going on. Plus he just happened to like Merlin's Revenge.

"Also known as the world's worst band ever, everything they play sucks." Sirius said with a snort.

"Shut up Lupin, your opinion is completely shit and, therefore, not valid one teeny tiny bit." Rose said. Sirius flicked Rose on the arm and pair of them became engaged in the vicious flicking war while I turned my attention back to Teddy who was shaking his head at Rose and Sirius.

"As I was about to say before our-your sibling and my best friend interrupted us, it'll be nice to see them and know that we're not going to get into deep shit with my Dad for sneaking out the castle like last time." I said, Teddy chuckled and took a swig of butterbeer, I also noticed that he eyed me slightly over my slight slip up abut Rose. The only people who knew the truth were my actual family members and I wasn't sure when the rest were going to find out. It was up to Rose really.

"You not getting in trouble will be a real shock to the system." Teddy said with a chuckle.

"You know me Ted" I said leaning back with a sarcastic smirk. "I like to keep out of trouble and stick to the right side of the law at all times." Most people around the table snorted.

"I think we'll believe that when we see it. I don't want you corrupting my precious baby brother." Teddy said. Sirius instantly stopped flicking Rose and turned to Teddy with a glare.

"Since when have I been 'precious'?" Sirius asked with a harsh snort as he draped his arm around me. "As I recall the last time we had a Quidditch match I handed your ass to you on a plate."

"Sirius that was last summer and I had the flu at the time. Minnie could have 'handed me my ass on a plate'. Unless you do something 'badass' quite soon you're still going to be my precious baby brother. Who also sucked is thumb until his was twelve." Teddy said as he punched Sirius on the arm. Several of us snorted as Sirius went bright red and looked like he wanted to die.

Rose and I left the group not long before we were due to go to London to get the gig. I think both of us felt like this time we didn't have to sneak around so much. We could freely walk to the port and whoop, rather loudly, about seeing Merlin's Revenge. We got to London not long before the support acts were due to start. Rose and I skipped, actually skipped, along Diagon Alley singing Merlin's Revenge songs loudly without a care in the world, for once. For the first time in a long time both of us felt absolutely free.

The music coming from Accio Musica was so loud that you could hear it from outside. Once we were let inside the floor was actually vibrating with the beat. I couldn't hear anything but the guitars and that was exactly how I liked it. Rose was trying to say something but I couldn't understand. She motioned getting a drink and I nodded. Rose walked over to the bar as I pushed myself towards the front of the dancing crowd. If I ever royally screwed up and failed to get a placement in the Ministry I was definitely getting a job here. My dad would most likely kill or disown me but at least I'd get to be around, decent, live music all the time. Rose found me five minutes later and she handed me a bottle of butter beer and a shot of fire whiskey. I raised my eyebrow at her but she shrugged at me with a grin. She clicked her shot against mine and we both drained them in one go. Rose winked at me then flung her arm around me. Both of us needed this night after everything that had happened recently so for once I was just going to let go.

The support acts for Merlin's Revenge were, for once, really good and this was a pleasant surprise as in the past I'd seen some really crappy support bands. Both Rose and I danced so much that we had terrible stiches in our sides. As it was my turn to go and get a drink I motioned to Rose that I was going to the bar. Once there I leant over the bar to get the bartender's attention. He walked over and gave me a lazy grin. I recognised him as the same bartender who served me last time, the old Ravenclaw Quidditch player who had, somewhat, recognised me last time I had been here.

"Hey, can I get two butter beers please?" I said smiling back.

"Sure thing. Weren't you here last time Merlin's Revenge were playing live?" The bartender asked. I nodded. "You're the Potter girl aren't you? Lily right? I figured out who you once you'd left last time" He added.

"Yeah. That's me." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah I remember seeing you in a copy of _The_ _Quibbler_ last summer. Plus you're pretty much always on page six of the _Prophet_." The bartender said.

"Hey what can I say? I'm a publicity hog." I said sarcastically.

"I doubt that." The bartender said with a wink as he handed me the two bottles of butter beer. "Merlin's Revenge are going to be awesome later, they really killed it during their sound check." He said as I handed him my money for the butter beers. "Have fun."

"Oh I always plan to." I said with a smile as I walked back to Rose and handed her a bottle of butter beer. She winked at me and continued to dance.

When it was time for Merlin's Revenge to come on stage the crowd was cheering so loudly you couldn't even hear yourself think. Once Eric Skye walked onto the stage the energy in room felt like it could cause the entire of Diagon Alley to explode. When the first cords to the opening song filled the air I felt so happy I could have screamed. It wasn't just because I was here seeing Merlin's Revenge but it was also to do with the fact that it had been my Dad who brought the tickets. He had accepted just how much this band meant to both Rose and me so he'd gone out of his way to get these tickets. He wanted to prove that he really did care about us both because we were both his daughters.

The atmosphere and the music were getting on dense that I thought I was going to pass out. I hated that feeling but I really needed to go outside, I needed a chance to breathe for a moment.

"I need air!" I screamed to Rose.

"What?" She cried back.

"I need air!" I screamed into her ear. "I'll be back in a minute" I added. Rose nodded and carried on dancing. Making sure I had hold of my bottle of butter beer I made my way through the crowd until I reached the back door. Outside several people were sat drinking and chatting while still listening to the music. I breathed in the crisp cold air and drained my bottle of butter beer.

"Well well _well_ look who it is." Someone drawled as they flung their pale, slim but muscular arm around me. It could only be one person, Scorpius.

"Oh God it's you, I was hoping you'd never turn up." I said with a sarcastic sneer as I turned to give him a quick, completely friendly and non-romantic, hug.

"I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you Potter." Scorpius said with a wink. He handed me a bottle of butter beer. "Cheers." Scorpius added with a wink.

"What are we toasting?" I asked.

"Watching the best wizarding band live and getting out of the castle. Just think some people have to sit around and study while we are here being awesome." Scorpius said smirking.

"Well _I'm_ being awesome; _you're_ just being a plain old Malfoy." I said with a grin.

"So I am, therefore, twice as awesome as you." Scorpius said with a wink

"Oh in your dreams Malfoy." I said with a chuckle.

"You spend a lot of time in my dreams potter." Scorpius added with a wink. He was being sarcastic or he was drunk. Maybe it was a bit of both.

"Oh shush you. You're not as charming as you think you are; I hope you know that." I pointed out. Scorpius rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Oh, by the way Potter, you're busted." He added.

"For what?" I asked as I tried to think of what I'd done wrong this evening. At least my father knew where I was this time and I wasn't going to get detention for being here. "For once I'm not actually sneaking out of school to do something I find fun." I pointed out.

"No…I caught you flirting with that floppy haired bartender. The boyfriend is going to be _mad_." Scorpius said feigning a shocked expression as he sung the word 'mad'. I punched him in the arm. "I'm joking, you wouldn't know flirting if it slapped you round the head." Scorpius added with a chuckle.

"How about _I _slap _you _around the head? You are such a jerk Malfoy."

"Am I an awesome jerk though?" Scorpius asked.

"No, you're just a plain and very simple minded jerk." I said with a chuckle. Scorpius nudged me on the arm with a smirk. "Hey I'm just trying out this new thing; it's apparently called 'honesty'."

"Yet another thing you wouldn't know of even it slapped you round the head." Scorpius said with a snort.

"I'm trying out honesty in most situations." I said with a shrug.

"I will happily see how that works out for you." Scorpius said once again flinging his arm around me. It was slightly cold out, not as cold as it had been over the past month but cold enough for me to appreciate the warmth from Scorpius's body. "You know I could stay like this forever."

"Standing outside in the cold weather drinking slightly overpriced butter beer?" I asked with a snort. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"No you idiot. I mean I'd kill to get a job here. I'd just spend most of my time talking to people and getting to listen to great music." Scorpius said. I looked at him with surprise.

"I was thinking the exact same thing earlier on." I said with a smile.

"Aw, we could be work buddies! We could even wear matching uniforms" Scorpius said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well I'd be wearing a skirt so I guess your cross dressing dreams would be realised. Will I finally be allowed to call you Scorpette then?" I asked with a snicker. Scorpius rolled his eyes heavily.

"God, as if you remember that." He said. "Now that I know you'd be calling me Scorpette it really is a shame that I'm going to work with my father instead." He added.

"Aww, well you'll be able to dress in a skirt one day dear." I said with a chuckle. Scorpius rolled his eyes but continued to stand with his arm around me. It was actually really warm stood there with Scorpius's arm wrapped around me. "You know you're right." I said after several minutes.

"I normally am but what was I right about this time?" Scorpius asked.

"It would be nice to just stay here, things are simple here unlike back home, wherever that is, and at Hogwarts." I said with a slight sigh. Scorpius looked down at me and gave me a sad but comforting smile.

I don't even know how it happened but suddenly my lips were on Scorpius's and his hands were resting on my hips. My hands were on his face and I could feel the longing deep in my chest, almost like some sort of monster growling, as I almost clung to him. I could even feel it deep down in my bones. I didn't even realise what I was doing until Sirius's face suddenly came to my mind. Oh God, I was a terrible human being.

"Shit." I said once I pulled away from Scorpius. "Shit, I shouldn't have done that…crap! I said that would never happen again didn't I? Shit! Shit!" I said as I clutched my head to stop myself from screaming at myself.

"Lily you need to calm down." Scorpius said pulling my hands away from my face and staring at me. I stared into his eyes and I all I wanted to do was disappear forever. I didn't want to deal with this at all. "Lily? Lily?" Scorpius was saying as he looked at me. I knew I was still staring.

"I'm a terrible person." I said. "I really am a terrible person!"

"You're not, you're not a terrible person…you're just a person who is confused." Scorpius said.

"I need to say something to you but I can't because it really is beyond horrible."

"Are you sure it's horrible or is that just your opinion of it?" Scorpius asked.

"I can't stop thinking about you and I shouldn't think about you because I'm not dating you but I really can't stop thinking about you…I have a horrible feeling that I'm falling for you. I can't imagine not seeing you or laughing with you. I can't imagine anything without now which is beyond stupid seeing as I hated you back in September…" I said and I instantly regretted it. The words hung in the air and I desperately wished that they would disappear but I wasn't that lucky.

"Lily." Scorpius said with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry I said that." I said. "I'm sorry I said, I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry that I think it's true." Scorpius sighed and shook his head again. I stood there waiting for him to say something, anything really. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed again. "Scorpius?" I said in a small voice. "Scorpius?"

"Fuck it." Scorpius said and his lips met mine again. We stood there kissing for a long time, longer than at Christmas and I was almost shaking with something I couldn't even begin to describe. "I think I'm falling for you too…I know said we couldn't be a couple but that we couldn't just be people who kissed when things were screwed up…" Scorpius said once we stopped kissing.

"You said you could see something happening between us…" I said remembering that night at Malfoy Manor. "Do you still…you do-"

"Yes…I hate that I see that…fuck I don't want to be the person to wreak a relationship." Scorpius said. My head was rested against his chest and I could feel the warmth radiating from him.

"You haven't…it was me…it's always going to be me…" I whispered. "I am a horrible _horrible_ person. I'm morally deficient and completely mentally corrupt and-"

"Lily stop it, you're not a horrible person you're just someone who is _very_ confused ok? I probably don't help matters." Scorpius

"No you don't but it is mainly my fault. I'm just a massive screw up. I always have been and I always will be." I said. I knew I had to get out of here. I had to find Rose and talk to her. I hoped and prayed that she would understand. "I have to…I have to find Rose."

"Lily-"

"I have to find Rose. Ok?" I said as I stumbled back into the bar and looked around wildly for the brunette haired girl I called my best friend.

"Lily? Where have been?" Rose said once I had made my way back into the bar and found her. Merlin's Revenge had finished playing and Eric Skye, the lead singer, was signing autographs near the stage. "You missed Andromeda Star, what's wrong? You look terrible."

"It's getting late and my Dad said we could only stay out until midnight. Come on."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Rose asked as we started to walk out the bar. I heard someone shout behind me but I couldn't hear what they were saying. "You look _really_ pale." Rose said looking at me.

"I'm just tired." I lied. I hated lying to Rose but she would kill be if she knew the truth and I knew that. There was actually no way I could tell her the truth. We were outside the bar when I heard a shout once again. Rose looked behind me and her face was full of confusion. She then looked at me and frowned.

"Lily." Scorpius said from behind me. Rose looked full of fury as she turned away from me and walked away slightly. I sighed as I turned to Scorpius. He just looked at me and I felt like breaking down.

"I have to go." I said. "I'm sorry." I raced down the road to catch up with Rose who was storming towards the floo port. "Rose." I said as I reached for her arm.

"I _knew_ it! Something happened between you two just now didn't it? Didn't it?" Rose snapped. "You're telling Sirius. You're not going to wimp out and pretend that something didn't happen. You're going to tell Sirius." Rose snapped as she stomped off into the floo port. As I watched her walk away I could feel everything crumbling down around me…what was I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi! Quick note to say sorry this has taken a bit to post up. Had uni work to do and what not. Next chapter is currently being written while I also do uni work. Hope you like this chapter and please review even if you hate it. Criticism really does help xx<strong>


	21. Chapter Twenty: Broken Little Toys

**Chapter Twenty**

**We Are Broken Little Toys**

Rose was stone cold silent for nearly the rest of the night. As soon as we got back into Hogsmeade my father met up with us and took us back to the castle. When he asked if we'd had a good time Rose simply nodded, she refused to look at me so she turned to my father and just said that she had a slight headache so she'd be happy to get back to the castle. Dad could clearly sense that something was up but he didn't say anything, I assumed that he thought I'd just shout at him.

Once we got back up to the castle both Rose and I thanked Dad and began the walk up to Gryffindor tower. It wasn't until we were outside the portrait, where the Fat Lady was fast asleep, that Rose turned to me.

"I'm not telling Sirius anything about tonight, I'm not going to tell anyone because I'm not the one that needs to tell them. That's your job." Rose said before she turned away from me and coughed loudly to wake up the Fat Lady.

"Rose I-"

"I don't want to hear it Lily." Rose snapped. The Fat Lady opened and bleary eye and smiled at the pair of us. "Sorry about this Lady." Rose said apologetically.

"It's quite alright girls. Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Fidelitas, something that some of us are lacking in." Rose said eyeing me. The Fat Lady looked between and sighed before the portrait hole opened up. Rose stomped through and I had no choice but to follow after her. Before I walked into the common room I heard Rose snort loudly. Once I was inside I saw Sirius, James and Dominique sat by the fire. Sirius saw me and gave me a lopsided smile.

"Hi, we thought we would wait up for you." Sirius said as he pulled me down to sit next to him. He kissed me on the cheek and smiled once again. "Did you have a good time at the gig?" he asked. I nodded unable to say a thing. "Is everything ok?" Sirius asked looking at Rose's sour expression.

"Um…yeah…we just have headaches…I think I'm going to go to bed." I said pushing myself up from the sofa where Sirius had been sat. "I'll see you all in the morning." I said as I walked away from the fireplace and up to my dormitory.

* * *

><p>Sirius knew that something was going with Lily, well than what was currently going on with her; he also knew that Rose was in on the whole thing. By morning it was obvious that Rose wasn't just mad at Lily about something, she was furious. Furious with her for what Sirius did not know. Both of them were cold and silent towards each other during breakfast and Lily only said anything if she was pressed to speak by Victoire. James shot Sirius confused glances all throughout breakfast which Sirius had to simply return with a shrug to say that he had no idea what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>Cissia Malfoy wasn't at all stupid. She was actually one of the smartest girls in her year but at the moment that wasn't really the point. She knew that something had happened the night before and that was why Rose looked so furious with Lily. Cissia also knew that her brother was no doubt involved. When she really thought about the worst thing Scorpius could have ever done to lily was asking her to dance at that stupid ball. Know he'd muddled up her thoughts and was no doubt mucking up her relationship with Sirius Lupin. Excusing herself from the Gryffindor table, using the excuse of having to send a letter, Cissia stomped over to the Slytherin table to find her brother.<p>

"And what do you want mini Malfoy?" Azalea Smith asked with a sniff. Cissia shook her head before she spotted her brother. She marched over and smacked him across the back. He nearly choked on his juice as she stood over him with her hands on her hips.

"What hell Cissia!" Scorpius snapped staring up at her. "What was that for?"

"Can we talk outside?" Cissia asked not waiting for an answer. She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and nearly dragged him out into the entrance hall. "What is the matter with you? Did mum drop you on your head repeatedly as a baby?" Cissia snapped flicking Scorpius on the head.

"Will you stop inflicting pain on me?" Scorpius snapped back. "What in Merlin's name have I done now?"

"What went on between you and Lily last night? Don't bother trying to tell me that nothing happened because this morning both Lily and Rose are in foul moods and I know it's got something to do with you because it's always has something to do with you! Now tell me!" Cissia hissed. Scorpius, because he was completely infuriating and the worst brother in the world, simply shrugged. Cissia flicked him once again. "Tell me what happened!"

"Fine, if I tell you will you stop hurting me?" Scorpius asked. Cissia nodded. "Fine then, I saw Lily at the gig and…fine I flirted with her and the she kissed me…and I kissed her back but she freaked out and ran off to find Rose. I don't know what happened after that."

"Why" Cissia hissed hitting Scorpius on the arm "would you flirt with her when you knew she had a boyfriend?" Cissia nearly screamed as she hit him on arm in between each word. Scorpius swore loudly. "She's dating Sirius so why would you flirt with her? Are you that mentally deficient?" Cissia snapped once again hitting him on the arm.

"Ok will you stop hitting me? I know I did something wrong but there is no sodding need for you to keep hitting me! You might be small but you can bloody hit hard! I'm going to be bruised tomorrow!" Scorpius shouted.

"Why would you kiss her back though? Why?" Cissia asked. She knew that something had happened, she just knew it. What was it between her brother and Lily? Lily was a nice person, what on earth could she see in her uncouth, self-obsessed and unpleasant brother? Then again Lily had an insolent and rebellious side as well so maybe that was what Scorpius saw in her. "Why would you kiss her Scorp?" Cissia asked more sternly.

"Because I like her ok? I like her! She's sarcastic, jaded and as stubborn as the day is long! She's…I don't know but I like her ok!"

"You're not supposed to like her you idiot! She has a boyfriend!" Cissia said. This time Scorpius ducked out the way of her hand. "God what the hell goes on in that little narcissistic brain of yours Scorp?" Cissia asked.

"I don't know, I don't know ok! For Merlin's sake Cissia, can you just leave me alone please? I really don't need this right now." Scorpous said as he pushed away from Cissia and stormed back into the entrance hall. Cissia sighed loudly and pushed her hair out of her face.

"So you know now as well." A voice said. Rose Weasley walked towards Cissia and pulled her dark hair into a ponytail. Cissia wondered if Rose Weasley knew that Lily had told Cissia everything that had gone on between Rose's mother and Lily's father. Cissia wondered if Rose knew that Lily had told Cissia that Rose was Lily's sister. "Lily's going to tell Sirius but I don't know when seeing as I'm not really talking to her at the moment." Rose said with a shrug.

"I feel like I should say sorry because he's my sodding brother." Cissia said with a sigh. Sometimes it really did suck having Scorpius as a brother. She was half tempted to tell her mother what Scorpius had done but she knew that her brother would actually kill her.

"It's not your fault that they can't seem to stay anyway from one another." Rose said. "Lily isn't a bad person; she's just a heavily confused person with a problem with moral decency. She makes bad decisions and never realises that they are bad decisions until afterwards."

"I don't want my brother to ruin Lily and Sirius's relationship." Cissia said. Being in this situation made Cissia hate her family sometimes but it wasn't really anyone else's fault but her stupid brother's. "I want Scorpius to leave her alone."

"That's not going to happen sadly."

"He likes her."

"I think it's more than that. Merlin's sake, as if we need this to go on top of everything else." Rose said. Rose ran her hands over her face and groaned slightly. "Look can you not tell anyone about this? The last thing any of us need is for someone like Lavender Brown or the Skeeter sisters hearing about this. They'll shove it on Page Six of the _Daily Prophet _in a nanosecond. I may not like Lily at the moment because of what she has done but she is still my best friend." Rose said. Cissia nodded. "Thank you." Rose said and before Cissia could say anything else Rose had started to walk towards the staircase.

* * *

><p>Sirius groaned to himself as he watched Rose walk away from Cissia Malfoy. I doubted that the two girls knew he'd heard most of their conversation or that he now knew that Lily was not the person she was pretending to be.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lily?" I looked up and saw Sirius standing over me. It was late into the evening and I was sat in the common room enjoying peace and quiet for once. I folded the page over in my book, one that Aunt Hermione had given me last summer that I'd read several times before but it was one of my favourites, and threw it into my bag. "Can we go and have a talk somewhere please?" Sirius asked. I glanced round the common and saw people staring at me but they noticed me looking back at them they looked away. "<em>Now<em>?" Sirius asked, this time sounding highly impatient.

"Um…yeah…of course. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Not here. Come on." Sirius said nodding towards the portrait hole. I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed Sirius out into the corridor. Sirius walked until we reached an empty hallway. When he knew it was just the two of us he turned and glared at me. Yes, glared at me. I was slightly terrified and sure that Rose had gone back on what she had said and had told Sirius herself about the night of the gig in London.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Sirius stared at me with such a strange expression it actually hurt. "Sirius? _What_ is wrong?" I asked again.

"I have to ask you something, I need you to be honest with me as well." Sirius said sternly. "Lily I _need_ you to be honest for the first time in your life ok?" Sirius asked.

"I _do_ know what honesty is Sirius." I snapped. Sirius's eyes narrowed until they were almost slits "Fine, I'll be honest." I said.

"I need to know about the night of the Merlin's Revenge gig, when you went to London. Did something happen between you and Malfoy?" Sirius said staring at me with something that looked almost like hatred.

"What do you mean Sirius?" I asked trying to feign innocence. I knew that Sirius and I had to have this conversation but, because I was a selfish bitch, I wanted it to be on my own terms. Clearly this was not going to be on my terms. Crap.

"Did you kiss Malfoy that night?" Sirius asked with a voice full of malice I wasn't even sure Sirius was capable of. Yes, this clearly wasn't going to be on my terms at all.

"What have you heard?" I asked. I knew instantly that this was the wrong thing to say as Sirius swore loudly. "What have you heard Sirius?" I asked. There was no point to try and deny something that had happen. After all I was trying to be honest more often.

"I heard that something happened between you two so you probably kissed him. Is it true?" Sirius asked with a hiss.

"Sirius-"

"Is it true Lily? Answer me!" Sirius shouted.

"Fine! It's true! I kissed him!" I shouted back. "I kissed him, he kissed me back and it's true!"

"I really can't believe you Lily, I really can't." Sirius said with a hiss. "I thought you were this amazing person but really you're nothing but a cold hearted, morally bankrupt bitch. James told me that I was crazy to aspect you to be a decent girlfriend. He told me that you would screw it up and now you have. Why did you do it? Why? Was I not good enough for you, did I not love you enough?"

"I don't know. I don't know." I said in a small voice.

"You told me that there was nothing going on between you and Scorpius. You told me that the kiss between you was nothing and yet that was clearly all a lie." Sirius said. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I…it…I don't know…I don't know Sirius ok!"

"You've been telling me that there was nothing going on and that you two 'were just friends' but now this is all clearly a bloody lie!" Sirius shouted. I tried to wrap my head around what was going on but it was impossible.

"Sirius I am so sorry-"

"Do you love him?" Sirius asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Scorpius _fucking_ Malfoy. Do you love him?"

"Sirius-"

"Do you love him?" Sirius asked.

"I don't…no…I don't know. I like him. I like the idea of him, I like how he isn't perfect and I like how he's complex. I love you but…"

"If there is a 'but' then that isn't good enough. You may 'love' me 'but' I'm not Malfoy and that's the person you want to be with right?" Sirius asked. "I must say that you at least have the decency to tell me about this now and not carry on with Malfoy behind my back like little sneaks."

"None of us would want that. Both you and Scorpius are too good to be used like that."

"But I have been used Lily. I thought that you and I were something special but obviously we're not, we're nothing now."

"What?"

"It's over Lily. I won't sit and act like you haven't done what you have done." Sirius said. "It's funny, you hate your father for what he did to your mother and yet you are just like him." Sirius hissed. I didn't even realise that I had slapped him until the noise hit my ears. Sirius just stared at me.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you say that to me. I won't stand here and let you say that." I said turning on my heels and beginning to walk away from Sirius.

"Walk away and it's over Lily. I mean it." Sirius said. Sirius's comment about my father still stung and wasn't sure if I actually wanted to stop walking, I carried on then things between Sirius and I might have been over but maybe things would seem simpler. "Lily if you walk it's over."

"Fine then, it's over." I snapped as I turned away from Sirius and stormed back into the common room. Several people turned and looked at me and at that moment I could feel myself snap. It was like something was broken inside of me. I turned on my heels and stormed back out the common as I felt myself burst into furious tears.

I tried to see where I was going but tears can make seeing a difficultly. In the end I sat down in a small secluded alcove so I could cry in peace without the fear of anyone finding me. I knew I had done something terrible by kissing Scorpius that night and maybe I shouldn't have shouted at Sirius or slapped him but I was one of those people who when they are backed up in a corner with someone shouting at them I, sort of, snap. Ok I basically go a bit insanely bitchy. Ok really insanely bitchy. Rose was pretty much right when she called me morally bankrupt. Maybe I should add emotionally deficient to that as well. I was basically a terrible person.

As in continued to cry I heard footstep approaching and I tried to suppress my sobs. The footsteps stopped. I sniffed and wiped my eyes then nose on my sleeve.

"Lily? Lily is that you? What's the matter?" I looked up and groaned. It was my Dad. This was why it was a terrible thing that he was teaching here at Hogwarts. He was always here. "Lily what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Dad asked as he walked over to me and sat down. "Lily?"

"Nothing Dad, nothing's wrong." I said but I knew my tears gave me away.

"Lily you're crying." Dad pointed out. "Something has to be wrong." I stayed silent. "Lily I know you're still angry at me but I'm your father and, to be perfectly honest, I am your only parent who is here for you right now. I need you to tell me what is wrong."

"Why?" I said with a shrug. He had a point. I doubted that my mother was going to talk to me anytime soon.

"Because you're crying Lily, once you're a parent you'll know how hard it is to see your child crying."

"Especially the favourite child?" I asked with a somewhat tear stained smirk.

"Especially the favourite child. Now tell me, what is wrong? Why are you sat here, on your own, crying?" Dad asked as he wrapped and arm around me and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Sirius and I have broken up." I said in a small voice.

"Why?" Dad asked with surprise.

"Dad-"

"I know I know; you don't have to tell your father anything but I'm here for you Lily." Dad said with a concerned smile.

"It's not that you're my father, even though you are, it's because I did something horrible and stupid. I don't want you to hate me and think I'm an awful person" I said.

"Lily you have done enough stupid things in your life already. I could not think of you as a horrible person. Tell me what happened."

"Dad-"

"It's cold out here; do you want to tell me in my office? I can make you a hot chocolate if you want. With cinnamon and two ginger newts on the side." Dad said with a smile. I stared at him with a smile to some extent as he named just how I had my hot chocolate. "Come on." Dad said standing up then helping me up. We walked to his office and I was greeted by wonderful warmth once we walked inside. "So do you want to tell me what happened?" Dad asked as he made me a cup of hot chocolate. I sat down and looked round the office. Several photos had changed since I was last in the office. There were a few more babies photos and several photos of James, Albus, Minnie and I when we were younger. One showed me holding the new born Minnie hours after her birth. I loved that photo because my smile was so big and you could see I was truly happy.

"I did a horrible thing that I shouldn't have." I said as Dad handed me my hot chocolate and two ginger newts on a plate. "Thank you."

"What was the 'horrible thing' then?" Dad asked.

"Do I really have to tell you?" I asked.

"Was it really that bad?" Dad asked looking at me with concern. "Come on Lily, I can't really help unless you tell me what is wrong."

"When I went to London for the Merlin's Revenge gig Scorpius Malfoy was also there."

"Oh God, I thought you two were something like friends. You didn't hex him did you?"

"No! No I kissed him" I blurted out. Why on earth did I say that to my father? Why?

"Scorpius Malfoy? Well…well that's…he's a Malfoy"

"He's not a bad person. Ok he's rude, sarcastic, overtly opinionated and cocky-"

"Sounds like his father." Dad said with a chuckle.

"Draco isn't that bad Dad. Scorpius isn't a terrible person either. Yes he's all of the above but he's also really sweet when he puts his mind to it. Though that isn't very often…"

"I know, I saw you two at the Ministry ball don't forget." Dad said with a slight smile. "I didn't know that you and Scorpius were that close though."

"Can I tell you something if you promise not to shout at me or be angry?" I asked. Maybe my big problem was that I was never honest, I was just a born liar really. This whole 'being honest' was new and beginning to be a pain in my backside.

"That really does depend on what you're going to tell me Lily; you've done some humdingers in your time." Dad said. He did have a point there. I've had more detention for doing stupid things than James, Sirius, Ryan and Louis put together and that was just for the times when I've been caught.

"That night that I went missing and no one knew where I was…I was at the Malfoy's. I went to see Cissia and talk to her, and I did, but then I got talking to Scorpius…" I said drifting off at the end of my sentence.

"Lily are you going to tell me something that I really don't want to hear?"

"That depends on what you really don't want to hear. If it's that I kissed him as well that night, well we sort of kissed each other, then I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Actually I was thinking of something worse than that." Dad said as he scratched behind his ear.

"Dad, come on." I said with a snort once I realised what he was getting at. "But on the night of the Merlin's Revenge gig I kissed him again and Sirius found out. I'm not really sure how but he confronted me about it and I had to tell him." I said with a long, drawn out, sigh. "I have a feeling that Rose told him…"

"Were you going to tell him anyway?" Dad asked.

"Yeah I was going to…sometime." I said with a shrug. I sipped my hot chocolate and warmth filtered through my entire body. It was delicious. "I didn't really want things to end that way between us."

"You know I thought being a teenage boy at Hogwarts was difficult, plus I had the constant threat of being killed to contend with, but being a teenage girl at Hogwarts sounds like torture."

"Let's just hope that Minnie doesn't have to go through all the crap that I've had to go through."

"Hopefully she won't, the Malfoys don't have a younger son." Dad said with a smirk.

"Very funny Dad, very funny." I said sarcastically.

"Well I've got you smiling so that should mean something." Dad said.

"Oh God, I've got to go back to the common room and face everyone. Rose is going to kill me, James is going to kill me…well everyone is going to kill me, including Cissia." I grumbled. I drained my hot chocolate and began to chew on my ginger newts. God they were delicious.

"If you want you could stay in here for the night. The sofa by the fire makes a great bed." Dad said.

"How do you know that?" I asked in between mouthfuls of ginger newts. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know how my Dad knew that.

"I've often fallen asleep in here marking essays. Third year students sure do like to ramble." Dad said with a smile. "I could get you a pillow and a blanket if you want."

"Thanks Dad…got any advice for tomorrow though when Rose finds this all out and tries to kill me?" I asked.

"If she is anything like her mother, and she clearly is, then I'd duck. Ron learnt the hard way."

"If she's anything like…like her father then she also has a death wish…have you spoken to her…about…you know." I asked Dad.

"When I can…I think she's angry like you, but less so. You are very good at holding grudges Lily." Dad said with a sigh. "Hermione's tried talking to her more than I have though…I just want you all to be happy Lily…even if you're the most difficult out of everyone."

"I'm morally and emotionally corrupt, what do you expect?" I said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Hours later Harry looked at his eldest daughter fast asleep, her face was still rather blotchy from crying but apart from that she seemed better than she had earlier on. She was wrapped up in a thick blanket and seemed peaceful. Harry wished that he could freeze this moment in time forever. Lily peaceful and not hating him as much as she had been recently but he knew that outside of this room she was going to have to face up to an awful lot and that really did terrify him. After everything Harry had been through when he was at Hogwarts as a student none of that had really prepared him for his future as a father. He had been a crappy husband he knew that but he never wanted to be classed as a bad father. Protecting Lily seemed like his full time job now and he was going to do anything possible to make sure that he could protect his other children just as much.<p>

In the morning Lily went back to her dormitory and Harry promised her that things would be better though he wasn't sure if he was truly qualified to give her that promise.

Harry was going through a lesson plan for the fourth years before breakfast when there was a loud knocking on his office door. "Come in." Harry called and he was surprised to see Neville rush in, slightly out of breath "Neville? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"You haven't seen the paper yet have you?" Neville holding up the latest copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Harry groaned before Neville could say anything else. "I have no idea how Skeeter and Brown got hold of this story but it's all over the school already. If you find Ryan Brown before James and Lily do then I think it's best to hide him. I'd hate to see him after Lily's beaten him to a pulp." Neville said passing Harry the paper. Harry looked down and his heart sank when he saw the headline.

_Mystery Potter Lovechild Revealed: World Exclusive!_

"How…how the _hell_ did they find this out? _Who_ told them?" Harry fumed. "What sort of person reveals that? When did the papers arrive?"

"About five or ten minutes ago. If I was you I'd find the kids now." Neville said. Harry turned on his heels and sprinted out into the corridor in desperate search of Lily, Rose, James and Albus.

* * *

><p>As soon as I walked into the common I knew something was terribly wrong. At first I thought it was because Sirius had told everyone about what a bitch I was until I noticed several people holding copies of <em>The Daily Prophet<em>. People were staring at me as I crossed the common room with such hungry and curious looks that it was actually scary. I raced up to my room to get change into a fresh uniform and was greeted by a sobbing Rose being comforted by Dominique. "What the hell has happened?" I asked.

"Where on earth have you been? You're bed has been empty all night." Dominique asked. I simply shook my head.

"What's going on? What's happened?" I asked looking at Rose; her face was so blotchy from tears that I hardly recognised her. "Rose? Rose what's happened?" I asked as I sat down next to Rose and pulled her into a hug. She may have been the one to tell Sirius about Scorpius and me but she was still my best friend and my sister so when she was upset I had to be there for her, I had promised her. Rose looked at me and continued to sob loudly. "Rosie please just tell me." I pleaded. Dominique handed me the latest copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and as soon as I saw the headline I felt like throwing up. I only had to see one name, Lavender Brown, and I was standing up and storming out the dormitory. Dominique and Rose raced behind me shouting.

"Lily don't you dare do what I think you're about to do! You'll get detention!" Dominique cried. "Or even worse!"

"You think I care about a stupid detention or getting suspended?" I snapped. I raced out the common room with Dominique and Rose hot on my heels. I tore down the enchanted staircases until I was nearly in the entrance hall. There was a terrible stich in my side but nothing was stopping me.

"Lily stop it now! This isn't going to change anything!" Dominique shouted. I whirled round the entrance hall looking for Ryan and when I finally saw him waltzing into the Great Hall I tore after him. "Lily! Lily no!" Dominique cried as I launched myself at Ryan and smacked him across the face. I heard a sickening crunch followed by Ryan's loud groan. "Lily stop it!" Dominique cried. "Rose _do_ something!" she added as I slapped Ryan once again and kicked him in the shin just for good measure.

"What the hell is your problem, you psychopathic bitch?" Ryan shouted as he help onto both his jaw and rubbed his shin. I ripped my wand out of my pocket and pointed it straight at his face.

"Your bitch of a mother ruining my family is my problem. How the hell did she find this out? How? Did James tell and you thought you'd sneak off and tell your stupid mother to make some more money that you don't even need? Is that how you get your kicks, by destroying families? How the hell did she find out?" I screamed. "I'd answer quickly before I use every curse I know on you." I hissed as I dug my wand onto Ryan's cheek.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about! Now leave me the hell alone you psychopath." Ryan hissed. Behind him Aphrodite had gotten a hold of a copy of the paper and she was laughing loudly. I pushed Ryan away and stormed up to Aphrodite. She whipped out her wand, pink sparkles and all, and snorted at me.

"Oh you think this is funny? You think that your precious little boyfriend's mother ruining my best friend's life is a joke?" I asked.

"Lily! Lily stop!" A voice called from across the entrance hall. My saw my father racing towards us, closely followed by Professor Longbottom, he stopped right next to Rose and saw her tear stained face and pulled her into a hug. "Lily please leave Miss Patil alone and come to my office. Now." Dad said firmly.

"Fine." I said. Aphrodite lowered her wand which gave me a brilliant time to strike. I reeled back my arm and punched her square in the face. "Now I'll go."

"Lily! Office now!" Dad shouted as Aphrodite swore loudly and covered her lip which was now bleeding. "Miss Patil-Reade please go to the hospital wing. Ryan it might be best if you go with her." Dad said to Ryan as Aphrodite stomped off towards the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>"Mum!" Rose cried when she saw Hermione. Harry watched as Rose hurtled herself into her mother's arms and begin to cry. Hermione's face crumpled as she began to comfort Rose. Lily was stood near the doorway with her arms folded across her chest no doubt waiting for her punishment. She looked at Hermione and Rose for a second before looking away once again.<p>

"Lily-"

"Detention, seven o'clock and one of the nights this week?" Lily guessed with a shrug. Harry assumed that if he had been in as many detentions as Lily had then he two would have been jaded by the age of sixteen, well more jaded than he had been at sixteen.

"Rose, James and Albus can you please step outside into the corridor for a moment please?" Harry asked. James, Albus and Rose walked outside into the corridor and Harry motioned for Lily to sit down in front of Harry's desk. Lily simply carried on standing near the doorway. "Lily now, please." Harry asked as Lily sighed loudly and sat down like a bucket falling down in a well. "Lily I know you're upset about you and Sirius-"

"What happened with you and Sirius Lily?" Hermione asked, her voice full of concern. Lily shrugged.

"They broke up for reasons Lily would no doubt like to not divulge."

"Dad!" Lily snapped with a glare.

"Lily I know you're upset but there is no excuse to cause a scene in the middle of the entrance hall with Ryan Brown and there is also no need to punch Aphrodite Patil-Reade in the face." Harry said with a deep sigh. This was going to be one of the longest days of his life.

"Technically it was the lip." Lily said. Harry glared at his daughter, now was not the time for her facetiousness. "Sorry but it's true." Lily added with a shrug.

"Lily-"

"You two are just going to sit here and act like what's happened isn't terrible? Do you have any idea how much this is going to affect Rose? Everyone is going to be on her case right about now!" Lily snapped. "She's your daughter! Don't just piss about telling me off, which isn't going to do any good and you should know that by now, when you should be seeing how Rose is feeling. The of the _Daily Prophet's_ readers have just found out about her being your daughter Dad."

"Lily we are going to sort this out-"

"Good so I can go because I have things that I need to sort out. Plus I am not in the mood for this. Ok?"

"Lily-"

"Dad I'm going." Lily said before she walked out the office, slamming the door behind her. Harry heard James' voice quickly followed by Lily telling him to back off. Harry massaged his temples slowly. He felt a hand placed on his arm. Hermione moved closer and pulled Harry into a hug.

"It will be ok Harry; we're going to get through this. All of us are going to get through this." Hermione said.

"I know but how? How are we going to do this Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know put we'll get through this." Hermione said as she kissed Harry lightly on the lips. "Come on, we need to talk to Rose." Hermione added. Harry nodded and walked to the door. He opened it and motioned Rose to come inside. Once she walked in Harry asked her to sit down. Hermione placed her chair next to Rose's before sitting down next to her daughter.

"I wanted to apologise for everything that has happened this morning and for everything that will most likely happen today." Harry said. He watched as Rose's eyes filled with tears and he knew Hermione's heart was breaking. "Rose I need you to know that I am going to be here for you throughout all of this. I am going to be here for both you and your mother because I love you both very much, do you hear me?" Harry asked. Rose nodded her head and Hermione pulled her into a firm hug. "Now if you want to stay here for a while then that is ok, I can send a message to your professors to tell them where you are." Harry offered. Rose looked at her then back at Harry before shaking her head.

"I just have to face this head ok." Rose said with a clear and determined voice very much like her mother's.

* * *

><p>I had been sitting by the lake for nearly three hours just staring out across the water. Watching the light dance on the ripples of the water was very relaxing. I had never missed a lesson during by time at Hogwarts but at the moment I couldn't face seeing anyone, especially Sirius. With a frustrated sigh I skimmed a stone across the water and sighed deeply.<p>

"Hey…you weren't in Ancient Ruins…I was worried about you…" A voice said. I knew instantly that it was Scorpius. We hadn't spoken since the night of the gig and I wasn't sure if he was going to mention it.

"Did you see the article?" I asked. I didn't even turn to talk to him and carried on staring out at the lake. The winter sun hit the water again and blinded me for a split second.

"Yeah I saw it." Scorpius said as he sat down next to me. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder and I actually appreciated it. "You want to read it don't you?" Scorpius asked. I nodded. Scorpius opened his satchel and handed me the paper. He didn't say a word as I set about reading it.

_Mystery Potter Lovechild Revealed: World Exclusive!_

_The Wizarding community has been gripped recently by the news of the divorce between Harry James Potter and Ginny Molly Weasley-Potter. Rumours have been floating around for several weeks of the news of Harry Potter's infidelity but now it can be confirmed not only who the woman in the middle of these infidelity claims is but who the child is as well. _

_According to my source the close friend who Harry Potter cheated on his wife with was none other than Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, the wife of Potter's best friend Ronald Billius Weasley. The wizarding world will no doubt be shocked by this news. Both Weasley siblings are said to be shocked and disappointed by their partner's betrayal. Both have filed for divorce and, as said in previous articles, the deal breaker between Potter and Weasley-Potter was the discovery of an illegitimate child who can now be revealed to be Granger-Weasley's eldest child Rose Weasley. Story continues on pages 3 and 4._

I stared down at the paper and found it difficult to stop my hands from shaking. How could anyone write this? How could anyone be that cruel?

"Look Brown is just a gossipy bitch and most people won't take this seriously." Scorpius said trying to comfort me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Ok they're going to believe it but it's not like they are going to say anything about it. Nearly everyone has heard about you kicking the crap out of Ryan and his flippy haired moron of a girlfriend." Scorpius said. "Apparently you have a great right hook."

"I honestly don't know what to do anymore Scorpius; it feels like my world is crashing down." I said. "Six months ago I was fine. I had a family, true I didn't like many of them but I had a family. My parents were together and I wasn't nearly half as confused about my life as I am at the moment. Now it's all just crumbled down into dust…"

"I don't help matters." Scorpius said sadly.

"I don't really want to talk about the other night at the moment." I said. Scorpius nodded and a moment later his hand found mine but it just felt like he was comforting me. "I don't want my world to feel like it's crashing down but it does and I have no idea what the hell to do!" I sighed. Scorpius huffed loudly as I rested my head on his shoulder. "It's all just crashing down…" I mumbled.

Scorpius made sure my head was rested on his shoulder before he wrapped his arm around my waist. I didn't know how long we were sat there, it could have been thirty seconds of it could have been thirty minutes. What I did know was that it was calming, the right time I had felt calm in days.

"Lily?" a small voice said. I moved my head from Scorpius's shoulder and saw Rose standing in front me. She was chewing on her lip so violently her face was contorting.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Scorpius said moving his arm from around me and standing up. "I'll see you later." He said to me before giving Rose a courteous smile. Once he was walking back up to the castle Rose came and sat down next to me.

"Hi." Rose and I both said at the same time. Rose blushed and looked out towards the lake.

"You weren't in Potions…" Rose said and there was a slight accusatory tone to her voice. "Where were you?"

"Sat here…I know it's cowardly but I didn't want to go…what have people said to you?" I asked.

"Nothing so far but that's probably because Aphrodite, Amelia and Ryan weren't in the lesson. Aphrodite is sat in the hospital wing acting like a wounded swan." Rose said. "I…I don't know what to say about this anymore…my mum…she's tried to help but how can you help someone in this situation?" Rose asked and she finally turned to look at me. Tears were in her dark eyes. "Nana hasn't spoken to mum since Christmas; she's completely cut off from the family living with my grandparents…the baby is due in just a few months and I don't know how much stress mum can handle." Rose said as she wiped a tear away from her cheek. "I sometimes wish that none of this had happened but sometimes I wish that we had just known all along…I wish that they had told everyone from the start and then we wouldn't be in this situation right now…I always thought of you as a sister really. You've been my best friend all throughout Hogwarts and now…I am so sorry about how I acted towards you at the gig, I really am."

"Let's not talk about the gig at the moment ok? I want, no, I _need_ to know and make sure that you are ok." I said pulling Rose into a hug.

"I feel so lost, I have no idea who I am anymore."

"You're Rose. You're smart when you put your mind to it. You can make me smile and laugh even on the worst days possible and you adore Aunt Fleur's cheese croissants; you could actually eat several in one sitting. You may think that you are lost and that you don't know who you are but I do, I know how brilliant you are." I said as Rose gripped onto me. "Now _I'm_ sorry about everything that had gone on, I've been so wrapped up in my own world and my own problems that I've hardly thought about you and what you are going through. I really am sorry." Rose pulled away from me and smiled in between her tears. "That's better, now we have to promise each other that we're going to be there for each other even if our worlds are falling down around our heels. Deal?"

"Deal." Rose said with such a smile I felt like I wanted to cry myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi! Thanks to everyone reading this. it really does mean a lot to me. If you have any questions etc then just stick them in the review section and I'll get back to you. Please review even if it is just to say that you don;t like the chapter, I really don;t mind as any form of critique <em>really<em> helps!**

**Anyway thanks for reading so far :)**


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Olive Branch

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Breaking An Olive Branch**

Ginny Weasley-Potter sat in the kitchen at The Burrow and stared out the window, her mother was tending to the chickens outside with Minnie while everyone was out. Large stacks of unopened letters addressed to Ginny from countless people were piled up at the table but Ginny was doing her best to ignore them. Molly walked back into the house with Minnie not far behind. Molly stopped when she saw the despondent looking Ginny.

"Minnie dear, why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys while your Mummy and I get lunch ready?" Molly said as she gave Minnie a smile.

"Ok Nana Molly!" Minnie said as she went skipping upstairs. Molly made Ginny a mug of tea and sat down opposite her daughter.

"Ginny dear-"

"Mum please don't." Ginny said with a wave of her hand.

"Why don't you try reading some of these letters?" Molly suggested. "I've been trying to look through them but-"

"Mum please _don't_. I don't want to read anything that the Skeeter sisters have written." Ginny said showing her mother one of the many letters that the Skeeter sisters were sending her on the hour, every hour. "All people want is my 'world exclusive' interview." Ginny added miserably. "What did I ever do wrong to deserve _this_?" Ginny then asked. Molly sighed and stroked his daughter's hand.

"I don't know dear, I really don't know. How are the children coping with it?" Molly then asked. She was shocked when Ginny started to cry. "Ginny dear?"

"I don't know! Albus stayed with his father after I left then James swanned off to Sirius's house. If I wrote to them they might write back."

"What about Lily?" Molly asked. Ginny snorted between her tears.

"Mother you know what Lily is like. She hardly speaks to me at the best of times. I doubt she'd talk to me now."

"Probably not since you left without telling her that you were leaving." Molly pointed out. Ginny sighed.

"Not now mum, ok?" Ginny said pleadingly.

* * *

><p>"I hate this so much, you have no idea." Rose sighed as she glanced around the Great Hall. "Why did you even decide to eat in here? We could have just snuck into the kitchens and got something to eat in there." Rose asked as she poked me in the arm.<p>

"Because then we would be hiding and we have nothing to hide about this time round" I said referring to the time that Rose and I got caught sneaking around the castle back in your second year and ended up losing a hundred house points each plus we ended up in a week of detentions. The entire Gryffindor house was so mad at us that Rose and I ate our meals in the kitchen with the house elves for about two weeks.

"You say that but I doubt many people will agree, Hugo most definitely." Rose said as she nodded down the table to where Hugo was sat with some of his friends from his year. He seemed to be using a lot of his effort in not looking over at Rose. "He has hardly spoken to me since Christmas and I doubt he'll start now that it's all out in the open." Rose said with a shrug.

"You've been saying for years that you wished that Hugo would stop talking to you, you should take this as a gift." I said trying to cheer Rose up even though I knew there was probably no point.

"He's still my brother Lily, how would you like it if James magically stopped talking to you?" Rose asked.

"He did don't forget. I placed at silencing charm on him and claimed that he had simply lost his voice. Those were the best three days of my life." I said as I remembered those days with fondness. "Why don't you just go over and talk to him?" I asked when I saw Rose glance over at Hugo once again.

"Because, it's the principal of the matter Lily. He's the one who is acting like a baby, not me." Rose said with a sniff. She reached over for the nearest pitcher juice and realised a random Second Year was looking at her. "Do you have a problem?" Rose snapped before the Second Year turned away and whispered to her friend. "It was bad enough when I was Ronald Weasley's daughter, now that I'm the illegitimate daughter of Harry Potter it's like I'm some freaking celebrity."

"Welcome to my sucky world. Next thing it'll be you with a photo splashed across Page Six. If you want my advice I'd keep a scrapbook or you could hand them up in the downstairs toilet." I said with a shrug. "Look the best thing to do is to act like it's not affecting you; people will get bored and find someone else to gawk at. If you want, I could hex James and turn his head into a pumpkin for a couple of days to move the attention away. Or I could just kill Aphrodite, that would give us a nice juicy headline."

"You're terrible Lily." Rose said with a shake of her head. "Come on, I'm getting sick of these stares, let's go back to the common room." Rose said as she threw down her knife and fork with a clatter. Several Gryffindors continued to stare as we stood up and began to walk out the Great Hall towards the Entrance Hall and the staircase.

As we were coming out of the Great Hall James and Sirius were walking towards us from the entrance hall. They both halted when they saw Rose and I. Sirius refused to look at me and, as he walked past me, I could feel the chill from the cold shoulder he was giving me. James looked at me with a raised eyebrow and shook his but then smiled at Rose. "And what was _that_ about?" Rose asked when James and Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Sirius has been in a foul mood for days now."

"Yeah…I sort of didn't say that Sirius and I had the talk about me kissing Scorpius…" I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Oh God." Rose said with a shake of her head. "What happened?" She asked.

"We broke up." I said with a sigh.

"Like 'broke up' broke up?" Rose asked while the two of us walked up the staircase.

"Yeah as in 'broke up' broke up. He said that if I walked out it was going to be over and I walked out."

"What did he say to make you walk out?" Rose asked.

"He said I was just like my dad with the whole 'cheating' thing…I sort of slapped him and stormed off." I said. Rose and I carried on walking until we reached the common room. The common room was empty as everyone was at breakfast so Rose and I walked over to the fireplace and sat down in our favourite seats. Once we were comfy Rose leaned towards me with a slight frown.

"I can't believe you slapped him. Well I can believe it was you doing the slapping after all it is you but I never thought that you would slap _Sirius._ Where did you go after the fight seeing as you weren't back here in the common at all that night? You weren't with Scorpius were you?" Rose asked. I shook my head. "Really?" Rose asked in a slightly shocked voice.

"Really. I wasn't with Scorpius at all…I was with Dad…he found me when I was crying, yes I was crying, and he asked if I wanted to talk about it. We went to his office and I told him about what happened. I stayed there all night because it was convinced that everyone would be mad and would shout at me."

"Well I wish you had told me." Rose said with a sigh.

"I thought you would shout at me but I was going to. That was until that bloody article came out." I said with a sniff. "Look about the article-"

"I'm really over talking about it Lily. I just wish that everyone would forget about it but I know that won't happen anytime soon." Rose said. "I just feel like I can't move without anyone staring at me…at least they're not asking questions about it all."

"When I spoke to Dad he said that he'd been talking to you about it, are things ok between you?" I asked in a concerned voice. Rose shrugged.

"It takes a while I get used to the fact that the person who you thought was your uncle is really your father. It's so strange." Rose said. "I know that Mum's happier with Harry than she was with my d…with Ron but it's just all so strange…Do you think that they'll become a proper couple now that everyone knows?" Rose asked and I shrugged. "I just want things to feel normal for once."

"Oh please, we're Potter children. Normal is not a concept we know anything about Rose." I said with a chuckle. Rose rolled her eyes but smiled. "Look it will get better."

"How Lily?" Rose asked. "How does it get better? How do we go back to how we were before?"

"Well if the world ends tomorrow then you won't have to deal with it all, think of that." I suggested.

"Oh great, I'm praying for the world to end. Delightful." Rose said with a snort.

* * *

><p>By the next morning Rose's foul mood, as well as the frightful weather, still hadn't lifted fully so we decided to eat breakfast in the dorm room. Before the rest of the dorm had woken up, I had snuck down into kitchen and grabbed us a stack of toast. Dominique and Cissia joined us as Aphrodite and Amelia stormed out the room as soon as possible. It was nicer and easier to just stay up here than go down to the Great Hall as have to put up with countless stares.<p>

We were happily eating breakfast while listening to the rain hammer against the windows when Cissia nudged me and pointed to the window nearest to my bed.

"Holy crap." I muttered. Both Rose and Dominique looked over towards the window then they both turned to stare at me.

"What is it?" Cissia asked.

"That's my mother's owl." I said walking over to the window and letting the owl fly in. it dropped a letter onto the bed and I swiftly picked it up. "Oh Merlin…" I said as I looked down at the neat handwriting. Cissia looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong Lily?" Cissia asked. My hands were actually shaking as I slid my finger under the flap of the envelope and pulled out the letter. Yes, it was unquestionably from her.

"My mother has written a letter to me." I said with a gulp. Rose actually choked on the piece of toast smothered in butter that she was eating at the time.

"Aunt Ginny's written to you?" Rose after Cissia whacked her on the back to stop her from choking. "What…what has she said?" Rose asked warily.

"I don't want to read it." I said throwing the letter onto the bed. Cissia picked it up and handed it back to me. "Cissia-"

"You want to read it Lily. Now read it." She said firmly. "If you don't then I'll just read it out loud." She added.

"Come on Lily, it's going to be that bad." Dominique said.

"Fine." I said as I looked down at the letter and began to read.

_Dear Lily_

_I understand that by writing, I might have surprised you but, even if you fail to remember this, I am your mother. I feel as though you are angry with me for taking Minnie and leaving that night when your father admitted to what he and _that_ woman had done to our family but it was for the best Lily even if you do not see it that way. Minnie very much needs her mother unlike you. You have been highly independent for years now and have never really sought out my comfort or even my approval but I am still your mother._

_I would like to meet with you so I am given a chance to explain more about what is going on in our family as well as giving you my side of the story. I am in no doubt that you have heard your father's side of the story several times now and because of his relationship with _that_ woman, you have also heard hers. Make no mistake in thinking that they are in the right at all, after all cheating on a loved one is never acceptable and I hope that you never turn out to be like your father. I wished for years that you would turn out like me but I now see that wishing for something like that is a tad moronic as you are nothing like me anymore._

_Now that the truth as come out and everyone knows your father's disreputable little secret I do hope that we can, somewhat, reconcile. I do not know who told those Skeeter women the truth. Either way the fact that the truth is out there should make it easier for you to see that I have done nothing wrong in this and I am the injured party, though I do hope that you and your brothers are managing to cope after the article came out._

_I also want you to know that the family do not blame you, James or Albus in anyway. They all still love and care for you very much so. _

_I am not sure what else I can say to you Lily but I expect that you are making the right choices at Hogwarts and setting a respectable example for the rest of your family._

_Please do write back Lily and do give me love to your brothers._

_Your mother. _

I sat staring at the letter full of rage until my hands were actually shaking. What a waste of ink and parchment! Nowhere in the letter did it say that she was sorry for leaving and taking poor Minnie with her, she never mentioned even liking me let alone loving me and finally she certainly never said anything about how Rose was coping after that article. The letter was just full of her own opinions and she also managed to make me feel like complete crap over the Scorpius situation without even meaning to. What a passive aggressive bitch.

"Well…what does it say?" Rose asked as she looked at me with apprehension. I snorted.

"Like everything she ever says it is full of useless twosh." I said with a sniff and threw the letter down onto the table. "She manages to make me feel like utter crap without even meaning to. She's a very talented woman when it comes to passive aggression and making me feel like a horrible person." I said. I pointed to Cissia. "You're lucky to have such an unpretentious and one-dimensional family." I said as Cissia sniggered.

"That is probably the only time that anyone has ever said the Malfoy family isn't ostentatious." Cissia said. Cissia noticed Rose's face and patted her arm "What's wrong Rose?" Cissia asked.

"Aunt Ginny doesn't say anything about me does she?" Rose asked me warily.

"Luckily, but also sadly, no. I'm sorry but I think she's going to pretend like you don't exist for as long as physically possible." I said.

"Oh joy." Rose said sarcastically. "At least she's not plotting my demise." She added with a shrug.

* * *

><p>During our Defence Against the Dark Arts class I plotted out a reply to my mother while my father handed out marked versions of our essays that we handed in last week. James was sat next to me, still stoically silent towards me, groaning slightly over the fact that he had received an 'A' on his paper instead of his normal 'E' or sometimes even an 'O'. I wasn't going to pretend like I wasn't happy over the fact that James was ignoring me but I think because I knew the reason why it made it seem slightly harsh. Yes, I had broken his best friend's heart but why could James not at least hear what I had to say?<p>

I was still drafting my reply when the lesson started and I wasn't paying a blind bit of attention to be honest. Part of me was still annoyed over my mother's letter. Why could she not have just written to James or even Albus instead of me? Why was I the one who was having to draft a reply because if she did not receive a letter back then she would probably turn up at the castle and shout at me in person. Having my mother shout at me was not something I would ever wish upon myself.

As I was drafting my reply I felt James' eyes on me once again and as my gaze flicked to him he turned away but still had a frown across his face. Ok, I thought to myself, enough is enough. I ripped off a piece of parchment and scribble and quick note before shoving it in front of James' nose while my father's back was turned. On the parchment I had written _What exactly is your problem?_ and I was actually hoping James would reply for once. James' reply came back quite quickly:

_I think you bloody well know what my problem is!_

I quickly wrote back. _Really James? If I knew what your problem was then I wouldn't have written you the damn note!_

_Well my problem is that you've pissed my best friend off beyond belief because you're a stupid, pathetic child and you've also made me fall out with several of my friends!_

I turned my body fully in my chair then glared at James.

"What?" James hissed as he glared back.

"How on earth have I made you fall out with your friends?" I hissed back. James scoffed under his breath.

"Because I, stupidly, stuck up for you after you hit Ryan and now he won't talk to me!" James whispered furiously. I snorted loudly causing several people to glance over towards us. "It's true." James hissed.

"Oh please." I muttered. "_That's_ your reason for being pissy with me, Ryan Bloody Brown being mad at you and refusing to talk to you? That's not a problem, that's a gift."

"It's not just that!" James muttered back. In my peripheral vision I saw my father glance over his shoulder. I whipped, hastily, back to staring at the board.

"Whoever is talking best stop or they will lose house points." My father said. James poked me in the arm; he clearly was not finished in telling me off.

"Plus you seriously hurt Sirius by being a complete bitch towards him." James hissed. "And you're completely self-centred."

"I am not self-centred!" I snapped, forgetting that I was supposed to be whispering. Several people, including Aphrodite, Sirius and Ryan were now staring over at James and I.

"You're the most self-centred person I've ever met!" James snapped back. "The only person you ever think about is yourself!"

"That is not true!" I shouted. Dad turned to glare at James and I.

"Lily please be quiet." He said sternly.

"Yeah Lily, go back to being quiet and smugly thinking about yourself like always." James hissed. I punched him on the arm. Hard.

"Lily!" Dad said loudly. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the unfolding argument. To be honest they should be bored of the arguments between James and I by now as they happened quite frequently but then again it was free entertainment, who were these people to turn down free entertainment?

"So he's allowed to call me self-centred but I'm not allowed to punch him?" I cried. James snorted loudly.

"I have justification for calling you self-centred." James said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" I asked knowing full well that I sounded like a complete child but I was past caring.

"Yeah!" Was James' reply.

"Prove it then!" Yes, I was definitely sounding like a child.

"Well I doubt you were thinking of anyone but yourself when you cheated on Sirius with Scorpius Malfoy of all people." James said smugly. He had done it. The entire room went silent and both Slytherins and Gryffindors stared at either Scorpius or me. Azalea Smith looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel. I saw Sirius going red with silent anger and Scorpius looking mildly embarrassed. James was still smirking at me with such a smug expression that I wanted to kill him.

"Out of every single member of our family I hate you the most." I spat at James as I rose out my seat and stormed out the room. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't stop walking.

"Lily!" I heard my father call but I simply carried on walking until I found myself upstairs in the library all alone. For once, I was quite happy about that fact as well.

* * *

><p>By lunchtime Jasmine, Rose, Tom, Victoire and Leonie had found me and were full of bad words to say about James. Sadly, I also had to explain to whole 'kissing Scorpius' saga to Tom, Leonie, Victoire and jasmine even though Jasmine said she wasn't surprised. We were all writing essays or reading respectively when Jasmine poked me.<p>

"Oi Potter, you have a visitor." Jasmine said in a cheery voice. I looked up from my essay to see, a slightly damp due to the rain outside, Scorpius. I instantly felt my cheeks growing red, we had not spoken since the Merlin's Revenge gig and after the scene James had caused in Defence Against the Dark Arts I'm amazed Scorpius wanted to talk to me.

"Erm hi…Lily can we talk?" Scorpius asked in a small voice. I glanced over at Rose who was looking down at her essay with determination. Jasmine looked at me expectantly and with a small smirk across her face. Damn overly romantic Jasmine.

"Go or he'll carry on standing here and it is threatening to distract me. Go." Rose said flapping her hands at me. I stood up and followed Scorpius out the library until we round a small alcove in which to sit down in.

"So…I wanted to say sorry about the other night in London with the whole kiss and me telling you that I liked you." Scorpius said as he scratched the back of his head, was it funny that I realised that I did that too? "I know that the boyfriend is going to kill me-"

"He's not my boyfriend." I said. Scorpius looked at me with a confused expression.

"He's not?" He asked.

"Sirius and I broke up after I told him…he sort of offended me so…well I slapped him across the face…it didn't end well." I said. Scorpius looked at me with wide eyes then chuckled. "Are you _laughing_?"

"I'm not laughing per say." Scorpius said as he continued to chuckle.

"You're _laughing_!" I said accusingly.

"I'm sorry it's just…well you slapped him. That must have been amusing to watch." Scorpius said. He carried on laughing until he saw my face. "Oh…ok I'm sorry I laughed. Are you ok about it though?" Scorpius asked.

"Not really…I've done a fair few stupid things in my time but hurting Sirius should never have one." I said. "We were really good friends for years and after everything that happened with his dad…I should have never of hurt him."

"Well it should be easier if you ever break my heart, I can just go back to thinking of you as a spoilt ginger brat." Scorpius said. I guess he was trying to cheer me up but sadly, it wasn't working.

"Not helping Scorpius." I said flatly. "And about what James said in Defence Against the Dark Arts-"

"Forget it. Azalea won't speak to me which is a plus but I'm not looking forward to what my sister says when she finds out."

"She's going to kill me isn't she?" I asked. Scorpius shook his head.

"No she'll just kill me. Ok look I'm sorry about this whole mess…look Lily I am really sorry and you should be pretty happy over the fact that I'm apologising because you're the only person I've ever really apologised to." Scorpius said with a small smile that also really did not help matters. "I'm not the apologising type."

"You're not to blame, it's me…it's always me in the end. I'm just a massive screw up."

"I'll slightly blame myself, after all I am irresistible." Scorpius said with a wink. I stared at him for a moment before rolling my eyes. "It was worth a shot." Scorpius said.

"You really are a jerk sometimes." I said. "Why on earth do I even _like_ you?" I said more to myself than to Scorpius. He shrugged and grinned at me once again.

"Oh come on Lily, I'm not that bad. I'm probably one of the few people who is interested in how you are feeling at the moment purely because I like you and not for 'gossip points'." Scorpius said. "How _are_ you feeling anyway? Even after the whole crap with James this morning."

"Pretty dire actually even without the stunt James pulled. My mother wrote to me."

"She wrote to you? Really? What did she say?"

"A load of rubbish and she managed to make me feel like a horrible person even without meaning to. It's one of her talents." I said. "According to her she hopes that I never cheat on anyone like my father did because that would make me a terrible person." I added with a sigh.

"Come on Lily…you didn't cheat…you…you were confused and who could blame you for being confused after everything that has gone on so far this year?" Scorpius said. He pulled his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "You're not a bad person; you're a good person, who bad things have happened to." Scorpius added. I stared up at him. "What?" He asked. "What did I say?"

"My Dad's God-Father said that to him during a pretty terrible time. It's pretty good advice actually."

"I'm a fountain of brilliant advice that I never take any notice of." Scorpius said with a grin as I rested my head back on his shoulder.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Seriously?" A voice said. Leaning against the alcove was none other than Sirius. "You are unbelievable sometimes Lily Luna Potter." Sirius added with a snap. I jolted and stood up instantly feeling terrible. If Sirius had kissed another girl and I came across her hugging Sirius then I would probably act like a complete bitch. I was about to say sorry but Scorpius stood up as well. This probably was not the best thing to happen.

"OK Lupin just calm down. I know that you slightly dislike me-"

"Dislike you? Dislike you? I hate you Malfoy. I always have and I always will, even more so now that you kissed my girlfriend." Sirius spat as he stomped towards Scorpius.

"Sirius calm down please." I said. Sirius refused to even look at me. What a child. Ok so maybe I felt bad and that probably wasn't a nice thing to think but he was still acting like a child.

"Sirius what the _hell_ has gotten into you?" I screamed as Sirius suddenly punched Scorpius square in the jaw. Scorpius was a few inches taller than Sirius but Sirius was broader in the muscle department and that punch looked _painful_. "Sirius have you completely lost your damn mind?" I snapped as I pushed Sirius away from Scorpius.

"No but you have Lily! Before you became friends with this jerk you were a nice person." Sirius snapped back as he glared at me. I had never really seen Sirius glare at me like he had over the past several days.

"No I wasn't, I was a bitch before I became friends with Scorpius." I said with a loud snort.

"Well you were nicer than you are now. You wouldn't have done half the crap that you've done recently if it wasn't because of him, like cheat on me."

"You're just bitter Lupin because I got in there and kissed her before you could." Scorpius said. That really was not the best thing for Scorpius to say and I think that was proven when Sirius punched him in the face again.

"Sirius stop it _now_. Do you want me to go and get Professor Longbottom because, God help me, I will!" I shouted. Sirius raised his arm to punch Scorpius yet again but I whipped out my wand that had been in my pocket and pointed it right at Sirius's face. "I said stop it now before I go and get Professor Longbottom." I hissed. Sirius turned and glared at me once again.

"Don't just don't get it do you? You cheated on me with this bastard." Sirius snapped as he pointed to Scorpius whose nose was now bleeding quite heavily. "You _cheated_ on me." Sirius hissed. Ym mother's letter came rushing back to me and I felt like throwing up all over the floor. I had cheated on Sirius, I wasn't any better than my father. "It must be in the Potter blood." Sirius added under his breath. Ok Sirius could offend me, I'd had it for years and years so I was used to it, but offending my family, unless I was the one doing the offending, wasn't something you could do.

"Sirius just leave Scorpius alone! What the _hell_ made you think that it would be a good idea to punch him in the face?" I snapped. "What did you think you would accomplish by hitting Scorpius, repeatedly, across the face?" I asked as Sirius turned away and wouldn't look at me. "Sirius Lupin _what_ did you think you would accomplish? Tell me." I snapped.

"I don't know Lily. I really don't know." Sirius said as he began to walk away. I tried to call him back but he carried on walking. My shoulders sagged as I looked over to Scorpius. His lip was split as well as having a bleeding nose. I reached out for him to come towards me.

"Lily I'm fine." Scorpius said with a shrug. "Leave it."

"You're bleeding." I pointed out. "Come here and let me fix it." I added as I sat Scorpius back down in the alcove. Scorpius moved his face away in protest. "Scorpius let me fix it, please." I begged.

"Considering your ex-boyfriend just assaulted me you're acting rather calm." Scorpius said. I simply looked at Scorpius and shrugged. "Most girls would cry you know."

"I'm not like most girls. I only cry if it's truly needed and I've cried enough over Sirius. I've probably used up all my tears." I said with a shrug as I looked at Scorpius's face to assess the damage. Scorpius gave me a look that meant he didn't believe in what I was saying. "Look it's easier to just pretend that it didn't happen or I'd turn into a nervous wreck ok? Now stay still." I said as I muttered a spell under my breath as I tapped Scorpius's nose. The blood stopped trickling down his face and a second later a tapped his lip as well. It healed instantly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Scorpius asked me with a bemused look on his face.

"Aunt Hermione taught me during the summer." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "You should probably go and clean your face." I said while standing up.

"Oh you're leaving me are you?" Scorpius asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to get back to the library or everyone will worry…I'll…I'll see you around." I said. I turned to walk back to the library but Scorpius stopped me by holding onto my arm. "Scorpius I have to get back to the library." I said. Scorpius simply smirked. "What now?" I asked. A second later Scorpius had stood up and kissed me on the lips. "What was that for?" I asked with a slightly breathless voice.

"Well if Sirius Lupin is going to kick my ass again I might as well do something enjoyable to deserve said ass kicking." Scorpius said before he kissed me once again. "That one was just because. Now you can go back to the library." He said with a wink as he left me with a slightly tingling lip.

As Hermione Granger-Weasley sat in Harry's office once again she groaned to herself. Going back home to her parent's house was something she just couldn't do and Ron wasn't letting her back into their house. She needed somewhere to live but talking to Harry about it would result in one solution that she didn't want. Harry would suggest she move into his house, into the mansion, but Hermione couldn't live there. The ghost of Harry's marriage couldn't surround her or she would die. She would just have to find somewhere else to live, find somewhere that she could possibly call home for herself, her children and, hopefully, Harry. She had to find a home.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hi! <strong>

**I had a few questions on my tumblr account about this fic and I thought I'd pop them here:**

**Q: **So are lily and Scorpius going to end up now?

**A: **At the moment, I have no idea. Lily may have kissed Scorpius, and broken Sirius's heart, but she's not cruel enough to start parading around Hogwarts hanging of Scorpius's arm. Plus Lily is so confused at the moment so she has no idea what she is going to do.

**Q: **Are you going to write anything else based around Lily after this?

**A: **Currently no, but I am writing a prequel to this from Teddy's point of view about the murder of Remus which took place two years before this story started. Lily, Sirius, Rose etc will all be in it but it will focus more on Teddy and Victoire.

**Q:** What made you write about Lily falling for Scorpius?

**A:** Honestly, when this fic started out, Lily wasn't going to have a lot to do with Scorpius and then when I was on one of my writers block walks (these are quite frequent and I'm lucky to have a great canal walkway which somehow manages to cure these bouts of writer's block) I came up with the scene at the ministry ball. Originally they were just going to tolerate each other because of Cissia but then I saw that they had chemistry…I have the problem whereby my characters just take over and write the story for themselves. Those darn pesky characters.

**Q: **I like how you switch from first person to third person for some of the chapters. What made you do this?

**A:** Lily is written in first person because her voice is the main voice of the story, I find writing for her quite easy but with the other characters they are secondary even if their stories are just as important. Plus I find writing them in first person a tad difficult for reasons beyond me.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Right These Wrongs

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Please Right These Wrongs**

Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley had always had dreams growing up. As a small girl, she had possessed so many plans for her future; she once had dreams of being a primary school teacher, a vet, a doctor and for one summer a prima ballerina, though that dream became dashed when Hermione had discovered that she was completely uncoordinated. Once Hermione had discovered the wizarding world her plans had changed. She could have become a healer; she could have become anything she wanted. Instead, she had become a home wreaker. That was the only way she could put it even if she didn't want to think about it at all, she was a pregnant home wreaker and she hated herself for it. She loved Harry more than anyone else in the world but how the whole relationship had come about was not right in anyway. She had destroyed a woman. Hermione was a fierce feminist but somehow she had destroyed a woman, she had stomped all over Ginny's marriage not once but twice. She had to speak to her, she had to make herself heard and apologise.

"Aunt Hermione!" Minnie cried when Hermione walked into the Weasley's kitchen. The child raced across the kitchen and hugged Hermione tightly. Molly looked up from the kitchen table and her eyes narrowed. "Have you come to see mummy Aunt Hermione?" Minnie asked "She's doing some important in her study at the moment so I'm helping Nana!" Minnie added. Molly's eyes narrowed when Hermione nodded.

"I need to see her Molly." Hermione said. She tried not to chew on her lip as she kept giving herself terrible ulcers.

"Minnie, why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys?" Molly asked. Minnie smiled and nodded. She ran upstairs with a slight skip. Molly turned to Hermione with folded arms. "Why are you here Hermione, really why are you even here?" Molly asked.

"I had to come and see her Molly; I need to talk to her." Hermione said as she bit her lip furiously. She would just have to put up with the ulcers.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Molly said. "No offence meant but no one wants to talk to you if I'm being honest." Molly said firmly. "I think it's best if you go Hermione, before Ginny knows that you came here." Molly then added. Even though Hermione was shaking inside, she stood her ground and stared Molly out. She was not going to leave until she spoke to Ginny. Molly was the first to look way

"I'll be ten minutes Molly." Hermione said. Molly sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, fine have it your way. I really do not care anymore." She said with a slight snap. Hermione strode out of the kitchen and into the tiny study next to the living room. Ginny was sat with a Quick Quotes Quill and a roll of parchment sat in front of her. She was chewing her lip slightly and then sighed. Hermione knocked on the doorframe and Ginny looked up. Her face instantly went dark when she saw who was standing there.

"Get out." Ginny hissed. Hermione took a step forward and Ginny honestly looked like she was about to throw something. "Get out of my study, now."

"I have something that I have to say to you." Hermione said.

"What do you want?" Ginny snapped. Hermione swallowed and braced herself for what she wanted to say. "Spit it out Hermione then you can get out."

"I wanted to say that I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I want you to know just how sorry I am." Hermione said in a steady voice.

"And you think makes it all ok?" Ginny asked with a snort. "You think that justifies what you did?"

"No but-"

"Oh so you're here to make yourself feel better? You 'feel bad' because you wreaked a marriage so you thought you would apologise. It is not because you feel guilty; it is because you to be the one who said sorry, because then it will make it all better. Well it doesn't so I don't want to hear your apology because I know it's fake." Ginny said in such a cold tone Hermione actually shuddered. "I'm sorry I ever thought you were my friend, I'm sorry that I picked you out to be one of my bridesmaids when you had already slept with my husband. I am sorry I thought you were perfect for my brother and I'm sorry I saw you as a sister."

"Ginny-"

"I want you out of my house now, I mean it." Ginny hissed as she stood up and glared at Hermione. "You took everything from me; you stole my husband, you stole my _daughter_ and you also stole my house."

"Ginny I haven't-"

"Do you _really_ think I want to return to that house after _everything_ that has happened? Harry told me about your affair in that house. I do not even want to think about returning there. You have my husband, you have my house and you have my daughter! I hope you are happy with your damn apology!" Ginny said as she moved closer to Hermione. Hermione finally stepped back, afraid that Ginny might hit her. "I'm not sorry that I need you to leave, I can't bare you being in my sight. Can you just leave, now?" Ginny asked with a hiss. "Hermione please just go, looking at you and God-damn pregnant stomach makes me feel physically sick to _my _stomach." Ginny said with a point to the doorway.

"Ginny-"

"Get out Hermione! I want you and your cheating, lying face to get out my house this very instant!" Ginny shouted. Hermione heard Molly walking up behind her and sighed.

"I think it's time for you leave now Hermione." Molly said sternly. Hermione had tried so hard and yet all she had accomplished was making Ginny even angrier than before.

* * *

><p>Hermione apperated back to her parents' house and picked a few more items of clothing. Her mother, Vanessa Granger, stood in the doorway of Hermione's old bedroom and tapped her foot against the carpeted floor. "For God's sake mother! What is it?" Hermione snapped. She had been in a foul mood since returning from The Burrow.<p>

"What is going on with you now? Where are you even going?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm going to stay with Harry at Hogwarts until we sort something out." Hermione said as she threw several book into a suitcase.

"I honestly can't believe this is who you have become, we had such high hopes for you." Vanessa said with, what Hermione saw as, a very patronising shake of her head. "Now look at you, pregnant to a man that isn't your husband and with whom you had a sixteen year affair."

"It was not sixteen years! It was for a few weeks before his wedding to Ginny then it started again two years ago! It was not sixteen years!" Hermione snapped.

"And that makes it all ok? We had _such_ high hopes for you-"

"Yes well so did I!" hissed Hermione. "I never thought any of this would happen but it has; now you can either help me or just go away because I'm not going to stand here and let someone else shout at me today. I've truly had enough of it."

"Honestly! That boy, because that's what he is, he's a _childish boy_; has been nothing but trouble for you since you were eleven years old! He nearly got you killed on countless occasions and now he has ruined you marriage!" Vanessa snapped.

"My marriage was ruined a long time before that mother. I haven't been truly happy in sixteen years!"

"I honestly don't know what to do anymore Hermione; I don't know what to say to you."

"Don't say anything then. I'm going to stay with Harry then we're going to sort out what to do with Rose. I'll write to you when I know what's going on." Hermione said as she finished putting her last few things into a suitcase and walked out the room.

"Hermione Jean Granger don't you just walk out of here!" Vanessa snapped but Hermione carried on walking. "Hermione!"

* * *

><p>I had hit rock bottom, official rock bottom. Sirius hated me, my mother was a psychotic and I could not get Scorpius goddamn Malfoy out of my head. All I wanted was for my life to be easy but instead I was wrapped in a load of crap that I could not escape from. If I was a lesser person I would have blamed it all on Scorpius Malfoy but Rose and I were going to try and be nicer people so I was just going to blame the fact that Scorpius Malfoy brought the worst out in me. See I wasn't blaming him per say but he was still slightly to blame.<p>

For a moment I hated Teddy Lupin, I had been so close to leaving for France, and leaving all this behind me, but then he had to make some slightly sense which made me stay.

* * *

><p>"Ok… so Sirius and I broke up because I kissed Scorpius Malfoy at the Merlin's Revenge gig." I announced at the breakfast table. Leonie had joined us and was sat by Tom in what looked like 'couple bliss'. Everyone else just looked at me for a moment.<p>

"We sort of already knew that." Jasmine said with a shrug as she added half a jar of jam to her toast.

"How?" I asked.

"Rose told us all." Dominique said.

"Rose!" I snapped whacking her on the arm. She stuck her tongue then took a deep breath.

"Well…My mother cheated on my 'father' with my best friend's father and it now turns out that I'm said best friend's half-sister." Rose then announced.

"We already knew that as well." Jasmine said. "What is this? State the obvious day? If so then can I mention that Tom's 'smug couple' expression is highly annoying?" Jasmine asked. Tom gave her the finger before he returned to gazing at Leonie. That least they weren't sneaking around anymore. "What's with the announcement of obvious statements at the breakfast table?" Jasmine asked Rose and I.

"We feel like getting things off our chests." Rose said with a shrug. I noticed Cissia was looking at me in a strange way but that was probably because I admitting to kissing her brother yet again. She was probably plotting my murder. I wasn't sure to be perfectly honest; did sister normally get annoyed when girl kissed their brothers? Normally I just pitied the girls that might have kissed James. "Lily and I are trying to be more truthful. I'm generally succeeding more than Lily because lying is in her DNA." Rose said with a shrug.

"Technically some of that is your DNA as well, so you're screwed when it comes to honesty." I said with a mirrored shrug.

"So are we allowed to joke about the whole 'half-sister' thing? Or is it exclusively for just you two because I have a list of jokes I've been storing up. I even have a little notebook." Jasmine said. Tom rolled his eyes and slapped Jasmine on the arm. "Ow! It was a genuine question Tom!"

"It was in bad taste Jasmine!" Tom said. "You're really insensitive sometimes!"

"When have we ever cared about 'bad taste'? We mocked Leonie for three whole months straight about her 'jaunty' hat last year." Jasmine said nonchalantly. Leonie's mouth dropped open and she stared at Jasmine in shock. "Oh come on! It was a bright yellow pork pie hat! How were we not supposed to brutally mock it?"

"You said you liked it!" Leonie said. "You all told me that you liked that hat!" Tom sighed and kissed her on the lips.

"We all liked the hat, ok?" He then said while all of us sat there in shock.

"Everyone…Tom kissed Leonie." Victoire hissed loudly.

"In public." Dominique added.

"Someone grab the popcorn!" Cissia said.

"Tom and Leonie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Rose and Jasmine sang while Tom rolled his eyes heavily.

"Why are we even friends with you immature lot?" Tom asked as Leonie sat looking slightly smug but still slightly embarrassed.

"So going back to Rose and Lily…can we make 'bad taste' jokes or not?" Jasmine asked while the rest of us collapsed into laughter. I knew Cissia was still probably pissed off at me but at the moment, I needed to laugh. Honest laughter that didn't make me feel guilty to be happy.

* * *

><p>After breakfast I spotted Cissia walking out the Great Hall so I quickly raced after her. I did not want the pair of us to fall out once again because of her brother. Racing after someone during the first lesson rush was always a difficultly but if your 'famous' or just a loud bitchy person you can get people to move out your way. Since I was both it was like the parting of the red sea, but with First and Second years not water.<p>

"Cissia can you wait for a minute?" I called out. A few people stopped and looked round. After five years you would think this would get old, you would be right. Cissia spotted me and turned round. I raced up to her and readied myself for her to shout at me.

"Lily I'm not going to shout at you or anything so stop freaking out. I'm pretty much done with the whole 'Lily/Scorpius' thing that's going on between you two." Cissia said with a sigh.

"Well I saw the looks you were giving me at breakfast-"

"I just don't want everyone to think that it was my brother's fault that you broke up with Sirius because I know that is what people are going to think. I know what they are going to say." Cissia said.

"My friends don't think like that, ok maybe they might for about a second but they wouldn't say anything." I said. "Plus your brother is Scorpius _Malfoy _no one is going to give him any grief."

"Well he's my brother, I have to care about him even if I don't want to. Plus the stupid boy is such a clumsy idiot, did you see the bruise on his face? He tripped on his way back to his common room and bashed his face. The idiot." Cissia said with a sigh. I wasn't _ever_ going to admit that the thing that bashed Scorpius's face was actually my ex-boyfriend's fist. I think that would be the final nail in the coffin of Cissia's friendship and mine. "Look I'm happy that my brother seems, somewhat, happy because of you. He's never really seemed remotely interested in any girl before much to Azalea's annoyance..."

"Did you think he was gay as well?" I blurted out.

"What?" Cissia asked with a voice full of confusion.

"Oh…Never mind." I said flapping my hand away.

"Wait…You thought my brother was _gay_?" Cissia asked,

"Only for about five minutes at the Ministry's Ball-"

"Oh my gosh! _You're_ the reason!" Cissia then cried. "You're the reason he kept asking me if his shoes, his suit and the way he stood or his hair made him look gay." Cissia said with a snort.

"He actually asked all of that?" I asked.

"You _really_ get under his skin Lily, how could you _not_ tell?" Cissia asked becoming serious. "I'm not sure how many times I can ask you not to hurt him but please just try not to. If nothing comes out of this then please don't string him along."

"Cissia-"

"Also please don't talk about kissing him at the breakfast table; it puts me right of my cereal." Cissia said with a snicker. She smiled at me then pulled me into a hug. "Maybe you could turn him into a decent person, or something close to decent, after all it is my brother." Cissia added with a chuckle then she looked at me seriously. "Was my brother really the reason that you broke up with Sirius?"

"He wasn't the whole reason." I said. I was expertly dodging the question.

"But he was part of the reason?" Cissia asked.

"Sort of." I muttered.

"You are most unhelpful Lily Luna Potter." Cissia said with a shake of her blonde head.

"No one would have it any other way." I said with a smirk. "Now get off to class you slacker." I added with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat in his office marking, dreadfully written, essays which his second year students had given him that morning. He was reaching the end of a long winded but poorly spelt essay when there was a knock on his door. Harry looked up and called out "Come on in". The door opened and Harry saw Hermione walking in looking thoroughly dejected. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked as he pushed himself out his chair and walked over to Hermione. She sighed and crumpled into his arms. "Hermione what's happened?" He asked while hugging Hermione tightly.<p>

"I went to see Ginny." Hermione said with a sniff as she sat herself down in a chair next to Harry's desk. "She was, understandably, angry at me and swiftly kicked me out of The Burrow." Hermione looked up at Harry with clear determination. "I need to know right now if this is the right thing to do Harry, I need to know if we are doing the right thing by being together. We are hurting so many people that I can't figure out if this is really what we should do."

"Hermione do you love me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do Harry. Why would you even ask that?" Hermione said.

"And I love you too, that makes it the right thing." Harry said as he pulled Hermione back up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You can stay with me here until the weekend then we can start moving things into the house."

"_Your_ house?" Hermione asked warily.

"You can't continue to stay at your parents and you said yourself that Ron won't let you back in the house. The best solution is for you to move into the mansion."

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked, she still looked very cagey over moving into the mansion.

"I'm not just going to leave you to sort something out all by yourself, I love you." Harry said fiercely.

"I know, I know. I just…I don't even know anymore. I just want things to start feeling normal again." Hermione sighed. Harry sighed and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Things will feel normal again, I promise." Harry said and his gently stroked Hermione's face before kissing her once again. "I don't want you to feel like you have made a mistake by choosing to be with me." Harry said. Hermione stared up at Harry's face as his words sunk in.

"I don't think I've made a mistake, I just wish that we didn't have to hurt so many people by choosing to be together." Hermione said as she moved her hands up to Harry's face. She stared into his eyes. "I know what we have done hasn't been the right thing but you and I together _is_ the right thing because we love each other right?"

"Right." Harry said with a smile.

"Good because we're going to be having a baby together, we have a daughter together and we need this to work out." Hermione said. Harry smiled at Hermione as he placed his hand on Hermione's stomach. Hermione sighed with the feeling of how 'right' Harry's caress felt.

"Exactly, you moving into the house will be the best solution." Harry said. Hermione felt her stomach fluttered slightly.

"I know you feel strange about being there but it's the easiest elucidation at the moment." Harry said.

"That's a big word for you there Mr Potter." Hermione said with a small giggle that escaped her lips before she realised.

"Well I'm a teacher now so I have to 'word up' every now and then. So will you think about moving into the house?" Harry asked. Hermione stood for a moment. "Hermione, please think about it." Harry said. "Will you move into the house?" Hermione looked up into Harry's face once again, this time she saw the absolution in Harry's eyes. She saw just how sure Harry was about his plan.

Hermione nodded.

* * *

><p>My shoes pounded against the stone titled floor; I rushed through the corridors, nearly skidding into a candle topped stone pillar. I wasn't just slightly late to Arithmancy, I had missed the first ten minutes. I was going blame Rose for this as she had a free period and had spent the past ten minutes presenting a presentation on why I should skip my lesson to hang out with her. I had finally convinced her that I needed to get to class but not until I was very late.<p>

I was a corridor away from my lesson when someone called out my name.

"Lily what are you doing running around the corridors?" Hermione asked. I jumped before I realised it was her. She looked tired but better than the last time I had seen her. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked as I caught my breath. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just late for my Arithmancy lesson. What are you doing here?" I asked. Hermione chewed on her lip for a moment. "It doesn't matter if you don't want to tell me, besides I'm late for my lesson." I said as I began to walk away from Hermione. She was probably here spending time with my father and the less I thought about that the better.

"Lily, can you spare a moment please?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to be late." I said.

"Look I'm trying to make things better, I really am." Hermione said as she walked after me. Her eight months pregnant belly slightly hindered her so I slowed down. If I was trying to be a better person then I should at least listen to what she had to say. "I went to see your mother…"

"I guess that didn't go very well." I said. Hermione shook her head. "Did you see Minnie? Is she ok?" I asked. Hermione nodded.

"She's ok, don't worry. I went there because I wanted to apologise for what I did but your mother wouldn't accept my apology." Hermione said sadly.

"I doubt she ever will to be perfectly honest Hermione. Being married to Harry Potter was one of the only things she wanted since was ten years old, you took that away from her so she'll never truly forgive you." I said. I had heard my Grandmother talk about it years ago, how much my mother had admired my father even from a very young age. Clearly, it did not do her any good in the end.

"I never meant to do that to her, I swear." Hermione said and I could see tears swarming in her eyes.

"I know you never meant to." I said quickly. There was only so much crying I could take from a pregnant woman. "Look I really need to go, I'm going to be-"

"There you are." A boy said interrupting me. Both Hermione and I looked around the corridor until we saw Scorpius walking towards me. I glanced at Hermione who glanced back at me with a confused but amused expression. Obviously, Hermione was one of the few people who did not know about Scorpius and I or if she did then she was not that against it as others. "You weren't in Arith- Oh sorry…" Scorpius stuttered when he spotted Hermione. He nodded politely at her before looking over at me. "Um…Lily you weren't in Arithmancy."

"_You're_ not in Arithmancy, how did you know I wasn't there?" I asked. Scorpius merely smirked.

"I sit in the back; I can sneak out at any moment. I did it several times last year when the weather was good." Scorpius said with a shrug.

"You're a real delinquent." I said with a shake of my head. Hermione simply stood there with a look that was a mixture of bemused and perplexed. "I'll be there in a minute." I said to Scorpius who nodded his head politely at Hermione before he walked down the corridor to give Hermione and I some privacy.

"If Harry hadn't of told me I would have never of believed it." Hermione said with a slight chuckle.

"Believed what?" I asked.

"You and Scorpius Malfoy; the fact that you're friends, I think it's quite sweet." Hermione said.

"Is that just the pregnancy talking or do you actually find its 'sweet'? Because to be perfectly honest it's a pain in the ass sometimes." I said bluntly. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Go to class Lily, before you're even later than you already are." Hermione said with a small smile before she walked away. She turned just as she reached the end of the corridor and smiled. I could not help but smile back. At least someone in my family, because no matter what Hermione was a part of my family, thought Scorpius and I being friends was a decent thing. I walked over to where Scorpius was waiting for me. He smiled and quickly kissed me on the lips, completely surprising me.

"What was _that_ for?" I asked.

"I heard your brother and Sirius Lupin call me a 'dick' this morning." Scorpius said. The jerk even winked at me.

"So every time something bad is said about you by Sirius or one of his friends you get to kiss me? You see it as 'justification I bet." I asked. Scorpius merely grinned at me. "Stop being an idiot, let's get back to Arithmancy."

"Oh it's too late to there now, I say we skip the whole sorry lesson then we can go and do something fun."

"You really are a delinquent." I said.

"I'm a Malfoy, it's in my blood." Scorpius said with yet another one of his endless 'Scorpius' smirk. "Now Miss Potter shall we go and enjoy the rest of this free lesson?" Scorpius said as he held his arm out for me to take.

"I'll tell you what Malfoy, I'm going to go and enjoy my 'free' lesson with my sister. You can't be trusted not to kiss me again." I said giving Scorpius my own version of his famous smirk. Scorpius watched me with a surprised expression as I began to stroll down the corridor.

"You, Potter, are a tease. I hope you know that." Scorpius said calling out after me. I turned back to him and blew him a kiss. "That's not fair Potter."

"Life's not fair." I said as I stopped and stood by an archway. Scorpius raised an eyebrow and strode over to me. I looked up at him and gave him my own cocked eyebrow.

"When you're a Malfoy life _is_ fair." Scorpius said before he kissed me on the lips once again. I looked up a Malfoy for a moment before I rolled my eyes.

"That's not going to work Malfoy, toodles." I said leaving Malfoy to stand there shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Rose was happy to see me a few minutes later when I waltzed into the common room. I didn't want to mention that I had seen Hermione, I figured that if Hermione felt the need to talk to Rose she would come and find her. They needed to speak to one another once again but at the moment I think Rose just wanted to relax, she wanted the school to forget the recent newspaper stories about her. While I had my fame trust upon me and just gone with it, occasionally screwing up for good measure, Rose had her current fame thrust upon her very reluctantly.<p>

I also didn't motion mine and Scorpius's latest meeting. I wasn't sure what was going on between us, to be honest I probably never would. Maybe I needed to step back and stay away from Scorpius. He was the reason that Sirius and I were no longer speaking but at the same time he made me feel happy. Maybe I needed to go back to the person I was before any of this happened, I needed to be the focused and dedicated student with just a hint of rebellion but I couldn't really be the same girl I was at the start of the year anymore. Back then I had a terrible relationship with my father and I wished that he could have stayed out of my life, him being here at Hogwarts had changed all that. Even after the fallout from his affair with Hermione I still couldn't hate him, he had been there when I needed him this year even if he had broken up our family.

"Rose…"

"Yes…" Rose said as she sat upside down on our favourite chairs by the fire.

"What would you do if you were me?" I asked.

"Get a haircut. Your hair is looking shaggy." Rose said. I throw a cushion at her which hit her square in the face. "Oi!"

"No, I mean with Scorpius, my father and everything else." I said. Rose sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "A helpful answer is needed by the way." I added.

"I haven't the foggiest Lily." Rose said. "You've admitted that you like Scorpius so you need to stop messing him about otherwise he's not the only one that is going to get hurt. When it comes to…when it comes to our dad I think both of us should just think about what we want. Do we want to lose our parents over this or do we want a less than pleasing but slightly easy life?" Rose asked.

"When did you get so wise?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Look you need to tell Scorpius what it is that you want. If you just use him and never call him your 'boyfriend, if that is what you want, then you will really piss him off. Plus Sirius will most likely go insane." Rose said. I nodded in agreement because Rose was right, I did need to talk to Scorpius about 'us'. "Both of us should talk to…our dad. We need to I think." Rose then added. Once again I nodded with agreement. "You see, I did inherit my mother's brain." Rose said with a smile. "Now come on slacker, we have Defence Against the Dark Arts in fifteen minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you to everyone currently reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I am currently looking for a new banner for this fic over on HarryPotterFanfiction. If anyone is for making a banner, to my specifications, then please can you message me on tumblr, the link is in my profile page or just search Harmony-Everlark. Thank you<strong>


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Yet Another Truth

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Yet Another Truth**

_Fourteen Years Before_

Ginny Weasley-Potter sat on a thick wool blanket as the fierce summer sun beat down on her neck. As she adjusted her sunglasses, she looked across the seemingly endless garden with its small lake, plush lawn and even a Quidditch pitch. After so many years of living in the Burrow with its lack of space and privacy, Ginny still had to get used to living in such a large house with its sprawling garden. Harry had been insistent when it came to buying the property, even when Ginny said that she could not afford to live there because she had only just joined the Hollyhead Harpies. As soon as she had said that Harry had flapped his hands and told her that if he couldn't spend the fortune his parents had left him on his wife and family then who could he spend it on.

A loud and tinkling giggle distracted Ginny from her thoughts; she looked over across the grass to see a five year old Teddy Lupin chasing her giggling daughter across the lawn, her little legs running as fast as they possibly could. Teddy caught up with her and grabbed her before tickling her. Lily laughed loudly and tried to tickle Teddy back but he leapt up and carried on running. When Lily saw her mother smiling at her, raced over, and threw herself into her mother's arms. Ginny hugged Lily tightly and couldn't help but notice how much Lily smelt like the sunshine and warmth. Lily snuggled herself into her mother's body and sighed heavily.

"Are you tired now?" Ginny asked with a chuckle, Lily nodded and looked up at Ginny with a smile on her face. "Good, maybe you'll get to sleep tonight. Right?" Ginny asked.

"No mummy!" Lily said with a wicked little grin as she shook her head. Ginny sighed with a shake of her own head. Out of the twins Lily was the most difficult sleeper. Either Harry or Ginny would have to read several books before Lily would finally go to sleep. Neither Ginny or Harry had gotten a full night of sleep since Lily had been born to be honest.

"Has my son been tiring you out Lily?" Dora said as she waltzed over and sat down next to Ginny. Lily nodded her head again.

"Eddy chase me!" Lily said with a giggle. The two year old had only just start talking but when she started she didn't stop. One thing Ginny found the most adorable was how Lily still could not pronounce her 'T's.

"Well that's my son for- Teddy John Lupin you let your brother go now!" Dora suddenly cried as she spotted Teddy sitting on top of his younger brother Sirius. "Honestly! Teddy get off your brother now before I tell Daddy!" Dora added with a shake of her head. "Teddy you get here now!" Dora said. Teddy looked at his mother and stuck his tongue out. "Do that again Teddy and I hex your tongue off." Dora said. Teddy grinned wickedly and began to race over to where Dora, Ginny and Lily were sat while little Sirius raced after his elder brother. Teddy sat down next to his mother and gave her an innocent smile. "What do you want?" Dora said with an exasperated smile.

"I'm hungry mummy." Teddy said.

"Well lunch should be ready soon Teddy, don't worry." Ginny said. "Harry should be lighting the barbeque right about-"

"Ginny come and see this! James is flying all by himself!" Harry called from near the house.

"Or maybe not." Ginny said with a sigh as she scooped Lily into her arms and walked over to where Harry, Remus and Fred were stood watching James skim the floor with his toes on the toy broom he'd recently been brought. Teddy raced past Ginny while Dora walked next Ginny, Sirius in her arms as well. "Aren't you supposed to be lighting a barbeque right about now?" Ginny asked her husband. Harry nodded but grinned.

"I know but look at him, he's flying!" Harry said with glee. "And I'll start the barbeque when Ron and Hermione get here."

"Don't worry, we're here!" the voice of Ginny's brother called from inside the house and moments later Ron, Hermione and two year old Rose came walking outside into the sunshine. "Hey look! James is flying!" Ron said when he spotted his nephew. Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione before she placed Lily on the ground so she could walk over to Rose.

"I swear he's waiting for the day we have a son so he can become a Quidditch player." Hermione said as she walked over and hugged Ginny.

"Harry doesn't know that I know this but I've seen him reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to James at night instead of actual stories. He's determined for James to be Quidditch captain once he's at Hogwarts." Ginny said with a smile as she watched her husband gazing at their son. "Then again maybe Lily will be the star player of the family and take after me." Ginny added.

"Oh yes! How is your training going? This is the first season you've been back after the twins were born isn't it?" Hermione asked. Quidditch maybe bore her to tears but her whole Wizarding family loved it so she made sure she knew what was going on. The whole Weasley, Potter, Granger, Delacour clan went to see Ginny's matches every season.

"Yes, it's going well so far." Ginny said. She knew Hermione was not remotely interested in Quidditch so she wasn't going to bore her.

"Mummy!" Ginny heard Lily cry. "I wanna fly like Jay-Jay!" Lily said pointing at a still slightly air born James. "Please mummy!" Lily said. At that moment James fell off the broom and landed on the ground with a thud and burst into tears.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Ginny snapped as she scooped up the crying James while Hermione went and picked up Lily.

"Tell you what Lily, why don't I tell you all about what I have been doing at work with the house elves?" Hermione asked. Most children would have yawned and shook their heads but Lily nodded enthusiastically.

"Yay Mi!" Lily said. Ginny saw Hermione smile when Lily said the nickname for Hermione that Lily had given her. Ron chuckled loudly.

"That girl is not normal." He said shaking his head.

"Oi Ron, you can go and bad mouth your own daughter. Mine is perfect even if she is a bit odd." Ginny said as she quickly healed James' scraped knee. "Right, shall we get this barbeque underway?" Ginny then asked.

Once the barbeque was underway, Harry Potter began to relax under the summer sun. The whole family were sat around a large table and the garden was full of noise. James, Teddy, Sirius and George's son Fred were all play fighting under the nearest tree while Teddy's father Remus and Arthur Weasley sat together at the end of the table talking about the Ministry of Magic while George, Charlie and Ron had a heated discussion, boarder lining on an argument, about the latest Quidditch season. Fleur, Angelina, Hermione and Ginny say with Molly discussing whatever it was that women talked about, it was all foreign to Harry if he was going be to be honest.

As he heard a pearl of laughter Harry turned and spotted his daughter Lily sitting with Fleur and Charlie's daughter Victoire and Hermione's daughter Rose. The last year and a half had been very hard after Hermione had told Harry about Rose being his daughter. He tried to let it get to him but he often found him looking at Rose to see if she did look anything like him. Now Harry had to stop himself from staring at Rose for too long as it actually hurt to see her big brown eyes and chin length brunette hair. She giggled along with Lily and Victoire before she turned and spotted Harry looking at her. She wrinkled her nose as she smiled at Harry whose stomach actually dropped. When she smiled, she look a tiny bit like his mother in one of the old photos and it made Harry hurt to look at.

"I think I left something in the house." Harry said quickly as he excused himself, walked back into the house and into the large kitchen. He walked around the kitchen for a moment before he gripped onto the wooden kitchen table and breathed in deeply. Ever since Hermione told him that Rose was his daughter Harry had been slowly going insane every time he saw the small child.

"Harry? Is everything ok in here? Are you alright?" someone asked. Harry knew that voice from anywhere. He looked up at Hermione and saw her looking back at him with concern. "Harry?"

"It's nothing Hermione." Harry said quickly but Hermione snorted.

"Harry we have been friends since we were elven years old. I know that something is wrong."

"It's nothing, really Hermione." Harry

"Harry please just tell me." Hermione said persistently. "Please"

"Rose looks lovely today." Harry said nonchalantly. Hermione seemed to collapse in on herself as she sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Harry quickly said but Hermione shook her head.

"No it's not your fault. You should have _never_ of told about it, it would be easier if you didn't know." Hermione said running her hands through her hair. Harry pulled her hands away and took one in his own hand. "I'm sorry Harry."

"Would it be easier for you?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I would always think about if you should know or not. I'm just sorry that it's causing you upset."

"Just knowing that she's happy and that she's growing up to be a brilliant person is good enough for me." Harry said with a sad smile.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and kissed her on the forehead. This was the closet the pair had been since they had ended their brief affair and Harry was suddenly very aware of it. Hermione reached up and placed her hands on Harry's face as a simply yearning ran through her body, just the proximity of being close to Harry sent the memories rushing back. Memories of Hermione lying next to him in an intimate haze flooded Harry's brain. "I…I still think about that time…it was only short but it was good wasn't it?" Hermione said in tiny voice. Kisses and lingering touches...they all felt so long ago and Harry found he missed them. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up." Hermione quickly said moving her hands away from Harry's face. "I'm sorry…I'll go back outside and leave you to think." Hermione started to babble. Harry reached for her and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Shush, don't worry Hermione. Don't worry." Harry said as Hermione clung to him. "Come on, we'll go back outside." Harry said with a weak smile.

"How is it that I come in here to comfort you but you end up comforting me?" Hermione said as she shook her head. She pulled herself away from Harry and gave him a weak smile to revel his own. Harry rested his forehead against Hermione's and couldn't help but take in her scent, the musty smell of books and sunshine…

"Well that's what we do, we comfort one another." Harry said taking his forehead away and smiling down at Hermione.

"Who needs comforting?" Ron said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I stubbed my toe; Harry was telling me to suck it up in a comforting way." Hermione lied smoothly moving away from Harry fluidly.

"That's my clumsy wife." Ron said with an easy grinned as he walked over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Rose is fussing but she won't let me pick her up." Ron said to Hermione before he turned to Harry. "Honestly, Rose is a girl who is all about her mother." Ron said as he watched Hermione walk out the kitchen. "I'm damn lucky to have her." Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded but he tried to listen. "Before she went to Australia to see her parents she was really down, I didn't know what was wrong with her really but now things seem to be ok." Ron said.

"That's good." Harry murmured as he tried to walk out the kitchen as well. Ron caught his arm.

"Hey, don't tell anyone but Hermione and I are trying for another baby. I don't want my mother knowing yet but we're trying." Ron said and Harry saw the smile in Ron's eyes. Harry hated what he had done to his best friend but he wouldn't let Ron realise something was wrong. Instead he clapped Ron on the back and said;

"Nice one mate, hopefully it will be a boy."

"Here's hoping." Ron said with a grin. Rona and Harry walked out the kitchen and back into the garden. Rose was sitting on Ginny's lap and fussing, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Hermione was about to pick up Rose when Kreacher the house elf came rushing out into the garden.

"Miss Hermione?" Kreacher asked. "An owl has just flown in for you."

"Darn it." Hermione muttered. Ginny moved the still fussing Rose and looked at Harry.

"Why don't you take her and see if she'll stop crying?" Ginny asked as she passed Rose over to Harry. As if by magic Rose stopped crying and looked up into Harry's face. Rose's large brown looked into Harry's green and she suddenly smiled. "See, you have a natural talent with children." Ginny said with a bright smile. She looked over to her mother and started rambling away about how good Harry was with the twins. Harry glanced over to Hermione who was looking at him with a fierce expression. No; Harry was not good with children in general, he was good with his own children.

_Fourteen Years Later_

Both Rose and I were enjoying a free period with Dominique and when I say 'enjoying' I basically mean that we were trying to come up with excuses as to why we should not be studying. As I had taken my O. last year, I was revising N.E.W.T standard question for mock tests I would be doing while everyone else was doing their O. Even though these were only mocks, I still wanted to get good grades, as it would mean I would get higher final grades once it came to doing my N.E.

"We can't even use the weather as a decent excuse." Dominique said with a pout as she looked out the window. The rain had been pouring down in torrents since this morning. "I pity Tom and the others when it comes to the Quidditch practice tonight." Dominique added.

"Don't pity us too much, Tom has a plan." James said. I jolted in my seat as I didn't know he was in the common room. "Rose, Dominique could I possibly talk to my sister for a second?" James asked. Rose and Dominique looked at me warily but shrugged when they saw me nod my head even though I didn't really want to talk to James. The two of them stood up and walked over to the other side of the common room. "Lily." James said in such a stern voice that I had to frown. What the hell was he up to?

"What's wrong James?" I asked. James sat down next to me and continued to stare at me. "God, what is wrong?" I asked with snap.

"It's about Sirius." James said. I groaned inwardly and braced myself.

"I was waiting for this; I said I was sorry to Sirius so just leave it alone." I said with snap.

"He told me what you did. I can't believe you would do that to him after everything Sirius has been through." James snapped.

"I've been through-"

"Don't; don't pretend like you've been through anything close to what Sirius has been through." James snapped. I glared at my brother before I returned to my book. "Lily don't ignore me." James snapped. "You've really hurt Sirius and all because of Malfoy. Of all the people to cheat on Sirius with you chose that asshole _Scorpius Malfoy_."

"James shut up, you have no idea what happened between Scorpius and I so _shut it_." I hissed.

"God, you are so goddamn self-centred!" James hissed back.

"Oh screw you James, you really have no idea what so ever."

"I don't understand why you hate us-" James began to say.

"You really don't? Really? You should because it's all because of you. You made me life miserable for years! You never even gave me a reason why either." I hissed. Suddenly James looked scared, scared and I didn't know why. Did he think I was going to hex him? The thought had crossed my mind but I was ignoring it. "You don't understand how much it hurt. _I _can't understand why you would do it either. I'm your sister! Your _twin_ sister! What changed everything so suddenly?" I asked as furious tears threatened to fall down my face.

"Lily you really don't want to know." James said turning away and refusing to look me in the eyes.

"James I do. Can you please just tell me?" I demanded.

"It was something Mum said."

"Wait…_Mum_?" I asked. James looked away from me once again, this time in shame. I grabbed him by the arm. "James what did Mum say?"

"Lily you really don't want to know."

"Yes I do James otherwise I wouldn't have asked! Tell me!" I snapped.

"It was when we were about six. I overheard Mum talking to Aunt Angie and Aunt Hermione…she was talking about us and saying how mischievous we were, about how we were going to be a bad influence on Albus. Aunt Angie reminded Mum about how Uncle Fred and George weren't that influential on Uncle Ron and Mum but Mum kept talking about how people would always know us as the 'Potter Twins'. She kept talking about how alike we were and stuff like that."

"So?"

"I heard that and I thought that I didn't want to be known as one of the 'Potter Twins'. I wanted to be James Potter, not 'The Twins'…I wanted to be me, just me…so I started to pick on you…I got the others to pick on you as well so people wouldn't think of us as 'The Twins'…they would just think of me as James and you as Lily…" James said in a small voice. I could feel my breathing become shallow. Because of something small that my mother had said ten years ago, I was one of the least liked members of the whole family. Most of my cousins ignored me or picked on me. My Aunts and Uncles just accepted that I was a 'weird' child that preferred to sit and read all the time instead of play Quidditch…Quidditch…

The truth of my hatred of Quidditch wasn't because I couldn't play it or that I thought it was a stupid sport. I actually used to love going to the matches when I was little and seeing Mum play then once she retired due to her accident we still went to see all the matches. We always had good boxes for the matches and the Quidditch World Cup and we even got to hold the Quidditch World Cup once. The photo of Dad, James and I holding the Cup was still in my father's study. When I was six, I asked Teddy to teach me how to play Quidditch because I loved it so much. He taught me everything he knew for two hours every weekend for nearly three months. Victoire would always be there reading and encouraging me. It was during those training sessions that I fell twenty feet off my broom, which I had borrowed off Teddy, and broke my arm. I begged Teddy to tell everyone that I had fallen out of a tree because I wanted to surprise the whole family with my skill. A few weeks later James began to start his tormenting of me. Everyone just thought that it was silly little squabbling but that was the start of the years of resentment I felt towards my family.

Teddy continued to teach me how to play Quidditch but it did me no good really. I tried to find enjoyment in it but I began to associate it with my family and their love for the game. I lost my passion in learning how to play because of the tormenting I was getting from my cousins and my siblings.

I looked at James and saw just how embarrassed he was admitting all of this. When I thought about this though I couldn't feel sorry for him, he has made my life a misery. A complete misery.

"Lily…Lily." James murmured. I pushed him away and began to stride out the room. I just had to get away from him.

"You ruined my life." I hissed as I pushed myself away from the table and stormed across the common room. I found myself walking almost blindly with rage until I was outside my father's study. I didn't even realise that I had decided to walk there but I found myself hammering on the thick wooden door. My father, who looked surprised to see me, greeted me when the door was opened.

"What's wrong Lily?" my father asked.

"Are you busy?" I asked. Dad shook his head and I walked into the office. I wasn't too surprised to see Hermione sat by the fire reading a thick book. She looked up and gave me a small smile. "Hello Hermione." I said with a nod.

"Hello Lily, are you alright?" Hermione asked. I shook my head and turned to dad.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. Dad nodded. "If I hadn't turned out the way I had do you think things would have been different? If James hadn't of hated me when we were growing up then I would be really into Quidditch, I might have even tried out for the team. If the whole family hadn't of thought I was a weird nerd then I would be completely different but would things have been different?" I asked. Both Hermione and Dad just looked at me. "I just need to know if I made the right choices in life by being the person I am today."

"Lily, what's brought this on?" Dad asked. "Has someone said something to you?"

"James-"

"What has he said this time?" Hermione asked.

"He told me why he didn't like me when we were growing up and the reason came from something so small, it was one thing that someone said and that changed _everything_!" I said. "It changed_everything_! I always thought that everyone hated me because I was different but it wasn't anything to do with that! Did you know that I used to love playing Quidditch? Teddy was teaching me how to play! That day that I broke my arm falling out a tree was actually caused by falling off a broom. I just made Teddy and Victoire say that it was from falling out a tree! I loved Quidditch, I really did! Then when everyone started to hate me I couldn't even bare to be near the sport! This hatred for my made me hate something I love!" I found myself ranting.

"Lily-"

"I just want to be _normal_! I just want to be loved and I don't want people to care who it is that is loving me! I want to be able to live my life and not have people watching me very moment of the day! I want to play Quidditch! I want walk up to Aphrodite bloody Patil-Reade and tell her to go get stuffed!" I was shouting.

"Lily calm down!" Dad said loudly as he held onto my hands to try to calm me down. "Lily please just calm down."

"I don't want to hate anyone anymore. I just want everything to be easy!" I said. I knew tears were streaming down my cheeks but I was past caring. "When this year is over can I come and live with you? I just want some normality, please I need some normality." I asked.

"Lily of course you can come and live with us." Dad said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, we're sure Lily." Hermione said. "I think you should talk to James though, he's clearly upset you so he should make things right between you." Hermione added. Damn Hermione and her voice of reason. Hermione glanced at Dad and gave him a knowing look.

"I'll give you two a moment to talk." Dad said awkwardly. Out of the several personality traits I had inherited from my father the most annoying was his awkwardness in social situations. Dad walked out the office and gave both Hermione and I a nervous smile.

"Lily…what started the argument between you and James?" Hermione asked. I sighed and wiped away the nearly dry tears that had collected in the corners of my eyes.

"It was about Sirius and Scorpius…I never thought I would be one of those girls with boy issues."

"Me neither Lily" Hermione said. "It never gets easier making the choice between what's easy and what your heart wants, I should know more than anyone."

"Do you ever feel bad because of the hearts you've broken?" I asked Hermione. She studied my face for a moment.

"Is this a dig at me or just a question?" Hermione asked.

"It's just a question." I said.

"I think about them every single day, it never gets easier but you _have_ to follow what your heart is saying or you end doing what I did. Instead of just saying what I wanted sixteen years ago I left until even more people got hurt by what Harry and I did. You don't want that you and Scorpius do you?"

"No." I said. "Thank you." I said with a smile as Dad stuck his head back into the room.

"Have you stopped talking about girl things and matters of the heart?" He asked. Hermione sighed loudly. "Sorry." Dad said with a shrug.

"Yes Harry, your daughter and I have stopped talking about 'girly' things so you can come back into the room. Always ruining heart-warming moments is this man."

"When my first tooth came out he accidentally head butted the bathroom cabinet and gave himself a black eye." I said. "Then there was the time on mine and James' tenth birthday when he dropped Minnie." I added while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes thank you Lily, have you cheered up now?" Dad asked. I nodded. "Good, now don't you have a class to get to?" Dad asked sounding very much like the professor he now was.

"Aye aye sir." I said with a salute. "And…thanks" I added.

"You're welcome." Both Dad and Hermione said with mirrored smiles.

I had to make things right now that I knew most of the truth. Even if it would hurt, I had to face up to everything. That meant talking to my mother, apologising to Sirius and making things better. I had to make things right for everyone.

_Mum_

_I have received your letter and I am sorry for not replying to you sooner. I understand why you had to write to me, I understand just how upset you are over leaving my father but you have to understand just how upset I was when you left. You took Minnie and now she had no idea what is going on with our family, she is scared and she is all alone._

_Yes, I will meet you so we can talk but when we do meet, I need you to listen to me. I do not want you to talk without giving me a chance to talk to you; I _need_ you to listen to me when I talk._

_Lily_

Ginny sat in her study and stared down at the letter her daughter had written. It wasn't as cheerful as Ginny had hoped but Lily was going to meet up with her, they were going to be able to talk to one another about what had happened over Christmas and this was more than Ginny had hoped for really.

**Author's Note:**

**This is a very quick chapter that goes back to show you more of Harry and Hermione back when the children were growing up. The conversation between James and Lily was actually meant to be in the story many chapters ago and it was written when I was writing the chapter where they find out about the affair but the text never seemed to fit. I feel like it fits now that James and Lily are fighting over Lily's treatment of Sirius. Over the next few chapters Lily will make her choice over Sirius and Scorpius, she will have her talk with her mother and several other events will happen. I hope you're liking the story so far and don't forget to review. **


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Reconciliation

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Reconciliation**

Somehow, in the quest to become a better person, I had decided upon meeting up with my mother and letting her talk to me. This was either going end up in two ways. The first would be that I would end up with a blunt force trauma injury to my head, which I would have inflicted upon myself, and the second would be a blunt force trauma injury to my head, which my mother would have inflicted upon me. Either way, I was going end up being yelled at and injured.

* * *

><p>Mum and I had agreed to meet on Friday evening in Hogmede and throughout the day I was trying to decide how to sneak out the castle without being caught and shoved into detention. The only way to sneak out was to use the invisibility cloak and the marauders map; getting these would be difficult as James hid them in his room and the last time I'd used them Sirius had got them for me. Obviously Sirius would not volunteer his theft-like services for me this time. At lunch time I made my excuses as to why I wouldn't be going to the Great Hall to eat, I said that I needed to go to the library, and I raced upstairs and snuck into James' dorm.<p>

The room was a tip, boys sure were messy. Clothes littered the floor along with Quidditch magazines, schoolbooks and general tat. The neatest part of the room was Sirius', which wasn't too surprising. I hurried over to James' bed and rummaged through his trunk until I found the cloak. I was just about to started searching for the map when I heard voices in the hallway. The voices belonged to Ryan and James. _Oh Merlin_. I did the first thing I could think of and lunged myself under James' bed and threw the cloak over myself. The door opened and Ryan strolled into the room, James quickly followed.

"Whoa, this room needs cleaning." James said.

"That's why we have house elves mate." Ryan said smugly. I scowled to myself. What a massive jerk.

"My sister would kill you if she heard you say that." James said as he rummaged through a draw next to his bed. "Have you seen my History of Magic book?" James asked Ryan.

"Nah mate. Anyway aren't you still annoyed at Lily for Merlin only knows what?" Ryan asked. I spotted James' book near my foot and kicked it out from under the bed. "Oh mate, your book's here." Ryan said picking up the book and tossing it over to James.

"Thanks man. Yeah I'm annoyed at her but she's been in a right mood recently so it's her own fault really." James said. Oh look, another massive jerk. "Come on, we'll be late for History of Magic if we don't go and grab something to eat now." James added. The pair of them waltzed out there room leaving me lying under a dusty bed. If I were a house elf I would never come in here just to teach those idiots a lesson. Scurrying out from under the bed I quickly grabbed the map when I spotted it in James' trunk and legged it out of that smelly room before I was late.

* * *

><p>"Where are you sneaking off to?" Rose asked looking up from her essay. I laughed nervously. I was due to meet my mother in a while and I had to get going. Rose asking me questions was not going to be remotely helpful.<p>

"Sneaking, me? I'm not sneaking off anywhere. I'm just going for a walk." I lied in what I thought was a smooth voice. Rose did not look remotely convinced.

"With the marauders map and the invisibility cloak?" Rose asked with a cocked eyebrow. "I suppose you stole them when we were all at lunch." Rose added. I stared at her with an open mouth before quickly composing myself.

"I haven't got the map of the cloak." I lied. Rose snorted. "I haven't!" I lied again.

"You're a terrible liar. What happened to being more truthful? Where are you going? To meet up with Scorpius?" Rose asked.

"No, no I am not." I quickly retorted.

"Well then where are you going?" Rose asked.

"Fine, I'm meeting up with my mother, are you happy now?" I asked. Rose just sat there dumbfounded.

"You're meeting up with Aunt Ginny? Since when and why?" She asked. I didn't blame her for looking so scared, I was terrified of seeing my mother.

"I owe it to her to at least listen to why she left James, Albus and I." I said.

"Lily are you sure about this?" Rose asked. "I know you're trying this whole 'making things better' but you and your mother haven't really got the best relationship. Do you really want to have a shouting match in the middle of Hogsmede?"

"Look I'll be fine. If anyone asks for me then just say I'm either in the library or talking to a teacher." I said quickly. Rose gave me a look full of doubt. "Rose I'll be fine!" I snapped. Rose raised an eyebrow at me. "Rose, I'll be fine. I owe it to her to at least hear what she has to say or I'm going to feel like even more of a horrible than I already am."

* * *

><p>Mum was waiting for me in The Three Broomsticks; she sat in one of the corners and tapping her foot against the floor with either annoyance because I was slightly late or because of nerves. I hoped it was the latter because then I wouldn't be yelled at.<p>

"Hello Lily, I got you a drink while I was waiting. Is butter beer alright for you?" Mum asked. I noticed she wasn't as well put together as she normal was, I doubt she had even brushed her hair. She looked more tired since I had seen her last at Christmas but considering what had happened that was a given.

"Butter beer is fine, thank you. Sorry I took so long." I said sitting down opposite her. We sat there in silence for several minutes while we both sipped our drinks. Yes, it was highly awkward. After nearly seven minutes (I actually counted in my head) my mother coughed.

"Thank you for meeting with me, I know you have taken your father's side-"

"No I haven't." I said quickly. "Mum I never took his side; you just gave me no choice when you walked out with Minnie. I would hardly speak to Dad after he told us about him and Hermione; I've only just started to forgive through one reason or another." I explained.

"It took you a long time to reply to my letter." Mum pointed out.

"It was a difficult letter to read mum, I know you have been through a lot but you did come across as slightly harsh and preachy towards me." I said bluntly.

"I might have a reason to after James wrote in his letter to me." Mum said

"James wrote to you, when?" I asked. Oh dear God this was not good, not good at all. "What did he say? Mum, what did he say?"

"That you're acting like a little madam and that you hurt Sirius Lupin in a very big way. I never thought you would turn out like your father and that woman." Mum said. I'm not going to lie, that was slightly harsh and it really hurt.

"Mum I don't want to talk about what happened between Sirius and I, if you do mention it then I'm going to go back to the castle right now, before I get caught and shoved into a Saturday detention. I don't want to miss the Quidditch match this weekend." I snapped.

"That would be a first." Mum said.

"Actually I've never missed a match in all my years at Hogwarts especially when one of my best friends is the captain of the team. I really loved Quidditch until it became a symbol for our entire family." I said bluntly.

"The family which you hate."

"The family which I _hated_ for reasons, part of that reason is why I'm talking to you now."

"Lily what do I have to do to make you see that I'm not the evil person here? I never ruined a marriage." Mum said sternly.

"I never said you did!" I hissed and several people glanced round to look at us. I looked down and breathed in deeply to compose myself "I don't see you as the evil one either but you were the one that walked out without giving James, Albus or I the choice to come with you." I hissed quietly

"You wouldn't have come anyway, that's obvious from how you stayed with your father." Mum said pointedly.

"Albus stayed with Dad, James and I didn't."

"What?"

"We went and stayed with Sirius at Dora's until the new term started. Didn't you know that?" I asked. Mum shook her head. How could she have not known that?

"No, I haven't really spoken to anyone but my parents, Ron and Minnie since Christmas." Mum explained. "Look I just had to leave; I couldn't stay in that house a moment longer. I knew you wouldn't go with me as we haven't got on for years and the boys are too much like their father so they would have stayed. I'm sorry that I did not give you the option of going with me though."

"Well thank you for saying that. I'm sorry for being a brat." I said.

"Is that just during this conversation or for the past sixteen years?"

"No, just for this conversation, I have a reason for being a brat for the past sixteen years actually but I'm not going to get into that right now." I said. "If it makes you feel any better I went and shouted at Hermione as soon as I found out."

"You did?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, I've only started to be courteous to her because of Rose" I explained. Mum's face darkened when I mentioned Rose. "Oh…sorry…shall I not mention her?" I asked.

"It's not that Lily, it's just that Ron is actually missing her something terrible. Ever since he kicked Rose and Hermione out he has felt guilty about it. He must have written over a dozen letters to Rose but he never sends them." Mum said.

"If you want I can get her to talk to him but she's still pretty upset over it. Plus she's trying to build up a relationship with Dad; I know you don't want to hear that but its better you knowing that now." I said.

"Lily I know you've heard your father's side of the story and no doubt you have heard Hermione's side but can I please explain my side of the story?"

"Of course." I said. "That's why I'm here after all."

"Ok, thank you. I first met your father when I was ten, he was the famous Harry Potter and I was just little Ginny Weasley. I was the only girl and the youngest in the house full of rowdy boys, we grew up with hardly any money but I grew up happy. Your father grew up in extreme misery because of his aunt and uncle." Mum explained.

"I know." I said. I had only met my Great Petunia once and that was at the christening of my second cousin Dudley's son Alfred five years ago and I had spent the whole day being pretty frightened of the woman. My father's Uncle Vernon had died of a heart attack nine years ago and my father hardly ever mentioned it. My father and his cousin Dudley spoke on occasions such as Christmas or Alfred's birthday when my father would send a card but that was about it.

"Well, your father truly fascinated me even though I always thought he'd never look at me. After all, he was the famous Harry Potter and I was just plain old Ginny Weasley. You know the stories from school like what happened in the Chamber of Secrets and how we went to save Sirius Black from the Ministry of Magic." Mum said. I nodded. "Well after the war we started dating again and it really was wonderful, now that there was no war and no danger things could become normal again."

"But Hermione told me that it never felt normal for Dad, he was still looking for adventure."

"Maybe that's what _she_ said but I know your father just wanted a quiet life after what he had been through." Mum said sternly. "We'd only been back together again for a year and half when he proposed, it was one of the greatest days of my life Lily. Harry Potter was proposing to _me_, everything I had dreamed of since I was ten years old was coming true. When I found out that I was pregnant with you and James I so joyful, telling your father was both frightening but delightful because our family was coming together. Now looking back and knowing that he had already been with her on the night before our wedding hurts like a hex to the chest." Mum said and her voice dropped for a moment. Because she looked so despondent, I reached across the table and took her hand. I could not remember the last time we had been this close to one another.

"Dad loved you though, he married you."

"Lily open your eyes and don't be a silly little romantic like I was. I am Ron's only sister, the sister of your father's best friend. If Harry had left me at the alter then Ron, along with my other brothers, would have killed him in the most brutal way." Mum said firmly.

"Mum…dad loved you. He stayed with you for sixteen years."

"He was having an affair during those years Lily; he could not have loved me as much I loved him. Look, I am not asking you to take sides because that is not fair in the slightest; I just want you to see it from my side."

"I know you do, I seen how much it hurts people, both emotionally and physically." I blurted out.

"What does that mean?" Mum asked. I hesitated for a moment, did I really want to tell her about Sirius, Scorpius and I? I told Hermione and my father so why could I not tell my mother?

"When Sirius found out about what I had done he was really angry, obviously. In his anger he started a fight with Scorpius and ended up really hurting him. I was the one that caused that and I still feel terrible about it." I admitted. "I don't even know what I am going to do now because no matter what I do I will end up hurting someone." Mum shook her head and sighed. "I know, I know. I am no better than my father or Hermione but it not's that easy to just say someone is a bad person because they cheated, you need to know the reason behind it."

"What was your reason then?" Mum asked.

"You really want to hear this? You won't shout at me or anything?" I asked.

"Lily, please just tell me. I am your mother so maybe I can give you some advice." Mum said.

"I thought being with Sirius was something I wanted because we were such good friends and he understood me but I realised that it wasn't. I'm too impulsive and flighty and I can't have that loving stability because it will make me feel like I am drowning. That's terrible to admit but it really is true. Being with Scorpius is completely different. Scorpius is rude, sarcastic and dark but at the same time he has this caring nature like when I told him dad and Hermione."

"When was this?" Mum asked.

"Over Christmas, I sort of stayed at his house for the night." I admitted.

"Lily-"

"Nothing happened! I didn't go there because of him anyway, I went there because I had to see Cissia and I ended up telling Scorpius everything. He wasn't mean about it at all, he sat and listened to me. He's not a bad person at all. How I went about things wasn't right at all and now I'm stuck trying to make the choice between going back to Sirius because it's the right thing to do or try and see how things work with Scorpius because I think I might really like him, he even said that he might be falling for me."

"Lily that's a very important choice to make."

"I know."

"No, it's a _very_ important choice not just because of your feelings but because of others feelings. We all thought Sirius was in love you because you two get…got on so well. You were wonderful friends and if you get back with him I know he'll forgive you because he loves you but you have to understand that he'll know deep down you're going back to him because it is the easy thing to do, he will know that your heart is not really in it and that is just downright cruel. If your father had told me about Hermione back when it first happened then things would be a lot different and the people who got so hurt from probably be as hurt now."

"I am so sorry for thinking you were a terrible person during this time. I'm sorry I've thought that for the past few years actually." I muttered.

"I will admit I haven't treated you right but that was probably because I just thought you hated me, you spent so much time with Hermione that I could see my daughter slowly slipping from my grasp." Mum said and I noticed tears forming in her eyes. Mum hardly ever cried.

"Please mum, don't cry." I begged. Mum sniffed then gave me a weak smile. I hated to admit it but crying people rather freaked me out, I say that has someone who cries as well. I really did not like to see people cry.

"Do you want to know what your father's reason was?" Mum asked.

"What reason?" I asked.

"The reason behind what he did." Mum explained.

"He told you the reason?" I asked. Mum shook her head.

"No, I figured it out after a while; after all I am quite smart though not at Hermione's level. I could love Harry as much as I wanted to but I would never know the real him because he put a lot behind him after the war. He hid things deep inside him. I wasn't always there but Hermione was, she's been his best friend along with Ron since Harry was elven years old and friendships that deep will never change. You develop a bond that will stay with you until the day you die. It can just be a friendship, but sometimes it will turn into love; when you have a love like that, you cannot stop yourself no matter who you are with, no matter what you have already. It's not right, it will never be right but it is love even if it hurts people." Mum said. I saw what she meant and nodded.

"Will you ever forgive Dad?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I know you have in a small way but I have everything to him, now I have nothing left. When that happens you lose something inside yourself, I think I might have lost my forgiving streak." Mum explained. We sat in silence once again for a while as mum's words sank in. After a while, Mum glanced at her watch. "It's getting late; I suppose you would want to get back to Hogwarts now."

"Yeah, I best." I said standing up and making sure I had the cloak and map in my bag.

"Thank you for meeting with me." Mum said as she stood up. I nodded because I did not know what else to say or do. Mum reached for to give me a hug but thought better of it, she probably thought I would just shrug her away so she simply held onto my hand and gripped it tightly. "I've never been ashamed of having you as my daughter, you're a very girl so why would I? I wish that things had been better though. I wish that I hadn't of cared about what people thought of our family so much, then I might have been able to keep you as mine for a little while longer."

"Mum…I'm going to live with dad once the school year is over. Hermione is moving into the house as well." I blurted out. Mum closed her eyes for a moment and I thought she might scream. "I'm sorry I told you that but I figure that you should at least know." I said quickly.

"I'm looking for somewhere to live at the moment; I have money saved up in my bank vault so I shall be fine in looking for somewhere. I'm thinking of somewhere near my parents but I want you to know that there will be a bedroom made up for each of my children if they want to stay there." Mum said as she gripped onto my hand. "I don't want to lose you even more than I already have Lily."

"I know Mum and I am so sorry." I said.

"I know you are, we all are." Mum said. "Now go, I don't want you to get into trouble." Mum added. I gave her a weak smile and a nod before I quickly rushed out the pub. It was later than I thought it was so I had to sneak very quickly into Honeydukes, which was just about to close, and get back to Hogwarts. I snuck into the store under the cloak and raced down into the basement. The walk back to Hogwarts always took a while so I mixed between jogging and running along the packed earth.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Rose asked when I crept into the dorm room. Aphrodite and Amelia were fast asleep and both breathing loudly. Dominique, from what I could hear, was having a shower and singing along, loudly and badly, to The Goblin Girls. "What did you talk about?"<p>

"Everything." I said. I placed the map and the cloak near the end of my bed and rooted around for my pyjamas. "We talked about what happened over Christmas and how she's coping. We talked about most things really." I said as I pulled off my clothes and stepped into my pyjamas. "She's coping, she's hurting but coping. She's looking a house to move into actually."

"She knows about you going to live your dad?" Rose asked and I nodded. "Wow, and she didn't shout or kill you?"

"I'm still here aren't I?" I pointed out.

"So it went ok?" Rose asked.

"Yes and she had something to say to you." I said. Rose went as pale as a sheet. "She said you need to talk to your father."

"I am." Rose said.

"Not _our_ father, _your_ father. You need to talk to Ron; he's been trying to write to you." I said.

"I don't want to talk to him! He kicked mum and me out the house!" Rose hissed.

"And he is sorry about that! He wants to talk to you and I think it will do you good."

"Why? Because you had an ok meeting with your mother does not mean that one with my father will go well! He kicked me out the house!"

"And I just said he is sorry about that! Talk to him! Talking to my mother has helped things and talking to Ron will help you! You said that making things right will help both of us so take your own advice!"

"For Merlin's sake will you two shut your bloody mouths? Some of us are trying to sleep here! God, you are so sodding selfish!" Aphrodite screamed as she threw a pillow at Rose, which hit her square in the face. "You walk around like you're so famous and perfect! Just shut up about your pointless lives!" Aphrodite added as she slumped back into her bed. I looked back at Rose who just shrugged at me and flopped onto her elbow.

"Whatever." I muttered to myself as I changed out my clothes and into my pyjamas.

* * *

><p>When morning came round, you could actually smell the desperation when it came to the Quidditch match from nearly the entire school. The Gryffindor team had been in serious training all week and this morning the whole team sat together eating breakfast when I walked into the Great Hall. Rose was sleeping in apparently. I sat down next to Dominique and grabbed a piece of toast.<p>

"Morning." Dominique said with a smile. "No offence meant by this but you look like crap."

"Thanks, we can't all have Veela DNA." I said. "I couldn't sleep last night, that's all."

"Well make sure you're feeling full of pep for the match." Dominique said as she dug into her bowl of fruit. I stuck my tongue out at her. "That's attractive, ok I know you're never full of pep but this is an important match." Dominique added. "Your brother looks nervous as hell."

"Well he deserves it." I said bitterly. I was still annoyed at him and even more so now that I knew he had written to my mother and told her about Scorpius.

"Have you two fallen out again? You've only just made up again." Dominique said with a roll of her eyes.

"It's nothing. We had a fight the other day and I'm still annoyed at him." I said with a shrug.

"Well you can cheer up tonight."

"Why tonight?" I asked.

"We've going to have a party in Gryffindor common room if we win; apparently James has already got things sorted out."

"And what if we don't win?" I asked. Dominique snorted.

"It's Hufflepuff, of course we're going to win." Dominique said. As Dominique said this, her face darkened and she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked someone behind me. I felt a hard tap on my shoulder.

"The next time you and your stupid friend decide to have an argument try and do it when people aren't in the room trying to sleep." Aphrodite snapped. "I'm sick of you and your drama." Aphrodite added. I looked at Dominique and rolled my eyes. "Potter, I am talking to you."

"Aphrodite I really don't care about your sleeping pattern and I really don't care about you. Go away." I snapped.

"You-"

"Aphrodite, go _away_!" I snapped slamming my cutlery against the table. "Just go away before I end up doing something I won't regret until I get shoved into detention." Aphrodite gave me a withering look before she grabbed Amelia's arm and dragged her along the table until they sat down next to Ryan, Louis, Sirius and the Quidditch team. "How were you friends with her for nearly five years?" I asked Dominique.

"I was part of the golden crowd; it's easier being friends with her than it is not being friends with her. Acting stupid though is really hard." Dominique said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Rose and the rest of us walked to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school. Rose still seemed half asleep and was ignoring me, I could tell that the others were aware of it but I really didn't know what to say. Maybe Rose had a point, just because the meeting with my mother and I went ok, sort of, it did not mean that Rose meeting up with Ron would do her any good.<p>

* * *

><p>Even from where we were sat in the stands, you could tell that Tom was nervous. If we beat Hufflepuff we were one step closer to winning the Quidditch cup, it was the one thing that Tom wanted from his last year more than anything.<p>

"If we don't win then I think Tom might just pitch himself off the tallest tower in the castle." Jasmine said as she threw a piece of Honeydukes' chocolate into her mouth.

"Please, he's been training furiously over this for weeks. The only way we could lose is if the team play blindfolded." Victoire pointed out while she tipped Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans into her hand. Leonie leant forward, plucked several beans out of Victoire's hand and popped them in her mouth.

"He's worried but that's only because the seeker for Hufflepuff is really good this year. Apart from that he's oddly calm about this match." Leonie said. She was sitting with us for this match instead of sitting with the Ravenclaws.

"Did he tell you that during one of your kissing sessions?" Jasmine asked with a smirk. Leonie rolled her eyes and gave Jasmine the finger. "Lovely." Jasmine said."

"Shush, the match is starting." Dominique said as she pointed to Tom shaking hands with the Hufflepuff captain Adam Mills.

* * *

><p>You had to hand it to Hufflepuff, they put up a good fight. Their seeker Poppy Humphreys was brilliant but the Gryffindor team were just better. The match lasted over an hour before we finally caught the golden snitch. We all hugged and screamed from the stands and once the team were back on the ground most of us raced onto the pitch. Leonie launched herself into Tom's arms and gave him a giant hug, Jasmine and Victoire wolf whistled loudly and grinned at one another.<p>

"Party in the Gryffindor common room tonight!" James shouted over the cheering. Dominique, Cissia and I were congratulating Charlotta when I felt and nudge on my side. Rose gave me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have shouted at you." Rose said. I shrugged.

"I shouldn't have pushed you about seeing Ron." I said.

"Shall we hug now?" Rose asked.

"Lets." I said with a smile as I pulled Rose into a hug.

"Did you put the cloak and map back?" Rose whispered into my ear. I nodded. "Good because I heard James saying that he was going to get things for the part tonight at Honeydukes." Rose quickly explained. "It should be fun."

"Yeah it should." I said as we began to back to the castle. We were passing a group of Slytherins when I spotted Scorpius walking with a few of his friends. I noticed Azalea Smith skulk past him with her friends. She shot him a furious look before walking off. I suddenly had an idea. "I'll be back in a minute ok?" I said to Rose.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I nodded at Scorpius.

"Mum said I had to make things right and make a choice so that's what I'm going to do."

"What are you planning on doing?" Rose asked dubiously.

"I'm going to ask Scorpius to come with me to the Gryffindor party tonight." I said

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome. The next chapter is being written at the moment and should be up soon along with another chapter to Toil and Trouble. **

**To the reviewer who wrote the review under the name 'Uh' please message me because I actually loved your review as you got so many little things from the story. It was great to read as you really got the story. This is not a 'love story' really, it is a story about family dramas and how they can affect everything. The characters are not meant to be lovable in the obvious sense. You may feel sorry for a character because their stupid actions have made them hurt people and therefore be upset with themselves etc. **


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: I Tried

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**I Tried**

The night on which Hermione found out that she was pregnant for the third time was truly one of the most terrifying nights of her life because she knew she could not lie to Ron about the dates for a second time. It was no longer fair on him. Actually it hadn't been fair to Ron sixteen years ago when she first cheated on him and it certainly hadn't been fair for the past two years in which she had started up the affair yet again.

Hermione knew that that Ron deserved more than he was getting but she couldn't tell him about the affair right now, she couldn't tell him without talking to Harry first. Instead she would tell him that she was pregnant, she would lie and tell him that she would be having his third child when in actual fact she would be having Harry's second child. She hated that she had to lie but deep down she thought it would have been kinder than the truth; the truth had a tendency to hurt people.

That night Hermione told Ron and his smile was so bright it made her heart hurt more than anything in this world. When she told him he laughed, smiled, cried and hugged her tightly. He told her that he loved her more than anyone else on the earth and that made it so much harder for Hermione to think straight. The way that Ron looked at Hermione made it so much harder for Hermione to look at back at Ron because she knew that this whole relationship was a lie.

That was now many months ago and everything had changed. Hermione had changed and become a completely different person. Everything had changed but Hermione was still going to carry on, she was still going to be strong for her family, for her un-born child and for herself.

Ok this was either going to be a brilliant plan or I was going to end up screaming at something or someone, throwing blunt heavy object or being thrown into a week's worth of detentions. Looking back most, if not all, of my plans ended up like this.

I grabbed Scorpius by his arm before he made it back up towards the castle. His crowd of Slytherin friends stared at me like I had three highly unattractive heads. I simply stared at them with a withering look until they felt the need to turn away in embarrassment. "Hi. Could I possibly talk to you for a second?" I asked Scorpius.

"Yeah, of course." Scorpius said with an easy smile "I'll catch up with you guys later." he said to his friends. They shrugged, shot me another look, and walked back up towards the castle. "So…what's up?" Scorpius asked me.

"So you know we won the match today, well we, the Gryffindors that is, are going to be having a party in the Gryffindor common room later on this evening. I was just wondering if you wanted to possibly come with me." I said. My skin started to itch and I realised that this was the very first time I had ever asked someone on something like a date. I never thought it would be Scorpius Malfoy of all people to be honest and I really hoped that wasn't the reason why my skin was itching. "As…as my date…type…thing…" I added nervously.

"You're asking me to go with you as your date to a Gryffindor party?" Scorpius asked. I nodded and tried to discreetly scratch the patch of itchy skin on the back of my neck. "So we'll be in public together?" Scorpius asked. "As a 'date…type…thing'?"

"Yes…" I mumbled. "Look if you don't want to go then that is fine really; I was just wondering that's all and I thought you would like to go with me…" I heard myself gabble.

"Well this will certainly be entertaining." Scorpius said. God he really was an ass sometimes.

"So is that a yes?" I asked. Why the hell did I even think this was a good idea? Knowing my luck Scorpius would say no just to be a jerk and I would be left looking like a complete idiot.

"It's a yes; I don't have to dress up in anything red do I? Because red really is not my colour." Scorpius said.

"And this is why I think you're secretly gay." I said with a roll of my eyes. "No, you don't have to wear anything red if you don't want to." I added. Scorpius sighed with relief. "Shall we meet in the entrance hall at about seven o'clock?" I asked.

"Yeah go on, this should be very interesting to say the least." Scorpius added.

"Great." I said. I realised that the pair of us were standing quite awkwardly which made this whole thing even more peculiar than it already felt. "So…I'll see you later then." I said trying not to sound remotely awkward. I probably failed to be honest.

"Yeah…I'll see you later too." Scorpius said.

I was wearing a skirt. I was wearing a genuine, freaking, skirt and I had done something to my hair besides just brush it. Well when I say 'I' what I really mean is that Dominique had done my hair and added 'subtle and chic' make up. Whatever that meant is beyond me to be perfectly truthful. All I know is that I looked like an actual girl for once. I even had painted fingernails. Instead of being bare they were painted a deep red and now my hands looked completely different to me, almost alien. It was slightly disconcerting.

Scorpius met me in the entrance hall so we could walk up to the party together. While part of me wanted to violently throw up all over my shoes yet another part of me was strangely calm. I walked towards the entrance hall and was pleasantly surprised to see Scorpius standing near the entrance to the dungeons wearing a pair of dark jeans, a grey t-shirt and trainers. I thanked Merlin he wasn't wearing anything green because that probably would not of helped matters.

Scorpius spotted me hovering in the doorway and rolled his eyes before waltzing over to me with ease. He was probably rolling his eyes over the fact that I was dithering, at least I hoped that was why he was rolling his eyes. I really hoped he couldn't tell just how nervous I was. My nervousness was actually starting to piss me off as well. I never got nervous about things as I never really gave myself time to, I normally just leapt in head first and thought about the consequences afterwards but now that I had time to think about tonight I really wanted to throw up.

"Hey there." I called out and I instantly wanted to kick myself over the fact that my voice actually squeaked. God I was such an idiot sometimes. I coughed deeply and tried again. "Hi" I said and this time it sounded almost normal.

"Well hello there Potter" Scorpius said with a grin. "Potter…" Scorpius said looking me up and down. I suddenly felt very self-conscious of the fact that I was wearing one of the only skirts I owned. Maybe I should have just worn jeans like I normally did…

"Yes Malfoy?" I asked preparing myself for whatever Scorpius was going to say.

"Are you wearing a _skirt_?" Scorpius asked with a loud snort.

"Yes Malfoy, I am wearing a skirt. I'm probably more disgusted by it than you are." I said. "I could twirl for you but I'd most likely fall over or look like an idiot."

"Oh, were you trying to impress me or something?" Scorpius said with a smirk. That damn smirk was the bane of my existence. "Because if you wanted to impress I would wear better shoes than the ones you are wearing." Scorpius added as he nodded down at my high tops.

"No, I am not trying to impress you and if you wanted to know, I don't own fancy shoes." I said. Ok I wanted to impress Scorpius but I was not going to let him know that.

"That's a shame because you actually looking really pretty tonight Potter." Scorpius said. I stared at Scorpius in surprise; no one had ever really called me pretty.

"Really?" I asked.

"Nah, it just seemed like a good thing to say at the time." Scorpius said with one of his famous smirks.

"You're a real jerk, I hope you know that." I said. Scorpius merely grinned and pulled me into a one armed hug before kissing me on the forehead. "You can't just be a jerk towards me then kiss me you know." I pointed out.

"Well that's just my style Potter." Scorpius said.

"Well your style is flawed, now come on. The sooner we get there the sooner I stop feeling like an idiot for wearing a skirt." I said.

"Potter…what exactly can I expect from a Gryffindor party?" Scorpius asked.

"Do you want me to be honest?" I asked. Scorpius nodded.

"Yes, yes please." Scorpius said.

"You can expect drunken debauchery." I said honestly. Scorpius looked oddly scared. "Are you actually scared because of this party?" I asked. Scorpius shook his head and tried to look like the normal aloof Scorpius. "Very convincing Malfoy. Seriously there is nothing to be afraid of; we're Gryffindors not serial killers…well not yet at least." I said between snorts as we started the climb up to Gryffindor tower. As we walked up towards the tower I occasionally glanced over at Scorpius and smiled to myself. I had high hopes when it came to tonight. My mother should be proud that I was actually listening to her and taking some of her advice. I wanted things to work between Scorpius and I so tonight would help with making that decision. Hopefully people would forget that he was Scorpius and just see that he made me an odd version of happy.

"Merlin on a broomstick, how do you manage this bloody climb every day?" Scorpius asked. "I'm knackered already."

"There's actually a shortcut that we occasionally use." I said.

"There's a _shortcut_ and we're not using it?" Scorpius groaned.

"Yeah, I thought I'd be evil and make you walk." I said. I flashed Scorpius a wicked grin.

"How you are not in Slytherin astounds me." Scorpius muttered. "Actually it's good that you ask me to this party." Scorpius added.

"Why? Did you miss my awesomeness?" I asked. Scorpius snorted loudly.

"No, it's more to do with the fact that my dorm room is populated with highly nosey sixteen year old having sex." Scorpius said bluntly.

"God, is that all that the Slytherin's do, have nosey and inconsiderate sex?" I asked. Scorpius shrugged.

"Well it's more interesting than either sitting around eating, reading or doing something stupid and calling it 'brave' like the other houses. What do you expect anyway; after all we are Slytherin's and Slytherin's are cunning, what is more cunning than trying to get into a girl's pants?" Scorpius said.

"Classy Malfoy, good thing you haven't tried that on me." I said.

"Actually you tried it over Christmas if I remember; after all you were one waltzing around my room in your underwear." Scorpius pointed out.

"That had nothing to do with trying to get into your underwear, it was because I was wearing what can only be described as a tent and, as I recall, you said it did nothing for you." I pointed out.

"I'm a Slytherin Potter, lying is in our DNA." Scorpius said with a wicked grin. I gave him a punch on the arm. "Oh I am so wounded Potter. Now come on, you can show me off to your little friends."

"Now that you're suggesting that I'm not so sure."

"Embarrassed of me Potter?" Scorpius asked.

"No. I just don't think you can hack our drunken depravity." I said firmly. Scorpius raised an eyebrow. He was a Malfoy after all; I bet depravity and decadence is written in his DNA. "Fine then Malfoy, come on." I added dragging Scorpius to the portrait hole. The Fat Lady smiled at me when she spotted me but looked surprised my Scorpius.

"Good evening Lily. Who is your friend?" The Fat Lady asked.

"This is Scorpius Malfoy…." I said with a nervous smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, that is a lovely frame you have there." Scorpius said winking at The Fat Lady. Honestly…

"Why thank you, have fun tonight." Lady said with a smile. "Password Lily?" Lady then asked.

"Victory." I said; the password changed this afternoon because of the Quidditch match. "How's the party looking?" I asked.

"Like the usual debauched Gryffindor party. I would try and keep Rose away from the punch at all costs if I was you." Lady warned. The portrait hole opened and a wave of cheering and music hit us. Scorpius looked at my dubiously.

"Should I be scared?" he asked. I smirked at him. "Don't smirk, seriously should I be scared?"

"Oh you have no idea." I said with a chuckled as I led Scorpius through the portrait hole and into the common room. The room was full of people from not just Gryffindor but from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, banners hung around the room and a large wooden table was groaning under piles of Honeydukes sweets, food from the kitchens, bottles of butter beer and a giant bowl of lethal punch. "Whatever you do, do not go near the punch." I warned Scorpius. "I mean it, just smelling it will give you concussion."

In the centre of the room a large dance floor had been set up, Dominique was already dancing away with Victoire and Jasmine, all three of them dissolved into laughter as Jasmine started doing the dance she called her 'Muggle Groove, Grind and Shake' which was probably the single most embarrassing dance I had ever witnessed in my life. I saw Cissia laughing with some of the other First Year girls including Abby Carmichael, when Cissia spotted her brother standing next to me she raised an eyebrow but smiled. I looked around the room for Rose and spotted her by the drinks with an ecstatic looking Tom and Leonie.

"Come on." I said.

"Where are we going?" Scorpius asked as he looked around the room.

"Nowhere too scary so calm down, you wimp." I said grabbing Scorpius' hand and dragging him over to Rose. Both Tom and Leonie stared at Scorpius with surprised expressions. "Hi…Tom, Leonie this is Scorpius. Scorpius this is Tom and this is Leonie. She's from Ravenclaw and is Tom's girlfriend." I quickly explained. Neither Tom nor Leonie protested when I called Leonie Tom's girlfriend so that was pretty darn positive for their relationship.

"Hey, you did a really good job today with the match." Scorpius said to Tom. "Congratulations man."

"Thanks mate." Tom said with a grin which made me feel a hell of a lot more positive about this whole thing. "Come on, let's dance." Tom said to Leonie. He gave Scorpius and I a nod before waltzing off to the dance floor, Leonie followed him with a goofy smile on her face.

"I've decided that I either need to find a boyfriend really soon or I need to start buying a lot of cats that will probably end up obese from me over feeding them. Then I can die happy…sort of." Rose said as she watched Tom between to twirl Leonie in time to the music. "If those two become even cuter I might just vomit." Rose said as she sipped her drink.

"You drink too much of that punch and you'll vomit anyway. How many glasses of punch have you had already?" I asked.

"I've had enough to make me hilarious and slightly blunt but not too many to make me an obnoxious bitch." Rose said with a smile. "Sorry about last night, I was just being a snippy bitch, you meeting your mum was something you needed to do and I really do need to talk to my dad." Rose said giving me a one armed hug before she turned to Scorpius and poked him in the chest. "The fact that my sister, yes I called her my sister, brought you here means that not only should you be on your very best behaviour but it also means, for some reason, that she actually does like you a lot. If you make a scene, act like a jerk or hurt her in _any_ possible way I will make sure you have an extensive stay at St. Mungo's hospital. Do you hear me?" Rose asked. Scorpius nodded, a look of pure terror was in his eyes. "Good." Rose said with a grin. "I am going to 'bust a move' on the dance floor as Jasmine would put it. See you two later." She added before shimmying off towards the centre of the dance floor.

"Ok…I am officially scared as hell." Scorpius said.

"She's nearly a foot smaller than you and is hindered by alcohol, I wouldn't be scared of her if I was you…well that is unless she gets holds of any heavy objects. Rose has a pretty good aim when it comes to throwing things at people. She really should have tried out for Quidditch but that would mean that she would have to be involved with a sport thus ruining her carefully calculated image."

"She's related to you so therefore I will be scared as hell." Scorpius said. "Now I am really slightly awkward so I am now going to ask you to dance because I am a wonderful dancer while you dance like a mentally challenged horse."

"Wow; that was so charming my heart almost fluttered." I said sarcastically.

"Potter, shut up and dance with me so I can stop feeling like an awkward idiot." Scorpius said with an eye roll. He took my hand and the pair of us walked towards the dance floor.

Hermione shivered as a slight breeze flittered through the open window in Harry's living quarters. Hermione opened one of the bags from home she had packed and pulled out the thick wool cardigan her grandmother had knitted her several years ago. Hermione wrapped the heavy but cosy cardigan round her tired shoulders and tried to get back to reading the book she been reading over the past few days. All Hermione seemed to do at the moment was read, sit and wait around for her life start making sense once again.

She tried to let her mind wander but Hermione had ever been one for doing that, her mind was a carefully controlled and coordinated place it was not somewhere that you wandered.

A pang shot through Hermione's stomach so quickly it was like a hex to the chest. Hermione jolted with a gasp. She was a mother so she knew this pain. This pain was not foreign at all but it suddenly scared Hermione to her core. Another pain shot through her stomach and she had to accept what was happening. This made her panic heavily because it was too soon, much too soon.

"So you saw her?" Ron asked his sister as she sat in his kitchen sipping her tea. Ginny nodded and continued to sip her tea. "What did she say to you? She wasn't rude to you was she?"

"Ron she may be a tad difficult but she is still my daughter so please don't say anything bad about her." Ginny said. She placed her cup on the table and sighed. "She doesn't hate me so at least I know that. She's not entirely on…on _their _side, I was happy when she told and I think that we are going to make some headway in repairing our relationship. I want to repair our relationship as well, I want us to be mother and daughter again more than anything because I don't want her growing up to hate me anymore." Ginny explained. "My marriage may be over but I don't want my family to be over."

"I guess so…" Ron said with a shrug.

"Ron…you are at least talking to Hugo if you won't talk to Rose aren't you?"

"Of course I'm talking to Hugo, he's my son." Rom said. "Gin, Hugo is my son and he's lost his mother so I don't want him to lose his father as well."

"And what about Rose?" Ginny asked.

"What about Rose? She is with her father apparently so why should I care?"

"Ron…when I spoke to Lily I mentioned about Rose…I told her that she should try and get Rose to talk to you."

"Ginny I kicked her and her mother out of the house, she wouldn't speak to me even if I wanted to talk to her." Ron said firmly. Ginny chewed her lip and Ron frowned. "Ginny…what did you say to Lily?"

"Ok I might have said that you wanted to talk to Rose…"

"Ginny you were way out of line by saying that!"

"She is your daughter! On paper she is your daughter! You raised her for sixteen years and held her when she was born! She is your daughter and you need to talk to her!" Ginny snapped

"You're just saying this because your meeting with Lily went ok, if it had gone terribly then you wouldn't be saying this!" Ron said sternly. Ginny opened her mouth to give her retort but Ron held up his hand. "No, I don't want to hear it. If I want to talk to Rose I will but not now. I don't want to talk to her or Hermione at the moment."

"Ron we need to start moving on from this otherwise we'll be bitter for the rest of our lives."

"You just don't get it Ginny!"

"I don't get it? I don't get it? I'm the only member of this family who really does it so don't give me that bullshit Ron!"

"Hermione chose me! She could have chosen anyone else because she was brilliant, she was truly brilliant but she chose me! Me! I was no one when I went to Hogwarts, I was no one in this family but to Hermione I was someone. She chose me over Harry! She chose _me_! Now I have nothing Ginny…For a portion of my life I was happy and I got the girl, the 'side-kick' got the girl…now I have nothing." Ron said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, stop being so pitiful! I feel the exact same way so don't give me that crap." Ginny snapped. "You need to suck it up and talk to Rose because otherwise you _will_ end up being sad, bitter and alone and you will have no one to blame but yourself." Ron stayed silent for quite some time as he seemed to contemplate what Ginny was saying. "Ron…" Ginny said after several minutes of silence.

"Yes Gin…"

"Hermione came to see me. She came to house and spoke to me." Ginny said quickly.

"What did _she_ say?" Ron asked.

"She wanted to apologise to me." Ginny said.

"Did you accept her apology?" Ron then asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No…no I don't want to accept her apology because then it will make it all seem ok and it isn't…I actually told her to get the hell out of the house. She saw me and she spoke to me, I understand how sorry she is but that doesn't mean that what she did was remotely right and I made her understand that." Ginny explained. "Ron…I don't want us to end up bitter and alone because of what they did to us, I don't want that at all because we don't deserve it…."

"Gin we're not going to end up like that so don't worry…we have each other, we have the family and now that you have spoken to Lily we have some of the kids." Ron said with a slight smile.

"I suppose you are right…"

No, no this was not possible! There were still several weeks until Hermione's due date, this was simply not happening. Yet the pain in Hermione's stomach grew worse and worse. After giving birth twice already Hermione knew these were no normal pains, she was going into labour. She was having the baby right now and she needed to get moving, she needed to act and think fast.

Hermione pulled herself up from her chair, she had to move. She knew this would hurt like hell but there was no way she was going to have this baby in Harry's living quarter. She had no get up and _move_. Hermione nearly dragged herself down the corridor towards Harry's office. Then pain in her stomach made her almost want to pass out but she had been through so much that she was going to carry on, she was going to be strong.

She banged on the door of Harry's office and prayed that he was inside; if he wasn't there then she had no idea where he could possibly be. Thankfully Harry opened the door and stared at Hermione in shock when he saw her double over in pain.

"Hermione? Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked as he grabbed Hermione while she doubled over in pain yet again. Hermione straightened herself up and sighed deeply.

"Ok, I need to you to be really calm because I think I am going into labour." Hermione said. If she started to freak out then Hermione didn't know what she would do. If Harry freaked out and started flapping around like a small child then Hermione was going to completely freak out and probably end up punching him in the face.

"You're going into…labour? Now?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Now? As in _now_?"

"Yes Harry, as in 'now'. I am going into labour _now._"

"Merlin…"

"Harry _please_ do not freak out." Hermione warned.

"Ok…ok…ok…right…ok, we need to floo you to St. Mungo's hospital right now then." Harry said. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that Harry was actually staying calm. Sort of. "I'm going to go and get the kids if you want me to."

"Yes please go and find Rose and Hugo, please make sure that Hugo is there. I need for Hugo to be there so please go and find him." Hermione said. She gripped onto Harry hands and looked into his face. "I don't care what Hugo says, I need him to be there. I need all of my children to be there for this birth." Hermione said firmly. Hermione no longer cared what was going on between Rose and Hugo; Hermione had to have her kids by her side when she brought a new life into this world.

"Don't worry. I will go and find the kids. I will find Rose and Hugo, they will be there. We need you to floo to the hospital now. Don't worry; I will be there with the kids. I will be there and I will be holding your hand the entire time." Harry said. Hermione nodded. It didn't matter how scared Hermione would be, and she would be scared somewhere down the line because childbirth is terrifying, she knew that she needed Harry by her side. "I love you and everything is going to be ok." Harry said as he kissed Hermione on the lips.

I still trod on Scorpius' toes. I tried not to but I still did. I was uncoordinated and I just had to accept that. Shockingly it seemed that Scorpius had accepted that too so he no longer made snarky remarks because of his, soon to be bruised, toes. Maybe he was trying to be less of an ass, had to admire that in a man.

I still trod on Scorpius' toes and Scorpius could still dance. We were still making jokes to one another but this time it was completely different. Scorpius was here as my guest and I had kissed him. We weren't in a ballroom and I wasn't wearing a fancy gown. I was just a normal teenager trying to have a normal night for once. I seemed to be getting my wish as well.

"I'm glad I asked you here." I said looking up into Scorpius' face. I didn't care about the looks we were getting from everyone else in the room and I didn't care about what people would say tomorrow morning. I really did not care because I liked Scorpius, I actually really liked him and that made me feel brave, it made me feel confident.

"Really, even though that twit Patil-Reade is giving you the dirtiest look possible?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes. Even though Aphrodite Patil-Reade is giving me the dirtiest look possible I am glad that I asked you here." I said with a smile.

"Good because I'm glad you asked me here." Scorpius said. He bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. For those five seconds it was just Scorpius and I and I was happy. It didn't matter that the room was full of people, it didn't matter that I was going to get a backlash from my family because of this because I was happy, truly happy. That was until a hand touched my arm. The hand was followed by a sharp look and the sharp look was followed by Sirius Lupin snapping:

"Lily can I talk to you for a second?" I stared at Sirius for a moment then looked back at Scorpius.

"Now?" I asked. Of all the times for Sirius wanting to talk to me he had to choose now? Now?

"Yes, now." Sirius said firmly.

"Oh…ok…I'll be back in a minute." I said to Scorpius. Scorpius nodded and gave me a weak smile which I quickly returned. Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You brought _him _here? Are you an idiot?" Sirius asked grabbing me by the arm and dragging me into a small alcove.

"Merlin sake! Will you let go of my arm?" I hissed as I ripped my arm out of Sirius' hand. "Look can you not do this right now?"

"Seriously of all the people you could have brought with you to this party you bring _Scorpius Malfoy_. You're an idiot. A complete idiot." Sirius snapped.

"No, no I am not an idiot. Just because you have a hatred for him does not mean that everyone else should. If I want to be here with him then I damn well will, it has nothing to do with you anymore what I do." I snapped.

"You are completely heartless." Sirius said shaking his head in disbelief at me.

"Once again no, no I am not. I am trying to make things right and figure out what to do, so can you please just go away? I am really not in the mood to hear whatever crap you're going to say." I snapped. "I'm sorry that you hated Scorpius and I'm sorry for what I did but can you stop making me feel so guilty about it?"

"Oh so you actually feel guilty about it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes! Yes I do feel guilty so stop trying to play up the whole 'Oh woe is me' crap because it is wearing _really_ thin." I hissed. "If nothing had happened between Scorpius and I then you would be even more annoyed because then we would have broken up for nothing. Scorpius and I are actually trying to make something work and I can understand why you don't like it."

"Of course I don't like it! My ex-girlfriend is flaunting Scorpius Malfoy of all people in front of me; I have a reason for not liking it!" Sirius shouted. I was suddenly sick of the sight of Sirius, every time I saw him I would remember what I had done to him. I would never stop remembering how much I had hurt him with cheating on him with Scorpius.

"I know you don't like it! I know you hate that I brought him here but now that you know I feel guilty you can shut the hell up about it! I feel guilty that I cheated on you, I feel guilty that I kissed Scorpius Malfoy and I feel guilty that I am falling in love with him but you need to grow the hell up and stop trying to make me feel like a bitch! I have been through crap this year and I no longer need anyone else making me feel worse so just shut the hell up before _I_ end up punching _you_!" I screamed. The anger I was trying to supress was clearly boiling over.

"Lily, are you in here?" I heard Scorpius call out; he opened the door and spotted me standing there. "Oh here you are; I wanted to see if you were ok- oh." Scorpius started to say until he saw Sirius glaring at me. "Oh sorry I didn't know that you two were still talking. Sorry."

"Yeah you should be." Sirius snapped. He stormed up to Scorpius, hatred burned in his eyes.

"Sirius, stop it now." I snapped.

"Look Lupin, I know you hate me but can't you just burry this for the sake of Lily?" Scorpius asked. "She's actually trying here." He added.

"Yeah I do hate you, I don't have to stand here and pretend that I've forgotten what you did. I don't have to stand here and take any of the bollocks you're no doubt going to spout."

"Sirius, leave him alone." I said firmly.

"Why should I Lily? Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because I asked you to, that's why! Now leave him alone."

"Fine." Sirius snapped barging past Scorpius.

"Sirius! For Merlin's sake, just grow up!" I shouted after him. "I'm sorry." I said to Scorpius weakly. "I'm really sorry!" I said as I could feel frustrated tears forming in my eyes. I sank down on a large windowsill and sighed with annoyance.

"Lily? Lily what's wrong?" Scorpius asked as he sat down next to me.

"This! This is what is wrong! It's just not going to work! I have tried but tonight has just proven that no matter what I do people just bitch, moan and complain. Sirius nearly punched you again tonight!"

"No, no he did not try and punch me." Scorpius said with a snort.

"I've known Sirius for as long as I can remember, I know when he is going to punch someone." I said.

"I don't care what Lupin thinks about me Lily." Scorpius said firmly as he took my hand "Do you remember that night when you were in my room?" Scorpius asked.

"Which one? After all there has been so many." I said sarcastically.

"Very funny, but do you remember I had that we couldn't be a couple and we couldn't be friends that just kissed? I still think we can't be friends that kiss…"

"Exactly. We can either ignore one another, which I don't want to happen or we can be a couple and that clearly cannot work because of the fact that you're a Malfoy! Because my brother hates, because my ex-boyfriend hates you, because everybody hates and I don't know what to do anymore!" I shouted. "I just want things to be right but they can't be because my whole goddamn life sucks!" I snapped and to my shock Scorpius sniggered. "This isn't funny Scorpius!" I said as he hit Scorpius on the arm.

"Yes it is Lily, your life does not suck, it is just slightly annoying yet amusing so calm down. Now answer me a question, did you ever care what your brother thought before this?"

"No…"

"So why do you care now?" Scorpius asked.

"He wrote to my mother and told her what I did!" I pointed out.

"Ok, did you care what your mother thought before this then?" Scorpius asked.

"No…"

"Then what's the problem Lily? I can't just sit around and wait for you to make up your mind about what to do about us. Either we're a couple or not." Scorpius said. I stared up at him and hated what I was about to say, even though I really did hate to cry I could feel tears in my eyes. "Lily…" Scorpius said warily as he saw my face no doubt tell him what I was about to say. "Lily don't-"

"I am so sorry Scorpius…" I said and I had to look away from Scorpius because my chest was beginning to hurt as I choked out my words.

"Lily…" Scorpius said warningly as he placed a hand on my cheek so I couldn't do anything but look him in the eyes. They were so grey it was distracting. I tried to look away but simply couldn't.

"I'm sorry…so, so sorry…but I can't carry on screwing up the relationships with my family…I can't do this, I can't do this thing between us if I know that it will ruin everything between my dysfunctional family. I am so sorry." I said. I blinked away my tears because I was determined not to cry.

"Lily you are not doing this to me now." Scorpius said sounding furious. His eyes were full of anger and I hated that I was doing this to him. "I am not going to let you sit here and do this! I am not going to let you do this! I don't care if your family are pissy at you because of me, you will always have problems with your family according to you so don't use them as an excuse!" Scorpius hissed.

"I'm sorry but you don't have the right to make that decision for me." I said. I had to get out of here. Yes it was running away, it was what I always did but I had to get out of here now. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Lily!" Scorpius shouted as I started to walk back to the portrait. "Lily!"

I climbed back into the portrait hole and supressed a sob. I had just ruined one of the few relationships I had that made me really happy all because of my feelings towards my family. I had probably just made a massive mistake as well. I looked around the room for Rose but I couldn't see her anywhere. I had to find the next best thing; alcohol. I grabbed the nearest bottle of Firewhiskey and took a huge swig that burnt my throat. As I looked around the room again James spotted me and walked over. Oh God…I could not deal with this right now.

"Has your little friend gone now?" James asked. Anger surged through me, nearly blinding me. I did the first thing I could think of and kicked James in the shin. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"I hope you realise that I have just upset one of the only people who like me all because of this screwed up family?" I hissed slamming my hands against his chest so hard it hurt my wrists "Because you hated him I have just ended things with Scorpius and I hope you're damn happy about it."

"Actually I'm ecstatic." James said bluntly. I kicked him in the shin once again. "I'm just being honest here Lily, Scorpius is a tool and I don't know why you're friends with him and I certainly don't understand why you dumped Sirius over him."

"And you never will know now. I can safely say that I despise you so much right. I _despise _you." I hissed slamming my hands against his chest again. At that moment I spotted Rose, she took one look at my face rushed over.

"What's happened Lily? Where's Scorpius?" She asked.

"It's over." I said. Rose instantly understood what that meant and she pulled me into a hug.

"What happened?" Rose asked. I pointed at James.

"I didn't do anything!" James said.

"I doubt that!" Rose said.

"Back off Rose." James snapped.

"I'd say 'make me' but that would make me sound like a child so I'll just point that you've never made you hatred of Scorpius a secret so why wouldn't I surprised that you've had something to do with this. Yes, none of us really liked Scorpius but he actually made Lily happy unlike most people so you should be slightly nice to him. Instead you were a jerk to him and Sirius punched him the face." Rose snapped. "I hope you're happy."

"Actually as I was saying to Lily I'm es-"

"Shut up James!" I heard myself scream but instead of James giving me a smart mouth reply he stayed silent and stared behind me.

"Dad? What's going on? Why are you here?" James asked. Rose and I whipped round and saw my Dad standing in the frame of the Fat Lady's portrait. All my rage evaporated once I saw my Dad's face. The look on his face was a mixture of joy and worry, a very confusing mix.

"What's going on here?" Dad asked. Rose looked from James to me and I folded my arms across my chest.

"Nothing." I said quickly sounding highly unconvincing.

"Dad, what's happened?" James then asked.

"Where is Hugo?" Dad asked. I shrugged, the last time I had seen Hugo was during the Quidditch match.

"He's back in the party talking to one of the third year girls." James said. "Dad, what is going on? Why do you want Hugo?" James asked.

"It's Hermione." Dad said. Rose went pale and gripped onto my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"What about mum? Why, what's happened to her?" Rose asked. "What's happened to mum?"

"She's gone into labour." Dad said. "She's having the baby."

"She's…having the baby? Mum's gone into labour?" Rose asked. Her nails continued to dig into my skin. "She's actually having the baby right now?"

"Yes Rose, she's having the baby right now." Dad said. "We have to get going now so I need you to go and find your brother. Hugo needs to be there."

"Me? You want me to go and find Hugo?" Rose asked. I wasn't sure if Rose had spoken to Hugo recently, I actually couldn't remember the last time she said anything to him so she probably had a reason to be terrified. "Me? Oh…ok…ok…I'll go find him…I'll tell him." Rose began to babble. She let go of me and began to walk out the room. For a moment she stopped and looked at Dad. Without saying a word she looped back and hugged him tightly. "Everything is going to be ok, if we start to freak out Mum will go slightly loopy like she did at Christmas four years." Rose continued to gabble. "And _no one_ wants that to happen" Rose added as she raced off back to the party.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Perfect Little Thing

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Perfect Little Thing**

If James did not shut up in the next thirty seconds I think Rose was going to shove her wand so far up his nose he'd be literally seeing stars.

"I thought the 'miracle of birth' was supposed to be fascinating and all that jazz but this is _really_ boring." James complained after over four hours of being sat around and waiting. We had all been sitting in the same chairs since we got here and even with the several cups of coffee later we were all pretty tired. It was the early hours of the morning and I was nursing the same cup of coffee I'd been drinking for the past hour even though it had long since gone cold. "I mean it is really boring. Come on, something must have happened by now right?" James added.

"James, shut up. We're all tired and these seats are really uncomfortable so shut up." Rose snapped. It was clear that Rose was in a terrible mood. Just before we had left for the hospital she'd shouted at Hugo and he was still ignoring her, the pair of them were sitting as far away from each other as physically possible. The same could be said for James and me really. Poor Albus looked very uncomfortable sitting between us all.

"Make me shut up Rose." James said.

"If you do not shut up in the next ten seconds not only will _I_ make you but I'll get Lily to make you shut up as well and it will be _painful_." Rose hissed. See what I mean?

"Leave me out of this Rose." I said as I slumped further down in my seat and shoved my cup of coffee on the floor.

"Well at least you're talking now." Rose point out with a small smile.

"Rose please don't." I said. After my legs were beginning to cramp I stood up and ignored the creaking in my bones. "I'm going for a walk." I said to Rose. She started to stand up but I shook my head. "I need to clear my head. I want to walk and clear my head." I said. I walked away from them and found that I instantly felt lighter just being away from James.

* * *

><p>My muscles hurt from sitting in those stupid hospital chairs, my neck felt stiff and I was terribly tired but none of this compared to the horrible feeling in my stomach over what had happen tonight between Scorpius and I. I had ended things between and I had to accept that but all I wanted to do at the moment was find a small corner to curl up in and cry, maybe even scream. I had ruined one of the only good relationships I currently had, I ruined my second remotely romantic relationship so I was beginning to think that I was a terrible person who couldn't be a decent relationship. Maybe I was going to have a breakdown, a full blown 's mental breakdown. I wouldn't be surprised to be honest after everything I had been through since September.<p>

All I ever wanted was for my life to be normal, for it to be simple but instead I had been given this crapfest of a life where I was in the middle of my parents, no doubt, getting divorced and my aunt was now having my half-sibling to go with the other half-sibling I have who just happened to be my best friend. Now I had ruined two relationships, one with a close friend who had been one of the only people there for me since I was a child and the other being the most annoying and egotistical jerk to ever grace this planet but I just happened to be in love with him. I really was a complete wreak and if Hermione's soon to be new born baby had any sense it would either stay in the womb for the rest of its life or run as fast as it possibly could away from this mess I call my family. If only I could do the same. I was honestly contemplating taking up my father's offer of going to Bauxbatons again but he wouldn't let me go now that we were getting on and the new baby was coming, it wouldn't be good timing. Instead I had to stay here and face the damn music, oh joy.

St. Mugo's, even with all the signs around, was a confusing place so a quick walk to clear my head soon turned into a massive trek to find Rose and the others again. This gave me a lot of time to think over things which I was now realising wasn't the best thing to do because it meant realising that I truly was one of the worst people in the world. I deserved to be kicked out of Gryffindor and shoved in a new house; this new house's crest would include a picture of a dungbeetle and I could live in the forest under a bush because I was that much of a useless and heartless person.

I was honestly contemplating moving into the forest when I found Rose and the others again. Hugo was fast asleep, his mouth was wide open and every now and then he would snore loudly. Rose glared at him and threw an empty paper cup at him but it did no good. James was staring up at the ceiling and breathing loudly while Albus was sipping coffee still. Rose looked up and smiled weakly when she saw me.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I shrugged.

"What about you?" I asked.

"My bum went to sleep about an hour ago and my mum is off somewhere giving birth but apart from that I'm ok." Rose said. I smiled back at her and sat down next to her making sure I was nowhere near James. "Do you want to tell me about what happened between you and Scorpius?" Rose asked.

"No." I said. "Sorry but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"Rose please just drop it. I really don't want to talk about it at the moment so please just drop it." I snapped. Rose looked at me for a moment before turning away and continuing to look at the floor. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped…sorry." I muttered. Rose shrugged at me but gave me a small smile. We then sat there in silence for a long time, a very long time. James will staring up at the ceiling and humming to himself in the most annoying fashion possible but when he glanced down for a moment he jolted and stopped humming instantly.

"Dad" he called out and Rose, Albus and I all looked down the hall to see Dad walking towards us. "Dad what's going on? No offence but we're really bored and tired here."

"Very blunt and to the point there James but everything is ok, the baby should be here in the next few hours." Dad explained.

"How is mum? Is she ok? She's not in any pain is she?" Rose asked. Dad shook his head.

"Hermione's fine so don't worry, the healers have given her a pain reducing potion so she is ok." Dad quickly explained. "I just came to see how you all were and to tell you that we won't be here for much longer."

"Good, I'm really tired." James said with a yawn.

"We're all tired, now shut the hell up." I snapped back at James who turned and glared at me. I gave James the look that gave me the nickname 'AK Lily' all those months ago. James shrunk in his seat which gave me a slight hint of satisfaction.

"Lily why are you being such a bitch?" James snapped.

"Why am I being such a bitch? Did you really just ask that? I broke things off with a generally good guy tonight all because of this shitty family so that is why I am being such a bitch. Now please shut up and leave me alone."

"Scorpius was a jerk-"

"Look I don't want to talk to you at all at the moment so just shut up James!"

"Umm…what is going on?" Dad asked Rose.

"I wasn't the one who had a go at you at the party ok; that was Sirius _not _me."

"Well he is not here so instead I am going to shout at you. I won't shout at you right now because I am just too angry but later on I will let rip and you will regret the day you were born." I hissed angrily. "I might even enjoy in trying to make you cry just to be a sick bitch." I added. James glared at me then turned back to look at the ceiling. "I will revel in making you cry like a little baby as well because nothing will give me more pleasure than to see you suffer." I then said just to be evil. Yes it was cruel but I was past caring.

"You are a bitch. A real bitch" James snapped.

"You say that like it is something I haven't heard a million times before."

"Lily! James! Will someone please tell me what on earth is going between you two?" Dad asked.

"James is a jerk." I hissed.

"Lily is a bitch." James hissed back. I swiftly gave him the finger.

"Lily!" Dad snapped. "Will you please just tell me what is going on with you two? I cannot focus on my child being born with two of my other children are fighting like cats and dogs. Will you just tell me so I can get over it and go back to the 'miracle of birth' before I miss something." Dad snapped.

"It's a woman lying on her back, how can you miss anything?" James asked. If Scorpius was here I knew he would make a highly inappropriate joke that would make me laugh so much that I'd end up actually chocking. It was then that it really hit me that there was no way that Scorpius would be here because I'd ended things with him, Scorpius and I were over.

"It's nothing Dad, nothing what so ever. You can go back to watching the miracle of birth." I said with a sigh. I think everyone was surprised that I wasn't the one that fought back. Maybe I really had just lost my fight.

"Good. I'll be back to check on you lot in a while. In the meantime try not to kill each other. I'm rather attached to my children and I positive Hermione is as well so you all being alive at the end of this would be a bonus." Dad said with a sigh before he walked back down the corridor. James continued to glare at me until I glared back. He turned away with a mutter but didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p>Hermione was gripping onto Harry's hand so hard he was sure that she was slowly breaking it. She looked at him apologetically and smiled before gritting her teeth and trying to suppress a scream. Harry had been present for Lily, James, Albus and Minie's births but this was completely different. It was Hermione giving birth for one thing, Hermione. It was his best friend giving birth and she was having his child.<p>

"When this is all over I am going to sleep for a very long time then I will have a giant cup of tea. All I want is a giant cup of tea." Hermione groaned loudly. "All I want is a cup of tea."

"Don't worry, when all this is over you can have all the tea you want while we get to know our baby." Harry said as he smiled at Hermione.

"I've been thinking that if it's a girl then I want her to turn out like Rose or Lily. I mean I know that Lily and Rose are both handfuls but they are great girls. If it's a boy then I want him to be like Albus because he's such a sweet kid but Hugo and James are too sports obsessed and we don't need another sports obsessed boy in the family but then I was thinking-"

"Hermione, you're babbling." Harry said with a chuckle.

"If I don't chuckle then I might scream because this really _really_ hurts!" Hermione said with gritted teeth. "Do you want a boy or a girl? I should have asked but it never really came to my mind." Hermione asked.

"Hermione I really do not mind what we have. All I care about is that they are healthy." Harry said. "But if it's a boy then it's going to play Quidditch, sorry but it's just going to happen." Harry added.

"Now I'm hoping it's a girl more than anything." Hermione said with a chuckle. Harry smiled down at Hermione because he could not believe that Hermione was actually chuckling at this time.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone want to see a new baby?" Harry asked almost giddily. The baby was here. He had a brand new baby daughter. She was beautiful, actually beautiful. It was crazy that she looked a lot like Lily, she even had that same almond shaped eyes that both Lily and Harry had but her hair was dark and long for a new born baby. Her face was pale but perfect really and he could not wait for the others to see her.<p>

Rose stirred in her seat and sat up straighter. "The baby is here? It's really here?" Rose asked. "What is it? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl, you have a baby sister." Harry said. Rose smiled brightly and pulled herself out of her seat. She shook Lily awake several time until Lily opened her eyes in a very groggy fashion. She rubbed her eyes with a sigh and glared up at Rose.

"James better have fallen asleep and therefore either wet himself or fallen off his chair or Hermione better have had her baby because I was in the middle of a dream where my life didn't suck." Lily muttered. _Great_, Harry thought to himself. Either Lily and James made up or Harry was going to end up shouting at the pair of them.

"Sorry James is still dry and in his seat. Mum has had the baby though." Rose said.

"If it is boy then the hospital can keep it, the last thing I need in my life is another stupid boy." Lily grumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"Don't worry Lily, it's a baby girl. We have a sister." Rose said with a bright smile

"If she's remotely as smart as I am she should ask to be adopted by a less sucky family." Lily said groggily. Harry rolled his eyes at Lily but at least she was awake and somewhat compliant. Lily punched James in the arm, hard by the looks of it as well.

"Ow! Lily that bloody hurt, what the hell do you want."

"The baby is here so move your ass." Lily snapped. James glared at her but didn't say a thing. James nudged both Albus and Hugo until they were awake.

"What's going on?" Hugo asked blearily.

"The baby's here." James explained. Hugo shrugged and went to go back to sleep.

"Hugo!" Rose snapped loudly. "Our mother has just given birth to our sister so move you freaking backside." Hugo glared at Rose. "Move it." Rose snapped. Hugo rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of his chair. If their children didn't start getting on with one another then Harry and Hermione would have a serious problem on their hands.

Harry walked with the children into Hermione's room and smiled when Hermione's weary face lit up.

"Well she's here." Hermione said nodding over to the cot in which the baby was asleep. Rose rushed over to hug her mother while Albus and Lily gave her a small smile.

"Wow." Rose and Lily said at the same time. Albus looked down at the tiny baby with a bemused expression while Hugo hung by the doorframe with James.

"She looks like you Rose." Lily said with a happy smile. Seeing Lily's serene face was making Harry surprisingly happy.

"I think she looks you." Rose said to Lily. "She has your overly opinionated look."

"She does look a bit like Lily but she has Rose's colouring." Hermione said. "And she does not look over opinionated; she is not even an hour old so she cannot have opinions."

"She's related to Lily, so she's going to have a lot of opinions, a lot of stupid and unnecessary opinions." James muttered. Lily whipped round and glared viciously at James. It scared Harry at how much Lily looked like Ginny when she glared.

"You're related to me so therefore you have stupid and unnecessary opinions, opinions that were shown quite clearly at the Gryffindor party so I would shut up before I punch you in the face." Lily snapped.

"Lily the baby is not even an hour old; she does not need to hear you threatening her brother." Harry said. Lily shrugged and turned back to the baby. As soon as she looked at her new sister her face would light up and she would have such a smile on her face that made her seem like a permanently happy person instead of a slightly bitter and jaded teenage girl.

"So Godmother, what do you think we should call her?" Hermione asked Lily. Lily whipped round and sated at Hermione in shock.

"Me? You're asking _me_?" Lily asked.

"Well I have a few ideas and so does your father no doubt but I think the Godmother should have the final say." Hermione said with a deep smile. Harry knew why Hermione was doing this, if Hermione gave the naming to Lily then she might accept this baby more. "I was thinking of either the names Elodie or Alice."

"I like the name Elodie." Lily said. "It's very pretty." Lily turned to Harry with a nervous look. "What do you think of Elodie?" Lily asked Harry. Harry nodded gently.

"I think it's a great name." Harry said. "Now seeing as Lily decided on the first name what about the others pick the middle name?" Harry asked. James and Hugo shrugged much to Harry's annoyance.

"Are you sure?" Albus asked.

"Well anything you pick can't be any worse than your middle name Al." Lily said with a smirk.

"I'm named after brave men while you're named after a crazy woman." Albus said with a grin.

"Hey Luna is not crazy, she's just free spirited." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah and my middle name doesn't suck so shut up." Albus said with a smirk at Lily. Albus turned to Rose and gave her a questioning look. "What do you think?"

"We could be cruel and give her a lame middle name like Tulip or Marmalade." Rose said.

"Well you two can think about it and try not to be cruel about it." Hermione said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>We were staying for the rest of the night at the Hospital then we could return to Hogwarts late into Sunday evening which was fine by me. The hospital staff found us some bed and Rose, James, Hugo and Albus all fell asleep quite quickly but even though I was exhausted I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even focus on anything. All I wanted to do was scream or something like that but I knew that was crazy.<p>

Yes I had a new sister, a brand new sister but I felt that it wasn't right that Minnie wasn't here. Minnie didn't even know what was going on anymore and it wasn't right, Minnie needed to be here but she wasn't and it was completely wrong. It was one of several times wrong at the moment.

Minnie needed to be here, she needed to be here but she wasn't. Maybe Dad had thought better to not tell Mum about Hermione going into labour but Minnie had a right to be here and see her new baby sister. More than anything I wanted to see Minnie; yes it was true that she sometimes was mean to me but she was a little girl and I missed my little sister like hell.

I was tired, really tired but my brain just would not switch off. I was just sat in my little bed and staring at the wall like a miserable and moody teenager. God I was actually sickening myself. I was actually driving myself insane.

Once I realised that there was no way that I was not going to get sleep anytime soon I sighed to myself, climbed out of the small bed and stuffed my feet into a pair of shoes. I walked out of the room James, Hugo, Albus, Rose and I were sharing until I found myself walking towards Hermione's room. Hermione was fast asleep once I walked inside but baby Elodie was awake and gurgling to herself.

"Hey there pretty baby, you remember me don't you? I'm your big sister Lily." I said and I was amazed when Elodie's eyes fixed onto mine and she stared up at me with her huge deep blue eyes. I reached out for her hand and was once again amazed when she reached out and grabbed onto my finger with her tiny hands. "Yeah I'm your big sister Lily and I'm going to watch over you because this whole family is crazy. Yes they're all crazy but you're perfect at the moment so don't fret too much yet." I said as Elodie held onto my finger. "You're perfect in this crazy world." Elodie continued to stare up at me with her crazy big eyes and I couldn't help but smile down at her with a smile so big it hurt my cheeks. "Yeah, you're less of a screw up than I am. You probably won't hurt anyone in your life like I have, I'm not a very good person and I muck things up a lot but I'm trying to get better. I promise that I'll get better." I said to Elodie. "I won't be a massive screw up for all your life." I promised to Elodie. Elodie continued to look up at me and I couldn't help wanting to explain my life to her. Here was this tiny baby who I had helped name and I didn't want her to grow up as a screw up like me. "I named you, did you know that? Hermione picked two names but I had the final choice. I think Elodie is a beautiful name to go with my beautiful little baby sister."

Elodie continued to grip into my finger as I sat down in my chair. I told her all about my day, I told her about the party and I told her all about Scorpius. I told her absolutely everything; about how Scorpius and I danced at the Ministry Ball, about how he kissed me that very first time and how I kissed him at Christmas. I told her all about what happened between Scorpius, Sirius and I. I told her all of this because I felt like I had to get it out. I had to get it out and this tiny baby was the one who was listening to me, she was actually hanging on my every word.

"She clearly likes listening to you." I heard someone say. I whirled round and saw Dad standing in the doorway.

"Oh God I'm sorry, I should be letting her sleep shouldn't I?" I asked but Dad shook his head.

"It is fine Lily, babies sleep incredibly odd hours. When you and James were first born you would awake up at all hours, it would drive your mother and I absolutely insane sometimes." Dad explained as he walked into the room. He glanced at Hermione who was lying fast asleep in her bed. "She clearly likes hearing you speak."

"I have a lot to say." I said with a shrug. "Dad…where is Minnie?" I asked.

"She's with her mother."

"She should be here, her sister is being born."

"She cannot understand what is going on Lily, to explain this to her would hurt her."

"She is already hurting. She should be here Dad; she should be here to meet her new sister and to understand what is going on." I explained. "Minnie needs to be here Dad but she isn't. Is it because you haven't told Mum about Hermione giving birth?" I asked.

"I…I…no…no I haven't told her or Ron or anyone else but Neville, Luna and a few others." Dad mumbled.

"She deserves to know Dad, either you tell her and Minnie comes to meet Elodie or I will tell her." I said seriously. "Minnie and Elodie deserve to know of each other's existence as does Mum."

"Lily…it's complicated." Dad said.

"I know it is complicated. Everything in this family is complicated." I pointed out.

"Lily I don't want your mother to be even more upset than she already is. I don't want your mother to hate me more than she already does." Dad explained. "People may deserve to know the truth but sometimes it hurts."

"You think I don't know that? The party we all were at last night, you know the Gryffindor party? Well at that party I ended things with a really good person because I thought he deserved to know the truth, the truth that I couldn't be with him because nearly everyone in my family hates him. Because I am trying to repair the crappy relationship I have with this family I ended things so do not tell me that these things are complicated, that these things hurt." I snapped. I glared at Dad for a split second until I heard Elodie begin to grumble. I moved away from Dad and back to Elodie to make sure she didn't wake up.

"I'm…I'm sorry Lily…I know things are difficult for you at the moment and I should have taken that into consideration."

"It's ok…it's ok…just…just tell Mum ok. Get Minnie to come here and meet Elodie. Just do that for me." I said. I stroked Elodie's face and made sure she was fast asleep before turning back to Dad. "I'm going to bed. I need some sleep before I go back to Hogwarts tomorrow." I explained.

"Lily…I'm sorry about you and Scorpius. You could work things out you know." Dad said.

"No, I'd had to get a new family who didn't stick their nose into my business when they don't agree to something going on in my life." I replied quickly. "I'm going back to bed now. Goodnight." I said before I walked out the room and started on my way back to my bed. I needed to get out of here sooner than the late evening, yes I wanted to spend time with Elodie but I was being to feel stifled by the hospital. Ok, I'll admit it; I was running away yet again because that's what I am good at. I am very good at running away, from family, from crappy situations in my life and from, well, from everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Yes this is a short and quick chapter but I needed to get it up before I go back into my play rehearsals. Be brutal and honest when it comes to reviews because I really appreciate it. **


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Over, Truly Over

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Over, Truly Over**

Lily had left the hospital by the time the sun rose and even though he was upset by her absence Harry was not too surprised that she had left. He guessed that the birth was all rather hard on Lily and her trying to patch things up with Ginny probably made her thoughts more jumbled than normal. Hermione was stirring from her sleep when Harry went to see her after he told Rose and the others that Lily had left. Rose and the others said they would stay for a while but they needed to get back to the castle soon, they all had revision to do and Harry was not going to get in there way. The sunlight lit up Hermione's room as Harry walked in; a large mug of coffee was in his hands along with a mug of hot water for Hermione.

"Morning" Hermione said with a smile when she saw Harry. "Is everything ok? Harry? Is something wrong?" She asked when she saw Harry's expression.

"Everything is fine, don't worry Hermione." Harry said. "It's just that Lily went back to the castle this morning. Rose, Hugo, James and Albus will go back to the castle in a while. That is all." Harry explained.

"Is everything ok with Lily?" Hermione asked and Harry simply shrugged. Hermione sigh to herself and shook her head. "What has happened now?" Hermione asked. Yes she loved Lily but it was clear that Lily was beginning to drive Harry round the bend; that was if she hadn't already driven him around the bend.

"Lily says that I have to tell Ginny about you giving birth. Lily says that Ginny, along with Minnie and Ron, need to know about Elodie being born." Harry said. Hermione chewed on her lip nervously. "I know, I know but I think it is for the best or Lily will never speak to me again and I've grown rather attached to her since she started talking to me again." Harry said.

"Isn't Ginny going to be even more upset than she already is?" Hermione asked with trepidation.

"Yes but she would be even more upset if we didn't tell her and she found out some other way and most importantly, I don't want to lose my daughter." Harry said Hermione nodded even if she looked nervous. Harry gripped onto to Hermione's hand firmly and looked into her brown eyes. "Hermione I love you but Lily is my daughter, I cannot lose her again. I really love you and I love our daughters. I love all my children and I really did love my wife for a time so she deserves to know. She deserves it."

"You what is even more scary when someone is reasonable?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. "It is even scarier when it is _you_ that is being the reasonable one. If you think it is best to tell Ginny then I agree with you even if it makes me sick to the stomach." Hermione said.

"It will all be ok, Hermione it will all be ok. Yes Ginny and Ron will be mad at us but we have each other." Harry said.

"Harry-"

"Hermione, I want to marry you ok? I want to marry you, live in a big house out in the countryside and be ridiculously happy with you. I had a terrible childhood until I went to Hogwarts and found friends, until I found magic. Well that was until a crazy man decided he wanted to kill me and nearly succeeded several times. So now I just want to live happily in the countryside with you as my wife so we can be happy." Harry said clearly.

"I want that as well, but no more children ok? I've done this three times now and it never stops being painful as hell." Hermione said with a chuckle. Harry laughed to himself and bent down to kiss Hermione on the lips.

"Don't worry; we don't have to have any more children. The ones we have are a handful enough without adding this little tyrant in the making into the mix." Harry said. As if on cue Harry and Hermione heard the tiny Elodie up and grumbling. "I worry about her, ever since you told me you were pregnant I've worried about her. I want her to grow up happy and loved, I don't want her to have the same slightly crappy childhood that Lily had. I want her to grow up happy and surrounded by love."

"Harry she'll be happy, she's going to have a happy childhood and be surrounded by love so please stop worrying." Hermione said with a brilliant smile she leant forward and kissed Harry on his lips. "Now can you pass me my beautiful baby daughter so I can say good morning to her please?" Hermione asked. Harry chuckled and went to pick up the tiny Elodie. He kissed the new born on the forehead before passing her over to Hermione.

"We will sort everything out Hermione, I promise." Harry said with determination

* * *

><p>.<p>

Once I was back at Hogwarts I couldn't stand being around anyone even Victoire though she tried to get me to talk to her. I needed fresh air. I needed fresh air and I needed space. All I wanted was to be away from everyone else. Victoire tried to get me to talk to her but I made it clear that I needed time to myself.

The only place I wanted to go to was the owlery because it would no doubt be empty apart from a large amount of owls. The owlery was one of my favourite places in the whole of Hogwarts after the library or my four poster bed. When I came here I would forget about everything else in this world. I could sit for hours, read or simply watch the world go by in a slow and peaceful way that was so different to my life.

I moved across the owlery until I got to my normal window. It was the lowest in the owlery and faced the lake. I sat down and let my mind wander from everything going on in my life. I just needed things to slow down, I needed things to sort themselves out.

"Lily." A voice called out startling me. Why was it that people felt the need to always startle me when I was trying to think? I wondered if people got a kick out of it or something. I turned to face whoever it was and was surprised to see Sirius of all people standing in the doorway. It had been so long since Sirius and I had been up here in the owlery alone, a lot had happened since then and I doubt I was still the person I was back when it happened. It was safe to say that I didn't really want to talk to Sirius at the moment. Before he could say anything else I turned away from him and went back to staring out the window.

"Lily please." Sirius said.

"What do you want?" I asked as I turned back to him.

"I didn't see you at breakfast…" Sirius practically mumbled. I couldn't help but snort.

"I just need some fresh air so I came out here." I said firmly. "I don't mean to sound harsh but what are you doing here?" I asked. Sirius shuffled from foot to foot and looked everywhere but at me.

"Look Rose came to see me, well to shout at me over my behaviour towards you and how I acted at the party." Sirius mumbled. Damn you Rose.

"When did Rose get back?" I asked. I checked my watch and it was only midday, I was sure Rose wasn't coming back till later in the day.

"She's been back about an hour. One of the first things she did was come and yell at me if you really want to know. I think the lack of sleep has made her even snippier." Sirius said. I just raised an eyebrow as if to ask why he was talking to me. "I'm not going to say sorry because I was hurting at the time but I know it wasn't the decent thing for me to do so I thought I would make it up to you." Sirius said walking over to me and holding out a stack of toast.

"Toast? You think you can make everything right by giving me toast?" I asked. Sirius shrugged. "Does it have jam or marmalade on it? No wait I don't want to know what it has on it! I don't want any toast Sirius, I'm not hungry." I said moving away from Sirius and towards the window. The sunlight was glinting off the lake and everything looked so peaceful and yet nothing was peaceful anymore.

"Rose told me you have a sister now-"

"Sirius I don't want to talk about this right now ok. I don't want to talk to you about anything at the moment. Plus you don't have to pretend that you like me anymore; you don't have to pretend that we're anything anymore so why even bother? Why bother anymore Sirius?"

"Lily please-"

"No Sirius, I have officially lost my fight so I really do not want to hear it. After years and years of fighting I have finally lost my fight, I have no more fight left to give anyone." I snapped. Sirius stared at me in shock.

"Lily please can we just-"

"I don't dream anymore, did you know that? Ever since all this happened I don't dream anymore. I just lie there waiting for sleep to come and when it finally does it is just darkness. I used to dream all the time, I used to dream about so much but no I just don't dream anymore and I miss it so much. I used to have dreams so vivid that I was convinced I was awake at the time. I loved dreaming but now…now I don't. I miss it so much…" I heard myself babble. Sirius just stayed silent and occasionally kicked at the floor. "I don't feel like myself anymore and I have no-one to blame but myself." I said.

"Lily you don't just have to blame yourself, you can blame a fair few of people." Sirius explained. "Like I said, I'm not going to say sorry to you because I'm still hurting but after everything that has happened I do feel sorry for you."

"I don't want your pity Sirius; I don't want anyone's pity." I snapped.

"It's not pity Lily…I just…I…" Sirius mumbled.

"Look, I came out here for some peace and quiet. Can you please just leave me alone?" I asked. By the look on Sirius's face he heard the venom in my voice, he saw just how angry I was.

"What happened to you Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Excuse me? Are you _that_ stupid?" I hissed. "Since Christmas my whole life has pretty much been thrown upside down-"

"Lily I know _that_. What I want to know is what happened to you to make you this…bitchy? You were always a bit prickly but you have gotten so much worse…"

"Wow…you really are a dick." I said bluntly. "Most people would be allowed to be pricklier after what I have been through."

"Lily-"

"Sirius I am tired! I am tired and pissed off! I had to stand by my father last night while the woman he left my mother for gave birth to his daughter. Yes I have a beautiful baby sister but I am tired! I have had hardly any sleep and before I was dragged to the 'miracle of birth' I ended things with Scorpius because of you and my family. I am allowed to be pissed off, angry and very bitchy. Please, _please_ just leave me alone to wallow in my own self-misery." I snapped. Several owls turned to us with their freaky owl heads and stared at us.

"Lily...you're sorry for what you did aren't you?" Sirius asked. I nodded; I knew he would never really accept my apology but I hoped that we could go back to something like friends, something like before even if I was pissed off at him. "I'm not going to forgive you and I'm not going to say sorry for what I said to you before but I want to stop being angry at you. I want you to know that I am no longer angry at you." Sirius explained and it felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest. I felt free in a way. He probably would never forgive me but knowing he was no longer angry at me made me feel light. "I know you want me to love you alone so I'll go, I just wanted you to know that." Sirius said. He walked away from me and was almost out the door when I called out.

"Thank you." I made sure that all of my relief drowned my voice and I saw Sirius's face react when he heard it. He understood that this hurt me just as much as it hurt him; he had lost me as a friend and a girlfriend but I had lost two friends, a boyfriend and a potential boyfriend. Ok maybe I was still pissed off but at least I could feel slightly better.

* * *

><p>I could only stay up in the owlery for so long. I had to return to the castle and face up to things. Plus I had a massive amount of homework to do that I had been neglecting for days. I figured that a trip to the library was needed. I expected the library to be empty and wasn't at all surprised when I saw a grand total of three people sat around tables reading. What did surprise me was that Scorpius was one of those people. I turned to walk away but Scorpius looked up to see me and coughed loudly.<p>

"You don't have to run away just because I'm here." Scorpius said. "You should be able to talk to me you know."

"I'm not running away." I protested.

"Of course you're not." Scorpius said with a sarcastic snort. I sighed and shuffled in my shoes. I wanted to talk to Scorpius more than anything but after what happened the previous night I just couldn't find the words anymore and I hated it so much. It felt like a lifetime ago that I was ending things between us even though it had only been less than a day.

"I just came up here to get a book for potions" I mumbled more to myself than anything. Scorpius shrugged and returned to the book he was reading. I had I think of something, anything, to say to him but I was completely clueless.

"I heard about Hermione Granger going into labour, Cissia told me." Scorpius said. I had told Cissia just before we left last night so that wasn't really surprising. "I'm surprised you're back this early." Scorpius added.

"I needed to get back, I have work to do. Professor Longbottom has given me some NEWT exam papers to look over." I said. I was trying to think of the most banal things to talk to Scorpius about because I couldn't think of anything else to say and I hated it. "I best go and get my book" I muttered awkwardly.

"Lily wait-"

"No...I best...I best go." I said quickly as I dashed off to search for my book. I doubt that meeting could have gone any worse. I doubt it could have gone any more awkward either.

"That was painful." someone said from between the aisle of books. I saw a flash of slick blonde hair then Cissia walked out from between the aisle, shaking her head as she did so. "You two are beyond ridiculous and you both know it." Cissia added with a snort.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked.

"Oh Dominique heard I was going to talk to Professor Calistra and she asked me if I could pick up a book for her on Care of Magical Creatures." Cissia explained.

"Such a good little helper." I said with a smirk. Cissia smirked back before rolling her eyes at me.

"Are you to ever going to just get together?" Cissia asked in annoyance.

"We're not together Cissia, I ended things ok? I'm sorry that it happened but it happened." I said.

"I know that, what I want to know is when are you going to get over that?" Cissia asked.

"I...I really don't know ok." I said with a loud sigh. Cissia looked at me with something that looked like annoyed pity. "Look I have work do and a book to get so can we just leave this for the moment?" I asked.

"I told you not to hurt him." Cissia said.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry ok?" I said. Cissia shrugged and walked back towards the aisle of books. I felt like screaming but I was in a library that would not be the best thing to do, shouting in the library was strictly not allowed. I stomped back to the common room in a foul mood and hoped to Merlin that I could just go to my dormitory and wallow in my own self misery.

"Here you are! I've been looking for you for ages! I thought about going to the owlery but it's raining too badly. I was just about to check the library." Rose said as soon as I walked back into the common room. She was sat at a table with Victoire, Dominique and a stressed out looking Jasmine, a large stack of books was sat in the centre of the table.

"I was at the owlery before." I said. "Then I went to the library to grab a book" I explained.

"Which book?" Rose asked looking at my empty hands.

"It's a long story." I explained.

"Did you see Cissia while you were there?" Dominique asked.

"Yeah she should be up soon; I'm going to lie down for a while." I said. Rose moved in her chair like she was planning on following me but I shook my head. I knew I was shutting Rose out but I couldn't help it because as soon as I let people in it usually went to complete pot.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley was tired. She was tired and grumpy. Minnie had kept her up half the night complaining of nightmares and asking for her father. Over time Ginny had run out of excuses for why Harry wasn't visiting, about why Ginny always looked so sad. Now Ginny was surrounded by half empty cups of coffee at various temperatures while she sat in the living room trying not to fall asleep. She needed to finish writing an article for <em>The Quidditch Quarterly<em> along with an article for _Witch Weekly _and _The Sunday Prophet_ yet her brain was just not focusing. A clatter from the kitchen made Ginny look up and she spotted her mother setting about to make breakfast. Molly Weasley spotted her daughter and gave her a weary smile.

"Good morning Ginny, did Minnie get off to sleep in the end?" Molly asked. Ginny nodded tiredly. "Would you like some breakfast?" Molly then asked. Ginny shrugged. "Oh for Merlin's sake Ginevra! Will you stop moping around the house and do something? Don't you have articles to write?"

"I'm writing them."

"I haven't seen you near a parchment for two days. Stop sitting around and feeling sorry for yourself!" Molly snapped.

"Who is feeling sorry for themselves?" Arthur Weasley asked as he walked into the living room. "Oh good morning Ginny dear." He said nodding at his daughter as he leafed through a stack of envelopes. "The post has just arrived Molly." He added. "Now who is feeling sorry for themselves?"

"Ginvera, like always. Now Arthur will you please tell her to stop sitting around the house."

"Now Molly she did go and see Lily to try and patch things up, that's something to be happy about."

"Oh congratulations! She spoke to her daughter; honestly I could kill Harry bloody James bloody Potter for doing this to you. Him and that silly woman!" Molly snapped. "Now who wants sausages and eggs?" Molly added. Ginny rolled her eyes and sloped off to her study where several half-finished articles were waiting for her. She had just lost the determination to finish any of the work she was supposed to finish.

* * *

><p>By mid afternoon Ginny was halfway through finishing several of the articles she had reluctantly started. One of them was meant to be published in <em>The Sunday Prophet<em> in the next coming weeks but she was unsure on submitting it. Most newspapers and magazines had been keen on interviewing Ginny about the deterioration of her marriage but Ginny had made it quite clear that she was not going to talk about it to anyone. It was her business and her business alone.

Ginny was just putting the finishing touches to her sentence when she heard the faint knock of the front door. There was some scuffling and Ginny heard Minnie's voice call out "I'll get it!" Thinking that it would just be one of her brothers Ginny went back to her article until she heard Minnie's squeal of excitement.

"Daddy!" Ginny heard Minnie cry and her blood ran cold. No, Harry could be here could he? She had not seen him since that night over Christmas and it had now been a couple months since that night. It was not possible for Harry to be here could it? Why would he come here? Why? Unless he was here to say that he had made a mistake and that he wanted Ginny to come home. Even after what he had done was still clinging to some hope that Harry still loved her, that he was here to tell her that he did not want Hermione and that he wanted her, only her.

Ginny quickly placed her quill onto her desk before straitening her clothes. She rushed into the kitchen and sure enough there was Harry. Ginny had almost forgotten how handsome her estranged husband was with his dark hair and brilliantly green eyes. He looked tired on his and slightly weary but he was still the Harry that Ginny had fallen for all those years ago. He was busy hugging Minnie tightly will Mrs Weasley looked furious. Ginny was about to make her presence known when her father came stopping into the kitchen from the living room.

"You!" Mr Weasley shouted loudly has he stormed over to Harry. Minnie gave a yelp and hid behind her father, her large almond brown eyes full of fear and worry.

"Dad stop it now, you're scaring Minnie!" Ginny snapped. It was then that Harry realised that Ginny was there. He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway.

"Hello Ginny." He said in a stilted voice. Ginny tried to stop her heart from fluttering when he spoke. She hated that she still loved him so very much.

"Hello Harry." Ginny said. She was very aware that she had no makeup on her face and that she was only wearing a random pair of jeans and an old jumper her mother had knitted for her father back when Ginny was little. Ginny quickly smoothed down her hair and walked from the doorway and into the kitchen. "I hope you are well." Ginny said hoping that Harry would hear how friendly she was sounding. Harry simply nodded. "That's good." Ginny said. Harry looked nervous and Ginny was now wondering what he was here to say. "Um…would you like to talk in living room?" Ginny asked. "Alone." She added glancing at her parents. Harry looked visibly relieved.

"Yes, thank you Ginny." Harry said. He looked down at Minnie and smiled. Ginny cursed herself inwards when her heart panged because of that smile. "I'll be back in a minute Minnie." Harry said to their youngest daughter.

"Ok daddy." Minnie said with a small smile. Ginny nodded towards the living room and began to walk towards the room. Her head was racing with what Harry could be here to say. Once they were in the living room Ginny motioned for Harry to sit down.

"Thank you Ginny." Harry said as they both sat down. Once again Harry's voice had such a formal tone to it. Ginny was now very much confused as to why he was here. Realising that this could possibly be her only chance to speak to Harry in a long time Ginny reached over and touched Harry's arm gently.

"It's good that you have come here Harry." Ginny said "I know we had some harsh words for each other during that time during Christmas but I have really missed you-"

"Ginny-"

"I know what you did was a terrible thing but maybe we could work things out and-"

"Ginny, Hermione went into labour yesterday. She gave birth to my daughter during the early hours of the morning. We've called her Elodie." Harry said interrupting Ginny

"Pardon?" Ginny said. She was not sure if she had heard Harry correctly.

"Hermione's had the baby and we've called her Elodie. Lily helped us deicide upon the name."

"You mean you're here to tell me that _she_ had the baby? That's all?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Lily was very persistent when it came to you knowing. She said that both you and Ron ought to know as soon as possible otherwise it may hurt your feelings if you found out from someone else." Harry said. Ginny could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she was determined not to let Harry Potter see her cry. "Ginny, why did you think I was here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry, I don't know."

"You said…you said that you wanted to work things out…Ginny?"

"I thought you might be here to patch things up…I thought you were here to come back to me not tell me that _she _had given birth, not to tell me that you now had another daughter thanks to _that woman_!" Ginny heard herself yell loudly.

"Ginny you deserved to know. Hermione-"

"Do not say her name! I cannot believe I was this stupid to hope that you were coming back! Why would I even want you back? You chose that woman over me and now you can live with the consequences." Ginny snapped.

"Ginny I'm sorry if you thought that we could work this out but I'm in love with Hermione-"

"Stop saying her name!" Ginny screamed.

"No Ginny! I am in love with her, we have had a daughter and I want to spend the rest of my life with her!" Harry retorted.

"You promised me that we would together for the rest of our lives! We were declared bonded for life! Bonded for _life_ not just until you found someone else who was married to your best friend and my brother! Not until you lied to our whole family for sixteen years!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny you need to calm down."

"No, you need to get out of this house before I hex you. I cannot believe you had the nerve to come here and wave your 'love' and your bloody new born brat in my face. Do you enjoy seeing me like this Harry? Do you get a kick out of it?" Ginny hissed. Harry sighed and gripped onto Ginny's hand. She tried to rip it away but Harry clung on.

"Ginny I _never_ intended to hurt you by what I did to you all those years ago and I never intended to hurt you now but you have been hurt. For that I am so very sorry and I mean that. I want you to be happy I really do. I never have and never will get a kick out of seeing you this way and I am very sorry. Ginny I will always love you very much but my love for Hermione is very different. It's a different kind of love and I am sorry I never felt it with you." Harry explained. Ginny stared at him and wished that her heart didn't hurt this much.

"Harry…Harry please just go…please. If you still care about me then just go." Ginny said as all the fight she had in her drained from her body. She felt deflated and tiny as Harry stood up and ran his fingers through his ever untidy hair. With a pang Ginny realised that she would never tease him about his hair ever again. She would never try to tame it or brush a stray hair from his face. She would never do any of that anymore because Harry wasn't hers anymore. He would never be hers again.

"Ginny-"

"Harry please…just…_go_." Ginny said. Harry sighed once again and walked out the living room. Ginny waited for a moments before crumpling in on herself. Hot tears coursed down her face and a sob escaped her chest. It was all over now. It was all well and truly over yet all Ginny could do was cry onto her arms and mourn her destroyed marriage.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone reading this, you guys are great. Only three more chapters to go then I can officially call this fic finished.<strong>


	29. Chapter Eight: Where I Needed To Be

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Where I Needed To Be**

I awoke the next morning to a splitting headache that was so excruciating I just wanted to curl up in my bed all day and not move for fear of either throwing up or bursting into pathetic girlish tears because of the pain. Instead I knew I had to carry on with my day or risk the wrath of several teachers for not being in lessons. I was having a silent battle in my head over whether or not I could actually get away with sleeping all day when Dominique waltzed out the bathroom from her morning shower. I don't know how she managed it but Dominique always looked like some sort of water fairy when coming out the shower, I tended to look like some sort of troll that would dwell under a bridge and eat small children who crossed my path. Dominique could even get away with the whole flick of her hair; I swear time slows down and you can hear birds cheeping when she swishes her hair. Like I said I tend to just look like a grumpy troll with mad hair and grubby fingernails. I failed at being a girl really.

"Good morning." Dominique said when she saw I was awake. I grumbled back to her and flopped back against my pillows with a loud huff. "Well I see you're in a _fantastic_ mood." Dominique added as she quickly got changed into her uniform.

"Hmmmfph" I mumbled. "Fummuphuuf"

"I have no idea what on earth you just said." Dominique said while buttoning up her cardigan.

"How can you be up this early?" I asked.

"I hate to break it to you Lily but it's not early, breakfast starts in ten minutes." Dominique said as she tapped her wand against her head and her wet hair turned sleek and dry, why did I not know how on earth to master that bloody spell? Dominique pushed a red and gold hairband across her hair until it was completely off her face before turning and smiling at me with her annoyingly beautiful smile. "We didn't want to wake you because you looked really peaceful and we felt like you could do with the sleep." Dominique added.

"Yeah, you need all the beauty sleep you can get seeing as you're lacking in the looks department." Aphrodite sneered from across the room as she brushed her long hair. From my bed I gave her the finger. "So very sweet aren't you?" Aphrodite snapped. "Does your Slytherin boyfriend like it when you're that sweet?" Aphrodite then asked. Once again I gave her the finger.

"Leave her alone troll face." Rose snapped while she pulled on her shoes. Aphrodite simply sneered at us before she clicked her fingers at Amelia. The pair of them trotted out the room and down the staircase. Dominique shook her beautiful head in disgust.

"Sometimes I wonder why I was friends with her all these years."

"That's something we wonder every day." Rose said. "Lily?" she then asked looking over at me. "Are you going to come down to breakfast or do you want to go back to sleep? We could tell your teachers that you aren't feeling well if you want." she asked me. I shrugged. "Well that was most helpful, thank you." Rose said sarcastically.

"I'll come down to breakfast in a bit. You go on without me." I mumbled. Rose and Dominique shrugged but walked out the dormitory nonetheless. I took my sweet time getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. I didn't have time for a shower so I merely pulled my red hair off my face and shoved it into a half-hearted messy bun. My skin was more pale than usual and there were deep bags under my normally bright green eyes. I was almost tempted to shove some of Dominique's make up on my face but to be honest I didn't have the foggiest what to do with any of it so I gave up on that idea. Instead I walked back into my room and grabbed my uniform. I quickly got changed and shrove my feet into my comfiest high tops before picking up my bag.

My headache was beginning to get really bad so before I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast I stopped by the hospital wing and asked for a potion to get rid of headaches. Five minutes later I was headache free, walking out the hospital wing but still tired and groggy. All I needed now was to bump into someone and my day would just be 'fabulous'.

"Oh look what the dung beetle dragged in." A sneering voice said. Oh Merlin, why do I even bother? I carried on walking until none other than Azalea Smith caught up with me. "Hey stop, now Potter don't just skip away from me." She said in a truly terrifying voice. "I want to have a good conversation with the girl who stole my boy away from me." Azalea said sneering at me.

"He wasn't your 'boy' and I didn't 'steal' him so you can stop thinking that right away." I snapped.

"Oh touchy. You look terrible by the way. You need to get way more sleep, Scorpius doesn't like girls who look…well who look like you." Azalea said. I simply just glared at her. "Look I don't know what you did to Scorpius but ever since you started fawning all over him he has completely changed and not for the better. Before you he was an awesome guy but now he's thinking about other people and not acting like a Slytherin at all. If I were you I would stay as far away from him as possible before I make it my business to firmly make sure that you wished that you were dead." Azalea hissed.

"You know Azalea I cannot think of why your parents named you after a poisonous plant because you are a _lovely_ person." I snapped at her sarcastically.

"Very funny _Potter_. Now stay away from Scorpius or I will make your life a bigger misery than it already is. Got it?" Azalea asked with a voice full of malice. Honestly _who _did this girl really think she was? Maybe it was because I had woken up in a terrible mood or maybe Aphrodite's comments had finally worked in getting to me

"Tell you what Azalea why don't you go and grow up, stop acting like a petulant six year old and get over whatever this thing is before you turn into even more a pathetic idiot. After all of that you can possibly ask stupid things of me but until then you can go away." I said firmly. "Now please move out the way so I can get to my first class because unlike you I have brains and care about my education." I added as I left Azalea standing in the corridor simply gaping at me in surprise. Wow, this must be what having gumption felt like. Then again maybe I was just being a massive bitch.

I stomped off to my first lesson even though I would be the first one there. At least it gave me a chance to sit and act as though I was a moping teenager before I became surrounded by people again. I know, I was beyond pathetic and I hated myself. Actually no, I didn't hate myself I hated anyone and everything that had forced me to become miserable and more of a bitch than I already was.

Rose and Dominique came waltzing down the corridor eating pieces of toast and smiled when they spotted me. I tapped the windowsill so Rose plonked down next to me and waved a slice of toast. I shook my head.

"So you're not eating breakfast this morning then?" Dominique asked.

"I'll have a big lunch. I just couldn't face going into the hall and seeing people." I said with a shudder.

"Well you're certainly the life and soul of the party." Dominique said.

"Hey, I normally am! I am a hoot!" I said. Rose snorted loudly but that could be because she was choking on her toast. I thumped her on the back and she coughed out a thank you.

"You're not. Every time our family had a get together you would hide out with Rose and Victoire or you'd end up sitting on the island by yourself. You're an introvert, a straight up introvert." Dominique said bluntly.

"Ok fine, I will admit to that but I have run out of cares to give." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"When did we become so bloody bitter?" Rose asked.

"Probably somewhere between the crappy family, crappy romances and failed parental marriages." Dominique said.

"Yes thank you Dominique, that is not helping." I said "We're not really bitter; we're just too epic to be understood." I added.

"Ok I'll go with that angle." Dominique said. She grinned at me with a bright smile before we spotted several students walking towards us. Our 'we hate the world but are awesome at the same time' moment was over for the time being. James was still being silent towards me which suited me just fine because I was still annoyed at him. Sirius was being just as silent which also suited me just fine. Yes it took a lot of energy to hate someone so now I was just quietly silent which I think suited everyone just fine as at least I wasn't bitching someone out for once.

I think everyone apart from a select few (Rose, James and myself being of that select few) were surprised when Professor Longbottom rounded the corner instead of my father. A few people actually groaned. Neville, seemingly unaware, gave us all a cheery wave then opened the classroom. Several people looked at one another but still shuffled into the classroom.

"Urm Professor?" Aphrodite called out. Of course, it always had to be her. If we made to our seventh year and I hadn't killed this girl in the most vicious way possible then I should be given a medal.

"Yes Miss Patil-Reade?" Neville said wearily. You had to give the man props for giving 'Miss Patil-Reade' the proper amount of enthusiasm, bare none.

"Please sir, where is Professor Potter today?" Aphrodite asked. Several people nodded in agreement to Aphrodite's question.

"Professor Potter has been called away on a personal business matter and will not be back until next week. Until then I shall be filling in for him. Now I understand that last week you were looking at-"

"Please, what personal business matter was it sir?" Someone asked from the back of the room. I prayed to a higher power that Neville would tell the entire class that my father's

"That's private information. If our Professor wishes to tell you all then he will in due time. Now as I was saying-"

"But when will he be back sir?" someone else asked. You had to feel sorry for Neville in this moment.

"_Soon_." Neville snapped. "Now as I was trying to say-"

"But Sir-"

"As I was trying to say-"

"But _sir-_"

"THE NEXT PERSON WHO ASKS ME A QUESTION ABOUT HARRY POTTER WILL END UP IN A MONTH'S WORTH OF DETENTIONS INCLUDING ALL DAY SATURDAY AND SUNDAY AND ON TOP OF THAT THEY WILL CLEAN OUT THE HOSPITAL'S ENTIRE COLLECTION OF BEDPANS WITH JUST THEIR OWN TOOTHBRUSH! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Neville roared. The man deserved a standing ovation for that.

"Yes sir." The entire class chorused back dutifully. I spun round in my seat and mouthed "Whoa" at Rose who nodded back with an awed smirk on her face. I saw her scrawl a note onto a piece of parchment which was soon sailing to my desk. Thank Merlin that Neville didn't see it. I looked down and saw Rose's familiar handwriting.

_Wow, someone needs to take a calming potion. Then again it's a good thing he didn't mention the whole 'miracle of birth' thing, I don't think I could handle the entire class hearing how my mother had now spawned._

I turned in my seat and gave Rose a quick smile before scrawling by reply.

_At least they are gossiping about Dad's disappearance and not the fact that I was last seen kissing Scorpius Malfoy._

I sent the note back before Neville could spot us and therefore shout at us for note passing. I was not in the mood to be shouted at by Neville Longbottom. I wasn't in the mood to be shouted at full stop. Once the class had stopped questioning my father's whereabouts Neville seemed to cheer up slightly.

"Good. Now everyone will you please open your books to chapter ten and begin reading to yourselves. Notes should be taken as you have exams coming up." Neville said. Everyone dived into their bags and grabbed books, quills and parchment. I sat and set about doodling on my parchment as I had learnt all this stuff last year. Well that was until one Neville Longbottom swooped next to my desk. "Lily I have a few practice N.E.W.T papers for you to read through." Neville said as he dropped a stack of papers onto my desk causing James to jump in surprised.

"Oh goody" I said.

"Sarcasm is not needed at this time in the morning Miss Potter." Neville replied with an annoyed sigh.

"I wasn't being sarcastic sir." I said innocently. I was telling the truth as well. "I'm just not good at sounding remotely sincere at any time." I added with a shrug. James nodded besides me which was not really needed at the moment.

"She's right sir." James piped up "She just tends to sound like a cynical, cold heart -"

"Yes thank you Mr Potter, your input is not needed at this moment in time. Now get back to your work." Neville said before he marched back to the desk at the front of the room to sit and complain to him over something. I shot James a glare before I set about working my way through the test papers. I was still bitter if I was going to be honest because I knew that James was never going to apologise for how he had acted recently. At the end of the day James was a Potter and we were not that great when it came to apologising, maybe it was because we were born suborn or maybe James was just an absolute jerk.

By the time I had had finished my test papers it was nearly the end of the lesson and I had received nine paper aeroplanes from Rose about how bored she was, why was this lesson dragging on so long and why on earth was Aphrodite wearing so much darn make up when we were only sat in a classroom? James had been silent since Neville had dropped the N.E.W.T papers on my desk. Along as he was silent then the longer I didn't have to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

><p>Ginny continued to lie in her bed even though it was nearing the late morning. Her parents had taken Minnie out for the day so Ginny had the house to herself unless one of her siblings decided to come round, she really hoped that did not happen as she was not in the mood to talk to them at all. Her parents were determined that she have the house to herself so she could think things over though the last thing Ginny wanted to do was think. She just wanted to stay in bed for the rest of her life and not think about what he life had turned out to be. Yes she was being slightly pathetic but she assumed that she was allowed to; after all she had been cheated on with her brother's wife that had to count of something right?<p>

One thing was on Ginny's mind and would not go away no matter how many times she tried to clear her head that was that Harry had a daughter. He had another daughter which he would love with all his heart. Ginny had not given him that daughter, it had been Hermione. Hermione bloody Jean bloody Granger. Ginny felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it. She felt sick to her stomach whenever she thought about that woman really.

She checked the clock next to her bed and was embarrassed to see that it was nearly mid-day; she really needed to get up before she turned into one of those people who never got out of bed and acted as though their lives were meaningless but she was just so tired. Maybe she was tired of her life or tired of herself but either way she was tired. Though Ginny knew she would have to get up otherwise she would be acting like a silly woman. Instead of lying in bed and moping she pulled herself out of her bed, got washed and dressed because she knew Hermione Granger wasn't lying around being miserable. Hermione Granger was no doubt washed and dressed. She would be washed, dressed and spending time with Harry and her brand new baby. Hermione Granger would still be in her pyjamas at mid-day.

Ginny quickly got dressed into whatever clothes were clean and decided to at least go downstairs to get something to eat before she contemplated just going back to bed to mope. Ginny walked into the kitchen and waved her wand around half-heartedly. The fresh bread her mother had made that morning began to slice itself while a jar of jam flew out the pantry. The sandwhich prepared itself while Ginny lit the fire to heat up some water for a cup of coffee. She was just reaching in the cupboard for a cup when-

"Ginny? Where's Mum and Dad?" Ron asked as he waltzed into the kitchen startling Ginny.

"For Merlin's sake Ron, you startled me!" Ginny snapped as she repaired the cup she had just dropped on the floor. "They've taken Minnie out for the day so I could have the house to myself for a while." Ginny explained.

"Why? What's happened now?" Ron asked sitting down on the nearest chair and helped himself to the jam sandwich on the table. Oh Merlin, he didn't know. Ginny really didn't want to tell him but if he didn't find out now he would find out at a truly terrible time which would be horrible.

"Harry or Hermione haven't spoken to you?" Ginny asked. Ron shook his head as his munched on the sandwich. "They haven't been to see you at all in a last…well day?" Ginny asked. Once again Ron shook his head. Oh Merlin…

"No, why would they? Why Gin, what have they done now?" Ron asked. Ginny chewed her lip apprehensively. "Gin just tell me please. What is going on, I haven't got the patience to sit here and guess what on earth is going on with them anymore." Ron said.

"Hermione went into labour the other night. She's had the baby. They had a girl." Ginny babbled. She watched was Ron's ears went a deep red colour. He stood up and marched out the room, back outside. Ginny heard a yell and something smashing before Ron stomped back in. "Did you just break a plant pot?" Ginny asked. Ron shrugged.

"So that is another daughter that Harry Potter has stolen from me." Ron muttered. Ginny couldn't help but nod. "How did you know?" Ron asked.

"Harry came round here to see me yesterday." Ginny said "I made a fool of myself as well." Ginny admitted.

"How did you make a fool of yourself? What did you do?" Ron asked.

"I just made a fool of myself but I won't be doing it again." Ginny said firmly.

"So…she's had the baby…" Ron said sombrely.

"Yeah…"

"When she told me that she was pregnant I went out and brought a Chudley Cannons playsuit for the baby…it's still in the house somewhere." Ron said in a small voice. "I feel like a fool for doing that now." Ron added. Ginny looked at her big brother and she could feel the pain he was feeling. Ginny walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ron, I really am." Ginny said.

"What do you have to apologise for Ginny?" Ron asked.

"If I had been a better wife then this wouldn't have happened." Ginny said but Ron shook his head furiously. "Please Ron, I've been driving him away for years and I didn't even realise."

"It wasn't anything that we did, it was them." Ron said sternly. "It was all them and we cannot keep blaming ourselves Ginny." Ron added with a slight snap. "I went over and over it in my head after I found out. I thought it might have been me, I thought it might have been me that drove her away but I loved her. I told her that I loved her nearly every day. When she told me she was pregnant I was so happy and I told her that every day. How could it have been me if I told her that I loved her with all my heart? How could it have been me if I told her that I loved her every day and that I had been in love with her since our first year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron…"

"Gin I don't want your pity just like you don't want my pity either." Ron said. They siblings sat in silence for several minutes while Ginny stared out the kitchen window. She wondered if she and Ron would ever be truly happy again after all of this. Part of her was hopeful but then another part of her was doubtful. She had already given her heart to Harry Potter so how could she give it to someone else in the future? Ron coughed loudly jolting Ginny out of her train of thought. It was then that she wondered why her brother had come round in the first place. She turned to Ron and gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ginny asked. "Did you come here to see Mum or Dad?"

"No, I came to see you actually." Ron said "I wanted to tell you that I've sent a letter to Rose." He added with a small look of pride of his face.

"Really?" Ginny asked. Ron nodded. "Wow, Ron that's good. That is really good. Are you going to try and meet up with her?" Ginny then asked.

"I'm not sure but you were right when you said that I had to write to her. I raised her for nearly sixteen years so I can't just cut her out like I did." Ron said. "Just because I'm technically her father doesn't stop my from being her father. I love Rose and I shouldn't cast her off just because she isn't biologically my daughter." Ron said. Ginny had to smile at her brother; this was clearly a step in a good direction for him if he was writing to Rose. Ginny hoped, for her brother's sake, that Rose replied to the letter in a positive way.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Hermione had been the hospital with Elodie for a week and now she could no longer think of any reason why on earth she would need to stay another night apart from the fact that she was terrified of moving into the house that Harry had shared with Ginny up until December. Harry had tried to make it seem like it was nothing but it wall Hermione could think about, she was not comfortable with living in a house that Ginny had decorated or cooked in. She was not comfortable in living in the house that Ginny had loved Harry in, it seemed much too weird.

Harry had gone back to Hogwarts the day before because he was sure Neville was about to have a meltdown thanks to the third years and their constant back chatting. Hermione had to admit that she was upset that Harry had to leave, the past few days that they had spent together with Elodie had been perfect but she knew he needed to get back to sort things out before he came to fetch her and Elodie.

Hermione quickly got dressed and tended to Elodie while she waited for Harry to arrive. He was going to be spending the weekend at the house before going back to Hogwarts again. This wasn't going to be the best situation but Harry had a job to do and Hermione understood that more than anyone else. She was desperate to return to work but she wasn't due back for a month. She was terrified of falling behind with her work so she had been owling the office nearly on the hour every hour, they were probably sick of her writing to them by now.

Hermione was packing her books into her bag when she felt a presence come over her, almost like someone was watching her. Now Hermione was not one of those 'I sense a presence' women at all but she certainly felt something. She glanced around the room but there was no one there, obviously. Looking over to the doorway made she jolt. There was someone there.

"Oh" Hermione gasped when she saw Ron of all people in the doorway. The sight of him actually scared her because she knew just how upset he was over what had happened, after all one of his fears had been to do with being abandoned by Hermione for Harry.

"Hello" Ron said. Ron stood in the doorway not saying anything else which made Hermione feel more nervous than she already was. Both Ron and Hermione sat staring at one another for several minutes, the tension rising until Hermione felt physically nauseous. This was probably the most awkward Hermione had felt in a very long time and if Ron did not say something soon she was going to go insane. They had not seen each other since Ron had made her move out of the house they had shared. Seeing him after the months was very strange. He looked nearly then same as he always did but just a bit rougher around the edges. He needed to shave and his hair was getting shaggy but he was still Ron. He was still the Ron she used to love.

It was terrible that Hermione felt guilty even looking into Ron's eyes because every time she looked at them she saw the dreadful pain she had put Ron through by cheating on him with Harry. She wanted Ron to forgive her but she knew he might never do that so for now she just had to live with the guilt.

Ron still hadn't said anything apart from 'Hello' and it was making Hermione so uncomfortable that her skin began to itch. He needed to say something else soon before Hermione threw something at him just to get a reaction out of him.

"Ginny came to see me and told me about you having the baby." Ron finally said. Oh thank God he had finally said something. "I…I…I don't really know what to say." Ron said. Hermione breathed out trying to lift a weight off her shoulders but it didn't work. "I know people are supposed to say congratulations-"

"Please don't say 'congratulations' Ron, it would just be cruel." Hermione said.

"Cruel? You really want to talk to me about what is or is not cruel?" Ron suddenly snapped quite loudly. The noise caused Elodie to jolt in her basket and start to fuss loudly. Hermione couldn't help but glare at Ron; it had taken her quite a while to get Elodie to settle.

"Honestly, I just got her settled Ron!" Hermione said in a tense voice as she walked over to Elodie's basket and lifted the tiny baby up into her arms. Ron just stood there and didn't say anything else, he simply looked at Hermione holding the tiny infant with her dark hair and almond shaped eyes. "I didn't mean it would be cruel on your behalf, I meant that it would be cruel on my behalf to make you say congratulations." Hermione said as she gently stroked Elodie's back. "I don't want you to say congratulations to me." Hermione said.

"Good because to be honest I don't want to say congratulations to you." Ron said resignedly as he continued to stare at Elodie.

"I don't know what to say to you Ron. I'm sorry but I really don't." Hermione said. "I know that Harry and I have hurt you-"

"I don't want to talk to you about that Hermione" Ron said. "I only came here to tell you that you need to worry about telling me about the baby." Ron said firmly.

"Ron can you please just listen?" Hermione asked. "I want to tell you that I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear that you're sorry!" Ron snapped.

"You can't ignore me when I try to tell you that I am sorry!" Hermione hissed back.

"I can ignore it Hermione. I can ignore it just like you ignored the fact that we were married when you slept, repeatedly, with Harry and had two of his kids!" Ron yelled making Elodie cry again. Hermione shot him a glare as she jiggled the tiny baby. "I always knew that there was something-"

"There wasn't! I loved you! I loved you so much and I did for a long time so don't tell me that there was always something between Harry and I. There was nothing between us until you gave up on us!"

"Gave up on us? What the hell do you mean? I never gave up on us." Ron said.

"You gave up on us Ron. You sometimes didn't come home, you were distant and you can't deny that. I am sorry that I fell in love with Harry but it happened!" Hermione hissed. "It happened and I cannot keep feeling guilty about finding someone who loves me"

"I loved you!" Ron roared.

"You didn't love me enough!" Hermione shot back. Ron stared at her while breathing heavily. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and stomped over to the nearest wall. Hermione breathed in just as deeply with the same amount of frustration. The air hung with the tension between Hermione and Ron, it was almost impossible to breathe. Hermione was almost happy to hear footsteps coming towards the door.

"Hermione I'm sorry I'm late but I was stuck marking papers and then Neville – Oh" Harry babbled has he came into the room and finally saw Ron standing against the wall. Well there they were. There was the man that Hermione had loved and the man that she now loved. Ron and Harry together had been such a permanent fixture in Hermione's life since she was eleven but now that would never be true again, they would never be in the same room as best friends and that news finally hit Hermione. She had ruined countless friendships because of whom she fallen in love with but before she had never really thought about that, that sounded vile but it was true. Hermione had been so in love with finally being with Harry without all the guilt that she hadn't of thought about everything else.

"Hello" Ron said gruffly.

"Hello" Harry replied courteously. Hermione wanted to leap out the room rather than stay in the room any longer. Harry and Ron had been best friends since they were eleven and now because of Hermione they couldn't say more than one word to one another. "I've just come to fetch Hermione and Elodie; I'm going home with them for the weekend." Harry said. It sounded like he was discussing plans with someone he couldn't hardly bare to talk to, not the person who used to be his best friend. Ron didn't say anything, he just nodded. Hermione had never felt so awkward in her whole life.

"Well…well…goodbye Hermione." Ron said as he tried to walk out the room.

"Ron pl-"

"Goodbye." Ron said firmly marching out the room. Hermione watched him go and the tension only slightly lifted. Hermione looked at Harry and was glad to see that he didn't look remotely angry with her that Ron had been there. Harry simply walked over to her and kissed both she and Elodie on the foreheads.

"He came here because Ginny told him about Elodie…then I shouted at him while he shouted at me as well." Hermione said.

"Hermione, one day Ron will accept our apologises but for now maybe it is just too raw for him." Harry said.

"I don't want to continue feeling guilty about us." Hermione said as she handed Harry the baby while she got her bags.

"You won't Hermione. I promise." Harry said while he held onto Elodie with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I promise." Harry said. He walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the lips. "I really promise."

* * *

><p>It wasn't raining for the first time in days. The sky was a pale grey colour and every now and then the sun would peak through one of the wispy grey clouds. I had begun to feel claustrophobic inside the castle so was overjoyed at the chance to actually go outside. It was Saturday morning and all my homework had been done, there was nothing left for me to do so I practically leapt at the chance to go for a walk around the grounds. No one else was awake so I quietly pulled on a pair of jeans, a jumper and my boots before sneaking out the castle. The air was fresh even if it was a tad cold. I quickly set about walking at a brisk pace around the grounds and soon found myself walking down to the lake. The giant squid glided lazily through the water and the morning air still held that dewy feel to it. I felt relaxed for the first time in days so I was going to revel in it for a while.<p>

I strolled around the lake until I reached a decent spot and sat down. Maybe I should have brought a book with me thinking about it but I decided to simply be 'one with nature' and look at the Hogwarts grounds in all their beauty. The hazy slightly pink sky looked stunning behind the castle and I could have happily sat out here all day if I could.

I had been sitting for nearly thirty minutes when I heard someone walking along the gravel path that led down to the lake. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the familiar sight of one Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey! What are you doing up this early?" Scorpius called out as he jogged towards me.

"I just woke up early then I noticed that it wasn't raining so I thought I would go for a walk. Why are you up this early?" I asked.

"There are loud people in my dorm." Scorpius said in a manner that implied a lot more than what he was actually saying.

"What are they doing to be classed as 'loud'?" I asked.

"Well they are doing something that requires a bed and no clothes. Then again you could do it without the bed but that's a whole different story."

"I swear that the Slytherin's are sex crazed." I said. Scorpius simply shrugged like it was obvious. "I don't blame you for getting out of there." I added.

"Well it's a good thing I did otherwise I wouldn't have bumped into you." Scorpius said. "Can we please just talk always? This whole 'silent treatment' bullshit is getting really old." Scorpius added as he fell into step with me.

"I'm wasn't giving you the silent treatment, I just didn't know what to say to you after the party." I admitted.

"Lily it didn't matter if you started talking to me about the weather, as long as you were talking to me I would be ok." Scorpius said. "It's been really boring with you not talking to me. Plus Azalea is in a pissy mood and won't say a word to me. Not that I'm complaining, it's nice to have her not ramble but at least someone was talking to me when she spoke to me."

"That's probably my fault. I told her to grow up the other day."

"Well she deserves that, she's an immature wally." Scorpius said.

"Wally?" I asked.

"It's too early in the morning to swear." Scorpius said.

"That is probably the strangest thing I've heard you say. It is never too early to swear." I said.

"That's very true. There is always a right time to swear. Anyway, I missed you."

"Please don't say that." I said. "It makes me feel really guilty."

"Good, maybe then you'll start talking to me again."

"I am talking to you." I said.

"Not like this." Scorpius said as he sat down next to me.

"Ok, how am I supposed to talk to you?" I asked. Without warning Scorpius leant over and kissed me on the lips.

"Like that." Scorpius said. I rolled my eyes at him while Scorpius smirked.

"Don't do that, you jerk. I had my reasons for saying that we couldn't be together and you clearly stated that you didn't want to just friends that kissed." I said. "Plus you're a good kisser and it makes me become confused." I said poking Scorpius on the arm. He looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry. I just don't see why you can't talk to me about this. I understand that your family has several assholes in it that obviously don't like me and that could make things awkward at some point but you never really care about what your family thinks. Why are you making a big deal out of it now?"

"I really don't know. I hate not talking to you either to be honest. Even though you can be a massive jerk you're an ok person."

"Well that's a glowing review if I ever heard one." Scorpius said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Look…I can't carry on not speaking to you so how about we work on being friends?"

"Just friends?"

"Just friends, well until I get sick of you and your jerkiness." I said with a smile.

"Well i'm not going to get more than that so I will happily be your friend."

"Good." I said as I felt a weight off my shoulders.

"So…I don't get any little perks from being your friend? No benefits or extras? Not even one?"

"Nice try, but no."

"Well I tried." Scorpius said I gave a little chuckle and leant next to him, resting my head onto his slim shoulder as I watched the morning light dance on the water. Scorpius moved his arm until it was around me and we sat there, just the two of us, for a long time. Neither of us were where we wanted to be with each other and I was worried that we might never really get there because of so many different reasons but for this was where I wanted to be. This was where I needed to be and it felt good. It felt really good.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi, hope you all like the chapter. The last two chapters have just been written and I shall be uploading them soon. As always reviews equal my love and cookies :)<strong>


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Part One

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Four Years Later – Part One**

**I've Just Seen a Face**

Everyone has to grow up. It is an inevitably. You can begin to grow at the tender age of sixteen or you can choose to grow once you are halfway through your life but at the end of the day we have to grow, we have to become an adult and become the person we were always meant to become. We grow, we evolve and we develop just not always in the same way or at the same speed. I had to grow because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to cope with what had happened in my life. I was glad that I grew, I glad that I evolved even if it wasn't by a great amount.

* * *

><p>I quickly raced across the rain soaked courtyard before breathing a deep sigh of pure relief. I was truly happy to be home. The rain had been torrential for the last few hours and I was now soaked to the bone because my walk back home from the tube station. I know most wizards would have just apperated but I, normally, loved the walk back home. I loved riding around London on the underground as you always saw such interesting people. I loved seeing people reading, falling sleep or clutching coffee while we whizzed around London in a never-ending loop. Victoire thought I was insane and that I would get mugged one day but I kept telling her I was a big, grown up girl who could take care of herself due to being a witch and a 'tough cookie'. I was a grown up 'tough cookie' that was living with an annoyingly happy couple but I hardly had to pay any rent, Teddy was always on hand with witty banter and Victoire was actually a good, if messy, cook so who was I to complain?<p>

After Elodie's birth my father had decided against moving back into the old house with Hermione. Instead, after my mother had agreed that was, he sold the house, gave half the money to my mother and then purchased a new property in the Devonshire countryside. This new house had enough space for a small Quidditch pitch like the old house and a huge library full to the roof with books which I think was a way of sucking up to both Hermione and myself. After he had brought the new house my father decided to give 12 Grimmauld Place to Teddy to live in once he moved out of his home with Dora and Sirius. Victoire moved in after she finished her seventh year at Hogwarts. Both of them asked me to move in once I had finished at Hogwarts and I think it's pretty obvious to say that I jumped at the chance to move out of the house my father and Hermione lived in even if it did have a great library.

I stood on the porch for a second before unlocking and opening the heavy front door. The homely smell of freshly baked bread hit me as soon as I walked into the hallway. _Oh dear God…_ I thought, this could only mean one thing and it was a truly terrifying thought. Yes, the smell of fresh bread was terrifying but that was mainly because of the person baking it. Freshly baked bread meant one thing…

"Do not even _think_ about taking one more step inside this house Lily Luna Potter do you hear me?" A voice called followed by someone rushing upstairs from the basement kitchen. "Are your shoes clean?" Victoire asked in a breathless and beleaguered voice. She was covered from head to toe in flour after her day spent in the kitchen cooking Merlin only knows what. I looked down at my ratty old mud caked high tops that I had worn for the walk back home instead of the small heels I wore in the office. I blamed my walk home for the muddy state of my shoes actually. I shot Victoire a guilty look.

"Oh yeah…sorry" I mumbled.

"Shoes off now and put them in the cupboard in the hall." Victoire said before she raced back downstairs to the kitchen. I pulled off my shoes and threw them into the cupboard without much care. I spotted Teddy's muddy boots flung into a corner and smiled. Teddy himself walked into the hall in a shirt, jeans and a pair of thick wool socks, he smiled weakly when he saw me.

"Hey Ted." I said as I shut the cupboard door.

"Hey. Did you have a good day at work?" Teddy asked. I shrugged. Work was work really. True to his word Neville had made sure that I could take my N.E. a year early. Instead of spending my seventh year lying around and relaxing I had been placed in an internship at the Ministry of Magic during the week. At the weekends I would return to Hogwarts and pretend that I enjoyed sitting at a desk while listening to the assistant to the Minister of Magic's undersecretary complain about her lazy boyfriend. Politics and making the magical world a better place was something I desperately wanted to do. Listening to a twenty three woman complain about her boyfriend who never did anything and was the most annoying person on the planet (my assessment not the assistant's). After I had finished up at Hogwarts and therefore no longer had to listen to mindless droll from the annoying assistant, I had applied for an actual job at the Ministry. Hermione had made good of her word and had gotten me a, decent, internship in the Department of Magical Animal Rights so I was now working with her every day. It wasn't half as awkward now as it was when I first started.

When I first started there I spent most of my time not trying to give Hermione any reason to talk to me unless it was vital. Yes I was beginning to like her a lot more than when I first found out that she was a home wreaking woman that ruined my parents' marriage but she still annoyed me from time to time. Now she was just my boss who was now officially married to my father after my parents' divorce had been finalised.

"It wasn't too bad." I said to Teddy with a shrug "I had a few reports to finish but that was about it. What on earth has gotten into Victoire? Has she actually _washed_ the_ staircase_?" I asked noticing the pristine looking stairs. "Is she prematurely nesting again or something? She hasn't bumped her head and forgotten that she isn't really a domestic goddess?" I asked. "Do I have to hide under the bed again out of fear?" I asked. Teddy shook his head with a chuckle.

"Our parents have decided to come over tonight for dinner and to discuss yet more wedding plans yet again. Victoire has gone into overdrive and has been cooking since you left this morning. She even went to a Muggle store to buy the fresh ingredients so she really means business." Teddy said with a roll of his eyes. "She's already attacked me with a wet hairbrush three times and I've only been back half an hour so watch out." Teddy added and I had to give the poor guy a sympathetic smile.

"Oh God, I truly feel for you." I said. Last year Teddy had finally asked Victoire to marry him even though he looked terrified to the core over having to wear a suit for longer than five minutes. It was a beautiful engagement according to Victoire and what made it even more beautiful, according to everyone, was the fact that Teddy cried as well as Victoire. Teddy might have been terrified to wear a suit but I was even more terrified over having to be one of her bridesmaids. Luckily, I did not have to be her Maid of Honour as that role had been given to 'lucky' Dominique. "I'm going to be staying in my room all night by the looks of it then." I said.

"No! No you are not Lily Luna Potter!" Victoire cried as she stomped back up into the hall.

"Oh yes I am. No offence but even the word 'wedding' brings me out in hives." I said. Victoire draw herself to her full height and glared. I thrust out my arm and showed Victoire my arm that had already begun to go red. "See, hives already" I added.

"Lily Luna Potter you are going to be at this dinner tonight. As one of my bridesmaids it is your duty to attend!" Victoire said.

"Why don't you drag Dominique to the dinner then seeing as she is your maid of honour?" I quickly replied.

"Lily Luna Potter you are coming to the dinner tonight even if I had to curse you to the chair. Do you hear me?" Victoire hissed.

"Victoire will you please stop it with the full name? The only people who can get away with that are my parents, I tolerate it from my father because otherwise he makes me feel guilty and I rarely see my mother so what does that tell you?" I said with an eye roll.

"You don't really speak to you mother for reasons that would take too long to list, it is not because she calls you by your full name when she is annoyed with you." Teddy pointed out.

"You're not helping." I said poking Teddy I the arm.

"That reminds me; she actually sent you a letter this morning, its waiting for you in your room." Teddy said with a wicked grin. I rolled my eyes at him. "What, I'm not the one with mother issues here you are; so don't roll your eyes at me. I happen to like my mother very much, unlike you."

"I like my mother just as long as it is in very small doses when I am in a very good mood." I said.

"Ok, you keep telling yourself that Lily." Teddy snorted.

"Shut up Lupin. Anyway, I'm not sitting at the dining table and listening to a row about seat coverings and floral samples. I've got a report to sort out as well." I said to Victoire who started to glare at me yet again.

"Lily Luna Potter there is a lovely dress, with matching shoes, on your bed and you are going to get changed into it and sit at the dining table or so help me Merlin; I will butcher you and bury your body before you could even blink and you know I am capable of it." Victoire said as she pointed a batter-covered wooden spoon. It was actually pretty threatening.

"Fine." I said with a slight snap. "I'll dress up in the 'lovely' dress and try to look happy about it."

"Thank you. Now please try not to look too disingenuous about it" Victoire said with a slight pleading tone.

"Wow, we've finally started to wear her down." Teddy said with a surprised chuckle as I walked up the stairs towards my room.

"It is truly a miracle. It's only taken several years and many _many_ people." Victoire said.

"I can hear you." I said as I became the climb from the first floor to the second.

"See that's the only problem with this house." Victoire said turning to Teddy and sighing.

"That and the spiders which are the size of dinner plates. You cannot forget those bloody spiders." Teddy added. I sighed and stormed into my, always messy, bedroom. I was going to have to either move out or make Rose move in before Teddy and Victoire got married, they were already cutesy enough as it was. Sat there on the bed was the dress Victoire had lain out for me. It was pretty yes but I still hated wearing dresses. Bloody Victoire.

Sat next to the dress was a thick looking envelope that obviously from my mother. Yes our relationship was better and I occasionally stayed at her new house but it was still weird between us. I don't think so many years of bad communication could be fixed easily. We were working towards having a decent relationship but we would never have the wonderful Mother/Daughter relationship that I desperately craved for sometimes. I used to think maybe I could have gotten that from Hermione but obviously that didn't happen because of her and my father. I could read the letter now but I was in a bad enough mood already so I didn't need to know whatever my mother wanted to say at the moment.

* * *

><p>I was going to viciously <em>kill<em> Victoire for this, I really was. There I was, sat at the dining table while Dora and Fleur wittered on about flowers, seating arrangements and table coverings. Every now and then my Uncle Bill would shake his handsome head along with Teddy over Dora and Fleur's wittering. That wasn't too bad, ok it was bad but it wasn't _too_ bad…what was bad was that Victoire had 'forgotten' to mention that Sirius had been invited to the dinner as well and he was now sat opposite me and every now and then he would glance over at me. It was probably to glare at me. Sirius and I had hardly seen each other since leaving Hogwarts as I used work as an excuse to get out of going to as many family events as possible. I think the break up from our fifth year was still hurting in a way even though I had told him to get over it several times. I think Dora could tell that the atmosphere between us was getting colder be the second as she kept trying to smile at me and make polite conversation.

"How are you enjoying working at the Ministry of Magic Lily?" Dora asked when Victoire had left the room to get another pitcher of water.

"I am enjoying it greatly, thank you Dora. It's difficult work obviously but I really do enjoy it." I said. I noticed Sirius looking at me but I was determined not to look at him. "I like several of the people who I work with, I'm glad I got an internship there."

"That's wonderful Lily. Now have you been doing anything else fun, apart from work?" Dora asked.

"Victoire is teaching me how to cook?" I offered.

"Really? That's lovely. What have you learnt to make so far?" Dora asked.

"Nothing apart from a huge mess." Teddy said. I stuck my tongue out at him and threw a roll of bread at him. Teddy caught it expertly and hurled it back to me. "You're going to have to try harder than _that_ Potter." He said with a playful grin.

"Dora I hate to break it to you but your son really is a jerk." I said with a chuckle until I saw Sirius' face. I stopped laughing and went back to eating my vegetable casserole. Dora clearly felt the atmosphere go heavy again so she smiled brightly and looked at me again.

"Now I hear Rose is having a lot of fun on her trip with that boyfriend of hers as well. Whereabouts in the world is she at the moment?" Dora asked. Victoire returned to the room ad sat down after she had placed the pitcher of water on the table. "The last I heard she was in Greece."

"She left Greece two weeks ago actually. She and Noah are in Salem at the moment. They'll be touring all over Massachusetts for the next few weeks then she's going to Alaska for a while." I said. For the past three months, Rose and the boyfriend she had met at a gig had been touring all over the world in, what Rose called, 'a quest to find herself'. This basically meant Rose was putting off getting a job for as long as physically possible. "Rose sent me a letter last week along with several photos and she really seems to be enjoying herself. I'm planning on going out there to meet up with her and Noah in a few weeks as I've got a week of paid holiday that I need to use up." I added.

"Well I hope you have a lovely time away." Dora said with a smile. "It's very sweet how close you and Rose are still"

"Thank you Dora." I said. I noticed that Dora glanced at Bill for a second before she spoke again.

"And how is the rest of your family? I'm afraid I haven't been able to see much of Harry in a while. When he took that job at Hogwarts, we all assumed that he would only be there for a while and quit after a year. I never thought that he would stay there." Dora said.

"You and me both to be perfectly honest" I said with a nervous chuckle "The family is ok. James is in rigorous training for his next match. I think he's got us all a box for the match actually so if you are free you should come and see him play. Albus is doing great at school as well. He's busy studying for his O.W.L.S and Minnie is all set to start at Hogwarts next year." I said. I think everyone at the table knew I was not mentioning the _whole_ family.

"And…and how is little Elodie?" Dora asked after a moment. Ah, there we go. The question about my other half-sister Elodie, I loved her and she was perfect but talking about her was not something I felt like doing in front of a Weasley.

"Urm…Elodie is doing well. She's just started to read 'big girl' books as she calls them. That's books with sentences not just pictures." I said with a nervous chuckle. "Her lisp is clearing up as well" I added. Bill nodded but you could tell that he did not really want to hear about the daughter his brother's ex-wife had with said brother's ex-best friend. I knew it hurt to hear about Elodie but pushing her away and acting like she didn't exist was not something I was prepared to do. I saw her as often as I could and looked after her on weekends if Hermione needed a break. I loved Elodie even if she had come into this world during a difficult time. I loved watching her when she tried to read, I loved watching her play with Minnie and I loved how her face became so serene when I was brushing her dark, near black, hair. She loved to tell me that I was her favourite sister because I was the only one who could plait her hair the way she liked it though she loved that Rose sent her a stuffed animal from every major city she visited on her world tour. "Urm…she said Hungarian Horntail last week without any difficulty." I added nervously. I glanced over to Victoire to try and save me and she did not disappoint.

"I made a delicious milk chocolate torte with cherry compote! Would anyone like some?" Victoire asked with a clap of her hands. God bless her.

* * *

><p>As soon as I could leave the dinner table I ran as fast as I could back to the comfort of my wonderfully cosy bedroom. I practically ripped of the dress Victoire had given me and climbed into my wonderful pyjamas. I leapt into bed and grabbed my book off the side of my bedside table.<p>

The knock on my bedroom door pulled me away from the thick book I was reading. I glanced up and called "Come on in." as Teddy walked into my room with an apologetic smile. "What's up with the face Lupin?" I asked as I threw my book onto my bedside table.

"I just wanted to say sorry to you for this evening, I know it was really uncomfortable for you." Teddy said.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked sarcastically. Teddy rolled his eyes and flopped down onto my bed. "What are we going to do now Lupin?" I asked excitedly "Are we going to sit around and gossip like girly best friends? I could paint those claws you call nails in many different colours. I could even show you how to French plait your hair if you want." I added with a sly wink.

"Stop being a bitch Lily, I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't think my brother was going to come so when he turned up I was a bit surprised." Teddy said.

"It's been four years since Sirius and I broke up, we should be able to sit in the same room without one of us being pissy with one another." I pointed out.

"Yes you should but clearly from tonight it's not possible." Teddy said firmly.

"Teddy please…"

"Lily you've grown up a lot since that year. I just think that you should talk to Sirius and try to put everything behind you. After all you managed to do it with your brothers and your father. Heck you even speak to your mother now and again." Teddy said.

"Ted…Ted I've got work in the morning so can I please go to bed without having to hear about your brother and I?" I asked. Teddy sighed loudly but nodded. "Thank you." I said.

"I'll let you get to bed then but just think about talking to Sirius. Try and make up with him, after all it has been four years." Teddy said before he left my room. I really hated him sometimes.

* * *

><p>Work was dragging. I think it was because I was having that 'Friday feeling' and I just wanted to go home. Sadly going home wasn't going to happen as my night was already busy. I was going around to my father and Hermione's house for our weekly dinner which I only went to because I felt guilty and because I wanted to see Elodie. Maybe I could try and get a nap at my desk, resting my head on my latest report, and hope that no one would notice…<p>

"Well well well, look who it is." An incredibly familiar voice drawled. I looked up from my desk/pillow so quickly that my neck actually cracked and I could not help but wince slightly. Walking towards me from across the office was none other than a rather dapper looking suit wearing Scorpius Malfoy; the Scorpius Malfoy who had been there for me so many times during my last few years at Hogwarts. The same Scorpius Malfoy I had also kissed several times over the past few years even though both of us said that being a 'couple' would never work. "Now isn't this sweet. Look at little Lily Potter, you have your own little desk and everything just like a proper little worker bee. You should be so proud of yourself." Scorpius added with a wide grin. I couldn't help but laugh at him; we hadn't seen each other since we had left Hogwarts as I had just been 'too busy with work' which was my official excuse for everything, plus part of me felt just too guilty sometimes, so it was actually great to see him in the flesh. I stood up quickly and just gaped at him, I couldn't help it. He lookedgood. "Hello there Potter." Scorpius said as he pulled me into a big bear-like hug.

"Well hello there Malfoy." I said with a giggle. Since we'd left Hogwarts Scorpius had grown taller and leaner. He looked relaxed and happy. He looked _really _good. Ok and he smelt really good too. Oh God…he smelt just like her did back in Hogwarts; a fresh and clean smell with a hint of woody musk. "What are you doing here of all places?" I asked.

"I thought I'd swing by and check out the over opinionated do-gooders." Scorpius said with a smirk.

"You're still as charming as ever Malfoy." I said with a snicker.

"Oh and you know it. Nah, I'm here with my Dad and Cissia mentioned a while ago that you were working here so I thought I'd come up here and see you." Scorpius said sitting himself down on my desk.

"Watch the ass there Malfoy; I need to hand in the report that your butt cheeks are currently squashing." I said smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Any excuse to talk about my, perfectly toned I might add, backside, Potter you are a hussy." Scorpius said with the old smirk that he used to give me all the time when we were at Hogwarts.

"So smug and charming then you go and say something highly gay. No self-respecting heterosexual refers to his own backside as 'perfectly toned'." I said. Even with his snarky attitude and blunt wit, he was still the same old Scorpius.

"Shush. So how are you enjoying working here?" Scorpius asked.

"I love it, it's tough but I really do enjoy it." I said.

"So you're working with your Aunt?" Scorpius asked.

"Hermione? I can't really call her my Aunt anymore…" I said shrugging.

"What…what happened, with her and your dad?" Scorpius asked.

"They got married last summer after my parents' divorce was eventually finalised." I said with a shrug. "I had to wear a fancy, 'very pretty' dress and everything."

"Seriously?" Scorpius asked. "I need to see photographic evidence of this fancy 'pretty' dress."

"Why so you can buy one to wear as well?" I asked with a smirk. "I could help you pick out fancy pretty shoes as well if you want."

"Oh of course, only the best for Scorpette." Scorpius said. "So they actually got married, your dad and Hermione?"

"Yeah." I said with a nod. "It was tiny and there weren't many of us there, Albus only went because Minnie screamed at him saying that he was a 'big lame butt-head' but working for Hermione is great; we go out for lunch every Friday. I think she determined to prove that she hasn't completely ruined my family." I said thinking about the wedding.

The whole wedding had been miniscule; only close family had been invited and the bridesmaids had consisted of Minnie and, now four year old, Elodie. Rose and I refused to be bridesmaids on several grounds, the main of being that neither of us wanted to wear vile bridesmaid dresses. Albus, who along with Minnie, was still in very good contact with our mother, had actually refused point blank to go until Minnie had shouted at him for several hours.

Albus reluctantly agreed on going to the wedding and he was in a foul mood most of the day. Hermione had looked beautiful and my father looked happy but it still felt like a bit of a slap in the face. Plus Sirius had been there which had been beyond awkward like every other time that I saw him. True that awkwardness made living with Victoire and Teddy slightly difficult but Teddy had said repeatedly that if it were not for my father Teddy would not even have a house in the first place so I shouldn't act as though it was awkward.

"Your life is clearly so fulfilling." Scorpius said with a smirk and my attention went back to the present day. I swatted him on the arm with annoyance. "But you're getting on with her?" Scorpius asked. "Hermione, are you getting on with Hermione?"

"I sometimes have to stop myself from saying something harsh to her but then I see just how much she loves my father, it's with all her heart, so I stop myself." I said. Scorpius was smiling at me in that way that made me feel like we were back at Hogwarts and he was trying to make me smile even though I felt like my life sucked.

"Well I need to get going but when do you finish work today?" Scorpius asked.

"Three o'clock, I leave early on Fridays with Hermione." I said. "Why, are you planning on turning up again and disrupting me?" I asked.

"Nope, I'd never do that on purpose at least. I was going to say did you want to meet up and get a drink or something…"

"That sounds really good but I can't. I'm going round for dinner with my dad, Hermione, Minnie, Albus and Elodie tonight." I explained.

"Oh…well how about you and I meet up tomorrow if you are free and get a drink or something, that's if you want to of course." Scorpius said. I couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Yeah, drinks tomorrow sounds really good actually."

"Well shall we meet in Diagon Alley tomorrow at midday?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, um, how about I send you an owl later on?" I asked. Scorpius nodded with a smile and I felt like we were back at Hogwarts all of a sudden. Hopefully this time it would be different though.

* * *

><p>Hermione Jean Potter-Granger was sat at her desk leafing through several reports that had been placed on her desk that morning. The office was full of photos of her children, Harry and her parents. On the desk a large photo of her wedding to Harry sat in pride of place. Both harry and Hermione looked happy while the children stood around in their best clothing. A smiling and happy looking Lily was holding Elodie while Elodie was grinning happily at Lily. They both looked so happy and carefree. Hermione was smiling at the photo for a moment when there was a knock on her door. "Come on in" Hermione called and when she looked up she saw Lily walking into the room. "Oh hello Lily, are you ready to go?" Hermione asked. She moved the reports away from her and tried not to feel nervous over Lily being in her office. True the pair of them were getting on a lot better over the last few years but Hermione knew that Lily still blamed Hermione for her father's failed marriage to Ginny. "Is everything ok Lily?" Hermione asked when she saw Lily's face. Lily shrugged and walked further into the office.<p>

"Umm…well can I ask you something just before we leave today? I'd ask Rose but it would take too long for Churchill to fly to Salem and back. You're the only other person I could think of asking." Lily said.

"You can't to talk to Dominique or Victoire about this?" Hermione asked warily.

"I can't really talk to Victoire about…romantic stuff seeing as she marrying the brother of the boy whose heart I broke." Lily said. Hermione sighed

"Oh…well what is it that's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I…well…I bumped into Scorpius earlier on and now we're going to meet up tomorrow for drinks. Am I insane for agreeing to this?" Lily asked. Hermione instantly wished that Lily had asked Dominique or Victoire as she really did not know what to say. Would Harry really want Lily to go on a date with Scorpius Malfoy?

"Lily…why are you asking _me_ this?" Hermione asked.

"I need someone impartial advice." Lilly

"And I'm impartial?" Hermione asked.

"You won't stop talking to me if I screw things up." Lily said bluntly.

"Half the time I'm convinced that you will stop talking to me so ask away. Now what is this about Scorpius Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"We bumped into one another and he asked me if I wanted to go for drinks with him tomorrow afternoon…I don't really know what to do." Lily explained.

"Do you want to go for drinks with him?" Hermione asked. Lily chewed her lip. "Lily you either do or you don't."

"I do but I don't want to screw things up again. When we were at Hogwarts, I made many mistakes and hurting Scorpius by messing him about was one of them. If something does happen between us again then I might hurt him and I really hurt Sirius by doing what I did at Hogwarts."

"Lily you hardly ever see Sirius, every time there is an event where there is any chance that he could be at an event or dinner you come up with some excuse not to be there. You do not have a thing to do with him anymore. Yes you hurt him at Hogwarts but that was then, this is now. You cannot carry on making yourself feel guilty." Hermione said.

"So I should go out to lunch with Scorpius?" Lily asked.

"Do you love him? Did you ever love him?" Hermione asked. Lily stood and chewed her lip for quite some time. "If the answer is anything but no then go for it. You will regret it if you don't."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes Lily, I'm sure. Now come on. Your father will worry if we are late home."

"Ok…thank you Hermione…" Lily said as she gave Hermione a grateful smile.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hermione and I walked through the door of the house that Hermione and my dad lived in together a small four year old came running as fast as her legs would carry her and leapt at me at full speed. Elodie hugged me tightly and beamed happily at me.<p>

"Lily!" Elodie cried with a giggle. Her deep green eyes meet mine and I hugged her back just as tightly. "I missed you lots and lots and lots!" Elodie added with a pout.

"El don't be silly. I saw you just a few days ago, how could you miss me?" I asked.

"Daddy did my hair tonight; he doesn't know how to do hair." Elodie said as she shook her hair out her eyes. Hermione and I rolled our eyes at the pitiful attempt of plaits in Elodie's hair. Her deep chocolate brown curls tumbled out one of the plaits and the other one was just as bad.

"Daddy really doesn't know how to do hair does he?" I chuckled. "How about I do your hair before we all sit down for dinner?" I asked Elodie who nodded happily. As Elodie and I were chuckling my father came walking out the kitchen and into the large hallway.

"Daddy! Lily's doing my hair!" Elodie said happily while Dad looked scandalised.

"I did a good job on her hair." Dad said.

"Harry, our daughter's hair looks terrible. Will you please let Lily do it?" Hermione said with a smile as she walked over and kissed Dad on the lips. I glanced away but made it seem as though I was just preoccupied with Elodie. I was fine with them being together, I was fine with going to their wedding and dressing in a fancy dress but I just didn't want to see them kissing.

"Hermione the hair doesn't look terrible, it's…it's a new style." Dad said.

"Yes Dad, because you know all of the new 'styles'." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I am cool and down with the kids. All of my fourth year students _love_ me at the moment." Dad said with a grin.

"That's because you cancelled your detentions to spend the weekend at home." Hermione pointed out.

"Well done Dad, you're a bad hair stylist and a reckless teacher." I said.

"Oh thank you Lily" Dad said. Realising that she hadn't attention for nearly thirty seconds Elodie poked me in the arm.

"Albie and Minnie won't play with me! They are being boring dung heads." Elodie said as she leapt out my arms and grabbed my hand.

"We don't say that word Elodie, ok?" I said sternly.

"Sorry Lily." Elodie said.

"It is quite alright princess." I said.

"Good! Now come and play dragons with me! Please Lily, please!" she added as she dragged me into the den where ten year old Minnie and fifteen year old Albus sat in chairs. Minnie was reading a copy of _Teen Witch Weekly_ while Albus was chuckling to himself while reading an article in _The Quidditch Quarterly_.

"Hey you two." I said when I walked into the room. I got grunts. Lovely considering that I hadn't seen either of them for several weeks. Albus had been at Hogwarts and Minnie had spent the past weeks staying at my Mum's house in the Lake District. "Oi! Hello you two!" I said but louder this time.

"Oh hi Lily." Minnie said when she looked up and spotted me. "Tell Elodie to leave my magazines alone or I will hurt her." Minnie added with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Why don't you just tell her that yourself?" I asked.

"She doesn't listen to me. She only listens to you or Rose. Seeing as Rose is halfway between here and Merlin only knows when we're going to get you to talk to Elodie." Minnie snapped.

"What did she do to your magazine?" I asked. Minnie huffed and showed me a pull-out poster of the band The Hippogriffs. I chuckled when I saw that three of the members now had green faces and orange hair thanks to Elodie's crayons.

"Colin and Gary's faces are ruined!" Minnie wailed.

"They look funny now." Elodie said with a giggle as she raced over and leapt onto Albus' lap. Albus groaned loudly.

"Ow! Elodie!" Albus complained. "Lily will you please keep her under control? I'm trying to read here!"

"Elodie why don't you come over here so I can do your hair for you?" I asked Elodie who shook her head.

"But I want to sit by Albie." Elodie said with a pout.

"Lily please, I'm trying to read here. Did you know that apparently James is dating Rianne Myers, the Chaser from the Irish Quidditch team?" Albus asked.

"No I'm not you idiot. I spoke to her once and that was it. Plus she plays for the other team if you know what I mean." James said as he strolled into the den. I had no idea that James was coming tonight so I was very much surprised when he walked into the room. I was even more surprised when Sirius walked in behind him. My stomach plummeted to the floor while both Albus and Minnie glanced over to me.

"I think we all know what you're talking about…apart from Elodie of course." Minnie said without even looking up from her magazine.

"Hey man! I didn't know you were coming over tonight" Albus said as he tipped Elodie off his lap and went to give James and Sirius 'man hugs'. Elodie glared over at Albus and stomped over to me; she wrapped her arms around me and sighed loudly. I took this time to distract myself and quickly re-plaited Elodie's hair. Why didn't I think of an excuse to not come here tonight? I blame my love for Elodie to be honest. That damn child…

"Yeah we weren't going to come but who could pass up free food?" James said as he waltzed up to Albus and gave him a slap on the back. I noticed Sirius glance over at me but I was too busy plaiting Elodie's hair to care. Well that was a lie, I cared but I was determined not to look at Sirius at all.

"Hi Jam-Jam!" Elodie called from my lap. James waltzed over and planted a kiss on Elodie's forehead.

"Hey there kiddo, you're getting bigger and more gorgeous by the day now aren't you?" James asked. Elodie nodded her head and ruined her hair that I had just plaited.

"I'm getting really tall now!" Elodie said with a wide grin.

"You think you'll grow up to play Quidditch like your big brother?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Elodie said enthusiastically.

"Heck _no_! I've seen her fly on a toy broomstick. She needs to stay as far away from Quidditch as possible." Minnie said from her chair. Elodie stuck her tongue out at Minnie just as Dad came into the room.

"I saw that Elodie Marie Potter." Dad said. Elodie smiled bashfully at Dad and went back to letting me do her hair. "Hello boys, it's nice to see you again Sirius." Dad added when he spotted James and Sirius. "Dinner is on the table if you all want to come in and sit down."

"I want to sit next to Lily! I want to sit next to Lily!" Elodie cried. "Lily can you sit by me please? Please?" Elodie asked me.

"Lily can sit next to you, don't worry." Dad said with a chuckle. As Elodie grinned happily and wiggled on my lap I spotted Sirius looked over at me yet again. I thought about what Teddy had said and I hoped that one day Sirius and I could be friends but I wasn't sure what was really going in his head so I wondered if that day would be remotely soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Christ. This chapter was originally only going to be one part but the flipping thing was over 12,000 words so I've spilt it into two chapters because otherwise it would have been ridiculously long. So this is the first of a two part chapter in which we have gone forward four years. In the next chapter we have more words of advice from Hermione, more of Elodie, Lily's not-a-date date with Scorpius but before the not-a-date date Lily has a midnight visitor who has something to say. I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story do far and has been reading it. You guys are amazing.**


	31. Chapter Thirty: Part Two

**Chapter Thirty**

**Four Years Later – Part Two**

**Four Year Old Potato Stealing Fiend**

My second dinner of the week where Sirius was in attendance was just as awkward and painful as the last time but at least Elodie was here to make it slightly better. My father seemed determined to get the, very stubborn, four year old to eat vegetables even if she hated them with a passion. He might have filled her plate up with broccoli, peas, carrots and parsnips but they always ended up on my plate. Well that was after Elodie had taken my roast potatoes off my plate and claimed them as hers of course.

Tonight's dinner was not remotely different. My father piled Elodie's plate with vegetables but within the space of a few minutes all of those vegetables 'somehow' ended up on my plate while my jacket potato had mysteriously disappeared. Elodie was just reaching over to steal my seeded bread roll when I spotted her pale little hand. I quickly turned to her and poked her in the tummy. She giggled loudly and grinned angelically up at me. If she hadn't tried this trick before I might have fallen for it but I was slowly becoming immune to Elodie Marie Potter's 'angel' face. It did take a lot of practice though, the kid was damn adorable.

"Don't you give me that angel face Elodie Marie, I am onto you." I said poking Elodie on the arm.

"But I'm being good Lily!" Elodie protested. "I am being a very good girl!"

"My missing jacket potato says otherwise you sneaky little potato thief." I pointed out. Elodie giggled loudly causing Hermione to look down the table and raise an eyebrow.

"Elodie Marie Potter are you misbehaving again?" Hermione asked. Elodie shook her head then grinned at her mother. "Are you stealing food off Lily's plate again?" Hermione asked. Elodie shook her head again.

"No, Lily's potato walked onto my plate." Elodie said. James snorted along with Albus and Sirius. "It really _really_ did!" Elodie said.

"Nice try kiddo but we're not falling for that again." James said.

"Ok then…Lily's potato flew!" Elodie said. Now I had to laugh at her.

"You are a terrible little fibber Elodie Marie. Now if you don't eat all of your dinner I will make you move and sit by me. You won't get any of the pudding that Minnie made either" Hermione said.

"That's not a punishment Hermione." Albus said. Minnie huffed loudly and flicked a fork full of peas at Albus. The peas hit him square in the face.

"Minnie!" Albus cried throwing a bread roll at her. This was the very same bread roll that Albus had just been dunking in gravy. Gravy was now sliding down Minnie's face while Elodie burst out laughing along with James and Albus. Elodie even clapped for good measure. I quickly turned to the four year old and shook my head. She did not need the wrath of Minnie coming her way.

"Albus Severus Potter you stop that this instant and Minnie do not throw peas at your brother!" Dad cried from his seat at the head of the table.

"Albus was the one who started it not me!" Minnie snapped.

"All I was doing was telling the truth! Your cooking is terrible!" Albus cried.

"It's better than Lily's bloody cooking!" Minnie retorted. Whoa, she had a point but that was harsh.

"Hey leave me out of this. I'm trying to get a four year old to eat both broccoli _and_ carrots; I have got enough on my plate over here." I said while I tried to get Elodie to eat a forkful of carrots. It was not working.

"If you two do not stop it this instant then I am sending you all upstairs where you can stay for the rest of the evening." Dad shouted. Minnie huffed loudly and went back to eating her dinner while James gave Albus a slap on the back.

"Elodie, this entire family is cuckoo crazy. I'd get out now if I was you." I said. Elodie nodded in agreement.

"Albie and Minnie are crazy." Elodie said.

"Well done! You are learning very quickly my young grasshopper. Soon you shall be as wise as your old sensei here" I said while Elodie scrunched her nose as she smiled at me.

"Elodie are you eating your dinner?" Hermione then asked.

"Yes!" Elodie cried.

"Really? Because if you aren't eating then you are going to come and sit by me." Hermione said.

"No! I want to sit by Lily!" Elodie said.

"Well I have an idea; shall we have a race to see who can finish their dinner first?" I asked Elodie. "The winner gets extra pudding!" I added. Elodie nodded her head furiously and dug into her chicken. I gave Hermione a smile and went back to eating the broccoli Elodie had dumped onto my plate.

"Now, where would we be without her Harry?" Hermione asked my father as she gave a nod towards me.

"And there was…well there was everyone thinking that Lily had no maternal instinct what so ever." Minnie piped up with a smirking little grin. I looked down the table and glared at her. If she wasn't careful she was going to have bread thrown at her again. "What?" She said looking at me innocently "I'm just saying that when you find someone stupid or emotionally crippled enough that you can trick them into marrying you then we know you will at least be able to raise the feral looking over opinionated kids you pop out with some success that they will all survive. No offence meant of course." Minnie said. Oh the temptation to throw gravy soaked bread at her…

"I preferred you when you were little." I snapped. "You were snotty nosed but you weren't this mouthy." I added.

"I was not snotty!" Minnie snapped back. "God, I'm glad I'm spending the week with Mum next week. I won't have to put up with you there." Minnie added.

"See, this is why I moved out. It had nothing to with cheap rent or being close to work, it was all about getting away from you." I said sarcastically towards Minnie.

"Dung head!" Minnie snapped.

"Minerva Potter!" Dad said sternly. Minnie glared over at me then went back to eating her dinner yet again. I rolled my eyes at Minnie before turning my attention back to Elodie to make sure she was eating. Sure enough there was gravy down her chin and she was halfway through her dinner.

"I'm beating you Lily!" Elodie said with a giggle.

"Elodie please wipe your chin before you dribble gravy all over the table!" Dad said quickly.

"And there was me thinking that this would be a nice and quiet family meal." James piped up just as an owl addressed to Albus swooped into the dining room causing Elodie to jump and knock her juice across the table. Thank Merlin I only had to put up with this once a week or I would go insane.

* * *

><p>I elected to wash up all the plates, cutlery and glasses after dinner. Even though I was a witch I still believed in cleaning up by hand, it was something my father had us do when we were younger and it has stayed with me. I was busy washing up a few plates when Hermione came into the kitchen. She gave me a quick smile before walking over to the stove to heat up a pan of milk.<p>

"Your father is just putting Elodie down for the night if you want to go upstairs and say goodnight to her. I'm just getting her some milk and she's been asking for you." Hermione said. I nodded and carried on washing up.

"I'll go up to her after I've finished clearing up." I said.

"Go up and see Elodie, you can leave the washing up for a while if you want." Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione. If I don't do it then the only other person who will do it is you and that wouldn't be fair. You've been at work all day so you deserve a rest." I said with a slight snort.

"You've been at work all day as well." Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione I sit behind a desk and occasionally write reports but most of the time I just listen to office gossip, have a nap and read a book. Today had the slight exception of the arrival of one Scorpius Malfoy. You on the other hand run the whole department really." I said.

"Well that is very true I must say." Hermione said with a chuckle. The milk heated up quickly, no doubt thanks to magic, so Hermione poured it into one of Elodie's cups. "Are you looking forward to seeing Scorpius tomorrow then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, yeah I really am…um…I can I ask you something? You haven't told my Dad about it yet have you?" I asked. Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure what will happen between Scorpius and I but I don't really want the whole family knowing about it…just yet. I don't really want Dad to go insane if Scorpius and I become anything…you know the whole 'Potter' and 'Malfoy' thing…" I mumbled.

"Don't worry Lily, I remember what it was like to be a teenage girl even if it was a fair few years ago. Plus I think your father has been ok with Scorpius and you since Hogwarts so you don't have to worry about that." Hermione said.

"Oh please! No one was ever really ok with it, that's why I ended things back when we were in our fifth year." I pointed out. Hermione rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "What? Why are you laughing at me?" I asked.

"Think about it Lily, how many people would say that they were happy when Harry and I finally got together?" Hermione asked.

"Umm…well…umm…you…and my dad…that is probably about it…I guess. Oh and there's Luna…that makes three people…" I stuttered.

"Exactly. I know you don't want to hear it but it will help. Harry and I loved each other and I obviously I still love him. You like Scorpius, you liked him when you were at Hogwarts and you clearly still like him so for God's sake just go for it otherwise you will regret it for a very long time and you will end up hurting a lot of people along the way." Hermione said sternly. "Now go and say goodnight to Elodie before she has a fit." Hermione added.

"I'm never going to like you the same way as I did before I found out about you and my dad, you do know that right?" I said. Hermione looked at me with her annoyingly expressionate eyes before she shrugged.

"That is rather obvious Lily." Hermione said. "I don't expect you to ever fully forgive me for what I did. I want us to be a part of this family without any anger between us." Hermione added.

"Yes but…well…I don't hate you as much as I did afterwards…so thank you for your advice…it means a lot….it's really helpful." I said.

"Thank you Lily…I think." Hermione said with a chuckle as I walked out the kitchen and up the main staircase to Elodie's bedroom.

Dad was sat on Elodie's bed with a book in his hands while Elodie was in her pyjamas and hugging onto her large stuffed dragon. I stood in the doorway for a moment watching the pair of them with a smile on my face. Even though she had come into this world during a bad time Elodie really was a wonderful little sister. I was about to leave Dad to read his book to Elodie when she looked up and spotted me.

"Lily!" Elodie said happily. "Will you sit with me and Daddy? He is reading me a bedtime story." Elodie added.

"Ok, what story is it tonight then?" I asked as I walked over to Elodie's bed and sat down next to her.

"Cinderella!" Elodie said happily. "Daddy is at the bit where Cinderella has saved the prince from the wicked step-mother that turned into a giant spider with her magical shoe that makes you go somewhere else! Now the prince is going to use his magic sword that is really a wand to give Cinderella a new dress then they are going to fly to the magical castle on the prince's dragon and live happily ever after."

"Wow Dad, Cinderella really has changed since I was her age." I said to Dad.

"Elodie gets bored of the actual story." Dad explained.

"So did I actually. Mum used to read articles from _The Daily Prophet_ to me instead." I said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Dad said with a chuckle. "Now if you don't mind Cinderella is about to tell the prince that she loves him before he goes to get Cinderella a new dress." Dad said.

"Oh God, you're enjoying yourself aren't you?" I asked. Dad who didn't look remotely embarrassed when he nodded. "Oh Elodie, what have you done to my Dad?" I said to Elodie as I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Enjoy your story, both of you." I added with a chuckle as Hermione walked in with Elodie's milk. "Hermione they are all yours."

"Thanks, oh there is a letter for you on your bed from Rose." Hermione said.

"Thanks." I said giving Hermione, Dad and Elodie a smile.

* * *

><p>Once back in the bedroom I stayed in whenever I was here I saw the envelope on my bed. Rose's scrawl was written across it along with several doodles. I smiled to myself and quickly ripped open the envelope.<p>

_Hi Lily!_

_Oh Merlin, America really is incredible! It _really_ is! Noah and I are currently staying in this tiny bed and breakfast in Salem that has been around since the witch trials. The old witch who runs it is ridiculously nice and makes us the most amazing breakfast every morning._

_Noah and I have been spending loads of time in Salem and it is so fascinating! Did you know that the local school's team is named The Witches? Bless them! We've actually met up with a few witches and wizards from the Salem Institute and they are all really nice people. There's a Quidditch match on in a few days that Noah and I are going to go to with them. I think you'd get on with quite a few of them actually!_

_There are some amazing shops here as well. I've brought you all presents which I'll be sending over as soon as I can find an owl big enough to carry them all. Elodie is going to LOVE her present!_

_Noah has been in hysterics over how much I am loving being out here. I cannot wait for you to come out and spend some time with us; it is going to be great! Make sure that you bring your hiking boots because Noah is seriously getting into walking at the moment, my feet kill most nights! _

_On a different note Ron wrote to me a couple of days ago saying that he wanted to meet up with me when I got back from my trip. I think the last time we met up it went ok but he keeps trying to get me to talk to Hugo I and don't think that is going to happen anytime soon to be perfectly honest. Oh I think Ron might be seeing someone as well! He mentioned a woman named Melinda a few times when I met up with him and he mentions her in his letter so hopefully he's moving on now. I wouldn't mention this to my mum until Ron mentions it to her. _

_Anyway I really cannot wait to see you so you can tell me all about what has been going on back at home. I hope Victoire and Teddy's wedding plans are going smoothly and they aren't driving you too insane! Please give big hugs to my Mum, Harry and Elodie for me as well!_

_Missing you so much!_

_Love Rose_

_PS. Lily when you get here can you try and get Rose to stop eating so many darn American sweets? She has been several different levels of hyper since we got here. I've tried hiding the stuff but it is like she can sniff it out. Please help when you get here – Noah_

_PPS. Please ignore Noah, he knows not what he says - Rose_

_PPPS. Yes I do Rose; you sleep for about half an hour each night before waking up completely hyper again – Noah_

_PPPPS. Shut up Noah – Rose_

_PPPPPS. I cannot believe you actually hit me round the head with your shoe for suggesting this in Lily's letter. You are a mean woman and I am going to hide all the sweets - Noah_

_PPPPPPS. Lily PLEASE make Noah tell me where he has hidden the sweets! The evil fiend has hidden them from me _really_ well this time and it is not fair! - Rose_

Honestly, those two. Noah and Rose were such a cute couple even when they fought and they were having such a great time travelling. I was very glad that Rose had found someone that not only put up with her insanity most of the time but also really liked her. Noah was a sweet guy and pretty much perfect for Rose, they balanced each other out as Noah was quite serious but he had a childish side that always brought a huge smile to Rose's face.

* * *

><p>"<em>I want her to be happy." A female voice said. It was that voice again. That damn voice. The voice of Hermione Granger. After all these years I was still having these damn dreams. <em>

"_She _is_ happy." My father said._

"_Harry, she is not at all happy. She would pretend to be happy but I know she isn't actually happy." Hermione explained. Who could they possibly be talking about? "I think she really does love him but I doubt she would ever admit it to herself." Hermione added. _

"_But…but she's…well she's _Lily_" My father said. Oh, I was the person they were talking about._

"_She's still a girl. I think she really does love him and she needs to tell him before she loses him again." Hermione said. _

"_I just never thought that she would end up with _him_. He never seemed like the person she would end up with." Dad said. Hermione sighed loudly and shook her head. "I guess you're right, she just needs to realise that you're right." Dad added. I wanted to tell them that I was there. I wanted tell them that I was ok but there was a strange noise going from somewhere and it was dragging me away. A strange tapping. Where was it coming from? It practically dragged me away from Hermione and my father until…until… _

I groaned as there was a loud tap on the door and therefore waking me from my dream. Why were these dreams back? Another question was who the hell was Hermione talking about? Another tap came on my door and I groaned loudly yet again. That was the third question, who was tapping at my door and what the hell did they want?

"Lily…um…Lily?" A voice whispered. "Lily, are you awake?" they added. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and nearly screamed. Who on earth would knock on my door at four in the morning? I climbed out of bed and grabbed a hooded cardigan from the end of my bed with annoyance. I wrapped it around me before I strode over to the door and ripped open the door. I was very surprised to see Sirius of all people standing in front of me. Oh Merlin, what did he want? "Hello." Sirius said meekly.

"What? _What_ could you _possibly_ want at four in the _bloody_ morning?" I snapped.

"Wow, I had forgotten that you are not a morning person at all." Sirius said.

"It is not the morning; it is the _middle_ of the bloody _night_. I am normally asleep at this flipping time so why have you woken me up? I am tired and I want to sleep! I want to sleep _goddammit_!" I hissed. Sirius stared at me in surprise. "Don't you look at me like that! You woke me up at four in the morning! _Why_ would I look happy?" I added with a more vicious hiss.

"I just wanted to talk." Sirius said.

"And you thought it would be good to talk at four in the morning?" I asked. Sirius shuffled from one foot to another and chewed at his lip.

"I brought toast." Sirius said as he produced toast from behind his back. I simply glared at him.

"Seriously, I do not want toast. Stop it with the toast!" I snapped. "Now what the hell do you want?" I asked.

"Lily I've been mad at you for four years and now, well I'm no longer that mad." Sirius explained.

"Lovely." I said sarcastically. "Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked.

"Lily please can you just give me a moment?" Sirius begged. "I am trying to be nice here."

"Sirius I have a date in eight hours and I planned on spending six of those hours asleep." I hissed. Sirius stopped once again and stared at me.

"Wait…you…you have a date? W-w-with who?" Sirius asked.

"You know what before I would have just said that it wasn't your business but now I'm sick of keeping in things and crap like that. I saw Scorpius at work and he invited me out for drinks."

"Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Malfoy. I like him ok? I've liked him for years but I really felt too guilty because of you to do anything about it. Now I really don't care about what anyone thinks because I am a grown up woman with a job and I pay rent! I pay rent, I cook on Monday nights and I wear heels with tights! I am a grown up woman who wears tights and heels to work so I am past caring what people think so I am going to go on a date with Scorpius Malfoy! I am going on a date and I don't give a bloody hoot who cares!" I heard myself rambling.

"Wow…you really are not a morning person." Sirius muttered.

"Exactly! So take that as a hint and let me go back to bed." I snapped. I turned awat from Sirius to go back to my bed.

Lily…I'm sorry." Sirius said. Well that stopped me. "I'm sorry for what I did to you back at Hogwarts. I'm sorry for how I acted and I'm sorry that I was one of the reasons why you ended things between Scorpius." Sirius said quickly. I turned back to Sirius and stared at him.

"You're…you're sorry?" I asked. Sirius nodded. After four years of wanting him to forgive me Sirius Lupin was stood outside my bedroom door and telling me that he was sorry. This was slightly surreal. "Thank you. Thank you so much…" I said. Sirius smiled at me. He actually smiled at me. As relief poured out of me I did the only thing I could think of doing. I leapt into Sirius's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Lily…um…Lily? You're crushing me." Sirius said. I quickly let him go and gave him an apologetic look. "Great, now that you know that I'm sorry I will let you go back to sleep." He said. We stood for a moment before Sirius gave an awkward little nod. "Good night Lily." He said. I gave him a small smile as he walked back down the corridor towards James' room and quickly shut the door behind him

* * *

><p>Even though this wasn't a 'date' date with Scorpius I still wanted to look somewhat decent went meant that I was wearing freshly washed and ironed clothes (thank you Hermione) and my hair looked semi-decent (thank you Minnie). Yet I was still pretty darn nervous as I hopped off the London underground. I had apparated from my father's house into London because I had to drop a few things back at home. Victoire was manically cleaning the house in a mad fit of nesting so both Teddy and I took this as a cue to get the hell out the house as soon as possible. Teddy was going to be spending the day with some friends from work so we both hopped onto the underground as Teddy loved it almost as much as I did.<p>

Now I was walking towards The Leaky Cauldron and feeling ever so slightly sick. Crowds were bustling in the chilly but bright weather, shopping bags weighing them down. I passed a group of Muggle teenagers who were joking around and listening to music on their portable music devices. Two of them were discussing a recent football match that had ended badly for their team while a few others were talking about a party they were planning on going to that night. One of them caught my eye but I quickly looked away when I spotted Scorpius standing by the door to the leaky cauldron. He was looking down the opposite end of the street and as he yawned slightly while moving a stray piece of hair from his face I noticed a small group of Muggle girls looking over at him. A few of them giggled and preened. Typical. Just because I felt like it I plastered on my biggest smile and strode right up to Scorpius and nudged him on the arm. I assumed that if I strode then I would look a lot more confident than I actually felt and to my surprise Scorpius looked nervous, really nervous. This instantly made me feel slightly better

"Oh hello!" Scorpius said as he gave me a hug.

"Hi." I said with what I hoped was another bright smile but knowing my luck I would have just looked like a serial killer. "So Malfoy, whereabouts are you taking me?" I asked.

"Um well…do you fancy a butter beer at Accio Musica? We're not that far from it." Scorpius asked. I couldn't help but smile. The last time I had been to Accio Musica was during the Christmas holidays of my seventh year at Hogwarts to see an up and coming wizarding band that both Rose and I were getting into.

"That sounds great to me." I said and Scorpius smiled back without a hint of sarcasm. Wow, he really was trying. We walked, side by side, all the way to Accio Musica in near silence, which felt highly strange. I was starting to feel very nervous actually. Diagon Alley was full of people shopping and I tried to duck my head when several people eyed me, even now I still got looked at from time to time. Scorpius and I made it to the small side street and walked quickly into Accio Musica which was pretty crowded seeing as it was midday on a Saturday.

"Hey there Scorpius, you're not working today are you? I thought you weren't working till Wednesday night." a short girl with long black hair asked when she spotted Scorpius and I. She was sat on the bar cleaning a glass with a cloth, her black dragon-hide boots kicking against the wooden panelling.

"Nah Cleo, I'm just here to grab a drink with my friend." Scorpius said nodding at me. 'Cleo' looked at me properly and gaped at me.

"Hey, aren't you Lily Potter?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh Merlin, I saw your picture on Page Six of _The Sunday Prophet_ the other week. You were celebrating your brother's win against Wales weren't you? My boyfriend thinks James Potter is the best thing to happen to the English Quidditch team in a _long_ time! I've got him ticket for their match next month for his birthday and he seriously canot wait, it is all he talks about at the moment." Cleo babbled. I stood there with a bemused smile on my face. "You know Scorpius never told me that he knew famous people."

"I'm a modest guy, what can I say?" Scorpius asked with a grin. I snorted. "We're just going to get a table and catch up with one another; I'll get some drinks in a bit Cleo."

"Yeah sure thing Scorp! It's nice meeting you Lily!" Cleo said excitedly. I smiled at her.

"Nice meeting you too." I said as Scorpius showed me to a small table. "You work here?" I asked Scorpius.

"Well I told you that I wanted to get a job here." Scorpius said with a grin. That he did, back if our fifth year and on the night of _that _ Merlin's Revenge gig he had told me about how much he wanted to work here; the pair of us had made a joke about it but I never thought he'd end up here. "my Dad wasn't too happy but it was something I wanted to do so he couldn't really complain."

"Do you enjoy it?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, I get to hear great music every weekend and the guys here are great. Now I know it's not 'Ministry' work but it's fun." Scorpius said with a grin.

"Hey I have fun at work I'll have you know." I said "Every Friday is funny hat day and I rock funny hat day! I bet you didn't get to wear a pink fez last week at work did you?" I added with a smug smile.

"No I did not get to wear a pink fez but I did get chatted up by a member of The Hippogriff's." Scorpius said with a smirk.

"One of them is gay?" I gasped. "Which one is it? Please tell me it was Damian so I can ruin Rose's dream wedding. Then again it would be even better if it was Colin because then Minnie would probably cry herself to sleep for the rest of her life." I said with a loud chuckle.

"Actually it was Gary and two minutes after he tried to chat me up he passed out in the toilets. He was very drunk." Scorpius said with a chuckle.

"You lead such a thrilling life." I said with a chuckle.

"Well it can't beat wearing a pink fez but it is something." Scorpius added. I smiled to myself until Cleo appeared at our table.

"I thought I would just come and get your guys some drinks, save you coming to the bar." She said with a perky smile. I guess that's what happens when you're really short, you become really perky.

"Umm…hanks Cleo. We'll just get two butter beers please" Scorpius said.

"Oh and I can I grab a cauldron cake?" I asked.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." Cleo said as she actually skipped off.

"I didn't any breakfast this morning so I am starving. My sister stole my toast." I explained.

"Which one?" Scorpius asked.

"Both pieces! I was not impressed either."

"No I meant which sister." Scorpius said with a snort.

"Oh!" I said and I couldn't help but laugh at myself. "It was Elodie. My dad is trying to get her to eat 'healthy and nutritious' oats for breakfast but she is having none of it. Instead she resorts to stealing food of my plate." I explained.

"She's a smart kid by the sounds of it." Scorpius said.

"Sneaky kid is more like it." I said. "If you ever meet her you will see that." I said. The thought of Elodie and Scorpius meeting made me nervous and I wasn't sure why. If she met him and hated him then I'd gone insane but if Elodie loved him it would make me confused on what would happen if Scorpius and I didn't work out.

"I'll just use the old Malfoy charm on her; it works on all the ladies." Scorpius said grinning.

"Oh please, it never worked on me." I said.

"You keep telling yourself that Potter." Scorpius said "If I can recall you enjoyed my charms over Christmas of our sixth year." Scorpius added with a wink.

"Oh please. That was one kiss and it was only because I was drunk." I said.

"Well how about your birthday during seventh year?" Scorpius asked.

"Drunk once again." I replied.

"The kiss on Halloween in seventh year?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't remember that one." I said.

"You were dressed as 'zombie cheerleader' whatever that was." Scorpius said.

"Oh I remember!" I said remembering the Halloween party that I had organised with Rose and Dominique. We had spent nearly a month planning a party in the common room that would take place after the Halloween fest. We had turned the entire of the Gryffindor tower into a haunted house that was so realistic it reduced several first years to tears. It had been a party that people were still talking about when Christmas came around. Rose, Dominique and I were very proud of ourselves. "Ok so that was one kiss where I wasn't drunk but that had nothing to do with your Malfoy charm." I said giving Scorpius and smile.

"Of course it didn't." Scorpius said with a snort. God I had missed how much of an egotistical jerk he was sometimes.

"Here are your drinks are your caldron cake!" a chipper voice said as Cleo placed a tray down onto the table.

"Thanks Cleo." Scorpius said handing over a galleon. "Now why can't you be this chipper to all customers?" Scorpius asked.

"I am!" Cleo protested.

"They're lucky if they get a smile half the time."

"You're a jerk. I'm getting Malcolm to rearrange the rota so the next time a band you like is playing you will be in the back taking inventory." Cleo said.

"Oh now Cleo, I know we say some harsh things sometimes but we love each other really don't we?" Scorpius said batting his eyelashes at Cleo. Honestly.

"Yeah right Scorp, I'm sure my boyfriend will agree with you on that." Cleo said as she gave me a 'Honestly, boys!' look and began to walk back to the bar.

"You can't deny our love Cleo!" Scorpius called out. Cleo turned back, rolled her eyes at Scorpius and gave him the finger.

"Seriously, you are worse to been seen in public with than Elodie and she likes to wear embarrassing bright pink jumpers with baby ducks on them." I said. Scorpius flashed me a smile. "That's not going to work." I added.

"Yes it will. I'm flawless." Scorpius said while winking at me.

"You're an idiot." I said chuckling.

"You've missed me." Scorpius said.

"Not that much." I said.

"Oh you have." Scorpius said. "Being all serious now, it's really good to see you." Scorpius said. I looked up at him and realised just how much I had missed him. We were good friends at Hogwarts and he had stuck by me even after I had said that being a couple would not have worked. "You seem to have everything sorted out." Scorpius added.

"Not really. I'm an intern at the Ministry, my family is still crazy and I'm living with a crazy cute couple in a dusty old house." I said.

"Who?"

"Victoire and Teddy Lupin. He asked her to marry him last year so there are going overboard with the whole wedding thing. I mainly stay in my room or go out as it is just easier all round." I said. "The only problem is that I come face to face with Sirius every now and then, like the other night and last night actually when he turned up at a family meal."

"Is it still awkward?" Scorpius asked.

"It's not too bad now actually. Sirius actually apologised to me last night for what happened when we were at Hogwarts which should make things better but before that it just made things difficult for others. Then again, I avoid most of the family related events I'm supposed to go to apart from dinner at my Dad's on a Friday."

"Oh Lily, you haven't changed."

"You wouldn't like me if I had changed too much" I pointed out.

"That is true." Scorpius said. "I know this sound stupid but I think about you a fair bit of the time. Whenever I see some annoying snobby looking girl with red hair come into the bar I think it might be you then I realise I'm being stupid." Scorpius said and I saw his cheeks so pink. "That sounds so stupid doesn't it?" Scorpius asked.

"No, it doesn't sound stupid at all…I thought about writing to you or seeing you but then I chickened out. I guess I was too ashamed after what happened between us."

"Yeah well things happen. You went through a lot at Hogwarts but I'm guessing it's easier now." Scorpius said with a shrug. "I…I was wondering actually that if this went well then maybe we could meet up again for a meal or something…"

"Like a date?" I asked with a snort. Scorpius rolled his grey eyes heavily.

"Yes Lily, like a date." Scorpius said. "A date where you will have to dress up and not say something annoying. I know that might be very hard for you but that is what you generally do on a date."

"Then we might hit a snag there." I said with a chuckle. Scorpius sighed and shook his head. "How about I try to look my best and leave the opinions to a minimum, only one every few minutes?" I asked. Scorpius looked at me, really looked at me, and gave me a huge smile that made me knees weak (thank Merlin I was sitting down).

"Well if that is the best you can do then I guess that sounds like it could be a pretty darn great date. I look forward to dating you Lily Potter." Scorpius said as he took my hand. After all these years it felt so right to be here with him. It felt right to sit here and hold his hand. Hopefully it would feel right to be his girlfriend, to really love him like I felt I could do back at Hogwarts. This time I was ready, this time I was ready to really fight for myself not care what others thought. This was my life so I should start living it the way that I wanted to.

"Me too Scorpius Malfoy, me too." I said. With that I leant over and gave Scorpius what I hoped to be the first of many kisses as a couple.

In the world that I live in to call my father a hero is a bit of an understatement, well that is at least according to my siblings. To call him a good person is very much understated according to my siblings. They think of him as "The Chosen One", "The Boy Who Lived", or even worse than that "The Slayer of the Dark Lord" then again if you are Elodie then you think of him as "That Silly Man Who Tries To Feed Me Vegetables". I personally know him as just "Dad". He is the man who raised me, the man who I took for granted for a long time but now I have come to love with all my heart.

I always denided being a part of my family but that until I truly learnt who my family was. My family was my best friend with her loud laugh and brilliant sense of humour. My family was my twin brother who used to be the bane of my existence and my tormentor for so many years but now he someone with whom I can enjoy a joke with, someone who I am proud of. My family is my mother who has been through so much but is still a strong woman in her own right, yes we rarely get on but I still love her. My family is my father, a man who lied about many things and kept many more things to himself but he did that for the woman he loved, he did that for his family. He is a brave man, one of the bravest men I know and I couldn't imagine my life without him anymore. I couldn't imagine my life without any of them.

People hunger fame, people will always hunger fame. I used to not be able to walk anywhere without someone saying "You're Harry Potter's _daughter!_" It used to get old real fast but I've come to accept it now. I used to spend 95% of my time at Hogwarts hauled up in the library talking to my cousin Victoire and my sister Rose. If I didn't have them I would have had to be sectioned in St Mungo's for an addled brain a long time ago. I did have them though, I had them and other wonderful friends. I even had Scorpius, sarcastic and rude Scorpius who could make me smile at the drop of a hat.

I used to think I was partly lucky but now I know I was very lucky. I have an amazing family even if I never used to like them that much. My family was ripped apart by secrets but over time the wounds healed by love. Now my family was happy, at least their version of happy. Before I had a complete family but now I have a great family. I wasn't ready at the time for what came, it was obvious that I wasn't ready but now I know what it means to be in love, I now know what it means to have a family.

Yes I was reluctant back then but now…now I was just me. Now I was just Lily Luna Potter. That name may change down the line but I would always just be…well me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Right first of all I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read this story. When I first started writing this it was just going to be a small fic that would be about fifteen chapters if that. Then it sort of grew and snowballed. I feel as though I can give Lily, Scorpius, Harry, Hermione and all the other characters a bit of a break now; they can be happy for a while without me messing up their love lives etc again. **

**Anyway so as I said I want to say a massive THANK YOU. All the reviews really have made writing this fic great, I love reading your views on the story and it has made me carry on through everything so thank you so much!**

**I am currently drafting a one shot based around Teddy and Victoire's wedding written from Dominique's viewpoint that will be set six months after this chapter. If people want it I will finish writing it and post it up. **

**xx**


	32. UPDATE

**Update:**

I'm currently in the middle of writing a follow-up chapter which will be from Dominique's POV and it will be based around Teddy and Victoire's wedding. it's at the 3000 word mark at the moment and should be finished before Christmas. If this is something you want posted up then just say so. It will obviously include Lily, Rose, Scorpius etc.


	33. It's Not a Wedding Unless Someone Cries

**It's Not A Wedding Unless Someone Cries**

**Dominique**

Oh for Merlin's sake! Blood dribbled down my leg and pain seared through my shin as I gritted my teeth and swore under my breath. Grabbing my wand I muttered a spell and the candles in my bedroom illuminated to reveal the damage to my leg. I had walked into the ornate French chest of drawers in my quest to get to the bathroom and had caught my leg on a jagged piece of wood hence the bleeding. As I hobbled to the bathroom I also managed to trip over a pair of shoes and fall onto the stunning light green dress hanging on the door. A large smear of blood now ran across the skirt. Great…just great. Today was not my day at all.

The dress was my incredibly expensive and very intricately made bridesmaid dress that my sister had spent hours picking out and buying several months ago. It was a long pale green dress with a beautiful bodice that actually suited all of the bridesmaids perfectly except now that mine had a smear of blood across the exquisitely heavily beaded skirt. I was terrible at household spells; it was really my grandmere who had the magic touch with them so I had to think quickly of how to get rid of the smear before it stained the fragile skirt too much thus ruining the dress completely.

I raced downstairs and rummaged through one of the several household spell books that lay around my parents' house. I looked through until I found the right spell and ran back upstairs to fix my dress. I was half tempted to wake up either Rose or Lily to get them to help me but they would probably kill me for waking them up. By the very early morning the stain was still there. I was so dead. My grandmere, mama and sister were all going to brutally murder me. I had to wake up Rose or Lily to get them to help even if it resulted in them shouting at me.

I tiptoed into the guest bedroom that Rose and Lily were sharing for the wedding and tried to think of whom to ask to help me. Rose was the one who was ok at household spells but Lily was much better at all round magic. If I woke up Lily this early she would probably bite my head clean off while Rose would just swear at me before deciding to help. It was a double edged sword really. After dithering for a few minutes I was about to wake up Lily when I noticed that she wasn't actually alone.

Lily's boyfriend of six months, Scorpius Malfoy, was lying next to her in her bed with his arm wrapped around her and snoring ever so slightly. Ok, if they had been getting up to anything then waking Lily up was going to be really awkward but I desperately needed help before Victoire, my mother and my grandmere all tried to brutally kill me for ruining my dress. I would rather face the wrath of Lily than the wrath of my mother.

"What do you want Dominique?" Lily snapped making me jump and squeak loudly. I looked over at Lily and saw her staring at me; her bright green eyes clear even in the dark.

"I didn't know you were awake." I whispered. "I'm sorry if I woke you." I added.

"Don't be sorry, I was awake anyway. I'm always awake to be honest. Rose talks in her sleep about the most inane and banal things while Scorpius snores like a fully grown pig so it makes me a light sleeper." Lily explained as she yawned loudly and threw the duvet off her. I was ridiculously grateful that both Lily and Scorpius had pyjamas on, though Scorpius was shirtless. "He can't help himself sometimes." Lily said when she noticed me looking at Scorpius' pale and slim but toned chest. She poked him in the stomach and said "Oh for Merlin's sake will you cover yourself up? You're such a tart." She placed a t-shirt on Scorpius's head and he groggily pulled it off his face. He snaked his arm around Lily's waist and pulled her back down onto the bed. "Oi, my services have been required. Let me go." Lily said with a snorting laugh while I looked away. It seemed oddly private of a thing to witness. I guess that's what you get when your never have a boyfriend, you find the smallest of things between two people intimate.

"Fine…fine. Come back soon." Scorpius mumbled before he began to breathe heavily, almost snore, again. I glanced over and saw Scorpius fling the t-shirt onto the floor. Lily rolled her eyes when she saw me watching.

"Oh I wasn't looking! I just-" I started to babble but Lily lifted up her hand.

"Dom, chill out. Why are you awake at this time? What's happened?" Lily asked.

"Why does something have had to happen?" I asked. Lily snorted loudly.

"Something always happens in this family." Lily said.

"And it's always screwed up" Scorpius mumbled. Lily rolled her eyes at Scorpius.

"go back to sleep Scorpius." She said before looking back at me with a concerned smile "Now what's happened?" She asked me

"I've got blood on my bridesmaid dress." I admitted. Lily raised her eyes in surprise.

"Who did you kill?" Lily asked. "If it was Fred or one of those guys, who probably deserved it, then I'm going back to sleep." Lily added.

"Very funny. I cut my leg and then tripped onto my dress. Can you help me?" I asked. "I'm terrible at household spells."

"Me too to be honest but your sister has been teaching me how to get better at them. I'll give it a shot." Lily said climbing out of bed and pulling a cardigan on over her pyjamas. "Come on then"

Thankfully Lily was good at spells, even if they weren't household spells, so the dress was clean after not too long. I was beyond thankful to Lily and gave her a huge hug in way of thanks. While Lily went back to her bed, the bed she was sharing with Scorpius, I went back to my own bed that was empty and slightly cold.

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning I felt so sick that I wanted to just curl up and cry. Was this feeling really normal? Was I meant to feel this way before my own sister got married? I was sat in the main room that the bridesmaids were meant to get dressed in. I needed a moment by myself and I was glad to get that for just a moment.<p>

This was probably the worst day of my life so far. Yes I might have easy compared to my other family members and maybe I was being tad overdramatic but that was probably because I never actually told people my problems. I never actually told anyone that I was love in someone that would never know it. Maybe if I told someone or if I told the person I was in love with then maybe my life would be easier but at the moment I really didn't have the guts.

* * *

><p>"Wow...what's wrong with you?" my cousin Rose asked me as she waltzed into the room with Lily hot on her heels. I shrugged and went back to feeling sick.<p>

"What's wrong Dom?" Lily asked with a voice full of concern as she brushed her dark red hair. She pulled her hair up into a loose bun like Rose and I had in our hair. After she finished her hair she started fussing with her bridesmaid dress. "Dominique, is everything ok?" Lily asked sounding even more concerned than Rose.

"It's nothing Lily, I'm fine." I said. Lily smiled weakly and went back to fussing with her dress while Rose messed with her hair. "Why do you look so nervous?" I asked Lily. Lily glanced over and raised an eyebrow. "Oh please, you look nearly as green as I do." I said.

"This is the first family event that Scorpius has been to and I convinced something will go wrong." Lily explained. Ah, that made sense. Lily had been officially dating Scorpius Malfoy for the past six months and she seemed happy. Yes their relationship was the brunt of many jokes and snide remarks but it was clear that Lily was trying to ignore that. "Knowing this bloody family someone will say something ridiculously horrible or Scorpius will make an ass out of himself. I'm just trying not to expect the worst or I'll end up going insane."

"Try not to freak out too much; you and Sirius are ok now so there shouldn't be too much drama." Rose said.

"I wasn't even talking about Sirius." Lily said.

"Well I'm just saying, he's even brought his new girlfriend so you don't have to worry about that." Rose added.

"Yes thank you for that. There is also the added benefit of both my parents being here today. It is going to be so awkward." Lily said. I had to feel sorry for her and Rose. Every family event that had been held over the past few years had been terribly awkward and uncomfortable whenever anyone mentioned Harry or Hermione. The very few events that they went to were even more uncomfortable, especially when the young Elodie was with them. "My biggest fear is that someone will upset Elodie and then this whole day will be ruined for me."

"Elodie has got you, Rose and Minnie at least to look out for her. Don't worry too much." I said.

"Dom is right Lily, no one will upset little El when they know that we're here for her." Rose said.

"See I'm right, I'm always right." I said winking.

"Thanks…but what's wrong with you today? You're not the one who will be living with the smug married couple once Victoire and Teddy are married. Plus you don't have a boyfriend that the whole family does not like." Lily pointed out. She did have a point. I was sharing an apartment with some friends of mine while Lily was living with Victoire and Teddy. Now that Rose had come back from her round the world trip she was going to be moving in with them as well if she didn't move in with her boyfriend Noah.

"That is true but then again you could move in with the boyfriend." I said with a snicker trying to defuse the atmosphere. Lily rolled her eyes. "Ok I'm joking but still, you chose to live them."

"It's cheap rent and close to work, I'm not going to complain too much." Lily said. "So what is wrong?" she then asked.

"It's nothing really, I guess I'm just nervous of falling over or something like that." I lied.

"Well you'll be fine! Don't worry" Rose said with a bright smile. "I had the same worry when mum got married again and it worked out fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked and both Rose and Lily nodded. "Can I just say that weddings are more trouble than they are worth?" I asked.

"Oh I couldn't agree more. Thank God I am not the marrying type." Lily said. I had to admit that surprised me a bit. Even after everything Lily had been through I thought that maybe she would end up wanting to have a happy ever after marriage. I always saw her in the big white dress clutching a bouquet of flowers yet clearly Lily had other ideas.

"So you could never yourself being Mrs Lily Luna Malfoy?" I teased. Lily snorted loudly. "Or would it be Potter-Malfoy?" I added.

"It would be neither. I am not the marrying type even if I knew there was no possible chance of adultery, divorce or regret." Lily said. Ok Lily had a point there. Even if her parents were civil now she had still had to witness their messy divorce though Lily had tried not to let it affect her for little Elodie's sake.

"Oh Lily, you're a screw up." I said with a snicker while Lily rolled her eyes at me.

"Well at least you have cheered up slightly even if it is at my expense." Lily said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>The biggest problem with how I was feeling was that no one actually had a clue why I was feeling so low as I had never told anyone. It was one thing to watch your sister get married but it was another thing to watch your sister get married to the guy you had been in love with since you were seven years old.<p>

I know having a crush on Teddy was a cliché. Nearly all of my cousins had been in love with him at one point but my crush had turned into full on love from an early age. I really could not help it. Teddy was the nicest guy I had ever met and he was always so attentive everyone. Yes I was happy for Victoire but at the same time I wished I was the one marrying him. I was a horrible person but that's what I thought.

Being in love with someone who would never know was beyond horrible. All you wanted to do was tell them but you knew you could never do that. You could never tell them that you loved them with all your heart because they were not yours, they did not belong to you. All I wanted to do was tell teddy that I loved him but it was just too complicated and my whole family was complicated enough to begin with.

Now I was sat with my cousins as I waited for my sister to marry the guy I had been in love with for years. My dress fitted perfectly. My hair was curled and pinned to flawlessness but none of that matter but I felt like rubbish. Typical.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you girls look wonderful." My uncle Harry said when he walked into the room with my youngest cousin Elodie clinging to his neck. "See Elodie, you don't look silly now that you're with Lily, Dominique and Rose." Harry said to his young daughter.<p>

"Lily, Dommie and Rose look pretty and like big girls. I look like a green marshmallow." Elodie snapped as Harry put her down next to Lily.

"If it helps you look like a very cute green marshmallow." I said. Elodie gave me a perfect example of one of Lily's eye rolls and went to sit down on a nearby chair with her arms crossed across her chest. She then huffed very loudly. Harry shook his head and gave us all weary smiles.

"She's been in a foul mood all morning over her dress. I'm beginning to wish that Victoire had asked Minnie to be a bridesmaid instead of Elodie." Harry said.

"I'm glad she didn't, Minnie is being a brat at the moment." Lily said bluntly. Harry gave his daughter a harsh look and Lily smiled back apologetically. "Sorry but it's really true." Lily said quickly. She walked over to Elodie and scooped her up from the chair she was sitting on. "Come on Elodie, let's go and find a pretty tiara for you to wear then you'll look like a beautiful princess." Lily said. Elodie smiled brightly as Lily quickly defused Elodie's mood. She may not ever want to get married or have children but Lily was damn good with Elodie and she clearly had some maternal feelings even if they were deep down and very hidden.

"Well Elodie why don't you stay here with the girls and get that lovely tiara while I go and talk to Teddy because he's going to be pretty damn nervous right about now." Harry said with a grin.

"He should be, my sister can be a handful." I said honestly.

"I wouldn't tell him that Dominique." Harry said sighing. "Now are you all ok, can I go without someone asking me for something to do with shoes or having a fit over looking like a green marshmallow?" He asked. All of us nodded, even Elodie who was having a delicate tiara placed on top of her dark and curly hair. "Good." Harry said grinning before he waltzed out the room.

"Do I look like a princess now?" Elodie asked spinning round in her light green dress, a lot like the one we were wearing but with poufy sleeves and a wide ribbon around her waist. The small tiara twinkled as she spun. I spotted a slight tear appear in Rose's left eye as she watched her sister.

"Yes Elodie, you look just like a princess." I said happily. I snorted when Rose dabbed at her eyes until she gave we a glare and gave me the finger.

* * *

><p>It was such a beautiful day, it was a perfect day for a wedding really, with hardly any wind and a cloudless sky. Like our parent's wedding this wedding was going to be outside in the open space in the bright sunlight. A huge magical marquee was situated on the large and lush green expanse of grass. Countless finely crafted silver chairs were placed under the marquee for guests to sit on and a large band was already beginning to play a lovely piece of music on a raised platform. Silver and light green material was draped across the roof of the marquee and there were stunning and delicate flowers everywhere. The whole place was so beautiful and perfect for my sister. It was a shame that I really wished that she wasn't marrying Teddy.<p>

I was walking across the marquee when I spotted Victoire's best friends from Hogwarts, Leonie and Jasmine, gossiping in a corner like we were back at school. At the moment I needed gossiping and giggled. I was just walking over when I began to hear their conversation.

"Seriously there are some insanely good looking guys here. Thank Merlin that I'm in my 'fancy' dress." Jasmine said fluffing up her hair. "Anyway, have you seen her at all? I heard Teddy saying that she was coming today." I heard Jasmine ask Leonie. Leonie shook her head and looked round the tent as if to try and spot whoever they were talking about.

"Seen who?" I asked them. Leonie jumped when she heard me but smiled when she turned round.

"Oh hi! Wow, you look really nice Dom. I was talking about Sirius's girlfriend." Jasmine said adjusting her dress straps.

"Wait _that's _who we were talking about? Since when did Sirius have a boyfriend?" Leonie asked.

"Yeah, her names is Lisa and she works at the Ministry of Magic. They're been dating a few months. Teddy was telling Victoire and I not too long ago." Jasmine told us.

"She works at the ministry? Do you think that Lily would know her?"

"I doubt it; I think she works in the café not in the office part of the ministry. That's what Teddy has said anyway." Jasmine said.

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"Long hair I think." Jasmine said.

"What colour?" Leonie asked.

"I don't know. Teddy never said." Jasmine said with a shrug.

"If it is red I will never stop laughing." Leonie said.

"Stop being nasty Leonie." Jasmine snapped. "Oh! I think that's her!" Jasmine said nodding over to a girl walking hand in hand with Sirius. She was a short girl with long brown hair swept to one side. She looked up at Sirius and gave him a small smile. She picked up her dress as she walked across the grass with Sirius and gave James a happy wave.

"Well she looks normal enough. She's quite plain looking though." Leonie said shrugging.

"Stop being a bitch." Jasmine said poking Leonie. "I think she looks nice, I heard that was nice enough."

"Has Lily met her?" Leonie asked.

"I don't think Lily is that concerned seeing as she's madly in love with Malfoy." I said bluntly.

"For a jerk that guy has a decent butt." Jasmine said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Malfoy?" Leonie asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine said nodding her head.

"I'm going to forget you said that." Leonie said shaking her head at Jasmine.

This was quite enough giggling, gossiping or inane comments for the time being and my head was beginning to hurt. "I'm going to go and find Lily and Rose so we can get back to bridesmaid duties." I said rolling my eyes. Leonie and Jasmine gave me big smiles while I looked around the marquee for Lily or Rose. They were nowhere to be seen but I did spot James and his friend Ryan. I hadn't spoken to Ryan in a while so I thought I would go over and say hello. The pair of them were drinking bottles of butter beer while they relaxed in their suits, even if they were a bit 'jerk-ish' they did look good in their suits...almost like real gentleman and I pitied any guests that didn't really know the pair of them because they really wouldn't know what had hit them. Like with Jasmine and Leonie I could hear both Ryan and James talking before they noticed me.

"Fifty galleons on Rose being the one who cries first." Ryan said grinning from ear to ear as he closed his eyes while the warm sun shone on his face.

"Seventy-five galleons on it being Lily." James replied also grinning.

"One hundred galleons on it being Louis that cries both first and the most." I said waltzing over and giving James a slap on the back. James raised an eyebrow in surprise but shook my hand.

"Deal. This will be the easiest money I've ever made." James said with a smirk.

"You better have one hundred galleons." Ryan said making no attempt to hide the fact that he was looking at my chest in my bridesmaids dress. I stuck my hands on my hips and stared at Ryan, right in his face.

"I'm wearing a custom pair of Antoinette Martin shoes; of course I have one hundred galleons to spare. The question is…do you?" I asked Ryan with a smirk. Ryan smirked back and gave me a perverted looking wink.

* * *

><p>By one o'clock everyone was sat in their appointed seats. Rose, Lily, Elodie and I were standing in our places and Elodie kept waving at her parents sat together in the second row. A red patch was starting to appear across Lily's chest as she watched her mother glare over at Harry and Hermione. I gripped onto her hand tightly and made sure that she breathed properly.<p>

Fred, James, my brother Louis and Sirius were all stood by Teddy and dressed in their best suits. James was keeping a firm eye on who would cry first and I was hoping that it would be Louis as I could do with the galleons.

With a swell of violins everyone stood up and turned to watch Victoire walk down the aisle. Our father had a firm grip on her arm and I could tell that he would no doubt cry soon. I glanced over to Teddy's face and I couldn't believe the look on his face when his eyes met Victoire's. The look of awe was spellbinding, it was almost like there was no one else in the room apart from Victoire. I turned my attention back to Victoire and watched her take a deep breath before she began walking down the aisle towards Teddy.

As if on cue I heard a loud sniff and saw that Louis was indeed crying. James looked annoyed as he'd just lost his bet. This should have made me feel better but I could stop thinking about the look on Teddy's face as he watched Victoire slowly walk towards him. Lily gripped onto my hand even tighter and I saw her smile brightly at Victoire. Of course Lily would be happy on this day even with her parents being here, Lily and Victoire had been fierce friends for years.

I hardly listened to the minister talking because I was too busy looking around at everyone's happy faces. Hermione held onto Harry's hand tightly and they looked so in love. My parents were both crying as my mother rested her head onto my father's shoulders. All my aunts and uncles looked happy and it wasn't until I heard the minister say "I declare you bonded for life." I didn't realise I was crying until a tear dribbled down my cheek and landed on my dress. I quickly wiped it away while Victoire and Teddy embraced. I wasn't sure if they would ever let go.

* * *

><p>"Well well <em>well<em> Do-min-ique, don't you look _seriously_sexy in that dress." Fred slurred as he strutted up to me and flung an arm around my shoulders. I could smell the firewhiskey on his breath before he had even walked up to me. Gross. I wanted to be anywhere but this reception but as the head bridesmaid I had to be here.

"Fred get off me!" I snapped trying to push Fred off me. Fred simply grinned at me. Ugh. "Don't you have someone else you can annoy?" I asked.

"None of them look would look as sexy in that dress as you." Fred said. "Fancy a quick romp so I can see what's under the dress? After all, it is tradition for the best man and the head bridesmaid to bump the hump." Fred asked with a raised eyebrow as he moved his hips suggestively. Seriously does everyone in this family practice that bloody raised eyebrow from birth?

"Fred you're my cousin for Merlin's sake!" I snapped as I pushed him off me with as much force as I could muster. "What is wrong with this bloody family?!" I grumbled as I stomped off to try and find someone decent to talk to. Sadly I found no one so I sulked off to the side of the marquee and sat down by myself.

I watched as Lily and Rose twirled around the dance floor in fits of giggles and smiled to myself. After everything those two had been through they deserved some happiness and fun. I looked around yet again for someone to talk to but nearly everyone was dancing or eating. Harry was dancing with his youngest daughter Elodie while Hermione looked on with a small. Ron Weasley was sitting down with his new girlfriend while Ginny chatted away to her brothers. Lily needn't have worried about her parents causing a scene.

I was about to call it a day and slink back into the house when someone sidled up to me. I looked up and saw that it was Scorpius Malfoy of all people.

"Alright there Weasley?" Scorpius Malfoy asked me with a smirk. Ok even though it was Scorpius Malfoy I could see why Lily found that smirk slightly charming; Scorpius was an attractive guy when you got past the act that he was a jerk sometimes. Ok nearly all the time. All the time…

"Yeah..." I said warily as I stood folding my arms across my chest. "I'm fine Malfoy." I added. "In fact I was about to back into the house so if you could excuse me…"

"Yeah right of course you're fine." Scorpius said sarcastically. "You have a face like a slapped banshee so why don't you try cheering up?" Scorpius said with yet another smirk. What a...

"Wow...aren't you charming? Merlin knows what Lily sees in you." I said. Scorpius chuckled loudly causing a few people to look round at us. Lily spotted us and it was like she didn't even see me, all she had was eyes for Scorpius. Scorpius smiled back at her with such sincerity that I almost began to see what Lily did see in him, it was clear he loved her. Even Rose had her boyfriend Noah sitting on the side-lines talking to my uncle Charlie about the trip Noah and Rose had recently returned from. All day Rose had been talking about how romantic Noah had been during several portions of the trip. Great, I was surrounded by loved up couples...

"So what's up then Weasley?" Scorpius asked. "It is obvious that you're miserable."

"I was just hit on by my cousin." I snapped.

"I always thought you lot looked a bit inbred." Scorpius said with a smirk.

"You're one to speak." I snapped back.

"Chill out Weasley, I'm joking with you. Do you want be to grab Lily or someone?" Scorpius asked. I shook my head. "Well can I get you a drink?" Scorpius asked,

"Are you asking me because I look like I need to get drunk or because you know Lily will shout at you if you leave me alone looking miserable?" I asked.

"It's neither actually. You just seem like you could do with a drink." Scorpius said. "Plus Lily would never shout at me, she adores me." He added confidently.

"You're so cocky Malfoy." I said with a shake of my head.

"Oh it's not cockiness at all Dominique; it's called being a Malfoy." Scorpius said grinning. "So what's wrong with you then?" he asked. I was about to tell Scorpius what was wrong but then I realised that he was Scorpius Malfoy and I really didn't want to talk to anyone about how I was seriously hating my sister at the moment for marrying the guy I'd had a crush on for years and years…and years. "You know the only person here who actually likes me is Lily so whatever you tell me I'll keep to myself because no one else will listen."

"I'm fine Malfoy, thanks for the concern though." I said.

"Well if it was up to me I'd just tell them the truth."

"What?" I asked. Did Malfoy really just say that?

"Whatever it is that you need to get off your chest, I'd tell them the truth because if you don't you'll really regret it." Scorpius said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy." I lied quickly. Scorpius looked like he was going to say something else to me but I stopped him. "Go and dance with your girlfriend Malfoy before someone calls you a jerk." I said walking away from Scorpius to get some fresh air. I wasn't sure if I needed to get fresh air, I just needed to get out of here as soon as I could.

* * *

><p>I was walking back up to the house when I heard someone cry out my name. I spun round hoping that it wasn't Fred again and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was actually Teddy grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"Wow Dom, you look really beautiful tonight." Teddy said. I felt myself blushing furiously and my heartbeat began to race rapidly even though I tried to calm myself down.

"Thanks Teddy" I said still smiling.

"The dresses really suit everyone actually." Teddy added as if he hadn't heard me. "Lily and Rose both look incredible" So much for a compliment purely directed at me... I stopped smiling genuinely and gave Teddy a fake generic smile.

"Today was a really nice day Teddy. I hope you and Victoire are really happy." I said beginning to talk away from Teddy.

"Hey wait, are you ok Dom? You don't seem yourself today…" Teddy said grabbing my hand.

"I'm fine Teddy." I said shrugging.

"Are you sure? Look we're family now and you know that I can talk to me about anything." Teddy said sincerely.

"I know that Ted but…I'm fine ok. I'm fine." I lied.

"Are you sure Dom?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah…" I said. Teddy let go of my hand and I could feel him slipping away from me. Even if I didn't want to tell him right now I knew that if I didn't then he would be truly gone, he would be Victoire's and Victoire's alone. "Teddy…Teddy...I love you, I really do." I blurted out. I waited for Teddy to react but he just smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. His arms felt so strong that I never wanted him to let me go.

"I love you too Dom, I'm glad I'm getting you for a sister." he said and I felt my heart drop. I could tell him I loved him all I wanted but all I would be to him was a sister. The sister of his wife and now his sister...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This spin-off came from me wanting to carry on slightly with these characters but focus on another character. I may be writing another story based around Lily, Rose, Scorpius etc but I'm not too sure yet as I'm busy writing on FictionPress under the pen name FollowingButterflies so if you like my writing then maybe you could check out my story Tell Me No Lies.<strong>

**Anyway please read and review!**


End file.
